


I'd always come for you

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Agent Jared, Bottom Jensen, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared, agent Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>配对：Jared&Jensen<br/>警告：AU，R18，有血腥暴力的情节，有恶趣味，有非主角人物死亡。<br/>特殊声明：本文为RPS同人，内容纯属虚构，仅供娱乐。</p><p>Light breaks where no sun shines <br/>Where no sea runs, the waters of the heart<br/>Push in their tides<br/>And, broken ghosts with glowworms in their heads<br/>The things of light<br/>File through the flesh where no flesh decks the bones</p><p>——Dylan Thomas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappear

Jared在开门之前绝对没想过门后会有一整队警察端着枪对准他的脑袋，并且从胸前的红点上来看，至少还有三个狙击手在准备随时要他的小命。于是Jared被吓得很没出息地束手就擒，面对一堆黑洞洞的枪口差点膝盖一软跪在地上。  
苍天在上他只是个普通的大学生，不过他的业余爱好比较特殊，就是非法黑进一些系统，但也仅仅停留在寻求刺激和好玩的层次，他真的，真的不知道自己半天前黑进的是国家保密局数据库。手铐咬合在手腕上时他愤愤地咬住了下唇——既然这么重要，你们就别弄那么简单的防火墙啊？！  
但是现在说什么都晚了，他要进监狱了，Jared哭丧着脸想。他回忆着从前看过的监狱片，恐惧开始让他打颤，心里估算着自己在监狱里存活下去的几率——他是个喜欢锻炼的人，和同龄人相比身上的肌肉很可观，但是在一群穷凶极恶的罪犯中间……天呐，他已经感觉到屁股上传来的疼痛了。  
尽管Jared考虑了很多可能出现的糟糕情况，但事实证明Jared还是太天真，在进监狱前他还要忍受像是永远都不会结束的审讯。刺眼的白炽灯一直烤着他的脸让他无法入睡，恐吓和威胁让他几乎精神崩溃。这样的审讯不知进行了多少天，他开始痛哭流涕，绝望地大喊自己真的不是恐怖分子，也不是别国派来的间谍，但是那些人似乎听不进去他的辩解，在他快睡着时一盆冷水毫不留情地泼上来，水里夹卷着的寒意透过颅骨像一根根冰锥贯穿了他的脑子，头痛得快要炸开，让他无意再为自己解释什么，只能痛苦地尖叫着让他死了吧，也许死还能轻松些。  
浑浑噩噩中他听见了一个动听得如同天籁般的声音，夹杂在嘈杂的审讯声中间，像是在无尽黑暗中的光亮——  
“把他交给我们。他没什么好交代的了，没看到他已经狼狈得像条落水狗吗？而且他没说谎。”  
Jared没什么力气可用来反驳自己不像落水狗……其实现在只要能让他离开这个鬼地方，说他是什么都可以，让他睡一觉吧，他快要被折磨疯掉了。  
“他通过了几百次测谎，这个年轻人不是你们要找的！”那个声音又一次响起，这次低沉并带上了命令的口吻，“另外你们没有权力阻止我，如果有什么疑问的话欢迎来总部投诉。”  
Jared被两个人架了起来，在被拖着移动的过程中吃力地抬起头，终于看到了那个说话的人。  
那是个看起来比他稍微年长的男人，身材高挑，穿着笔挺的西装，鼻梁上的一副金丝边眼镜遮住了男人的眼睛。男人微微颔首看着那几个审讯官，态度坚定真诚又不失高傲和威严，显然是个身居高位的长官。  
“你们的领导那边我会处理，出了任何差错的话我全权负责。”  
模糊的视线给男人的脸打上了一层厚重的柔光，走过那男人身边时Jared迷迷糊糊地和男人对视了一秒钟，还没等他看清男人的长相便陷入了昏迷。

Jared不知道自己睡了多久才醒，这一觉长得像是把这么多天以来欠缺的睡眠全补了回来。醒过来后他发现自己躺在一个全封闭的房间里，但是他知道自己不是在监狱。像是知道他醒过来了一样，房间的门开了，一个穿着白衬衫手里拿着档案袋的男人走了进来，Jared警觉地撑起上半身瞪着他，隐约认出进来的正是将他从审讯中解脱出来那位，只是没有戴眼镜，西服外套和领带也不见了踪影，衬衫的袖口被整齐地叠上去，露出结实有力的小臂。  
这次Jared看清了那男人的长相。那男人并不比他年长太多，也是二十多岁的样子，一双灵动的大眼睛让他看起来更稚气了些，脸蛋精致得像个演员或者模特。  
“Jared Padalecki，欢迎来到天堂。”男人的声音是和之前完全不一样的柔和，“你已经死了。”  
Jared活动了一下发麻的腿，一开口才发现自己的声音沙哑得不像是人能发出来的，“这是个冷笑话吗？”  
“你可以把这当成个冷笑话，”男人笑了，俊美得像画似的五官一下子生动了起来，“不过这里的人大多没有什么幽默感。”  
Jared干笑了一声，从对于他来说过于小的床上坐直身体绷紧肌肉，没有再说话。  
男人从档案袋里拿出一张纸伸到Jared面前，撅了撅形状漂亮的红润嘴唇。Jared费了点劲儿才将视线从那两片好看的嘴唇上移开，接过那张纸后呆呆地愣住。  
“死亡证明？”Jared的语调一下子拔高，“在审讯过程中心脏病突发抢救无效？”  
“这是FBI和警局联合做出的证明，对于世人来说你已经死了。”男人脸上露出一丝怜悯和同情，“你的母亲和妹妹将会收到一笔丰厚的赔偿金。”  
“不，她们需要我，她们不会相信你们的鬼话……”Jared气急败坏地将手里的那张纸揉成一团丢开，“我没有心脏病，她们知道的！”  
“我们修改了你在大学期间的就医记录，半年前你曾经因为心脏问题住过院，你如果想看的话病历以及各种化验单都在这里。”男人将手里的档案袋扬了扬，“你的同学也会证明，你因不想让家里担心才向她们隐瞒病情。我很抱歉，但是Jared，你确确实实已经死透了，我这里还有你的骨灰盒的照片。”  
一种前所未有的恐惧握紧了Jared的心脏，他猛地推开面前的男人，直奔到门边试图拉开它，但它却像焊上了似的纹丝不动。男人被推了个踉跄，站直了身体后安静地站在Jared身后，沉默着一言不发。  
Jared急躁地捶了几下门，猛地扭头看向那男人，眼睛里似乎要冒出火焰，“开门。”  
“不行。”男人摇了摇头，语气和眼神一样冷淡，“你需要冷静，然后接受现实。”  
Jared被男人的态度惹怒，像困兽般怒吼着猛扑过去掐住男人的脖颈将他按在墙上，手指几乎陷进了男人的皮肤里，男人脸上闪过一丝痛苦的神色，但是很快被隐藏了起来。  
“我说，开门。”Jared压低声音克制着颤抖，手指下男人的动脉在一鼓一鼓地跳动，男人毫无反抗的姿态让他迟疑着放松了些力道，“我不想伤害你……只要你让我走。”  
“你要去哪，去找你的家人，告诉她们你还活着？”男人由于呼吸受限说得有些吃力，但是眼神却越来越冰冷，“只要你一走出这个门就会被一枪射穿太阳穴，并且你的颈椎里已经被植入了追踪器，无论你逃到哪里都会被找到。已经没有退路了，Jared，你早一天接受这个事实，就能早一天接受训练。”  
“训练？”Jared愣了一下，“什么训练？”  
“你现在可以掐死我。”男人抬起眼睛看着比他高出半个头的Jared，冷静得像是在谈论和自己不相关的事情，“再用些力让我窒息，或者扭断我的脖子，都可以杀了我。”  
“我没杀过人。”  
“那么也就是说你办不到，是吧。”  
男人金绿色的眼睛里突然充满了轻蔑，看向Jared的眼神像是在看一只微不足道的流浪狗。他一只手捏成拳猛击向Jared毫无防备的腹部，在Jared痛得弯下腰的同时用另一只手扭住那只掐着他脖子的手腕一发力，Jared似乎听见了一声清脆的响声，随后的剧痛就让他蜷缩在了地上站不起身。  
“这就是我要训练你的事，杀我，或者杀别人。”男人居高临下地看着痛得缩成一团的Jared，双手扯住Jared的衣领像搬大件行李似的将他扔回到床上，“别想着再回到家人身边。你已经来到了这里就不要想着逃出去，这里之所以被称为是‘天堂（paradise）’，就是因为我们都已经死了，每个人都这样。用一个不存在的身份替政府做些见不得光的事情，这就是我们的工作，当然我的工作还要多一个，就是训练你这个新来的菜鸟。”  
Jared死死地咬着嘴唇，看着男人低垂下浓密的睫毛，手掌覆上了他剧痛不已的腕，又一用力将脱臼的关节推得归了位，他又没出息地发出了一声惨叫。  
“你是个技术高超的黑客，所以上头看中了你，但是光有头脑是不够的，你要在被杀前先发制人。”男人再次伸出手，语气一下子变得友好真诚，仿佛刚才把Jared打翻在地的是另一个人，“我是你的导师，代号叫Dean……至于真名暂时我还不想告诉你，合作愉快。”  
Jared翻了个白眼准备无视男人伸过来的手，但男人突然又变得凌厉的眼神分明是在说『敢不给我面子我就再揍你一次』，而Jared实在不想再被卸一次关节。  
“合作愉快。”Jared没好气地说着，握住那只比自己小一圈的手，“我想我需要去一趟医务室，Dean。”  
Dean把刚才打斗时掉在地上的档案袋捡起来扔到Jared怀里， “这里面有活血化瘀的药膏，自己擦吧。”  
“等等，你事先都准备好了？”Jared看着从档案袋里倒出来的扁平盒子哭笑不得，“你知道我需要这个？”  
“第一课，凡事都要做万全的准备。”Dean狡黠地眨了眨眼，咧开嘴露出漂亮的笑容，“即使是对付菜鸟。”  
“哈，哈。”被唤做菜鸟的Jared干笑两声，指了指Dean白皙的脖子上被他掐出的红印，“也许你同样需要点药膏。”  
Dean从鼻子里发出不服气的哼声，走到门边握紧把手，扫描指纹后拉开门，瞪了Jared一眼后摔上门离去。


	2. Broken ones

Jared盯着天花板发呆。  
房间顶棚是用水泥直接封死的，只留个几个拳头大的通气孔，灰白的水泥里嵌着的两根灯管散发着又冷又苍白的光，这使Jared想到了接受审讯时那两个几乎把他脑浆烤干的白炽灯泡，和它们相比眼前这两根灯管简直可爱得像沾满糖霜的白巧克力棒。  
他挠了挠头，从Dean留下的档案袋里取出了那一沓属于『Jared』的东西——病历，化验单，住院通知书，学校开出的休学证明……这一切看得他全身发凉。Dean还贴心地在袋子里放了一张照片，照片上他的妹妹抱着沉重的骨灰盒，哭得几乎成了个泪人。他没看到母亲，但是他母亲一定更加痛不欲生，意识到这一点后Jared的心脏像是被人直对着开了一枪，烧灼的痛感让他怀疑自己是真的要犯心脏病。  
手中的那一张张单据和证明像一把把利刃，每一把都插在他的心口上，冷酷地将『Jared』判了死刑，他不知道自己现在算什么，不知道自己是谁，但他知道这些谎言编织成的网已经将他紧紧缠住，要挣脱出去简直是天方夜谭。  
至少让他再见见母亲和妹妹。哪怕只有一眼，哪怕要他死。  
Jared用力吞咽下一口口水，像是吞下去了一枚带着刺的齿轮，这让他的喉咙疼痛不已。他轻叹了一口气，将妹妹的照片揣进衣服最深层的口袋里。  
门又一次被打开了，Dean走了进来，手里拿着个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋。  
“你需要洗个澡。”Dean皱了皱鼻子，“一开门就能闻到你身上的汗臭味。”  
Jared有些不好意思地笑了笑，自己的确自从被逮捕后就没洗过澡，当然，如果被淋一身冰水不算洗澡的话。在看守所时被迫换上的橙黄色囚服汗津津地贴在他的身上，又黏又难受。  
“先把衣服换上。”  
Dean把纸袋子丢过去，Jared看到里面整齐地叠放着内裤、背心还有一套深色的运动装。他抓着袋子看向Dean，没有动。  
“怎么，”Dean挑起精致的眉，“害羞？”  
Jared直勾勾地看着Dean开始解裤带，边解边笑，甚至还挤出了一对小酒窝。Dean的脸倒是先红了起来，无奈地摇了摇头转过身背对着Jared。  
Dean觉得Jared不会再做什么傻事，尤其是在被他揍了一顿之后，但是他低估了Jared想逃出去的决心。颈侧挨了重重的一手刀后他因为眩晕而栽倒在地上，努力瞪大眼睛看着不知道什么时候移动到他身后的Jared。  
Jared的眼神里带着些歉意，低低地说了句“对不起”，随后抡起拳头在他的头上补了一下子，他眼前一黑彻底地晕了过去。

Dean的证件让Jared一路畅通无阻，刷开一道道门后几乎没费多大劲儿就呼吸到了外面自由的空气。  
但是颈后新被植入追踪器的那一块皮肤刺痛着提醒他，对他来说已经没有自由可言了。  
他不知道自己还有多少时间。  
逃出来之前他用换下来的囚服布料紧紧地绑住了Dean的手脚，还用衣袖塞住了他的嘴防止他呼救，这多多少少还会为他争取一点时间，他只希望至少能让他回到家，看看他的母亲和妹妹。  
哪怕被抓回去后被Dean一枪爆头。  
周围是茂密的树林，Jared扒开层层树叶和枝杈深一脚浅一脚地向前走，不知走了多久，太阳开始西沉，他才看到树林的尽头。  
但没过多久他便被震惊得呆立在原地——他怎么也没想到自己现在居然在蒙大拿州，四面环山，远处采矿场大型机械传来的轰鸣声震耳欲聋，将他从计划中惊醒。  
他没有钱，没有身份证件，就算能从这片山区走到城市找到机场，也没办法乘坐上飞机。  
如果要跨越大半个美国回到圣安东尼奥，简直比登天还难。  
那一刻Jared真正感觉到了绝望。夕阳将山峦的影子拉长，逐渐将他也笼罩进了黑暗，整个身躯像是被冰冻在了原地，蚀骨的寒冷将他吞噬殆尽。  
“呆够了吗？”身后传来Dean冷冰冰的声音，“够了就跟我回去，我是为了你好。”  
“杀了我。”Jared没有回头，“如果你真心为了我好的话。”  
Dean似乎是叹了口气，鞋底踏在石子和沙土上发出咯吱咯吱的声音，走到Jared的面前，原本冰冷的语气缓和了许多，“如果现在你站在家门口，你的母亲和妹妹都在家，你会做什么？敲门进去告诉她们你还活着，然后等待被我或者其他人抓回去，再一次丢下她们？”  
Jared略微放低了视线，看到Dean正微仰着头皱紧眉头瞪他。他迟疑了一下没有出声，默默地和Dean对视。  
“我有个同事，”Dean先打破了沉默，目光移向远处被夕阳照耀得像在燃烧的山丘，“他刚来到这里时和你一样，费尽力气逃了出来……不过他比你有出息，成功地逃回了家。”  
Dean的声音逐渐低沉了下去，像是陷入了某种回忆。  
“在他和他哥哥拥抱的时候，两枚子弹直接打破窗户嵌进了他哥哥身体里……他哥哥的血流得他浑身都是。”  
“报告中说警察在他哥哥家里找到了几袋子高纯度的冰毒以及提炼毒品的器具，他哥哥最终被认定是制毒贩，因为拒捕袭警才被警方击毙。”  
“一直在怒吼和挣扎的他被人用运送动物的方式带回到这里，被毒打，被注射各种药品直到停止一切反抗行为……从那以后他再也不试图逃走或者寻找别的亲人，对组织顺从得可怕又可悲。”  
“你想要走他的老路吗，Jared，这样真的是对你的家人好吗。”  
Jared高大精瘦的身体一下子蹲了下去。他弓着背抱紧双膝，脸埋在臂弯里，只露出个毛茸茸的脑瓜顶。Dean站在他身边，用眼睛的余光瞟着他。  
“你要是想哭鼻子的话尽管哭吧，反正不管怎么样我都会继续嘲笑你的。”  
“你的那个同事，”Jared闷闷的声音从手臂里传出来，“他叫什么名字，还活着吗？”  
Dean愣了一下，“你问这个干什么？”  
“只是想对我的未来有个心理准备，而且……那家伙听上去和我一样，是个蠢蛋。”Jared把头抬起来，“他死了，是吗？”  
Dean没再理他，转身要走回那片树林。  
Jared站起身想抓住Dean的胳膊，但Dean反应更快，在Jared发力前便将胳膊从Jared的掌中抽离，脚下一绊让Jared失去了平衡摔在地上，同时一拳揍歪了他的脸。  
“喂！”Jared痛得大叫，“你干什么？”  
“还你的。”Dean面无表情地伸出脚踢Jared的肚子，“这一下是因为你往我嘴里塞满是臭汗的衣袖。”  
Jared这才注意到Dean原本光洁一片的额头一角染上了块肿胀着的淤青，手腕上也有被他勒出来的红印，脑子里不禁想象起Dean一边因为头痛而呻吟着一边气急败坏地挣扎的画面。他有点想笑，但眼看着Dean的脚又一次要踢到他的肚子上，吓得忙举起双手道歉。  
“我很抱歉！Dean，我说真的，我很……嗷！”  
还没等他把话说完Dean的脚便再次落了下来，只不过这次力道要小了很多。  
“你要是敢犯第二次，我就杀了你。”  
Dean丢下这么句话，连都不看一眼便从Jared身上跨过去，钻进了那片因为夜幕降临而变得格外幽暗的树林。  
Jared忙捂着肚子跟了上去，被脚下盘曲着的树根绊了个踉跄，一头撞在树干上，疼得哀嚎了一声。  
Dean走得很快，Jared没多少时间用来揉磕疼了的额角，一路小跑才能让自己不被落得太远。  
“Jensen。”Jared听见Dean的声音被一阵风吹着飘进了他的耳朵里，“那个人的名字叫Jensen。”  
“你是故意的，是吧？”Jared一边拨着面前的树枝一边对着Dean的背影喊，“以你的身手不可能被我这么轻易地打晕，并且我逃出来的也过于顺利了。是你故意放我出来的，对不对？”  
Dean的身影在前方不远的地方停了下来。他回过头，水润润的眼睛在月亮微弱的光芒下显得格外晶亮。  
Jared加快步伐跑了两步来到Dean面前，身高差让Dean不得不微仰起头看他。  
“你知道劝我没有用，就让我自己断了逃走的念想。”Jared紧盯着Dean在夜色下深邃得几乎是纯黑的眼睛，“你把我当成什么？一条稀缺的，难训的军犬？”  
一阵夹着寒意的北风吹过，Jared看见Dean那两片又长又卷翘的睫毛被风吹得抖了抖，而他呼吸都停滞住了，只为了期待Dean的答案。  
“战友，同伴，也许会是个朋友。”  
Dean轻轻柔柔地回答着，突然勾起唇角露出了笑容，看得Jared呆住了。  
“另外别高看你自己，这基地里的军犬都比你有能耐。”Dean说完便收敛起了笑容，大步流星地向基地的大门走去。  
……永远不要被那张俊俏脸蛋蒙蔽，这毒舌的家伙才不会说什么好话。Jared在心里默默地抽了自己一巴掌。  
“我知道你是为了我好。”Jared跟着Dean走过去，“谢谢你。”  
Dean撇了一下嘴，向Jared伸出手。Jared看着那只带着薄茧的手掌，刚想伸手握上去，Dean又凶狠地瞪了他一眼，这才如梦初醒般把从Dean那摸来的证件拿了出来，放到摊在他面前的掌心里。  
“Jensen。”  
Jared突然喊出这个名字，Dean的手僵在了半空。  
“Jensen。”  
Jared看着Dean又念了一遍，“这是你的真名，对吧？”  
Dean刷卡的动作有一秒钟的停滞，铁门发出嘀的一声，随后埋头飞快地在键盘上输入了一串数字，单手推开了厚重的铁门。整个过程Dean都低着头，像有心事一样不知想什么想得如此出神。  
“嘿。”  
Dean这才抬起头，“嗯？”  
“你还好吗？”  
“别那么叫我。”Dean突然严肃得皱紧了眉头，“Jensen已经死了。”  
在看到Jared惊愕的表情后他的眉头一下子又舒展开，露出了个比哭还要悲伤些的表情，“我多希望他还活着。”


	3. Soul and vessel

自从那次出走之后日子似乎走上了正轨，Dean——Jared更愿意叫他Jensen——他并没有惩罚Jared什么，Jared对此是既开心又心虚。  
天知道那个叫Jensen的家伙有多记仇，Jared摸了摸还有些肿的下巴倒吸了一口冷气。  
“从今天开始你每天都要在跑步机上跑一万米，并且在沙袋上击打直到传感器显示合格。”Jensen怡然自得地靠在墙上看着Jared跑得满头大汗的样子，“达成目标后训练室的门才会打开。”  
Jared抬手将跑步机速率降低几档，一边跑一边大口喘气。  
“调整好呼吸，用鼻子吸气尽量别用嘴，大腿抬高。”Jensen的视线落在Jared看起来结实富有力量的小腿肌肉上，“希望你的肌肉不是中看不中用。想象你刚杀掉目标，现在身后有一支警卫队在追杀你。”  
“……谢谢你，但是没什么帮助，如果我遇到那种状况绝对求他们赏我一个死神的香吻。”Jared索性又减慢了跑步机的速度，几乎是在走，“并且我是不会杀人的，现在不会，以后也不会。”  
“所以我在教你。”Jensen像是在说一件再正常不过的事，“刚开始都会比较抗拒，所以你想象自己在玩temple run或者超级玛丽都可以，我会理解你的。”  
“不，你不会理解。”Jared把紧锁在跑步机操纵屏上的视线移到Jensen身上，“我不会因为活命而随便杀人，我才不会成为你！”  
Jensen挑了挑眉，没有显露出任何不悦的神色，只是抿紧了嘴唇，从鼻子里发出一声轻哼。  
“幼稚。”Jensen似乎懒得跟Jared再争论下去，抬手看了一眼腕上的手表，“一万米，不跑完别想出这个屋。”  
“那，那完成前我要是想解手怎么办？”  
“用这个。”Jensen不知道从哪摸出个空的塑料瓶扔到Jared面前，“一个不够的话我还可以给你第二个。”  
“你的指纹也可以打开这个门，是吧？”Jared才不打算这么快就乖乖投降听话，“我可以偷袭你，像上次那样。”  
Jensen挑高了眉梢，像是听到了特别有趣的事情，弯下腰捂着肚子开始狂笑，笑得肩膀都直抖。  
这让Jared想到了个不大适合用来形容男人的词，花枝乱颤。  
“如果你能做到的话就不需要接受这种训练了。”Jensen好不容易止住了笑，绿莹莹的眼睛蒙上了一层笑出来的水雾，双臂抱在胸前歪了歪头，“随时欢迎你来尝试。”  
打架厉害了不起啊？！Jared一边不服气地磨牙，一边腹诽怎么会有人笑成那样依然该死的漂亮，那家伙的脸就不会笑裂吗？  
上次被Jensen掰脱臼的手腕还在隐隐作痛，不过他还真想尝试一下。虽然之前Jensen揍过他两顿，但是并不证明他完全没希望打败这个比他矮大半头体格也比自己小上一号的男人，他对自己的肌肉和力量有十足的信心。  
“我要解手。”Jared直接关掉了跑步机，拿起刚才Jensen丢过来的瓶子，“你要参观吗？收门票哦。”  
Jensen翻了个标准的白眼，转身背对着Jared，嘴角玩味地向上挑。  
这家伙执着得有趣，Jensen想，也许这回可以考虑卸掉他两只手腕。  
因为过分执着就是作死，一门心思不撞南墙不回头，就别怪南墙不客气。  
而Jared完全没有意识到自己在作死，所以他愿意好心提醒一下Jared。他在心里默念了三个数，像脑后也长了眼睛似的看也不看就反手抓住Jared伸过来的胳膊飞快地转身，同时用脚钩向Jared的膝弯，用力一扭直接将那个比他体格大上一圈的男人胳膊按在背后。肉体摔在地板上发出嘭的一声巨响，Jared疼得惨叫起来。  
“你以为你在做什么，嗯？”Jensen压低嗓音，用膝盖顶住Jared的背，“你觉得我能允许你再偷袭我一次？”  
“我只是想管你要个瓶口大点的瓶子！”Jared委屈地大喊，鼻子和半边脸在地板上磕得生疼让眼睛里都聚集起了泪水，“我没想偷袭你！”  
Jensen愣了一下，看到Jared脸贴着地面噙着泪花大声喊疼的样子，心里竟然涌上一丝愧疚。  
“没，没有吗……但是你不至于喊得这么凶吧，我没用多大力气……”  
“我两周前在学校篮球队训练时肋骨受过伤！”  
Jared疼得五官都拧在了一起，吼完便咬着嘴唇不再说话，这让Jensen真的有点担心了起来，忙放开Jared的胳膊，扶住肩膀翻过他的身体要查看伤势。Jared眯着眼睛嘶嘶地吸气，紧皱着眉头。  
在Jensen用手抓住Jared的上衣时，Jared突然单手掐住Jensen的脖子，同时用长腿勾住Jensen的腰，以健康人的速度和力道翻身将他按在了地上。没有防备的Jensen拳头挥慢了半拍，被Jared一把捏住了手腕。  
Jensen用力想挣脱，无奈发现Jared那家伙力气的确比他大，拼蛮力的话他不是对手。后脑撞到地上有些发晕，脖子和手腕上的压力挑战着他的理智，让他努力抑制着长期训练出来的本能。  
“刚才那个不是偷袭，现在才是。”Jared笑得洋洋得意，“怎么样，我的肌肉不是中看不中用吧？”  
Jensen吞咽了一下，喉结在Jared的掌下颤动，停止了挣扎，躺在地上没有说什么。  
“我是不是不需要这种训练了，Jensen？”Jared松开Jensen的脖子，用指尖在那根白皙的脖颈上轻滑，“如果我手上有刀的话，你就已经死了。”  
“如果你手上有刀的话，你也死定了。”  
Jensen压低声音，握着弹簧刀的手微微发力，刀刃刺破衣料贴着Jared的小腹，凉凉地停留在皮肤表面，威慑力十足，“另外，别叫我Jensen，我之前警告过你。”  
Jared忙从Jensen身上退开，心有余悸地摸了摸刚刚刀子贴过的部位，被Jensen一瞬间变得暴戾的眼神惊得脊背发凉。  
Jensen收起刀从地上站起身，看都没看Jared，垂下眼帘重新靠在墙边，全身的肌肉紧绷着似乎要随时揍Jared一顿。  
“你继续。”  
Jared识趣地回到了跑步机上，老老实实地吭呲吭呲跑了起来。在他以为Jensen这辈子都不会跟他说话了的时候，Jensen开了口。  
“你需要知道，我们并不是平白无故地杀人。我们替联邦政府杀掉那些利用金钱和势力使得法律无法惩处的人……那种人往往都有精良的警卫保镖，更有甚者牵扯到黑帮和恐怖组织，而他们绝不是杀了你那么简单。”Jensen的声音低沉微哑，“他们会折磨你，让你求死不得，直到你把知道的一切都吐出来。所以要么逃要么死，绝对不能被俘虏。”  
Jared擦了擦汗，还没等他说什么，Jensen便继续说了下去。  
“你的力量很不错，这也许是你唯一的优点了。接下来还需要对你进行枪械以及搏击的训练，至少近身战时不会吃亏。”  
“另外不要再叫我Jensen。”  
Jensen的嗓音从危险地压低着逐渐变回原来的轻柔，Jared注意到他的身体也慢慢放松了下来，心里也感受到了那种无可奈何的悲哀。  
Jensen的身体里住着两个灵魂，一个是冷酷的特工兼杀手Dean，另一个才是Jensen自己。  
但是连Jensen自己都不知道自己到底想成为哪个，所以『Dean』变成了坚硬的外壳，把『Jensen』关在其中，深深地埋葬起来。  
“如果组织认为你没用，你就会被除掉。对于我来说，Jensen就是被组织除掉的那一个，活下来的是Dean。”Jensen把手插进裤兜里握紧那把折叠起来的弹簧刀，“我会教你如何在这里生存下去，第一点就要记住，这里没有你的朋友，试着别去相信任何人。”  
Jared抿紧了嘴唇，他想问Jensen，那他可以相信他吗，在这个连Jensen自己都要随身带着武器的地方，他是不是可以把他当成朋友。  
但是他没有问出口。  
“我知道了，我不会再叫你Jensen……”Jared边跑边吃力地说，“并且，我说换个大瓶口的瓶子，我是认真的。”  
Jensen扑哧笑出了声，Jared看着那张精致的笑脸，嘴角上扬着，眼角堆着细小的笑纹，眼睛里却没有笑意——是属于Dean的，勉强挤出来的表情。  
他分明看到了Jensen在更深的地方被束缚着。汗水从眉弓上滚落流进眼中，让他的眼球热辣辣地疼了起来。


	4. I won’t let you fall

Jared的出现并不在Jensen的计划之中——他不知道上头为什么给了他一个这样的任务，在刚开始知道要训练个什么都不会的技术型宅男时，他还以为是Steve在跟他开玩笑。  
“哈，哈，真好笑。”Jensen像接到了块滚烫的烙铁似的飞速将Steve丢进他怀里的档案袋甩了回去，眉毛差点挑进发际线里，“等等，你认真的？”  
“我也觉得很不可思议，头儿竟然舍得让你接客。”Steve重新把档案袋塞过去，“除非你漂亮的小屁股痒痒了，不然你最好在一个小时内出发，去看守所的直升飞机已经准备就绪。”  
“我的工作不是训练菜鸟！”Jensen黑着脸抗议，但还是打开了手里的袋子，“Jared Pada……something，这什么烂姓，波兰人？还是个大学生？”  
“从他宿舍里搜出来的毛片来看，他的性取向还算正常。”Steve笑嘻嘻地去掐Jensen的屁股，“你不用紧张。”  
Jensen眼神一凛，手一抖银色的流光从衣袖里滑出来直接划上Steve的手背，Steve忙把手移开，但手背上依然被划出了道血痕。  
“我说你这脾气真得改一改，要不早晚会吃亏。”Steve捂着手背向后退了一步和满身杀气的Jensen拉开距离，“没人喜欢爱挠人的猫咪。”  
“我说你这爪子也得好好管管，要不早晚会被我剁掉。”Jensen用两根手指夹着刀柄将明晃晃的小刀在Steve面前甩了两圈，“没人喜欢少一只手的色狼，而且少的还是右手。”  
Steve干笑了两声，“祝你和那个叫Jared的大学生百年好合。”  
Jensen作势要把刀子直接飞出去，Steve吓得忙先护住裆，再护住头——因为他知道Jensen真的很会扔刀子，而且扔得还很准，尤其在心情差的时候……他曾经见过Jensen在五米开外直接扔出一把餐刀钉到了任务目标的老二上，不光是因为那衣冠禽兽是个披着政府高官外皮的强奸犯，还因为他在酒会上调戏了Jensen半天吃到了不少豆腐，Jensen一张俊脸憋得都快青了，直到隐形耳机里指挥官一声令下，Jensen便以极其高涨的工作热情绝了那老畜生的后。  
现在Jensen的心情可以说也很糟，所以刀子一直在指间转来转去看得Steve心惊胆战，想捂脸又想护裆，一时陷入选择恐惧。  
Jensen看着Steve的怂样不禁挑了挑唇角，低下头看了眼手里的档案袋，无比惆怅地叹气，收起刀子留给Steve一个忧伤的背影。Steve对着Jensen的屁股吹了声口哨，Jensen连头都没回扔过去团东西正好打在Steve两腿之间，Steve一激灵大脑一片空白，心想完了完了小兄弟要离他而去了，定定神才发现袭击他兄弟的是个由购物收据揉成的纸团。  
“又买了甘米熊？”Steve看着皱皱巴巴的单据上的字，属于医生的那根弦猛地绷紧，“你的体重可快超标了！”  
Jensen假装没听见。Steve叹了口气，心里默默盘算着该怎么跟食堂商量克扣Jensen的餐后甜点，还不被Jensen直接从食堂二楼飞踹出去。

西装加上金丝框眼镜成功地让Jensen看起来像是个长官，以走红毯的架势走进看守所之前Jensen以为自己会看到个面黄肌瘦的眼镜男，但在看到那个被铐在大功率灯泡下的男孩后，他几乎没意识到自己露出了笑容。  
强光照耀下男孩的五官无比明晰，长得很端正，棕色的头发被水淋得湿漉漉，一绺绺黏在额前，墨绿色的眼睛下挂着两个憔悴的黑眼圈，缩在对于他来说过于窄小的椅子里，对面前的人一遍又一遍怒吼着杀了他之类的话。这让Jensen的思绪一下子飞回到了几年前，他刚刚进入Paradise时。  
他当年也是这样对那些铐住他手脚的人拼了命地喊，直到喉咙里一片血腥和剧痛，直到发不出任何声音。那时候没人来救他，即使他向能想到的所有神明祈祷了个遍，但是现实告诉他，神什么的都是狗屁，只有屈服才能让折磨停止。  
虽然自己没办法把这个可怜的男孩从地狱里拉出来，但最起码可以让他从痛苦中暂时脱离。他亮出特工身份并且强硬地向看守所的人提出带走Jared的要求，甚至准备好随时摸出后腰别着的沙漠之鹰，如果这边不松口，他就下令抢人。  
好在事情没有发展到血洗看守所的程度。Jensen暗暗地松了口气，男孩被架着从他身边经过，满是泪水的眼睛迷瞪瞪地看向他，像一只被遗弃了的幼犬，可怜巴巴地望着有可能收养他的人。  
但Jared并不是幼犬，他是狼——回到基地里他和Jared的第一次面对面交锋后他得到了这样的结论。同时他也明白了Jared骨子里和他有多么相似，如果他不帮助他的话，『Jared』就一定会像『Jensen』一样被杀死，只剩下一具躯壳，再被注入个陌生冷酷的灵魂。  
Jensen不知道自己是哪根神经搭错了才跟Jared说了本应该被埋进地心的往事，这不是个好现象，Jensen脑中的警铃响了一回又一回，郁闷地打烂了好几个靶子，直到Steve过来找他，说Azazel在办公室等他。  
“你看起来一团糟。”坐在桌子后其貌不扬的男人抬起瞳色极浅的眼睛，手指敲了一下桌面，“这样下去可不行，你知道我留着你不是因为你是个废物。”  
“为什么把他交给我。”Jensen在离办公桌还有一段距离的地方停下，“你知道我的工作不是……”  
“你说的是谁？”Azazel漫不经心地问，随手把笔记本电脑转了个方向示意Jensen靠近来看，“说到你的工作，这儿正好有你的任务。”  
Jensen迈了两步走上前，伸手啪地将笔记本屏幕摁了下去，“Jared Padalecki，你昨天让我带回来的那个黑客。”  
“他啊。”Azazel的手托在腮边，没有因为Jensen的举动而发怒， “半年之后有个重要的任务要他的参与，我当然要派我最优秀的特工来训练他。”  
“如果你需要我配合至少应该把情况跟我说明白些。”Jensen压在笔记本机盖上的手掌几乎要陷进金属外壳里，“为什么是他，任务是什么，都说明白。”  
“这不是你该操心的事情，Dean。”Azazel似乎用光了耐心，一把抓住了Jensen按在电脑上的手，“你的任务是训练他，教他你会的一切，同时听从我的命令。”  
Jensen咬着牙对抗着Azazel恶魔般的力量，肌肉震颤着却无济于事。被捏住的腕骨传来一阵阵刺痛，Azazel却还能轻松地用食指挑起Jensen的衣袖，之前被Jared勒出的红印显露出来，发出一声冷笑。  
在Jensen怀疑腕骨要折断了的时候Azazel放开了手，转而攥着衣领强迫他低下头和那双浅黄色的眼睛对视。  
“听话些，不然你会付出代价。你不需要我提醒你代价是什么，对吧。”Azazel伸出两根手指像逗猫咪一样轻挠Jensen的下巴，果不其然听到Jensen为了压抑愤怒而突然加深的呼吸声，翘起嘴角，“做个乖男孩，否则我会重新教你一遍。”  
Jensen闭上眼睛不去看那双蛇一般恶毒的黄眼睛，又深吸了一口气，才顺从地点了点头。  
“很好。”Azazel放开Jensen，看到他因为突然卸去扯着衣领的力量而踉跄了下后笑出了声，重新打开了笔记本，“这是你的目标。”  
Jensen显然被Azazel的笑声又一次激怒，但他继续强压着怒气看向电脑屏幕，“赏金猎人？”  
“现在是，但曾经是我们其中的一员。”Azazel满意地看到Jensen开始认真地阅读目标的资料，“脱离Paradise后开始为形形色色的人卖命，基本上给钱连总统都敢杀，这种人不能让他活着。”  
“哇哦，看来你们不是最近才开始想除掉他的。两个月前派去的特工被他分尸并且丢进了海洋世界的企鹅馆……哈，还是个恶趣味的人。”Jensen轻蔑地笑了笑，“别说，我还真能理解那家伙的幽默感，你们穿着西服的样子还真像一只只笨拙的企鹅。”  
“明天他要去慈善晚宴上杀掉一个房产大亨，我已经给你弄来了入场请柬。”Azazel没理会Jensen，直接下达了命令，“杀了他。”  
“好。”  
Jensen不想再在Azazel的办公室里多呆一分钟，简单明了地答应了之后直接转身要离开，Azazel的声音从身后传来。  
“那个男孩，Jared。”  
Jensen脚步一下子停滞住，猛地回头看向坐在办公桌后的男人。  
“他可以攻破『大天使』防御系统。他以为他黑进的是国家保密局数据库，实际上是我们为了测试他而做的模拟防火墙，到现在为止没有哪个人能通过测试，而对于他来说轻而易举。”Azazel浅黄色的眼睛里透出笑意让Jensen毛骨悚然，“他是我们要找的人，而且很关键，所以我们不可以给他任何机会脱离我们。他好像有个妹妹？也许可以利用她……”  
“不行！”Jensen急急地否决，捏紧拳头似乎要和Azazel打上一架，强迫自己冷静下来后将拳头舒展开，“我是说，你们不需要冒不必要的风险……我有办法让他不想离开，别碰他的家人。”  
“哦？”Azazel饶有兴致地挑起眉，“你确定你可以？”  
“我有这个自信。”Jensen又一次捏紧拳头，这一次落在了Azazel的办公桌上，震得笔记本电脑弹跳了一下差点从桌上滑落，“前提是你得答应我，不许将他的家人牵扯进来，他们是无辜的。”  
“好，我答应你。”  
Azazel回答爽快得让Jensen有些意外，他不禁瞪大眼睛愣在原地，直到Azazel再次开口。  
“你知道如何发挥你的优势，这一点很好，不愧是我手下最优秀的特工。”  
Jensen苦笑。  
“但是你要知道，你再努力想要拉住他不让他重蹈你的覆辙，也只是白费力气而已。”  
“我明白。”  
——Jared始终是要坠落的，而他只能做一根不够坚韧的藤蔓，使Jared坠至谷底时不至于摔得粉身碎骨罢了。


	5. Walk on water

当Ty走进训练室时，Jared正在跟沉重的沙袋较劲，胸口的衣料被汗水浸透，看向沙袋的目光认真凶狠，十足的拳击手派头。  
“架势不错，以前打过拳？”Ty将两条壮实得像大树似的胳膊抱在胸前，用笑眯眯的蓝眼睛将Jared全身上下扫描了个遍。  
“你是谁？”Jared停下了动作，语气不怎么友好，“Jen……Dean呢，不应该是他负责我吗？”  
“别着急找你的美人老师，他有点事要去办，所以把你托付给了我。”Ty眼睛里依然充满笑意，“他说你需要接受搏击训练，我替他代一堂课，看来我得从最基础的开始教你。”  
“我不需要你教我。”Jared不屑地瞥了一眼Ty贴身T恤下显现出隆起的啤酒肚，带着炫耀的意味拉起背心下摆擦汗，顺便绷紧了轮廓分明的腹肌，“我学过一段时间的拳击。”  
“在哪学的，健身房？”Ty最讨厌别人看不起他的啤酒肚，敛起笑意放下手臂左右活动着脖子和关节，骨节发出几声脆响，“让我见识一下好了，健美先生。”  
Jared不甘示弱地绷紧了上臂，“结束后没准你还可以顺路去医务室治治你的颈椎。”  
Ty反而笑出了声，一双蓝眼睛又眯了起来，“Dean说你胆子比能耐大，这话可一点都不假。”  
Jared阴沉着脸先发制人一拳招呼过去，没想到Ty看起来圆滚滚却灵活得像只猴子，轻松地躲过Jared拳头的同时还压低了声音在他耳边飞快地说了句话。  
“Dean不让我揍你的脸，但是我为什么要听他的话呢。”  
这也是Jared被揍得耳朵嗡嗡作响之前听见的最后一句清晰的话。  
在挨到第二拳时Jared就开始没骨气地求饶，但不是所有人都像Jensen那样听到他惨叫就收手。他不是没打过架，只是平常遇上的小混混拳头实在是不能和一位强壮的高级特工相比，Ty的拳头落在他脸上和肚子上时感觉像被陨石砸中，同时也深刻地体会到了Jensen所说的在这里『生存』下去的含义。  
血顺着磕破的唇角淌下滴到地上，Jared被雨点般的拳头揍得连喘气的机会都没有，本能地用双臂护住疼得几乎失去知觉的头后又被Ty一脚踢翻在地，颅骨里像有个黑洞在吸着他的意识，全身都疼到缩起来，而一只铁钳似的手却不依不饶地将他从地上拖起来，紧接着腹部又被重击了几下，痛得眼前发黑。这时候他竟然怀念起Jensen来，因为和Ty相比Jensen下手轻得像是用猫爪子挠，根本不会真正伤到他，他甚至开始怀疑Jensen是不是靠潜规则当上的特工，完成任务都不靠拳头而靠色诱吗？  
Ty在把啤酒肚被鄙视的气撒出来之后停下了手，松开Jared的衣领任他像一滩烂泥似的趴在地上，踢了Jared屁股一脚，“喂，别死啊，你要是死了你家Dean还不毙了我。”  
Jared被踢得闷哼一声，想回骂但一张嘴就扯得脸皮生疼，同时意识一点点模糊起来，耳边的轰鸣声逐渐盖过了Ty的说话声。  
等Jensen回来一定为我报仇，死胖子。Jared被自己脑中划过的念头吓了一跳，紧接着就陷入了昏迷。

Jared是被突然贴在脸上的冰袋给冻醒的，冰冷和钝痛一同将他刺激得一激灵，还没等把沉重的眼皮扒开先听见了Ty充满了惊喜的声音。  
“Steve！你看他动了！他没死！”  
——是啊是啊，我还活着，你怎么比我还高兴。  
“放松，我跟你说过他没死，不过脸上的红肿暂时是消不下去了，你还是想个理由怎么向Dean解释吧。”  
——哼Jensen一定会替我收拾你。不对啊我为什么会这么认为，说得好像Jensen很在乎我似的。  
“这小子没死的话Dean倒不至于杀了我灭口，但这顿揍我是挨定了，还是先回老家躲几天比较好。”  
——你这么个狗熊似的大身板还怕Jensen的喵喵拳？……等等你们怎么都那么肯定Jensen会因为我而揍人哦？  
“祝你好运。我说，你该起来了吧？”  
Jared不情不愿地睁开眼睛，呻吟着坐直身子，看到Ty和一个陌生男人一起蹲在地上紧张地注视着他，看得他不自然地吞咽了一下。  
“……怎，怎么……”  
“你叫什么名字？”那个陌生男人问道。  
虽然Jared满脑子都是问号，但是看着Ty一脸严肃的表情还是乖乖回答了，“Jared。”  
“年龄？”  
“……二十二岁。”怎么，相亲吗。  
“392减178等于多少？”  
“214……你们到底干什么？！”  
“呼，太好了，没被我揍傻。”Ty长出了一口气，拍了拍陌生男人的肩膀，“给他几个冰袋，Dean随时都会回来，我先撤了。”  
陌生男人撇了一下嘴，又递给Jared一个冰袋示意他需要敷一下颧骨，Jared接过后低声说了句谢谢。  
“我叫Steve，是这里的医生……虽然总被拉来做后勤工作，但这都不是重点。”Steve从口袋里翻出一堆药膏，“这些给你……这都是我以前给Dean准备的，但他现在受伤的次数越来越少。”  
Steve停顿了一下，脸上的心疼一闪而过，“他现在一旦受伤的话这些东西不会起作用了。”  
“他……以前？”Jared突然回想起Jensen用弹簧刀抵着他肚子时那个冷峻的眼神，“但我感觉你们好像都很怕他？”  
“别被他那张漂亮脸蛋给骗了，他揍人可是又精又狠。”Steve伸手帮Jared从地上站起身，还热心地帮Jared从柜子里拿出了一件新的背心，“你下回可以注意一下，Ty眉骨上有一道疤，那就是几年前被Dean一拳打出来的，眉骨骨折并且破了个五公分的口子，我亲自缝的针。”  
Jared默默地换下满是血迹的背心，胸口突然升起一团暖意。  
并不是Jensen的拳头不够硬，而是对他格外温柔罢了。  
——不过，为什么被揍的都是我，我还要因为下手轻些而心怀感激啊？  
Jared简直开始同情自己。  
Steve见他在愣神，还以为是被自己说的话吓到了，于是好心地补充一句，“不过你放心，Dean不会那么揍你的，他很在意你，昨天委托Ty来给你上搏击课之前跟那家伙唠叨了很久，我从来没见他对谁这么上心过。”  
Jared张了张嘴，一向健谈的他居然不知道该说什么好。  
“而且他现在跟我们聊天时三句话不离你，看来，他是真的很喜欢你啊。”  
……是Ty的拳头把他揍幻听了吗？Jared实在无法把对待他高贵冷艳的Jensen和Steve所说的那个人联系起来，如果Steve说的都是真的，那Jensen何等程度的傲娇啊？  
“另外你现在这个状态也不要继续训练了，作为医生，我建议你回你的房间好好休息。”Steve将训练室的门打开，对着Jared做出个邀请的姿势，“遵从医嘱没有坏处。”  
Jared顺从地点点头，迈开酸疼的双腿走了出去。  
而他怎么也没想到，他刚一出门就撞上了个埋头赶路的人，而那个人还正好就是Jensen。  
“……Dean？”Jared一把扶住被他撞得站立不稳的人，“你回来了？”  
Jensen甩开Jared的手，从鼻腔里发出嗯的一声，却像是在压抑着痛楚。Jared注意到他身上罩着一件又厚又肥大的棉服，从敞开的领口处还可以看到下面是深色西服，而他分明看到Jensen的脖子上挂着一层细密的汗珠。  
既然都出汗了，为什么还要裹着这么厚的外衣？  
Jensen呼吸很急促，绿眼睛似乎比平常还要亮些，脸上的肌肉僵硬到微微抽搐，急急地又要向前走时明显地踉跄了一下。空气中似乎有一丝血腥味，Jared不敢确定，但Jensen反常的表现几乎也已经证实了他的猜测。  
“你……”Jared再一次拉住Jensen，音量因为担心和惊讶不自觉地拔高，“你受伤了吗？”  
“我没有！”Jensen恶狠狠地瞪着Jared，试图挣脱的时候脸上的肌肉因为疼痛而明显地抽动了一下，气息不稳地低吼了句“放手”。  
Jared这下子可以肯定了，Jensen一定是受了伤。刚才Steve说的话让他的心提到了嗓子眼，说什么也不放开抓着Jensen胳膊的手。  
“Jared……”Jensen语气软了下来，似乎没力气在多和Jared解释什么，“扶住我，别让别人看出来我受伤。”  
Jared忙伸长胳膊环住Jensen的肩膀，Jensen像是被抽掉了骨头似得整个人软倒在他怀里，后背碰上Jared布满淤伤的胸膛，两个人同时疼得一抖。Jensen抬起头用眼神询问Jared怎么回事，Jared对他笑了笑让他放宽心。  
“刚训练完，Ty下手有点狠，但是没大碍。”Jared贴着Jensen的耳朵说，感受到周围人的目光后半抱半扶着怀里的人加快了脚步，“你的房间在哪？”  
“你隔壁。”Jensen简短地回答，让Jared更加担心了起来。  
天知道Jensen伤的究竟有多重，以他那个死傲娇的性格，无论如何都不会向别人示弱。然而他现在身子软成这样，Jared只能小心翼翼地扶着他，心里翻涌起一阵阵苦涩的无奈，不知道如何能帮助他更多。  
Jensen颤抖着伸出手按住门边的指纹扫描仪，门锁咔哒一声弹开，Jared拉开门两人一同挤进了房内。Jensen睁大眼睛看着Jared把门反锁上，一时惊讶得不知道该说什么好。  
“怎么，你没看到那些人的眼神吗，”Jared检查了一下门锁确定从外面无法将它打开，“像是要把你生吃了似的，都是些什么人啊？”  
“他们？都是被组织回收再利用的罪犯，有强盗，有盗贼，也有强奸犯，你说他们是些什么人。所以说在这里你不能暴露任何弱点，否则下场会很惨。”Jensen勉强挪到床边坐下，精疲力竭但还不忘了警惕地瞪着Jared，“你不打算出去吗？”  
“你受伤了，我难道能就这么把你一个人扔在这？”  
“我很好，比这糟上一百倍的情况我也熬过来了。”Jensen揉了揉发胀的额角，声音沙哑而且隐忍，“我不需要你帮助。”  
Jared却像没听到Jensen说话似的，迈开长腿四处晃开了，边晃还边感叹，吵得Jensen额角跳着疼。  
“你的房间可真大。”  
“哇哦，你还有吉他？看不出来啊，你会唱歌吗？你真应该改行当明星。”  
“你手机居然是翻盖按键的，你活在九十年代吗？”  
“你居然没有电脑，你是古代人吗？”  
“天呐你居然还在用磁带听歌，你是史前人类吗？”  
“你东西可真少，你应该看看我的宿舍，我每天早上都得挖条隧道才能出门。”  
Jensen的房间很宽敞，但是摆设很简单，一张桌子，两把椅子，一张床，一个大衣橱，一个浴室，透过敞开的门还可以看到浴室里有个和整间房的简单格调格格不入的豪华按摩浴缸。  
“浴缸真不错，能容纳两个人吧，啧啧。”  
Jared在房间里晃了几圈，终于在Jensen爆发前晃到他面前，伸出手去剥Jensen裹在身上的大棉服，成功地充当了一簇小火苗，点燃了那个不断向外喷火星的，名叫“愤怒的Jensen”的火药桶。  
Jensen狠狠地扇开那只试图扒掉他衣服的爪子，“滚，”他几乎没意识到自己语气有多凶狠，从牙缝里挤出两个字，“出去。”  
“我只是关心你而已。”Jared觉得有点委屈，手背被Jensen那一巴掌扇得通红，但在看到Jensen似乎因为用力过猛而更加痛苦地拧紧眉头后完全不在意Jensen说了什么，“你看起来真的很糟，让我检查一下你被伤成什么样。”  
Jensen不再说话，用牙齿死死咬住下唇，倔强地用大大的绿眼睛瞪着Jared一动不动。  
他牙可真白真齐，这是Jared脑中划过的第一个想法，第二个是这家伙是不是烫过睫毛，第三就是他总这么看人吗，用那种倔强得让人想征服的眼神，那在这么个恶棍聚集地能活到现在还真不容易。  
想到这里Jared的胸口像是被人打了一拳。Jensen出众的长相毋庸置疑会给他带来很多麻烦，刚才Jensen怎么说来着，这里都是回收再利用的罪犯，有无恶不作的暴徒，也有强奸犯，天知道他有没有遭遇过什么可怕的人，有没有被强迫做一些想想都觉得恶心的事。  
平时Jensen可以用矫健的身手让自己远离伤害，但是一旦受伤虚弱，不知道有多少在黑暗中潜伏窥探着的邪恶要将脏手伸向他。  
大概现在Jensen忍受的不仅仅是伤痛，更多的还有恐惧吧。  
Jared向后退了一步，拉开了一个让Jensen身体不那么紧绷的距离。两人尴尬地沉默了一会儿，Jensen额上的冷汗滴到地板上发出的滴答声被沉默放大，Jared意识到他必须做点什么，而不是傻站着和那个倔脾气的伤员大眼瞪小眼。  
“给你两个选择，一是让我检查你的伤，二是我去叫Steve来，但是这样的话所有人都会知道你受伤了，那就和在你脑门上贴了个「我现在很弱来欺负我吧」的提示标志没什么两样。”Jared将两条胳膊抱在胸前，歪头去看Jensen的反应，“选吧。”  
Jensen继续咬着嘴唇坐在床上不出声，正当Jared绞尽脑汁思索怎么继续劝他时松了口，“帮我放一缸洗澡水，谢谢。”  
Jared反而愣住了，“什么，你要洗澡？”  
“放了水不洗澡难道要喝吗。”  
“……我是说，那样的话伤口会不会发炎？”  
“我会吃抗生素。”Jensen有点不耐烦，这人怎么这么婆婆妈妈？  
Jared只好走进浴室里，研究了一下那个大浴缸的用法，发现从水龙头里冒出的水冰凉冰凉一丝热乎气都没有，摁下热水器开关后发现那玩意根本就没有在工作。  
“嘿，你的热水器……”  
Jared从浴室里探出个脑袋，看见Jensen终于脱掉了那件厚厚的大棉服，不过他脱得过于彻底了点，被染红了的白衬衫和破破烂烂的西服外套被他一同脱下丢到地板上，散发着浓重的血腥味。Jensen上半身赤裸着，努力扭过头对着衣橱上的镜子检查背后的伤口，喉结和锁骨因为扭曲的动作而更加突出，让他看起来更加脆弱了些。西服裤的扣子也被解开，松松垮垮地挂在胯间，轮廓柔和的腹肌和人鱼线组成的夹角消失在裤子拉锁下，宽肩细腰的匀称身材就这么赤裸裸地露着，Jared不由得感到领口有点紧。  
“……坏了。”  
听到Jared的声音后Jensen不以为然地撇了一下嘴，连头都没回，“嗯，我知道。”  
“你的伤……”  
“皮肉伤而已，没事。”  
“没事？”Jared通过镜子看到Jensen背后血淋淋一片，又忘了控制音量惊叫了出来，“你这也叫没事？”  
Jensen无奈地皱着眉头把脸转向Jared，“听着，从现在开始，除了心脏和老二吃了枪子以外，都叫没事，明白了？”  
Jensen重新把头扭了回去，同时试图用手触摸并且按压背后的伤口，看得Jared不禁打了个寒颤。Jared注意到那是一道很长很深的伤口，从右肩一直绵延到左侧腰际，血肉模糊的创面里还扎着些刺，像是和木板粗糙的边缘摩擦后留下的。Jensen艰难地用手指拔出了几根位置较低的木刺，但是还有几根他努力伸长胳膊也拔不出，手指戳到伤口时疼得他直发抖，Jared看不过去走上前想帮忙，被Jensen一把推开。  
“嘶——”  
全身似乎都被Ty的重拳揍得肿胀，被轻微碰一下都疼得要命，Jared倒抽了口冷气，但看到Jensen糟糕的伤口后也顾不上身上的疼痛，一咬牙心一横，双手扣住Jensen的肩膀强迫他转身，Jensen想反抗但使不出力气，为了不一头撞上面前的镜子只好扶住衣橱边缘。  
“你以为你是瑜伽大师吗，用身体扭麻花？”Jared压住Jensen不让他乱动，手掌下Jensen肩头的皮肤细致柔软但是异常滚烫，“你发烧了。”  
Jensen又一次咬住嘴唇扭过头不理会Jared，但镜子里的倒影被Jared看得清清楚楚。  
镜子里的Jensen原本略显苍白的脸染上不正常地潮红，细细的眉毛紧紧地皱在一起，被牙齿咬得发白的嘴唇干涸到裂出一条条口子。Jared注意到那道最深的伤口边缘肿胀发红，他伸长胳膊去试Jensen的额头，被Jensen一偏头躲开了。  
“我现在依然可以杀了你，Jared Padalecki！”Jensen喘着粗气，忍受疼痛和发热在磨光了他耐心的同时也消磨着体力，而且他厌恶被当做弱者的感觉，“别以为我不会杀你。”  
“我信我信，别乱动。”Jared的语气像是在哄小孩，一只手扣紧Jensen的腰，另一只手小心翼翼地捏住伤口里扎着的木刺往外拔，“这根刺扎得比较深……你是去和刺猬侠打架了吗，还是豪猪侠？”  
刺猬侠豪猪侠是什么鬼！Jensen把自己剩下的力气全用来鄙视Jared，对着镜子里的Jared狠狠翻了个白眼。  
“我是藏在运木材的货车里逃回来的。”因为Jared动作很轻柔，Jensen一直紧绷着的身体不禁放松了下来，逐渐把重量转移到那只扶着他腰的大手上，“桌子第二个抽屉里有酒精和绷带。”  
Jared反复检查了几遍确认木刺都已经被拔出了之后按照Jensen的提示找到了需要的东西，细致地为那道长得可怕的伤口消毒。整个过程Jensen都顺从得让他惊讶，酒精滴到伤口上是刺拉拉的疼，但Jensen像是已经习惯了痛楚似的毫无反应，只是把头靠在撑着衣橱的手臂上，留给Jared一个金灿灿的后脑勺。  
“喂……你还好吗？”Jared觉得自己应该确认一下自己是在给一个活人处理伤口，于是戳了戳Jensen没受伤的那侧腰肢，“给个反应？”  
Jensen微弱地哼唧了一声。  
Jared放宽了心，用生理盐水将纱布沾湿擦去了伤口边缘的血污以及凝结在腰窝里的血渍，同时注意到在Jensen线条优美的后背上除去那道新伤之外还有更多各式各样的旧伤和瘢痕，似乎在向他诉说着曾经发生过的一切。  
唏嘘之余他在Jensen的身上看到了自己的未来，看到了战场。  
他猛然感觉到了窒息。  
Jensen似乎察觉到了异样，抬起了头，正撞上Jared茫然落寞的眼神。  
“你会没事的。”Jensen犹豫了一下，但安慰的话还是说出了口，“你不会变成我这样，Jared，你有更宝贵的才华，不像我只会杀人。所以……你不会走我的老路。”  
Jared用墨绿色的眼珠看了他一会儿，突然绽放开一个灿烂的笑容，让人联想到开心的大型金毛犬。  
“我当然不会成为你，Dean。”  
这样最好。Jensen站直了身体，推开Jared踉踉跄跄地走向浴室，Jared想扶住他，他条件反射般拒绝了Jared的接触。  
水很凉，你的伤口不应该碰到水……而且你在发烧。他听见Jared在他身后说，但他执意要把身上那些属于自己的和不属于自己的血腥洗掉。他锁上浴室的门，脱掉裤子，整个身体都泡在那一池冷水中。上下牙因为凉水而不停地打架，背后的伤疼到麻木，他用力把身体缩成一团，依然躲不开无处不在的寒冷。  
但冷和痛楚让他变得更加清醒起来，闭上眼睛便能回忆起刚刚执行的任务。  
他按照计划在慈善晚宴上锁定了他要杀的目标，那个曾经是Paradise成员的赏金猎人正在靠近房产大亨，他甚至可以看到猎人手枪上的寒光。他不经意地挡住了那人的去路，刚想依照习惯寻找借口和那人搭话，却发现那人反而先和他打了招呼，像是老相识般搂住了他的脖子。  
别动，甜心。猎人在他耳边压低声音，指缝里夹着的刀片不动声色地抵在他的颈动脉上方，语气圆滑得意，我知道你是Azazel派来杀我的。  
我不知道你在说什么，先生。  
别逗了，美人，同类的气味就算是在几英里外我也能闻到。男人咧开嘴笑着，抵住Jensen动脉的刀片始终没有挪开，乖乖跟我走，我还能让你多活一会儿，在大庭广众之下流血过多致死可不是你想要的结果，是吧。  
Jensen微微勾起唇角。  
好啊，他轻巧地答应着，甚至揽住了那猎人的腰，跟随猎人一起离开熙熙攘攘的宴会现场。  
剩下的事情就简单多了。  
那个自负的赏金猎人将Jensen挟持到偏僻的走廊里，把他压在墙上直接隔着西服将刀子刺进他的后背，从上面划出一道可怖的伤口，边划边得意地说Azazel手下最优秀的特工也不过如此。Jensen趁猎人得意忘形的时候挣脱了他的钳制，经过一番打斗后成功地将刀直刺进了那人的心脏。  
他耳边始终回响着那人死前说的话。  
那人说，你什么都不知道，Dean，你不知道你在做什么，你会受报应，会下地狱的。  
我已经受到了足够多的报应，而且我就活在地狱里。他没有说出来，但他在心里回答着，但就算是地狱我要苟活下去，因为这不仅仅为了自己。  
“我不仅是为了自己。”  
他喃喃地念出了声，原本蜷缩着的身体逐渐舒展开，像是要溶进水里。  
“Dean？你没事吧？”  
Jared的声音伴随着急促的敲门声从浴室外传来，Jensen沙哑着嗓子答应了一声。  
“还活着就好，我以为你淹死在浴缸里了。”  
他听见Jared小声嘟囔了一句，心里感到了些许的欣慰。  
Jared很关心他，这是个很好的现象，至少证明Jared有在意他。他向Azazel夸下海口说他会让Jared不想离开，其实他并没有太大的信心——让Jared对自己产生依赖和尊重是一回事，但产生爱慕和迷恋将会是另一回事。但他必须让Jared迷恋上他，因为他知道Azazel的手段，这是不让Jared走自己老路的唯一，也是最好的方式了。  
Jared倔强而且防备心很强，但同情和怜惜永远都会让人放下戒备，偶尔的示弱可以让Jared的心柔软下来，这样他才能进入其中。  
可是自己却始终不能像个婊子似的摇着屁股勾引Jared，他知道应该那样做，应该遵照Azazel说的，利用自己的“优势”。  
但他做不到。  
“Dean，冷水澡别泡太久，何况你还有伤。”Jared的声音再次响起，“出来吧。”  
Jensen用力搓了搓脸，围了条大毛巾打开浴室的门，还没等他反应过来就被Jared一把拽过去，用棉被裹得严严实实。随后两粒白色的药片被递到他鼻子前面，他惊讶地抬起头，看到Jared正关切地看着他，另一只手里拿着一瓶水。  
“消炎药和退烧药。”  
“……谢谢。”  
Jensen乖乖地吞了药，冲Jared露出了个充满感激的笑容。  
而Jared被那个笑容惊得愣了愣。  
冻得发青但是形状依然姣好的嘴唇抿开个温柔的弧度，闪闪发光的绿眼睛微眯起来，眼角堆积起细小的笑纹——Jared知道Jensen长得很好看，但是这个笑容却让他觉得惊为天人，不因为别的，只因为这个笑容太过真实。  
他大概不知道自己刚才有多么像Jensen。  
Jared默默地想着，看着Jensen裹着被子一下子趴倒在床上。  
在听到床上那个由被子裹成的小山丘里传来均匀的呼吸声后Jared才退出了房间，轻轻地掩上门，听到门闩咔嗒一声后才离开。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6  
Jared在接下来的一周时间里都没看到Jensen，每天的训练课都是Ty摇着圆滚滚的肚子教他搏击和擒拿，当然还有监督他跑步和打拳。只不过上次被Ty打肿的眼眶和鼻梁更加五彩缤纷起来，尽管Ty的拳头也放轻到喵喵拳的级别，但Jared还是被折磨得苦不堪言。  
“靠！”又被一拳打中颧骨后Jared忍不住骂出声，“你就算把我脑袋打开花我也学不会你那王八拳！”  
王八拳？！Ty被气得想扭断Jared的脖子，手都伸出来了又缩了回去，哼哼了两声压下了怒火。  
Jared丝毫没有躲过一劫的觉悟，“哇哦这都不弄死我，Dean到底跟你说了什么？”  
Ty郁闷地掰着手指头发出咔吧咔吧响声，“没什么。”  
“行了老兄，别掩饰了，我懂。”  
你懂个毛啊？Ty沮丧地垮下双肩看起来像一头被欺负了的大熊，“他说，我要是再把你揍成猪头，就把我老二割下来顺着马桶冲走。”  
Jared正拿着水瓶喝水，听到这话后一口水全喷到了Ty的肚皮上。  
“……”  
“……”  
“他……这么暴力？”Jared实在无法想象Jensen会从那两片漂亮的嘴唇里吐出如此惨绝人寰的话，下意识抖了一下，“我可不敢再得罪他了。”  
“放松，他可不舍得这么对你。”  
又是这种论调，你和Steve串通好的吗？Jared像没听见似的专心致志地喝水，Ty无奈地看着肚皮上一大滩水渍，实在没心情再埋怨什么，尴尬地沉默了一会儿后门锁传来滴答一声，随后门被拉开，Jensen走了进来。  
Jensen的精神状态看上去并不是很好，但是最起码脸色没有之前那么难看。Ty看到Jensen后一激灵，飞快地说了句“既然Dean来了那我就走了哦对Azazel找我来着……”就快速地脚底抹油溜了出去。Jensen也没理会他，走进来后像丢了魂儿似的径直走向墙角放着的杠铃，一屁股坐在横杆上看着地板发呆，似乎要在上面盯出个洞。  
“嗨。”  
“嗯。”  
“你还好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
……气氛很诡异，Jared看着明显不大对劲的Jensen一阵阵发愁，怎么办，上去哄他？  
……刚才听完Ty说的话，谁还敢上前啊！  
但是又不能不管他……  
没办法，谁让我人这么好。Jared挠了挠头，壮着胆子走过去，伸出一根手指戳Jensen的肩膀，“你伤好得怎么样了？”  
“嗯。”  
“嘿，你到底怎么了？”  
Jared一只手护着老二另一只手拍了Jensen肩膀一巴掌，Jensen全身一震，Jared注意到他明显有个掏刀子的动作，吓得Jared向后挪了半步。  
“别……别冲动。”  
“对不起，”意识到自己把Jared吓到后Jensen回过神，向Jared摆了摆手，“我只是在想事情。”  
Jared僵在原地没动。  
就在Jensen抬起头看向他的那一瞬间他发现Jensen的眼睛真是该死的绿，绿得像静谧幽雅的潭水，只不过里面装得更多的是悲伤和哀凉，被风吹得荡着破碎开。  
“我……有个问题想问你。”Jared咽了咽口水壮着胆子重新靠过去，坐在Jensen身边，“你说这里的人有强盗，强奸犯，盗贼……那你是什么？”  
Jensen没想到Jared会问这个，有点讶异地挑了挑眉，“你觉得我像什么？强盗，小偷，还是……  
“我不知道。”  
“强奸犯？”  
……得了吧，Jared内心里有个声音在打着滚尖叫，看你长得那样子是被强奸的还差不多。  
Jensen见Jared不出声只是盯着他看，于是郑重其事地清了清嗓子，看着Jared的眼睛真诚地说，“放心吧Jared，我不会强奸你的。”  
……这哪跟哪啊？！都有心情开玩笑了，刚才那个失魂落魄的家伙是谁啊？  
还没等Jared内心里的声音吐槽完，就听见Jensen接着说，“你要是再矮个二十公分我倒是可以考虑。”  
……这是几个意思啊……Jared不可抑制地想象了一下Jensen解着裤腰带嘿嘿笑着把他按在床上的样子，发现违和感强烈得冲破了极值，情不自禁地打了个冷战。  
“来到这里之前，我是个小偷。”Jensen看到Jared脸色变了几次后心满意足开始认真回答问题，“基本上没失过手，除了最后一次。”  
“……只是个小偷吗？”  
“你看起来有些失望啊？”  
“没，没有……”  
“实际上每次我的目标都是世界闻名的宝石，在行动前发预告函。作案时我会穿上白色礼服戴上单片眼镜，驾驶滑翔翼逃脱。”  
“听着怎么这么耳熟……”  
“当然耳熟了，我是月光下的魔术师啊。”  
“……什么……”  
“怪盗基德的真实身份就是我。满意了吗，工藤新一？”  
Jared没想到说起闲话来自己根本跟不上Jensen，或者说他的思维是一条笔直的高速公路，而Jensen像一只灵活的兔子在蜿蜒小路上狂奔，被噎得半天说不出来完整话的Jared最后讪讪地挤出一句，“你，你怎么还看日漫啊。”  
“你奢求福利院能有什么好书，了不起的盖茨比？”Jensen苦笑了一下，“像你这种富家子弟根本不了解穷人的生活。”  
“首先，我不是富家子弟，我爸爸是税务总管，我妈妈是教师，所以和富沾不上边。”Jared觉得自己的眉头要是再皱就要长在一起了，“其次，你是孤儿？你不是有个哥哥……么？”  
提到哥哥Jensen的身体僵了僵，面色依然如常但是声音里多多少少带了点哀伤，“我们的父母去世时我们都没有成年。我十岁，他十三。你有个妹妹是吧，Jared，你会为你妹妹做一切事情，对吧？”  
Jared默默地点了点头。  
“我哥哥也一样。”Jensen原本随意垂在身侧的手捏紧了拳头，“我们父母不是出了什么意外突然离世。父亲得了肝癌，花光了家里的所有积蓄最终还是没有挽回他的生命，父亲患病期间母亲也患上了抑郁症，父亲去世没几天她就自杀了。因为没有亲戚肯收养我们，我们就被送进了福利院。但是福利院并不是那么美好，有的孩子欺负我们是新来的做了很多简直不能再恶劣的事情，然而更恶劣的是大人……所以我们又逃了出来。”  
Jared几乎想给Jensen个安慰性质的拥抱，但是想想Ty的话又把这个念头压了下去，随口接了一句，“那你们的日子一定很不好过。”  
“我不需要你的同情。”Jensen打断了他，头低低地垂着，语气里带着不耐烦和愤恨，不知道是恨Jared还是恨他自己，“我哥哥长得高，所以谎称自己已经成年了在快餐店打工，然后把厨房里多出来食物带回来给我。有一次热油泼到了他手上，老板给了他几天假，但是他不肯休息，也不肯花钱卖药，结果伤口发炎……他一直硬撑到起不来床我才发现他病得那么重。”  
Jensen拼命咽下声音中的颤抖，但Jared依然怀疑他会因为情绪失控而哭出来。回忆常常是一把万能钥匙，不光能开启埋藏最深的那把锁，也能开启旁观者心中的柔软，而除了怜惜和同情之外，Jared悲哀地发现自己能做的就只有聆听。  
“于是我便开始偷东西。开始是药品，绷带，和食物，然后是钱。后来再长大些我就只在富人生活区偷，转手卖出去后虽然赚不到那些奢侈品十分之一的价值，但最起码可以让我和哥哥过上不错的生活。”提到『事业』，Jensen语气也就没刚才那么沉重了，头也抬了起来斜眼看着Jared，“抛开解决自以为完美无缺的安保系统所带来的成就感不说，看到土豪们气急败坏地跳脚简直是人生一大乐事。没错我就是这么仇富。”  
……别用那种眼神看我啊，我不是富人！Jared被Jensen看得一阵发毛决定结束这个话题，“这么说你个……不怎么侠义的罗宾汉？或者说，是个贪心版的怪盗基德？”  
“怪盗基德是什么样的？”  
“……喂你刚才还说你自己是怪盗基德！”  
“我说的话你不能全信，Jared，任何人说的任何话都有可能是谎言，永远不要对某个人百分百地信任。”Jensen换上看傻瓜的眼神望着Jared，“你觉得那个让我和哥哥呆都呆不下去的福利院会给我们漫画看？你的SAT分数是花钱买的吧，还敢说你家没钱？”  
……到底还能不能愉快地交流了。Jared快被气哭了。  
“耍你真的挺有趣的。”Jensen的心情似乎好了很多，站直了身体开始活动手腕和指节，“起来，我测试一下这一周Ty都教了你什么。”  
Jared缩了缩脖子跟着站了起来，糟了糟了又要挨揍了。  
“你先把你兜里的折叠刀拿出去。”Jared谨慎地开口，“还有你袖子里的刀片。”  
Jensen笑着照做，刀子和刀片同时咣当掉落在地上，在察觉到Jared依然紧张地看着他后张开双臂，“要亲自来搜一下吗？”  
Jared咽了咽口水张了张嘴，Jensen期待他说些什么时Jared突然挥出拳头。Jensen反应自然比Jared更快，一个转身闪到大个子男人身后，俏皮地伸出右手食指和拇指比了个手枪的姿势在Jared颈后一戳，“Oops，你死了。”  
Jared被惹怒，杀气腾腾地回身用长长的胳膊一捞抓住Jensen的肩膀准备把他摔在墙上，Jensen任凭Jared抓住他的肩膀，在Jared发力之前抬脚踹向小腹，Jared条件反射似的向后躲不得不松开Jensen的肩膀转而抓住Jensen的脚踝。Jensen不急于挣脱反借着脚腕上传来的力量跳起来用膝盖去撞Jared的下巴，这一下撞得Jared差点晕过去，眼前一黑身体失去平衡向后倒，Jensen的脚腕还在他手里抓着，于是他倒在地上的时候Jensen自然而然地摔——或者说是砸在他身上。  
“啊，好疼，出血了。”他感觉到Jensen在他胸肌上磕了一下嘴唇，委屈地趴在他身上抱怨着。  
……怎么看都是我更疼吧？赔我英俊的下巴啊？还有我腹肌一定被砸成十六块了，一定！  
“你怎么这么硬。”他感觉到Jensen软软的肚皮蹭着他坚硬的腹部，随后身上一轻，Jensen从他身上爬了起来。  
……对不起啊，下次换你在下面，你那么软绵绵当垫子一定很舒服。  
Jared头晕脑胀地揉着下巴撑起身子，感觉到Jensen的食指又一次点上了他的额头，“Oops，你又死了。”  
要说在Paradise里呆的这一个月有余有什么长进，Jared一定会回答是脸皮。他咬着牙从地上跳起来，确定了Jensen不会用全力揍他后于是极其无赖地扑过去，硬挨了几记不轻不重的拳头后俯身紧紧扣住Jensen的腰把他直接抱了起来往地上摔，考虑到Jensen背上的伤可能没有痊愈，Jared在Jensen落地前收了收胳膊，轻轻地把Jensen放到了地上。  
“Oops.”Jared学着Jensen的样子伸出两根手指捏了捏Jensen的鼻尖，“知道我想说什么吗？”  
被胜利冲昏了头脑的Jared完全没有意识到Jensen大概有一万种方法可以徒手杀掉他，扭断脖子扼住呼吸打破颅骨或者用身上藏着的最后一把刀割断颈动脉等等，但Jensen不想做其中任何一种。他只是躺在地上淡定地看着Jared洋洋得意地龇牙咧嘴，甚至把两条胳膊交叉垫在脑后，挑着眉用碧绿的眼睛看着Jared。  
Jared被自己的口水呛了一下，感受到Jensen目光后终于认识到了事情的真相，“你……又耍我？”  
“不，各个方面你的确有了进步。”Jensen舔了舔被磕破的嘴唇，“勉强算合格，可以进入下一阶段。”

Jensen带他来到了射击场。  
射击场很大，由一个个小的隔间组成，每个隔间的最前面都固定有人形靶纸。Jensen走过一个又一个隔间，一直到最里面的隔间才停下来，Jared发现只有这个隔间是木质靶子，而不是薄薄的纸张。  
“木质的靶子打起来比较爽。”Jensen简单地解释了一下，从最下层的抽屉里拿出一把小巧的手枪递给Jared，“会用吗？”  
“M3913？”Jared嘴角抽搐地看着那支在他手掌中像是玩具似的小枪，“女士枪？”  
“So？”Jensen歪过头一副天真无辜的样子，“有什么问题吗？”  
Jared觉得自己的脾气就是太好了，不然一定把身边这个忽闪着长睫毛还卖萌的家伙揍哭，才不是因为自己打不过他。因为已经领教过Jensen一旦毒舌起来是什么威力，所以这次Jared决定用行动来证反驳那个给他女士枪的混蛋。  
他咬咬牙，拉开保险栓，连续扣动扳机将子弹准确地一颗颗嵌在了人形靶子的头部。在他得意地翘起唇角想回敬Jensen一个看傻瓜的眼神时，却发现Jensen正在用看娇花的眼神看着他。  
“女士枪用的这么顺手一定练习过很多次吧，”Jensen咂咂嘴摇摇头，“我真没看走眼，果然给你女士枪是明智的。”  
……让我掐死他。一定要我掐死他，掐死他，掐死他。  
Jared感觉自己的头上正在冒烟，不是被气的就是快飞升了。什么都说不出来的他只能微微颔首瞪着Jensen，Jensen扬起脸迎上他那向外喷出火的目光。  
Jensen的眼睛可真好看，虹膜像是用最漂亮的金色和绿色混合织成的绸，Jared愣愣地想。  
他知道这个时候感叹Jensen的眼睛简直是大脑对他人格的背叛，但是，不感叹的话就是对他审美观的背叛……而且那双眼睛在看人时就像是在调情，还是特别火辣的那种，几乎能看到噼噼啪啪的火星。  
他想起来Steve和Ty的话。  
『我从没见他对谁这么上心过……看来，他是真的很喜欢你呀。』  
『放松，他可不舍得这么对你。』  
事情的发展好像不是很对，诡异，诡异得很。  
“我……有个问题。”Jared蠕动着嘴唇小声地说，但是足够让Jensen听清，“你喜欢我？”  
Jensen的眼角明显地抽动了一下，眼睛明也瞪大了一圈，嘴唇微微张开，上面磕破的创口红肿得像要滴出血。  
“所以你才絮絮叨叨跟我说那么多关于你小时候的事情，你希望我更了解你。”Jared见Jensen的反应感觉到自己的猜想已被证实，便有了点底气提高些音量，隐隐地带着点自豪，“你不是个喜欢吐露心事的人，既然你肯对我说这么多，只能是因为你喜欢我……我猜对了吧？”  
Jensen的眼睛瞪得更大，嘴唇依然保持着微张开的样子，一动不动。  
气氛格外尴尬。Jared突然意识到这个隔间很狭小，他们两个大男人挤在里面几乎满满当当，自己的胳膊贴着Jensen的胸口，Jensen的后背完全贴在隔音挡板上，而且他们两人的身高差十分完美，Jared一低头就可以吻住那两片形状美好的嘴唇。  
在Jared想打破这诡异的沉默时Jensen开了口，眼神和声音里的杀气几乎要把Jared的头戳个窟窿，“你跟Steve谈过了？”  
“还有T……”  
还没等Jared把Ty供出来Jensen便把Jared手里那把女士手枪抢了过来，连看都没看一眼单手射出了枪里最后两发子弹，全部打在人形靶子的下半身……准确的说，投射到真人身上，就是老二的位置。  
Jared感觉背后的衣料都快被冷汗浸透了。  
“你，你别生气……”  
“我没有生气。”Jensen突然露出个明媚得不得了的笑容，甜得让Jared不得不想到高中时第一次谈恋爱的自己，“我喜欢你，Jared。”  
Jared吓得眼珠子差点掉了出来。  
“对，对不起……”Jared感觉自己的舌头在打结，“我不是gay。”  
“你不需要为你的性取向而道歉。”Jensen把枪重新丢回给Jared，像什么都没发生过似的面色如常，仿佛刚才的笑容和告白都只是Jared的幻觉，“你的枪法还不错，至少在手上有枪时可以弥补些格斗技巧的不足，同时你力量也是优势。恭喜你，达到了成为paradise特工的最最基础要求。”  
“等等，这就结束了？”Jared彻底被Jensen无比跳跃的思维打败，“你刚才向我表了白又默默地翻开了新的一页？刚才那算什么？”  
“要不然你觉得我会怎么做，对你又哭又喊，还是把你按在墙上强吻？”Jensen撇了一下嘴，“抱歉，我真的不是个强奸犯。”  
“这可是我第一次被男人告白，你就不能认真点？”  
“你原来在纠结这个？我以为你会更在意成为特工这件事。”  
“你什么意思？”  
Jensen翻了个白眼，“我的意思是，我们要一起外出执行任务了。”

对于和Jared一起执行任务Jensen早就有心理准备，只不过没有想到会来的这么快。当然Jared受到的惊吓比他更甚，不过Azazel决定的事情他们都无权拒绝。  
“为什么是我。”Jared回过神后已经被Jensen带到了Azazel面前，他看着坐在办公桌后面的黄眼睛男人，语气非常不友好，“我还没准备好为你杀人，我不愿意做这种事。”  
Azazel没有要回答Jared的意思，只是微笑着看着Jensen。  
“我们需要一个水平高超的黑客。”Jensen无奈地开口替Azazel解释，“原本改参加这次任务的技术支持人员昨天出了点意外。”  
“而且你不用负责杀人的部分，那是Dean的工作，你负责的是纯技术问题。”Azazel说着将一个文件夹推到Jensen面前，“记住，这是你自己要求的任务，做好了没有奖励，但要是搞砸了……就一定会有惩罚。”  
Jensen没理会Azazel去拿文件夹，Azazel手指按住文件夹不松开，用浑浊的黄眼珠紧紧地盯着Jensen，一字一句地说，“别让他被杀了，以后他可比你更有用。如果你们两个必须死一个的话，Dean，我想你知道应该怎么做。”  
Jensen呼吸一窒，从面部肌肉鼓起来的样子可以清晰地看出他咬紧了后槽牙，但最终还是顺从地点了点头，清晰地回答了句“明白”。Jared惊讶地看着这一切，在感受到Azazel幽毒的黄眼珠转向他时，一股压迫感猛地袭来，几乎感觉像当头被打了一棒一样不自觉地向后退。  
“好好享受吧，男孩们。”  
Azazel话音未落，Jensen就黑着脸拽着Jared的衣袖大步流星地走出Azazel的办公室，像是落荒而逃。  
Jared见过Jensen的低落、悲戚还有气急败坏，但是从没见过Jensen强压着愠怒定时炸弹似的模样。如果说上次因为受伤和发烧导致心情极烂的Jensen是个火药桶的话，现在这副赌气的样子简直像核弹，一举一动都让Jared警惕得汗毛都立了起来，感觉被炸得粉身碎骨也要被愤怒的猫爪挠出几道口子。  
乘着组织的直升飞机抵达机场，登机，到达目的地奥斯汀，从机场边的地下停车场取车，这整个过程Jensen都一言不发，即使对于一个不善言辞的人来说沉默的时间也过于久了，尤其在他狂踩油门让Chevy Impala1967发出一阵阵怒吼后……其实Jared很想问问Jensen他们要去哪里，但被Jensen的低气压给吓得不停地用余光瞟着Jensen，大气都不敢喘。  
Jensen抬起眼睛在后视镜里看到Jared的怂样，把放在大腿上的文件夹单手甩进Jared怀里，说了这几个小时里的第一句话，“里面有关于任务的所有资料。”  
Jared抓着文件夹不知所措地看着Jensen紧绷着的侧脸，Jensen斜眼看他一眼，无奈地再次开口，“仔细看一遍。”  
Jared忙乖乖地打开文件夹。  
目标是个叫“先知”的反政府组织，那个组织在全国有多个据点，每个据点的数据库均和外界没有任何联系，所以无法远程将他们摧毁或者下载数据，而主机间信息的传递则是靠最原始的办法——派人带着存有数据的硬盘往返于据点之间。传递信息的送信者行踪从来都是诡异难以察觉，据点的位置也像漂浮在水面上泡沫一样飘忽不定。Paradise追查了很久，终于找到了线索。  
“这个人，Remile，他将带着硬盘在奥斯汀停留一晚。”Jared用两根手指夹起一页几乎是空白的A4纸，“没有照片也就算了，连最基本的身高体重性别年龄都是不明？只有个名字？”  
“恐怕名字也只是代号。”Jensen盯着前方的道路，“不过我们知道他住在哪个酒店。”  
“酒店里人那么多，我们上哪知道目标是哪个？”  
“我们会查出来的。”  
“我们只有一个晚上的时间！”  
“我有办法。”  
Jensen单手扶着方向盘，另一只手伸到Jared面前的储物格里翻找出两个老式随身听样子的东西。Jared张着嘴看着接过那两个古董，半天才憋出一句话，“这……你是从博物馆里偷的吧，你知道ipod这种东西吗？”  
Jensen懒得对Jared的话做出回应，面无表情地接着说，“这个机器可以检测到送信者身上植入的追踪芯片所发出的特殊信号。”  
“你确定他身上被植入了追踪芯片？”  
“嗯。”Jensen瞥了Jared一眼，发现Jared正满脸怀疑地看着他，于是蹙着眉解释，“先知组织的创始人Michael，他曾经是Paradise的首领之一，这就是他们的做事方式。”  
他停顿了一下，把手伸到颈后摸了摸那一小块发烫的皮肤，“他们会掌控你所到过的每个地方，控制你的一切，尤其是送信者，他们更加重要，对他的监控一定是最高级别的。”  
“等等，你是说一个反政府组织创始人曾经是政府秘密组织的首领？”Jared注意力显然被Jensen说的话中更加有趣的部分吸引了过去，“什么动机促使他变成了政府的敌人？”  
“他和他的弟弟Lucifer曾经是Paradise的首领。后来Lucifer因为叛国锒铛入狱，而将他投入监狱的正是Michael。这件事发生后Michael就辞去了一切职务，两年以后，先知组织在一次恐怖袭击后宣布对那次事件负责，从那之后就不断听到这个组织和Michael的名字，他们抓了我们很多特工，被俘特工的下场不是失踪就是已确认死亡。”Jensen的手指敲了敲方向盘，语气里带着不耐烦，“你要是想听这事我以后可以和你详细讲，现在先专注于任务好不好？我可不想搞砸。”  
“我还有个问题想问。”  
“和任务有关的话就问，没关系的话就闭嘴。”  
Jared犹豫了一下，“Azazel说你成功了没有奖励，而搞砸了会有惩罚……这是什么意思？奖励和惩罚都指的是什么？”  
“那是我的事，和你无关。”Jensen的语气立即由不耐烦变为了冷冰冰，瞥了Jared一眼，“你想问的不是这个。”  
Jared咬咬牙，像是下定决心般终于问出了口，“我们现在在奥斯汀，离圣安东尼奥不远……”  
“不行。”没等Jared说完Jensen就果断地否定，“想都别想。”  
“我的妹妹和妈妈都在圣安东尼奥！”Jared急急地解释，期盼已久的家就在离自己大概八十英里的距离，让他几乎无法抵抗住诱惑，“开车也就一个半小时！”  
“Jared。”Jensen叹息着念出Jared的名字，“我之前跟你说过，你无法逃离组织，一旦被她们知道你还活着，她们就会陷入危险之中。”  
“我知道！”Jared的声音里甚至带上了哭腔，手捏紧了衣服口袋里那张妹妹的照片，“但是……但是我离她们这么近……”  
“我很抱歉，但是你真的不能，不然的话……”  
Jensen愧疚地用拳头砸了一下方向盘，“不然不用我向上级汇报，他们就会根据你的追踪定位而认定你有逃跑的嫌疑。”  
Jared不再和Jensen争执下去，只是沮丧地将脸扭到另一侧默默地看着公路两旁一成不变的风景，眼泪顺着脸颊淌下滴到Impala的皮座椅上。Jensen在后视镜里看着Jared蜷曲着长手长脚窝在那里的样子，细不可闻地叹着气。  
“对不起。”  
耳边传来Jensen低低的道歉，Jared想转头告诉Jensen，他不必道歉，这不是他的错，但是最终Jared还是什么都没说。沉默一直持续到车子停下，Jared闷闷不乐地下了车，看到他们的车子停在一栋金碧辉煌的酒店前，如果不考虑到他们是在德州，他一定会以为来到了拉斯维加斯。  
Jensen将Impala交给泊车小弟，谢绝了服务生的帮忙亲自拉着从后座上拽出来的行李箱走进酒店，Jared本想跟在后面，但没想到Jensen用空闲的那只手自然而然地牵过了他的手，指头轻柔地插过他的指缝，一个标准的、十指相扣的姿势。  
诡异，真是太诡异了，Jared感觉自己的脊柱僵直得像灌进了混凝土，而Jensen和他紧贴在一起的掌心干爽温暖，紧接着眯起绿莹莹的眼睛可以说是风情万种地斜了他一眼，脊柱里的混凝土顿时被软化成了一汪糖水。  
“一间大床房。”Jensen歪过头甜甜腻腻地对Jared一笑，“帮我拉一下箱子好吗亲爱的？我拿一下钱包，我答应你要给你个奇妙的纪念日夜晚。”  
大床房？？？  
亲？爱？的？？？？  
奇妙的纪念日夜夜夜夜晚？？？？  
Jared的大脑像是动荡时期的叙利亚，经过了一阵恐怖袭击狂轰滥炸后蹭蹭地冒着烟。他保持着同一个姿势僵住了半天，愣愣地看着Jensen和前台招待聊得火热。  
“今晚是我和他约会的一周年纪念日哦，我们本来想在达拉斯过的，后来他说他爸妈想见见我……”Jensen的脸居然还红了红，“我还是有些紧张的，想在奥斯汀过一夜，明天再去见未来的岳父岳母……今晚我们想玩疯些，有没有什么推荐的活动？人多点的，热闹一点的。”  
老天啊，他在说什么？什么约会！怎么就见父母了！  
“人工冲浪池二十四小时开放的，如果您和您的男朋友有兴趣可以去那看看。有家游乐场离这里很近，这个季节不是旅游旺季，人不是很多，您也可以考虑一下。”招待小姐一边露出甜美的笑容一边递给Jensen一个信封，“这里送给您两张门票。您的房间已经准备就绪，请在那边乘坐电梯。”  
“谢谢。”Jensen接过门票和房卡，揽住Jared的腰，“走吧，honey。”  
这人谁啊！！！Jared几乎没注意到自己的胳膊也自然而然地环住了Jensen的肩膀，旁边的两个女服务生齐刷刷地忍俊不禁。  
“这对真是太可爱了。”  
“是的呢，而且两个人都很辣。”  
服务人员不应该咬耳朵还被顾客听到的不是么！Jared强忍着爆发的欲望，抽动着嘴角贴在Jensen耳边小声问，“这……特么的……是怎么回事？”  
“没着急啊亲爱的，一会儿到房间里就可以做你想做的任何事。”在电梯到达前Jensen拉着Jared的衣领轻吻在Jared的侧脸上，嘴唇摩擦着Jared鬓间的头发压低声音，“中彩了。向我们走过来的那几个西装男，他们拿的是一模一样的特制密码锁手提箱，几年前我亲自监督设计的，但是还没有生产就被Michael拿走了图纸。别人可能注意不到，但我一眼就能认出来。”  
Jared想扭头看那几个男人，Jensen及时地伸手扶住他的脸颊，“别做出很在意他们的样子，把注意力放在我身上。”  
Jared忙低下头看着Jensen水润得像是涂了唇膏的嘴唇，开始考虑起是否该发挥一下自己的演技，给Jensen来个法式深吻什么的。Jensen似乎察觉了Jared的想法，红着脸把头扭开，嘴角还挂着甜蜜的笑容，使得他们像极了热恋中情不自禁又顾忌周围人目光的情侣。  
电梯门悠悠打开，四个穿着笔挺西装的男人和他们两个一同进了电梯。Jared注意到他们按亮了十五楼的按钮。  
电梯运行期间那四个男人轻松地交谈着，看上去就像是几个普通的商人，Jared好几次差点按捺不住好奇心扭头去看他们，都被Jensen那只压在他脸侧的手阻止住了。  
“一会儿我们去哪里，去那个游乐场玩玩？”Jensen兴致勃勃地趴在Jared的肩膀上，“还是去冲浪？”  
有一个男人的注意力被他们两个的暧昧行为所吸引，目光移到他们身上，Jared为了不让男人看出破绽只好顺着Jensen演下去，抬手点了点Jensen的鼻尖，“都听你的，我的乖猫咪。”  
乖，乖猫咪？Jensen强压下了揍人的欲望同时也控制住了扭曲的面部表情，在那四个男人看不到的地方狠掐了Jared一把。  
Jared疼得闷哼一声，在Jensen掐他第二下时及时地抓住了Jensen的手，放在唇边轻吻了一下，心一横决定把刚才在酒店大堂受到的惊吓全讨回来，“这么迫不及待么宝贝，我们提前开始纪念日狂欢夜如何？”  
说完Jared便开始埋头在Jensen的脖颈上落下不间断的轻吻，Jensen脸红得透透的，极不好意思地不停瞥着那四个人，欲拒还迎地推搡着Jared的胸口，“不要啦，Sammy，还有别人在……”  
咦，Sammy是谁……Jared突然想起他的假身份证上的名字正是Sam Wesson。这倒提醒了他，他的身份不再是Jared Padalecki，而是一个陌生的，没有家人没有过去的Sam Wesson。  
想到这里他的心头涌上一阵无处发泄的愤怒，让他用力抱紧了Jensen的身体，对着眼前白皙的颈子一口咬了下去。  
Jensen在他怀里一僵，但他没有推开Jared，不知道是感觉到了Jared的情绪还是以专业的职业素养继续演戏，他轻柔地环住了Jared的背，上下摩挲了几下，像是安慰。  
十五楼到了，那四个被秀恩爱晃瞎了眼睛的男人忙挤下了电梯。Jared想放开Jensen，但是Jensen的胳膊始终环着他没有松手。  
“电梯里有监控摄像，走廊里也有。”Jensen用极小的声音说，“再演会儿。”  
他们的房间在十七楼，而从十五楼到十七楼短短的几秒钟像过了几个世纪那样长。怒火褪去后Jared才注意到他们现在像一对真正的情侣似的拥抱在一起，Jensen的身体不紧绷时软绵绵的手感很棒，不知他用是什么牌子的香水，味道出奇地好闻，让Jared忍不住深吸了一口气。  
“你在干什么？”  
“闻你的味道啊宝贝。”  
“……”Jensen一口气差点没上来，“你应该知道电梯的摄像头只能录像不能录音吧？”  
“……哦。”Jared不好意思地笑了笑，发现这是个报复的好机会，“演戏要尽职尽责，这是演员的基本素养啊我的乖猫咪。”  
电梯门开了，Jensen强忍着直接一记回旋踢把Jared踢出去的冲动，甜甜地笑着拉过Jared的手，“你要是再说那个词，我就废了你的右手。”  
“哪个词，”Jared看着Jensen脸上肌肉抽动的样子无比开心，“乖猫咪？”  
Jensen目光一凛，手上一用力，Jared那只被他拉着的手发出咯吱的一声，疼得Jared差点跪在地上。  
“亲爱的，”Jensen的笑容更甜了，“你刚才说了什么？”  
“……”  
“嗯？我没听见哦。”用力。  
“我什么都没说，什么都没说！”  
他们走进房间，Jensen锁上了门后放开了Jared的手，像变了个人似的面无表情地打开行李箱，把里面的笔记本电脑掏出来递到Jared面前，简单地下达了命令，“黑进酒店内部网络，找出十五楼的监控录像。”  
Jared接过电脑，“你不打算检查一下这个房间吗？万一也有监控呢。”  
“走廊里有三个摄像头，大厅里有四个，房间里没有。”Jensen蹲在行李箱前打开箱子的暗格，从里面拿出两把枪，“观察摄像头是偷盗行业的入门级技能。”  
“我要是你我就检查一下抽屉和床头柜，没准里面会有录音笔或针孔摄像头。”Jared端着笔记本电脑一屁股坐在了大床上，修长的手指飞快地敲击着键盘，“希望这个酒店监控做了远程……不然就会有点麻烦了。”  
Jensen拉开床头柜的抽屉，“你谍战电影看多了吧。只有五个独立包装的避孕套，没看到别的。”  
“我们今晚把五个套子都用光怎么样亲爱的？”Jared轻松地咧开嘴笑着，抬起食指狠敲了一下回车键，“搞定，十五楼。”  
“你一次能套上五个？”Jensen一边擦拭着手中的枪一边凑到电脑屏幕前，“十分钟内没有人进入任何房间……怎么可能，我们看到他们下了电梯的。”  
“……”Jared还真得认真地想象了一次套上五个避孕套做爱会是什么感觉，顿时整个人都有点不太好。  
“找一下十四楼和十六楼的。”Jensen把枪放到一边全神贯注地注视着屏幕，丝毫没注意到自己的脸离Jared有多近，“他们很谨慎。”  
Jared敲击了几下键盘开始播放十四楼的录像，播完十四楼播十六楼，Jensen看得十分认真，最后几乎和Jared脸贴着脸，短短的胡茬摩擦着Jared的脸颊，痒痒的。  
屏幕上那四个男人从十六楼的消防步梯口出现，各自进了四间相连的房内。Jensen从口袋里掏出一根圆珠笔，自然而然地抓过Jared的手，在上面记下了房号。  
“你……”Jared无奈地看向Jensen，“就不会用别的方法记录了吗？”  
Jensen抿嘴笑着没回答，把刚擦拭得发亮的手枪推到Jared面前，“这是给你的。”  
“哇哦，沙漠之鹰？”Jared十分感激Jensen没再给他女士枪，“但是这枪似乎不太实用……”  
“你想要回你的M3913？不好意思，我没有那么娘的东西。”Jensen开始擦拭另一把银白色的沙漠之鹰，“它精准，威力大，外形好看。”  
“但是后坐力大。”  
“它外形好看。”  
“枪口火焰大。”  
“外形好看。”  
“容弹量少。”  
“外形好看。”  
……Jared彻底被Jensen这种执拗的外貌主义思想打败了，不过想想也能理解，每天对着镜子就能看到一张那样的脸，看了二十多年，审美一定被养的很刁。  
“你确定这几个男人是我们的目标？万一要是跟错了一切就都白费了。”Jared将监控切换到实时画面，正对着那四间房间的门。  
“别忘了他们的手提箱，”Jensen从外套里怀掏出那个随身听样式的追踪信号探测器，“外加上在电梯里时这个东西一直在震。我已经把它设置成除去了我们俩的频段模式，只能说明电梯里的那四个人身上有追踪芯片，他们其中之一就应该是看管硬盘的，就是那个叫Remile的人。”  
“但没办法确定哪个人是他。”一直盯着屏幕的Jared突然提高了声音，“他们一起离开房间了，走进了电梯间。”  
“好。”Jensen检查了一下弹匣，站起身将枪别在后腰，“你这就掐断十六楼的监控，我去他们的房间里搜一下。另外不管你用什么办法，不要让他们离开你的视线，监视着他们，明白？”  
“你自己去？”  
“你需要留在这里监视他们，他们一旦回来了你及时通知我。”Jensen丢给Jared一套微型耳麦，在打开房门前停顿了一下，没有转头，“如果……如果我出了什么意外，你不要管我，你先逃。”  
没等Jared反驳，Jensen就打开房门迈了出去。

耳机里传来Jensen细微的呼吸声，由于十六楼的监控信号已经被干扰，Jared从屏幕上看不到Jensen，只能从耳机里传出的声音判断Jensen那边的进展。  
“那四个男人进了二楼的自助餐厅。”Jared目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，“你那边呢？”  
耳机里传来嘀的一声，随即听到了门被推开又锁上的声音。Jensen那边似乎很顺利，皮鞋踏在地板上声音很轻快，窸窸窣窣的响声说明Jensen正在房间里翻找。  
“这几个房间是连通的，中间隔着门，我需要一个房间一个房间地找。”似乎因为一无所有而沮丧，Jensen叹了一口气，“最左边的房间搜查完毕，没有发现目标，马上开始搜查左二房间。”  
“不愧是前任大盗，动作就是麻利。”Jared看了一眼电脑右下角的时间，“才五分钟就查完了一间房？”  
“再拍马屁你也得睡沙发。”Jensen边说边撬开了两个房间之间连着的门，大概是因为把工具叼在了嘴上说起话来含糊不清，“Remile那边怎么样？”  
“没特殊的，他们还在吃自助餐。有一个人不见了，大概是上了厕所……”Jared把监控放大，“黑椒猪排看起来不错的样子，你喜欢牛肉还是猪肉？”  
“……安静。”  
“别这么凶嘛。”  
“我是说，安静点，”Jensen的声音听起来无奈极了，“我在开密码锁，你这么吵我什么都听不到……”  
“哦……”  
安静了几秒钟。  
“你打开了我听出来了！”  
“……再吵让你睡地毯！”Jensen那边似乎咬断了嘴里叼着的工具，发出嘎巴一声，“假护照，假身份证明，没有硬盘。”  
“他们是不是被什么虫子咬了？”Jared突然说，“那三个没去上厕所的人在这十分钟里一直在挠脖子后面的皮肤。”  
“那个上厕所的人还没回来？过去几分钟了？”  
“没有，大概三分钟。”  
“用监控确定一下他在哪。”Jensen声音有点紧张，“我现在准备进入右二房间。”  
Jared终于安静了一会儿，一时间两人耳机中只有彼此的呼吸声和敲击键盘的噼啪声。没有Jared絮絮叨叨的说话声打扰显然增快了Jensen的工作效率，右二房间很快搜查完，依然一无所获。  
他已经找过三个房间，仅剩下一个房间。在他熟练地撬开右二和右一房间之间的门时，Jared慌张的声音从耳机里传来。  
“他进了电梯，Dean，他按了十六楼！”  
“该死。”Jensen低声骂了一句，“居然这时候回来。”  
“你快点出来！”  
“这个房间我还没查找完。他们不会再给我们这样好的机会，”Jensen的呼吸粗重起来，听得出来他正在尽力翻找一切可能藏东西的地方，“告诉我他到了几楼！”  
“五楼。”  
Jensen跪在地上，耳朵贴着密码箱紧张地转动着密码键，听到细微的齿轮响声后用力掰开了锁头。  
“十一楼。”  
“没有硬盘。”Jensen检查了箱子的暗格，发现里面有一张陈旧的照片。照片上的女人暗金色长发蓬松柔软，浅色的眼睛眯着，嘴角挂着甜美的微笑，怀里抱着名大概只有一岁的婴孩，穿着粉色的蓬蓬裙，肉嘟嘟的像洋娃娃一样可爱。照片的背面写着，To my dear TP，remember who you really are.右下角还有被磨得掉色了的圆珠笔字迹，标注着拍摄时间1999年，月份和日期模糊得无法辨认。  
“十五楼了，Jensen，你必须快点离开！”  
“如果我现在从门出去会遇到他。”Jensen把照片放回去将一切恢复原状，“他住在哪个房间？”  
“右一……就在你现在在的那个房间。”Jared的声音急得发抖，“你躲到隔壁去！他出了电梯间！”  
“还得撬门，来不及了。”Jensen冷静得可怕，声音沉着，“Jared，你打开窗子。”  
“你要干什么？”  
“逃生。”  
“你疯了？这是十六楼，万一摔下去……”  
Jared的话被耳机里嚎叫般的风声打断，他忙跑到窗前探出头看向十六楼，看见左侧斜下方的窗子被一把推开，Jensen灵巧地翻出了窗外蹲在靠右侧的空调机架上，关上窗户后用一把薄薄的匕首插进窗子的缝隙中将窗栓锁好。完成这一切后男人刚好进入了房间，Jensen短促地呼出一口气，上半身紧紧地靠着墙壁，整个人在窄小的空调机上被高空凶猛的风吹得摇摇欲坠，看得Jared心脏差点从嗓子眼里蹦出来。  
“小心！”Jared紧张得差点咬到舌头，“我，我去找绳子，你坚持住！”  
“不用。”Jensen平静的声音被风卷着飘到Jared耳朵里，好像要从十六楼掉下去的不是他，“这个空调机架会在你找到绳子之前塌掉。把你的手伸出来，别伸太长，不然你也会掉下去。”  
Jared忙伸出胳膊，Jensen艰难地扶着墙壁站直身子，发现伸长了手臂后，他和Jared的指尖还有一小段距离。  
脚下的架子发出了咯吱咯吱的响声，Jared惊恐地睁大了眼睛，尽最大努力伸长胳膊，依然触碰不到Jensen。  
“我抓不到你，Dean，我该怎么做，太远了……”  
“接住我。”Jensen在耳机里轻笑了一下，像是在讲笑话或者谈论天气，“Jared，如果我掉下去了的话你就快点逃走，别回头。”  
没等Jared消化掉Jensen说这话的意思，Jensen便从架子上一跃而起，风鼓起他身上肥大的皮夹克，像是从背上生出了两只纯黑色的翅膀，义无反顾地飞向他。  
“Jensen！”  
Jared不知道自己用了多大音量喊出的这个名字，也不顾会不会被屋里的那个男人听到，喉咙剧痛得像是吞了块刀片。Jensen在下坠前向他伸出手，他连忙将Jensen的小臂抓住，同时感觉到Jensen的手掌牢牢地扣住了他的手腕，架子在Jensen跳起来之后塌了大半边，晃晃悠悠地随着风来回摆动。  
“我抓住你了，我抓住你了，没事了……”Jared飞快地念叨着，不知是对Jensen说的还是对自己，一咬牙将Jensen拉了进来，两个人一起倒在了地上。  
“你刚才叫我什么，我不是说过不要叫我Jensen的吗？”  
Jensen抱怨着想从Jared身上爬起来，却发现Jared全身颤抖，像条八爪鱼似的死死抱住他，把他的头压在胸前，隔着胸骨清晰地听见Jared心脏跳得飞快。他在Jared的怀里努力抬起头，看到Jared正瞪着湿漉漉的狗狗眼，可怜巴巴地看着他。  
“我以为你要死了！”Jared委屈地大喊，“吓死人了你知不知道？！你你你差点直接掉下去了！”  
“好了好了别怕，我还活着呢不是吗。”Jensen又好气又好笑，拍拍Jared紧绷着的肩膀，“我知道你的身体素质，你一定会拉我上来的。”  
“你就这么相信我吗？”  
Jared紧张到战栗的身体一点点放松了下来，死死箍着Jensen身体的胳膊也松了劲儿，声音虚弱而且无力，“我都没那么相信我自己。我太弱，很多事情我无法帮你，刚才那一刻我真的以为我要眼睁睁看着你掉下去，看着你摔得粉身碎骨……所以，Dean……”  
Jared说着说着感觉眼眶又一阵阵发酸，Jensen刚刚跃向他的那一幕再一次浮现在他眼前，“你确定要相信我吗，还是仅仅因为我是你的搭档，你没得选择？”  
Jensen从Jared怀里挣脱出去，站起身，没有回答。  
他不知道该怎么回答。  
他从二十二岁就开始独自执行任务。杀人，被追杀，再杀掉追杀他的人，这一切都由他一个人完成，即使受了重伤他也强忍着疼痛气息奄奄地一个人爬回基地，从未向任何人求过援，也从未将自己的性命如此交付到另一个人手中。他的身后从来都没有人照看，也不需要被照看，因为他是paradise最优秀的特工也是最致命的杀手。如果按照他一贯的作风，他一定会在那个男人打开房门的瞬间用匕首捅进那人的脖子，等那人死透了之后再继续搜查硬盘的下落。但是那样的话一定会打草惊蛇，对方还有三名训练有素的杀手，就算他能顺利地逃脱，Jared也未必能活着从这个酒店里出去。所以他选择了更加保守的方式，虽然对于他来说更加危险，但是Jared会安然无恙。  
『别让他被杀了，以后他可比你更有用。如果你们两个必须死一个的话，Dean，我想你知道应该怎么做。』  
Azazel的话回响在他的耳边，让他心底的愤怒和担忧再次涌起卡在喉间，连带着胃部一起痉挛着难受起来。  
不知是因为Azazel的命令还是本能，他想保护Jared，代价就是把性命完完全全地交到Jared手上。  
他将那副无坚不摧的硬壳上唯一的裂缝暴露在了Jared面前，为的是挡住其他的危险，再让Jared决定他的生死。  
——你不知道你在做什么。  
那个被他杀掉的赏金猎人临死前说的话并不是全无道理。  
他对Jared说出了很多不应该说的话，比如他的哥哥，比如他的身世，虽然这是他计划之中的部分，他以为一切都在自己的掌控之中，但在他对Azazel提  
出参加这个原本不属于他的任务时，就已经跨越了安全的界限。  
他不放心让Jared和陌生人一起执行首次任务。他怎么能放心？那个笨菜鸟简直能被他单手打倒！  
所以他找到了Azazel，软磨硬泡地让那个讨厌的黄眼睛恶魔把Jared的搭档换成了他。为此Ty还嘲笑他，说他像个鸡妈妈。  
Jared打乱了他原本的生存守则，然而一切也许会像多米诺骨牌一样，连续地坍塌崩坏，直到无力回天。  
也许一切已经失控，从遇到Jared开始，从看到那双像弃犬似的墨绿眼珠开始，是必然也是偶然。  
但这样是错的。  
“对。是因为你是我的搭档，所以我才信任你。”Jensen听见自己用冷冰冰的语气回答Jared，“我没得选择。”  
“好吧。”Jared的声音疲惫不堪，肾上腺素褪去后全身软绵绵的一点力气都没有，躺在地上向Jensen伸出手，“拉我一把，我起不来了。”  
Jensen无奈地去拉他，却被一阵巨大的力气重新拉得摔倒。杀手的本能驱使着他摸向藏在后腰的手枪，但意识到那是Jared后手硬生生停在了半路。趁着Jensen迟疑的空当Jared翻身将身材小一圈的男人结结实实地压在身下，由于刚才的惊吓而流出的汗水顺着发梢滴到Jensen的脸上，Jensen不自然地偏了偏头，在肩膀上擦去那滴汗。  
“不要再说让我独自逃走不要回头这种鬼话。如果要死，我们就应该死在一起。”  
Jared认真地看着Jensen，墨绿色的眼睛里映出Jensen的倒影，表情温柔。  
“另外……”  
Jared的表情一下子由温柔变得狡黠，一屁股坐在Jensen软软的肚子上，“下次再摔倒真的要考虑一下让你在下面当垫子，两次都是我，这不公平。而且你真的很软。”  
……刚才就应该一枪崩了他来着！  
Jensen愤愤地用膝盖狠撞Jared的后背，Jared无比配合地嗷嗷惨叫着从Jensen身上跳起来，抬眼正好看到监控录像上那个差点害得Jensen坠楼的男人换了一身不起眼的便装从房间里走了出来。

“这家伙就不会让我们休息一会儿吗……”  
Jared小声嘟囔着，忙扑到电脑前切换屏幕至电梯前的监控，看到那男人正撞上三个用完餐的同伴从电梯中出来。他们在电梯前进行了短暂的交谈，随后身着便装的男人独自走进了电梯，那三个男人回到了各自的房间内。  
“他独自行动？”Jared不解地回头，对捂着肚子从地上爬起来的Jensen发问，“他要干什么？”  
“因为他就是个叫Remile的家伙。至于干什么，我们马上就知道了。”Jensen从行李箱里拿起件衬衫随手丢到Jared头上，“换件衣服，我们去跟踪他。你怎么这么爱出汗，衣服都湿透了。”  
“还不是被你吓的！”说起刚才的事Jared还一阵阵后怕，手忙脚乱地把衬衫从头上扒拉下来，“你难道不害怕？！”  
Jensen不以为然地撇撇嘴没理会他，目光黏在电脑屏幕上，“快换衣服，Remile出了酒店门就难办了。”  
Jared连扣子都懒得解，直接将被汗打湿的衬衫用脱套头衫的方式从身上剥了下来，露出比刚进到Paradise时壮实了好几圈的肌肉。Jensen偷瞥了一眼，被Jared逮了个正着。  
“看就看嘛，别害羞。”Jared得意地拍了拍自己紧致结实的腹肌，故意向Jensen的方向挺了挺，“没关系，就算我不是gay这种小事我还是不在意的，来，摸摸……”  
Jensen一脸鄙视地翻了个教科书般的白眼直接转身走向了门口，Jared忙披上衬衫抓起外套跟了上去。

他们最终在离酒店不远的地方锁定了跟踪目标，那个叫Remile的男人正独自低头走着，像是在想事情。Jensen从酒店租了辆双人脚踏车，和Jared慢悠悠地骑着，一边骑一边继续假扮之前的同性情侣角色。  
“你怎么确定他是Remile？”Jared看着Jensen白嫩嫩的后颈考虑要不要继续发挥演技吻上去或者舔上去，想着想着就忘了踩脚踏板。  
“几年前Paradise使用的追踪芯片会在植入后的一个月内引起轻度的过敏反应，在Michael离开组织后，Azazel接手，找人重新改进了芯片材质才解决了这个问题。之前的过敏反应多为局部皮疹和瘙痒，你之前说另外那三个人一直在挠脖子后面，说明那三人是刚被植入追踪器不满一个月新被雇佣的杀手，当然不可能是神秘的资深送信者Remile。而且，”Jensen微微扭过头，目光一直跟着远处的跟踪目标，“我总觉得那个人眼熟，但想不起来在哪里见过。”  
“什么？”Jared惊得差点从车上摔下去，“那他万一认出来你岂不是很危险？”  
“如果我和他打过照面的话我肯定会记得他，我应该只是在组织人员资料里见过他的照片之类的，安啦胆小鬼。”Jensen用力踩着踏板让摇摇欲坠的双人脚踏车稳定地加了速，回头狠狠瞪了Jared一眼，“你倒是蹬啊？！”  
Jared被那双漂亮的绿眼珠一瞪就不知道该怎么办，慌忙认真地埋头吭呲吭呲猛蹬了起来，顿时耳边风声大作，双人脚踏车以极大的加速度向前冲去，飞快地向Remile靠近。  
“别他妈蹬了！”  
Jared听见Jensen低低地吼了一句，随后车子惊险地从Remile身边擦过，演技一流的Jensen像个调皮的小孩子一样把踩在踏板上的脚翘起来，扭过头对Jared绽放开一个单纯快乐的笑容。Jared被那个笑容感染，将双臂高高举起，开心地大喊起来。  
“Yo——ho！”  
他们现在看起来一定特别像没心没肺的甜蜜情侣。Jared自豪地想，看我好莱坞级别的演技！  
Jared是白痴吗，是白痴吗，白痴吗，痴吗，吗。Jensen无奈地想，跑到跟踪目标的前面还叫什么跟踪？！  
“护住头，白痴。”  
Jared还没弄明白Jensen为什么说这话就连人带车摔了个人仰马翻，Jensen也没幸免，被脚踏车和Jared一起砸在了下面。Jared忍着疼从地上爬起来拍着身上的灰，看到Jensen把脚踏车踢到一边，赖在地上不起来。  
“你还好吗？”Jared对于故意假摔极其唾弃，但不得不扮演贴心男友的角色，蹲下身拍拍Jensen的肩，“哪里疼？”  
“腿疼。”  
Jensen声音里带着委屈的小鼻音，绿眼睛里居然闪着泪光，撅着嘴无辜又可怜地看着Jared，“对不起，我没扶好车把……”  
……太可怕了！你谁啊！Jared嘴角抽动着伸手把Jensen从地上抱了起来，宠溺地揉揉对方一头短毛，“没关系，你能自己走吗？”  
“能。”Jensen细微地吸着冷气，赖在Jared怀里哼唧了一会儿，用余光偷瞥到Remile已经重新回到他们前面便推开了Jared，“我没事。”  
Jared扶起车子，Jensen用眼神示意他推着车走。不过Jensen似乎真的摔伤了腿，走路的姿势有点瘸，一拐一拐的。  
“你坐上来吧，”Jared看Jensen艰难的可怜样于心不忍，拍拍后面的车座，“我推着你。”  
Jensen咬了咬嘴唇，动作麻利地跳上了车，速度快得Jared一愣。  
“你还真……上来了啊。”  
“怎么，你原本就打算意思意思？”Jensen双手抱在胸前歪歪头，“一点都不实在。”  
“……”Jared知道自己再争论下去一定不会赢，只好推着沉重的双人脚踏车外加一只不怎么轻的Jensen，含着屈辱的眼泪继续跟踪任务。刚才那悲惨的一摔吸引了不少行人的目光，开始大家的神情还都是活该活该秀恩爱死得快，现在更多的人用羡慕的眼神看着后座上轻松逍遥的Jensen，还有人用嫉妒的眼神看向满头大汗推着车的他。  
你们一定是被Jensen的外表蒙蔽了，他简直是个恶魔，恶魔！Jared在心里抹了一把血泪。  
但是Remile应该没有产生什么怀疑，Jared不得不承认，这次跟踪还算成功。  
Remile出人意料地走进了离酒店不远的游乐场，但并没有排队买票，大概是有工作证一类的东西。Jensen手里正好有酒店前台送的门票，于是他们俩顺利地跟了进去，把碍事的脚踏车丢到了游乐场门口。  
Jared惊讶地看着Jensen蹦蹦跳跳地完全不像刚才那副一瘸一拐的受伤样，“你腿不疼了？”  
“早就不疼了。”  
“那你……”Jared意识到自己又被Jensen耍了，手臂在空气中无奈地划拉了一下，“算了。”  
Jensen跑到跳楼机前冲Jared招手，“亲爱的，来陪我坐这个。”  
Jared不知道Jensen有什么计划，只好跟过去，“我们不是为了……”  
“如果我们什么都不玩只跟着他的话，是个人都会起疑心。”Jensen边说边扣上安全带，“跳楼机的优点就是视野好，可以看到Remile去了哪里还不被他察觉。”  
听了Jensen的话后Jared默默地以上坟的心态扣上安全带，希望自己一会儿不要太丢脸。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“他进了射击游戏场。”  
“哦啊啊啊啊啊——要死了啊啊啊啊——”  
“他买了十发子弹。”  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊快停下来！”  
“哦，他出来了，好快。”  
“哦啊啊啊啊啊！！！！真的要死了！！！！！！”  
“他兑换了一只玩具熊。”  
“……呕。”  
“忍着，要是敢吐我身上你就死了。”  
“唔……”  
“他拿着玩具熊去了隔壁的飞镖场。”  
“唔唔……”  
“忍住，马上结束了……”  
……  
Jared从跳楼机下来之后就抱着垃圾桶吐得昏天黑地，Jensen无奈地在一边看着他，买了瓶矿泉水和一包纸巾递过去。  
Jared接过水瓶，把整个人挂在Jensen身上，边哼哼边漱口。  
“没出息。”Jensen吃力地支撑着比他高了大半头的巨型婴儿，“没和女朋友去过游乐场吗？”  
“……我们都是坐旋转木马来着。”  
Jensen这一次翻了个史诗级的白眼，翻白眼的同时看到Remile从飞镖场里走了出来，刚刚兑换的玩具熊竟然不见了。  
“嘿，爷们儿点。”Jensen狠拍了一把Jared的肚子，“我们去玩飞镖。”  
“诶？”Jared缓过来了点，“不跟踪Remile了？”  
“他把一只玩具熊留在了飞镖场里，这不正常。”Jensen看着远处Remile走向游乐场出口的身影，“他要回酒店了，没什么跟踪的价值。”  
Jared懒洋洋地嗯了一声继续在Jensen身上挂着，Jensen一甩膀子从Jared身边撤开，Jared差点脸朝下拍在地上。

“欢迎光临。”  
脆脆甜甜的女声在Jared和Jensen迈进飞镖场时响起，一个看起来高中生模样的小姑娘迎上前，柔软的暗金色卷发和浅蓝色的眼睛看起来很可爱。  
Jared和Jensen同时惊讶地一愣，交换了眼神后Jensen迟疑着开口，“你……是店主？”  
“想玩飞镖吗，”女孩笑眯眯地回避了问题，把一边开着盖的飞镖盒推到Jensen面前，“两位帅哥？”  
Jensen也挑起唇角，Jared看到那微笑电力十足的弧度就知道Jensen要火力全开攻略面前这个姑娘，于是识趣地向侧面迈了一步，打量起周围的环境。  
飞镖场不大，墙壁上挂着几个不同颜色的靶子，墙角堆着各式各样的小奖品，相比整个装潢豪华的游乐场而言有些寒酸。大概是因为人们在酒吧玩够了这种只有喝了酒才会觉得有趣的游戏，到游乐场后更专注于过山车、跳楼机那类刺激的大型机械，飞镖场基本上没几个游客会进来，显得格外冷清。  
Jared注意到一侧的墙壁上有扇不起眼的门，门虚掩着，他变换了个角度向里面张望，发现是间狭小的屋子，里面有张几乎占据了整个房间的小床，床上乱糟糟地散放着几本杂志和小说。果然是青春期少女的房间，Jared想起了在学校时帮女生抬行李，女生寝室也不比男寝好到哪里去。  
但Jared注意到有个崭新的巨型泰迪熊被端端正正地摆在床头，和乱糟糟的环境格格不入。大熊两条毛茸茸的胳膊张开着，像是等待拥抱。  
这大概就是Jensen所说的，那个被Remile留下的玩具熊吧。  
另一边卖萌耍酷都没管用的Jensen无奈地拿起飞镖，决定先玩上一把再慢慢征服面前的女孩，也许混熟了能从女孩嘴里套出点有用的信息。  
Jared听着耳边飞镖一根根扎进靶心的声音，目光无意间停留在床上的那堆小说杂志上。在看清楚花花绿绿的封面上画着的是什么后，Jared感觉自己的世界观都塌了。  
两个赤裸的男性，抱在一起，在，在热吻。  
说来他回忆起来大学校园里也总有那么几个女孩拿着这样的小说杂志在那看，他好奇地问过她们在看什么，她们总是意义不明地咯咯笑着不回答他，然后一脸期待地看着他和他身边的哥们儿。  
原来……在期待这个啊。  
Jared看着硬着头皮扔飞镖的Jensen和笑容僵在脸上的女孩，似乎明白了接下来要做什么能讨女孩的欢心。  
只能……只能这么干了。  
他这是为了任务成功，为了任务！Jared咬着牙捏紧了拳头给自己鼓劲儿。  
可能会被Jensen揍，但回想起Jensen那个莫名其妙的表白让他有了不被直接踹飞的信心。再看看Jensen手里的飞镖，嗯不够锋利，可以动手。  
或者说，动嘴。  
Jared视死如归地蹭到Jensen身边，温柔地把手搭在了Jensen的翘屁股上。Jensen被屁股上突如其来传来的温热吓了一跳，正要抬头瞪Jared，结果一抬头嘴唇被Jared吻了个正着。  
“配合我。”越来越熟悉Jensen行为习惯后的好处就是不用低头就能准确地抓住Jensen抬起来的手，引导那只本想抗拒的手放在自己的腰上，摩擦着Jensen的嘴唇低低地呢喃，“配合我就好了。”  
Jensen不动声色地踩了Jared一脚，随后放松了下意识绷紧的身体。这是Jared第一次和同性接吻，他本以为会是次赶鸭子上架的别扭体验，没想到Jensen的嘴唇吻起来柔软甜美，触感比他交往过的所有女朋友都要好。  
他情不自禁地用舌头撬开Jensen的双唇，清新的薄荷糖香味从Jensen口中传来，让他忍不住细细舔着对方的牙齿。Jensen的身上很香，就像在电梯里一样让他好奇起这究竟是什么牌子的香水，还是Jensen自身就带着的味道。  
要是形容一下那种香味，大概就是闻起来和彩虹一样吧，像是把世界上最美好的气味混合在一起，和雨后被水洗过天空一样让人感到剔透豁亮。  
在他还没有意识到自己有多越界时就已经沉沦在了Jensen的气息里，按在Jensen翘臀上的手不禁发力将被他吻着的人揽进自己怀里，用力加深了这个吻。  
Jensen的睫毛刷过Jared脸上的皮肤，那双漂亮的绿色大眼睛里一定盛满了惊愕，Jared这样想着，却没料到Jensen开始回应这个吻，舌尖从Jared的舌头一侧滑过，轻柔地探进Jared的口腔中，在Jared的上腭色气地刷来刷去，手也从Jared的腰上移到后颈，抓住了那里较短的头发。  
“咔擦。”  
快门被按响的声音把他们从这个忘情的亲吻中拉了出来，两个人都有点喘不过来气，尤其是Jensen，气息不稳地差点腿一软坐在地上，红肿并泛着水光的嘴唇开启急急地喘息着，用手背擦去了唇边的湿润，脸涨得通红。  
“这是你刚才掷飞镖得到的奖品，拍立得一张。”女孩脸上这次完全是开心满足的笑容，细白的手指间夹着刚打印出的照片，“完美。”  
Jared接过照片还没来得及看，就被Jensen一把抢了过去，直接塞进了牛仔裤口袋里，由于缺氧变得格外水润的绿眼睛狠狠地瞪过来，脸依然是红红的。  
……我居然会觉得这样的Jensen有点可爱。Jared呆呆地愣了两秒钟，突然想到了他们这么做的目的，于是重新转向那女孩，装出一副喜欢八卦的样子，“这店里只有你一个人看管吗？好辛苦哦。”  
“这店是我妈妈的。”女孩的视线不自觉地瞥向一侧的墙壁，那里挂着很多张拍立得照片，“她现在生病住院，就有我全权负责了。”  
Jensen无比震惊地看了Jared一眼，Jared一挑唇角露出个“听我的准没错对吧”的笑容，看得Jensen差点没控制住胳膊给他一拐子。Jared看到Jensen眼中的惊诧和不服气简直要得意得仰天大笑，估计Jensen想破脑袋也不会明白为什么刚才对一切闭口不谈的女孩态度会一百八十度大转弯，大有和他们俩促膝长谈的架势。  
Jared仔细观察墙上的照片，发现其中有一张主角是女孩和一名黑人妇女，亲昵地脸贴脸拥抱在一起。  
“这位是……你母亲？”Jared指了指那张照片，怕女孩不高兴于是特地像发福利似的搂住Jensen的腰，又被Jensen狠捶了后背，但没挣脱。  
“对。”女孩愉快地回答，视线愉快地在黏在一起的两个火辣帅哥身上，“没错，我是被领养的。但是妈妈对我很好，她是我唯一的亲人。”  
“这样真好。”Jared腾出一只手拍拍女孩的肩膀，用上最真诚最纯真的狗狗眼，“对了，你的那只玩具熊在哪里买的？好可爱，我也要给我的甜心买一只。”说完在Jensen脸侧吧嗒亲了一口。  
“哦，这是别人送给我的……”女孩的表情突然变得有点奇怪，手指不安地卷着暗金色的长发，“你可以去隔壁射击场看看，他们的一等奖就是这个，不过得到一等奖有点难度。”  
“是谁送给你的哦，男朋友吗？”Jared厚着脸皮继续追问，顺便把Jensen抱在怀里揉头。Jensen无奈地认命乖乖靠在Jared胸前，庆幸这家伙不光有肌肉而且还算聪明，最起码问到了正事上。  
“是个奇怪的叔叔。”女孩思考了一下还是决定告诉面前这个看起来无害又热心的小基佬，“他不定期的会来这里，从我记事开始就是了，有时候隔几个月来一次，有时候要隔上一年。每次都是玩几把飞镖就走了，但他看着我眼神很奇怪……上次来是今年的情人节，店里的情侣很多，所以他一个人挤进来显得有点突兀，进来后就直接问我有没有收到情人节礼物，这是他对我说过的第一句话。”  
女孩走到靶子前，把Jensen刚投在靶心的几枚飞镖拔下放回盒子里，语气落寞，“我摇了摇头，还没等说上句话他手机就响了，接着他就离开了。这次他抱着那只熊进来时也是，把熊放在我怀里，还没等我道谢他就转身走掉了。”  
Jared感觉到Jensen在他怀里抬起了头，细细打量了女孩后轻叹了一口气。  
“他也许在默默地保护着你呢。”Jensen突然开了口，“他不会伤害你，对吧？”  
女孩愣了一下，“也，也许……”  
“谢谢你的照片。”Jensen从Jared怀里挣出来，冲女孩露出温柔的笑容，“祝你的妈妈早日康复。”  
从飞镖场出来天色已经暗了下来，游乐场里的霓虹灯闪烁着亮起，各色的光圈在两人身上跳跃，而Jensen低着头在沉思，Jared跟在他身边，看着一道暖黄色的光束落在Jensen长长的睫毛上，流泻到幽暗但明澈的瞳中，颤动成一种难以言说的伤感。  
“怎么了？”  
Jensen摇头，“等回到酒店，我要你黑进paradise的系统里……查证一件事情。”

——TBC  
啊这次把存货都发完了……后天就毕业理论考试了比较匆忙没怎么校对，欢迎捉虫！！！！  
终于第一次kiss了真是……_(:з)∠)_  
谢谢观赏！！！


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7.  
他们匆匆回到酒店，刚进到屋子里Jensen就又将笔记本电脑塞进了Jared怀里。Jared本想说点俏皮话活跃气氛，但看看Jensen阴沉的脸色还是什么都没敢说，默默打开电脑开始工作。Jensen则坐在床上发呆，继续保持一副忧郁的失足少男样。  
“搞定。”Jared把电脑转了个角度让Jensen能看清屏幕，略带点小得意，“一点挑战性都没有。”  
“对呀就是因为你还有这么点用所以现在才活着坐在这里。”Jensen毫不客气地奚落着，头靠过去和Jared保持那种脸贴脸的距离盯着电脑屏幕，“找出1999年后离开或者死亡的特工名单。”  
“我说，你不觉得……我们之间的距离太近了吗？”Jared手上忙活着嘴上也不打算闲着，“1999年之后离开或死亡……哇，好多。”  
“亲都亲了，你还会觉得距离近？”想到那个逢场作戏的吻Jensen脸上又有点发烫，清清嗓子试图掩饰尴尬，“用监控录像上截下的Remile面部图像和名单中的特工照片进行对比识别。”  
“得了吧我那是为了让那小姑娘松口！”趁着搜索引擎工作的空当Jared终于转头看向了Jensen，目光游离在那两片柔软红润的嘴唇上时不禁回忆起了吻上去时的触感，愣了一会儿才意识到自己这个样子很不合适，忙甩甩头把注意力重新放在电脑上，“反而是你，配合的那么好……”  
“因为我喜欢你啊还记得吗？”Jensen说出的话让Jared心尖一颤，如果忽略咬牙切齿的语气的话，“你呢？吻得我差点背过气去，直男，哈？”  
Jared下意识瞄了一眼Jensen后腰上别的枪，觉得自己还是闭上嘴比较好。  
不停跳动的画面定格在了相似目标的资料界面上，Jensen一直板着的脸上终于露出笑容，愉快地打了个响指，“我猜对了，果然是在这里看到过他……前任Paradise高级特工，代号Gadreel。”  
“但是……他不应该已经死了吗？”Jared指着屏幕上醒目的「任务失败，已死亡」标注，“这里写的，死于2000年的一次爆炸。”  
“那是Lucifer入狱之前的一次抓捕任务，他和他的搭档进入Lucifer藏身的仓库之后突然发生了爆炸，死了三名特工。”Jensen边看边解释，“那次爆炸十分惨烈，尸体根本无法辨认，但在尸体残骸里发现了三名特工的DNA，因此确认他们已经死亡。”  
Jared紧盯着一行行刻板的陈述文字记载着那次血腥的行动，似乎在眼前看到了冒着黑烟的焦糊尸块，曾经鲜活的生命被热浪和冲击波吞噬后所剩下的遗骸就只能被当作垃圾处理掉。他们是组织的财产，工具而已，死了就是任务失败，似乎这是他们仅存的意义。胃里猛烈地翻涌上来一阵恶心，他皱紧眉头狠狠吞咽了一下，看到Jensen将手伸到键盘上敲打起来。  
“你要找什么？”  
“2000年的底特律事件，就是Remile，那个原名Gadreel的家伙‘死亡’的那次任务。”  
“查这个干什么？”  
“我在Remile的手提箱里找到过一张照片，上面是一个抱着孩子的女人。”Jensen将一个档案点开，放大，“照片上的女人就是她。”  
Jared惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，发现电脑屏幕上的人是在底特律事件中死去的三个特工之一，“他留着从前的搭档的照片？”  
“他们恐怕不仅仅是搭档那么简单。”Jensen从床上站起身，双臂抱在胸前开始在屋子里踱步，“你仔细看看这个女人，你觉得像谁？”  
Jared贴近屏幕仔细地端详着图片上一脸冷峻的女特工，浅蓝色的眼睛，看起来柔顺蓬松的暗金色长发，五官轮廓看起来有些眼熟……  
“啊！那个喜欢看男男打啵的飞镖女孩！”Jared激动得一拍床垫，“但是嘴巴和鼻子不是很像？”  
“你再看看Remile的长相。另外，我看到的那张照片上这女人抱着个一岁左右的孩子，从孩子穿着上来看，如果不考虑异装癖的话应该是个女孩。”  
“诶……”  
“看出来了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
他们俩同时陷入了沉思。  
飞镖场里的那个中学生模样的女孩，正是Remile和死去的搭档的孩子。  
Jared知道自己不应该同情敌人，尤其是可能杀掉他和Jensen的人，但是心里不可抑制地难过了起来。  
那女孩说，Remile从她记事开始就不定期来看她，但是只敢远远地看着不上前。直到十多年后的今天，他才有勇气走到自己的女人面前，送给她一个玩具熊。  
他想起了那个玩具熊的样子——憨态可掬地笑着，张开双臂像是在等待拥抱。  
Remile知道自己无法给女儿一个亲吻或者一个拥抱，所以他只能送给她个这样的毛绒熊，让它代替自己拥抱无法触碰到唯一亲人。  
而在自己亲生女儿的眼中，他只是个奇怪的大叔罢了。  
他又想起了Jensen从飞镖场里走出后那种魂不守舍的失落样，不知道是不是因为同样的理由，在同情那个女孩或者是Remile。  
“Jared。”  
他听见Jensen在喊他，于是猛地从沉思中惊醒，抬眼看到Jensen站在他面前，一双绿宝石似的眼睛认真地看着他。  
“你在同情Remile吗？”  
Jared没回答。  
“永远别同情任何人，尤其是你的敌人，更不要把情感带进任务中，那会影响你的判断力。”Jensen紧盯着Jared的脸说，“查找一下酒店的监控录像，看看Remile现在在哪里。”  
“你有没有想过你的结局，Dean？”Jared突然想到这个问题，边敲键盘边脱口而出，“你看起来那么厉害，好像什么都难不倒你的样子……呃，当然除了计算机方面的技术问题，不然我也不会出现在这里。Remile曾经也是Paradise的人，你有没有想过你以后会是什么样？”  
“我现在想的就是不要让这次任务成为我的结局。”Jensen的脸又板了起来，“不要想那么多，那会害死你。”  
“Remile在二楼餐厅边上的酒吧一个人喝闷酒，大概是因为刚看过女儿的原因吧，看起来很消沉。暂时没看到另外那三个人。”  
“好。”Jensen活动了一下手指让骨节发出咯吱咯吱的脆响，“给你个揍我的机会，一拳，脸上，越明显越好。”  
“哈？揍你？”Jared被吓得大脑当机，下意识大喊，“我可不敢！”  
Jensen发现自己翻白眼的技巧真是越来越向现象级大师靠拢，“你不是早就想这么干吗，给你这个机会还不把握，幸福来得太突然？”  
Jared愣愣地看着Jensen俊俏得像男模似的脸蛋，“我下不去手。”  
“真是……服了你了。”说着Jensen大跨步地走进浴室扯了条毛巾，回到Jared面前把毛巾塞到他手里，“拿着。”  
“干什么……嗷！”还没等Jared抓着毛巾还没等说完Jensen就一拳揍了过来，正中鼻梁，鼻血噗地一下从鼻孔里喷涌而出，Jared忙用手里的毛巾捂住鼻子，幽怨地看了Jensen一眼。  
原来拿毛巾是为了这个……还真是，体贴啊……  
“现在下得去手了吗？”Jensen歪着头看着他，一脸欠揍的笑容。  
我谢谢你全家啊。Jared鼻子酸疼得眼泪都在眼圈里打转，悲愤得二话不说一巴掌扇了过去拍在了Jensen脸上，手掌都震得发麻。Jensen几乎被抽了个跟头，好不容易站稳身子后用手背擦去嘴角磕出的血，有点懵地晃了晃头。  
“你是女孩吗，扇耳光？”Jensen呻吟了一声捂着火辣辣疼着的半边脸鄙视着眼泪汪汪的Jared，“不会用拳头？”  
“这样够明显啊！”Jared用毛巾压着鼻子说话瓮声瓮气，“可以跟我解释一下为什么非这样不可吗？”  
“硬盘不在他们的房间里，那么更大的可能性就是在Remile自己身上带着。我要去酒吧找他，近身搜查一下。”Jensen把别在后腰处的沙鹰抽出来放在一边，换成两把弹簧刀放进口袋里，“还是老计划，你留在这里观察监控，有什么变故及时告诉我。”  
“你又要单独行动？”Jared把手里的毛巾丢开腾地站起身，“上次差点摔死还记得吗？”  
“那要怎么样，带上你拖我后腿？”Jensen轻笑，嘴角挑起的弧度让Jared恨不得再扇他一巴掌，“我很抱歉我这么直白地说了出来，但是事实就是这样，Jared，这种事情你无法帮助我。Remile曾经是Paradise的高级特工，十个你也未必能打得过一个他，更不要提对方还有三名杀手跟随。所以省省吧，你的心意我领了。”  
Jared张了张嘴，居然想不出一句反驳Jensen的话。  
因为Jensen说的都是事实，他只能拖Jensen的后腿，无法帮上任何忙，无法与那些训练有素的特工相提并论。  
无法与Jensen并肩作战，无法保护他。  
就像几个小时之前，他看着Jensen在狭小的机架上几乎要从几十米的高空摔下，而他无论如何用力伸长手臂都触碰不到Jensen，只能眼睁睁看着Jensen坠落。  
“保持联系。如果我说了‘poughkeepsie（波斯普西）’，那就是让你丢下一切马上逃跑。”Jensen抬了抬下巴，语气中是属于杀手的冷静和无情，“丢下一切，包括我。”  
Jared看着他，墨绿色的眼睛里露出像弃犬似的神情时Jensen几乎又要心软安慰他，但没想到Jared居然凄惨地笑了起来，乖巧地点点头，“好。”  
在Jensen转身要走出门时，Jared突然开口，“把那张拍立得留下。”  
Jensen脚步一滞，侧过身疑惑地皱起了眉。  
“万一出了什么意外，至少给我留个可以怀念你的纪念品，”Jared指指还在流血的鼻子，“我可不希望唯一的纪念是这个。”  
Jensen笑了，从兜里抽出那张照片丢过去。照片轻飘飘地飞到Jared面前，Jared伸手把它捏在指间，随着一声轻微的关门声，Jensen离开了房间。  
Jared看着照片，发现上面正在接吻的Jensen和自己都低垂着眼帘，神情温柔似水。  
一点都不像是在演戏。

监控录像界面随着Jensen的移动而切换，进电梯，出电梯，走进酒吧，摇摇晃晃地靠近吧台前的Remile，哐当一声将手肘拄在台面上。  
「苏格兰威士忌。」  
Jared听见耳机里Jensen气哼哼地对酒保说着，从监控画面上看Jensen脸上被自己打出来的掌印无比清晰，看来自己那一巴掌的确够用力，这让他有点内疚，但在擦拭疼得要命的鼻子后那点愧疚感全随鼻血抹在了毛巾上。  
“我查了一下监控录像，Remile的那三个同伴一个在冲浪池泡妞……哦不对，钓汉子……另外两个在三楼的赌场掷骰子。”Jared轻轻碰了碰鼻孔附近的皮肤，发现鼻血已经止住了于是把毛巾丢开，对着微型麦克轻声笑，“哈，那个酒保似乎对你脸上的巴掌印很感兴趣。”  
「真是难熬的一天。」Jensen不知是对Remile还是对酒保抱怨着，「那些外表上看着很火辣的家伙，百分之九十都他妈是混蛋！」  
「发生了什么事？」酒保大概是想多得些小费，倒了杯威士忌后看着Jensen脸侧的伤热心地询问，「这人下手有点狠，你需要敷一下脸。」  
「你要是看到他就好了，那个混蛋可比我惨的多。他家里不知道是叔叔还是阿姨的老古董给他介绍了个富二代女朋友，」Jensen语气里满满的委屈，厚重的鼻音中夹杂着些许的愤怒，逼真得Jared都想把奥斯卡小金人颁给他，「我他妈的为了他和我父母断绝了关系，现在他倒让我理解他？我和他打了一架，告诉他自己玩蛋去吧。」  
「漂亮的男孩总不会缺追求者的。」酒保细细打量了Jensen后安慰道，另一侧有客人喊他才不情不愿地走开，还不忘回头加一句，「要知道，外面的世界相当精彩。」  
Jensen挑一下唇角露出苦笑，透明的玻璃杯贴在完美姣好的唇瓣上，清亮的棕黄色酒液慢慢倾斜滑进口中，低垂着的长睫毛遮住闪着星辉的双眼，随着吞咽的动作喉结脆弱地上下耸动。此时酒吧里不算明亮的灯光似乎全聚集到了Jensen身上，Jared隔着监控屏幕都感觉到那种让人难以抵挡的吸引力，紧接着Jensen白皙有力的手指扣住杯沿将杯子放回到桌子上，歪过头看着Remile，轻启被酒润湿的双唇，「你很帅。」  
Jared手一抖差点把笔记本电脑摔在地上。  
不是吧，所谓的“近身搜查”，是指色诱？！  
还可以这么玩？犯规啊？  
但是不得不说Jensen这招用的很熟练……等等，熟练？  
千锤百炼了的那种熟练？  
Jared突然有种吞了只苍蝇的不爽感觉，心想便宜了Remile那个混蛋。  
Remile笑着看着Jensen，那种眼神让Jared想起了看到猎物的掠食者，不知道Jensen是不是有同样的想法，Jared感觉监控里Jensen的身子在高脚椅上摇晃了一下。  
「你是第一个这么说我的男性。」Remile主动靠到Jensen身边，眼睛微微眯起，「我很幸运，第一次就遇上了你这样的美人。」  
「哈，从前没人这么说过你？真不可思议。」Jensen的声音听上去有点奇怪，喘息声大得像刚剧烈运动完，「我是不是在哪里见过你，在波基普西的酒吧？」  
听到“波基普西”后Jared心脏被狠狠地一揪，头上像被人浇了盆冰水，思维被冻住，只能愣愣地盯着电脑屏幕。  
「我不这么认为。初次见面做个自我介绍吧，我叫Remile，也许你会更熟悉我另一个名字，Gadreel？」  
糟了……  
Jared猛地站起身，抓起手枪拉开房门跑了出去。  
Jensen的身份暴露了。  
耳机里Jensen的声音继续执着地响起，喘息声比刚才更大，几乎是有气无力地说，「真的，你没去过波基普西吗？」  
那是Jensen在提醒他，让他放下一切，立即逃跑。  
「现在轮到你介绍一下你自己了。」  
Jared听见Remile的声音里带着阴冷的笑意，紧接着似乎听见了Jensen倒在Remile怀里的声音。  
「Dean。」

Jared按向电梯键的手僵在了半空，看着显示屏上的“3↑”迟疑了一下没有按了下去，转身跑向了消防步梯。慌张让他的双腿不太听使唤，不得不扶着把手颤颤巍巍地向楼下跑，几次都险些踩空。  
「不止你们有情报，我们也有。」从衣料摩擦的声音可以听出Remile换了个姿势扶着Jensen，架着他开始走动，而Jensen除了粗重地喘息以外没有任何动静，「Michael刚给我发了消息，说他很想你。」  
Michael？哦，Jensen说过，是反政府组织“先知”的创始人，从前是paradise的首领。  
「我知道你的搭档能听到我这边的声音。」Remile的声音一下子变大，大概是凑近了麦克风，「如果不想让Dean吃苦头的话，就乖乖来我的房间里，我相信你知道房号。」  
Jensen发出一声微弱的「不」， 紧接着就听见了电梯门打开的提示音。Jared像被那一声艰难的拒绝声扼住了喉咙，身体也被钉在了原地沉重得迈不开步子，但大脑却格外清醒。  
Jensen的声音在回忆里一遍遍响起，一遍遍地警告着他。  
——他们会折磨你，让你求死不得，直到你把知道的一切都吐出来。所以要么逃要么死，绝对不能被俘虏。  
——如果我出了什么意外，你不要管我，你先逃。  
——Jared，这种事情你无法帮助我。Remile曾经是Paradise的高级特工，十个你也未必能打得过一个他，更不要提对方还有三名杀手跟随。  
如果按照Remile的要求去他的房间无疑就是自投罗网，救不出Jensen还会搭上自己，但是如果不去救Jensen，那他无法想象Jensen会被他们如何处置……会被抓去见对方的首领，还是会被严刑拷问，总之他不觉得那些心狠手辣的家伙会讲究人道主义。  
不过自己要是也被抓住，那Jensen才真的没有被救的希望了吧？  
他必须得做点什么。想个办法报告组织？Jared猛地想起他们在接到这个任务之前Azazel对Jensen说的话。  
——记住，这是你自己要求的任务，做好了没有奖励，但要是搞砸了就一定会有惩罚……如果你们两个必须死一个的话，Dean，我想你知道应该怎么做。  
当时刚听到这句话他只是感到疑惑和诧异，现在想想，只能感觉到整个人都被投进了空虚的黑暗中。  
如果他报告了组织，组织一定不会派人来救Jensen，而是判定这次任务失败强行带走自己。一旦Jensen能逃出来，估计也躲不开所谓的“惩罚”，虽然他不知道惩罚是什么，但看Jensen一路气鼓鼓的样子就知道那总不是什么好事。  
不知道每次遇到险境时Jensen都是怎么挨过来的，像是走在绝路上只能一人苦苦支撑，不知道什么时候能倒下，跌倒了就只能咬碎牙齿独自站起来，都没个人能扶他一把。  
他见过Jensen受伤后隐忍倔强的模样，那副样子看上去凶巴巴冷冰冰，实际上在他死乞白赖地照顾下显露出的却是不知所措地小心翼翼，像是冻僵了的旅人触碰到温暖，生怕被烫伤又不想撒手。  
也许自己就是Jensen生命中唯一一缕可以抓住的温暖了吧，Jared想，而且整个没什么人情味的组织里，Jensen也是唯一一个对他好的人，尽管傲娇了点……某种方面来看，他们算是相依为命了。这样想想突然感觉并不那么害怕了。  
既然是唯一的，那么就努力争取把他救回来。  
Jared捏紧了拳头狠砸了一下墙壁，扯掉领子里的隐藏麦克丢到地上踩碎，握紧手里的枪继续飞快地向楼下跑去。  
大概是为了刺激Jared，Remile始终没有关掉Jensen身上的声音接收器，所以Jensen被挟持到房间里后直接被一把推摔在地上的声音Jared都通过耳机听的一清二楚。  
「别紧张，我们不会把你怎么样。」Remile的说话声伴着金属叮叮当当碰撞的声音，「Michael特地提醒我说不要小看你，所以……暂时委屈一下？」  
Jensen艰难地边喘息着，用尽可能大的声音说，「Michael的手段……这么下流？」  
紧接着一声拳头击打在肉体上的声音在Jared的耳膜上炸开，Jensen发出痛哼，喘息都变成了细碎的吸气声。Jared不自觉地想了一下Jensen瘫软在地上毫无还手之力任人宰割的样子，全身的血液都开始沸腾，每个细胞都叫嚣着要他现在就冲到十六楼，踹开那个混蛋的房门把Jensen抢回来。但理智告诉他如果那样做了的话，可能没等他出手就会被Remile一枪爆头。  
他学着Jensen的样子把枪别在后腰用外套掩住，深吸一口气，尽可能平静地走出消防楼梯间，向酒店大门口走去。  
“先生，您需要什么帮助吗？”门童主动迎了上来，疑惑地看着他额角细密的汗珠，“需要手巾之类的东西吗？”  
“哦？哦不需要，谢谢。”Jared抬起袖子擦了擦汗，突然想起来什么似的抓住门童的胳膊，“你们这还有脚踏车可以出租吗？”  
“有的，先生，您需要单人还是双人？”  
“单人。”Jared从裤兜里掏出一沓钞票塞到门童手里，这是大学时为了混进高人气酒吧而学会的技能现在派上了用场，“顺便帮我买一张旁边那个游乐园的门票，如果你两分钟之内回来的话，剩下的钱就归你了。”  
门童眼睛一亮，连连答应着跑开。

耳机那头传来碎裂的声音后又陷入一片死寂，Jensen从被Remile挟持到现在头一次感觉到了恐慌。不知道Jared那个笨蛋有没有听从他的暗示而逃走，他发誓如果Jared要是敢蠢兮兮地跑过来自寻死路，他绝对就先于Remile干掉那个蠢货。不过话虽这么说，但是现在他全身一点力气都使不出来，连呼吸都格外辛苦，而且在房间的另一端另外三名杀手站在那里冷冷地看着他，逃脱的可能性几乎为零。  
Remile将他的双手反铐在背后，而他连挣扎一下都做不到。接着他被抓着衣领从地上拖起来扔进椅子里，被猛击过的腹部疼得冷汗顺着脸颊向下流，而Remile似乎不打算放过他，被掐住下颌强行抬起脸与那双浅色的眼睛对视。  
“听着，我不允许你这么说Michael。”Remile几乎要把牙齿咬碎，恨意促使他的手用力到要把Jensen的骨头捏碎，“Dean，为恶魔卖命，你应该感到羞耻。”  
“哈，Michael只是利用了你想复仇的心态罢了。你想为你的搭档报仇，那他就用这个当诱饵钓你上钩。”Jensen毫不示弱地瞪了回去，虚弱丝毫没有减少他的嘴炮功力，“我真不知道你哪来的自信觉得你比我要高尚？”  
Remile毫不客气地一拳打在他脸上，他连人带椅子一起向后倒去，又一次狠狠地摔向了地面。鼻梁像裂开了一样疼，后脑撞在硬邦邦的椅背上让他险些晕过去，想到Jared还能听到他这边的动静，于是咬着牙将呻吟咽了回去。  
“别以为你了解我！她死在了我面前，那块飞过来的弹片本应该扎进我身体里，而不是她。”Remile的声音一下子压低，抬起脚踏在Jensen的胸口，用坚硬的鞋跟碾压左胸前脆弱的肋骨，尖锐的疼痛和窒息感让Jensen痛苦地闭上眼睛，强忍着不呼喊出声，“我应该杀了你，Azazel的走狗，但Michael的命令偏偏是留你一口气。而且你也不是那么容易就会死的，对吧？”  
“至少不会比你先死。”Jensen猛地睁开眼睛抛过去个白眼，“该死的疯子，Michael所做的事情杀了多少人吗？自杀式炸弹袭击，在满是人的地铁里点燃汽油弹，在酒吧里安放定时炸弹，这就是你们报复政府的方式？”  
“牺牲在所难免，为什么他们能平安无事地活下去，为什么他们就不能死？我不在乎死多少人，也不在乎谁是对的谁是错的，”Remile蹲下身，全部体重都压在踩着Jensen胸膛的那只脚上，看到Jensen难受地皱紧眉头后露出残忍的笑容，“我只想要Lucifer死。”  
“Lucifer已经受到了该有的惩罚，”Jensen咬了一下嘴唇，胸口的压力让他的呼吸越来越吃力，甚至听到了骨头不堪重负所发出的断裂声，“他进了监狱。”  
“这不够。”Remile抽出一把匕首，将刀刃压在Jensen的脸颊上，稍用力便压出一串血珠，“我要他死。”随后他歪歪头，像是欣赏艺术品般打量着Jensen的脸，发出一阵奇怪的笑声。  
“你们应该过来看看。”他抬头看对另三个手下招手，“这家伙的脸带上点血真是漂亮得惊人，我记得你们有人喜欢这口？”  
“像一只可爱的小猫。”其中一个嘴唇上扎着唇钉的男人走过来，俯下身，手指沿着Jensen侧脸流畅优美的线条向下滑，最后停留在那两片带着齿痕的嘴唇上，“我是不是在波士顿的Gay bar里上过你，还是两次，美人？”  
Jensen气得浑身发抖，圆圆的绿眼睛怒瞪着面前出言羞辱他的人，张口用力咬住那根让他作呕的手指。本想让那家伙的手指断掉一截，但他忘记了自己由于迷药而没什么力气这一事实。  
“哇哦，还是只小野猫。”唇钉男笑了起来，掐住Jensen的下颌抽出被咬得痒痒麻麻的手指，扭头对Remile说，“Michael只是说别弄死他就行，对不对？”  
“没错，你可以尽情地享用他。”Remile微笑着看着Jensen眼中的神色由不屈服逐渐变为惊恐，站起身向后退了一步，“看来你的小搭档是不会过来救你了，真可怜呢。”  
唇钉男把Jensen软绵绵的身体从地上拖起来扔到床上，而Jensen一声不吭地垂下睫毛咬住嘴唇，被铐住的双手压在床垫和后背之间，脸上的表情尽可能板得平静但身体倒是无法不紧张得轻颤。男人的手抚上Jensen的胸口，而这时候Jensen上衣口袋里的手机却响起了起来。  
男人掏出不停发出响声的手机递给Remile，Remile按下了免提键。  
“放开他。”  
听筒里传来压低的男声，语气中的恨意似乎要冲出小小的手机。听出这声音属于谁时Jensen不禁瞪大了双眼，双唇轻启张开成一个惊讶的口型。  
“我很抱歉，”Remile的表情看上去也有些诧异，“你是谁？”  
“放了Dean，不然我就杀了你女儿。”  
一声枪响以后听筒那边传来什么东西破碎的声音以及女孩的哭叫，Remile的表情一下子凝固住，缓慢地变成神经质的阴戾。  
“该死。”  
电话那头的声音依然不依不饶，这次音量加大了点，尾音带上了不安的颤抖，“我不是在开玩笑，”不知他做了什么，那可怜的女孩又尖叫了一声，“我真的会杀了她！放了Dean！”  
Remile挂断了电话。  
一时间房间里的空气似乎降至了冰点，所有人都在等待Remile的反应。而这时候Remile倒是像一尊塑像，紧抓着手机的手抵在额角，阴沉着脸一动不动。  
“我们……”唇钉男双手撑在Jensen头部两侧，扭过头迟疑着询问，“接下来怎么……”  
“好好关照他，然后杀了他，别让他死得太痛快。”Remile冷冷地瞥了Jensen一眼，“我去处理点私事。”  
他将Jensen的手机狠狠地掷到墙上摔了个四分五裂，随即大跨步走到门口摔门而出。  
唇钉男在听到门被摔上后低下头，在准备享用身下的美人那两片草莓果冻般的柔软唇瓣时突然感到脖颈一凉，随后他就看到了自己的脖子在向外喷血。被割破的咽喉只能发出嘶嘶的声音，他大概永远也搞不清楚为什么刚才还虚弱地在他身下轻颤的漂亮男孩会稳准狠地割破他的颈动脉，而他生前看到的最后一个画面，便是那张沾着鲜红血液的脸上，一双冷酷的绿眼睛里自己失去生气的身体的倒影。

“他……把电话挂断了……”Jared捏着手机，有点不知所措地看着在一边正叫得起劲的女孩，“行了你别演了……”  
“那怎么行！”女孩甩了甩一头金发，“演得不像的话你家那口子可怎么办！”  
——让我们把时间倒退几分钟，退到Jared刚风风火火地撞进飞镖场，吓得那女孩举起球棒对着他一通乱砸的时候。  
“别怕别怕还记得我吗？”Jared护住头大喊，“住手！别打了！”  
“……是你啊。”女孩冷静下来后依然警惕地握紧球棒，瞪大水汪汪的蓝眼睛，“这么晚了你还跑来干嘛，我以为遇到强盗了！”  
“没时间和你多解释了。我需要你帮我个忙。”  
Jared掏出了写着FBI的证件。  
他下酒店楼梯时无意间摸到自己口袋里多出来一个信封，打开后发现里面有一沓钞票和一张FBI的证件，证件上印着他的照片，背面贴着一张纸条，写着「看过电影吧？就那么干」。  
他不记得自己把它放进口袋里过，但是仔细想想就明白了那是Jensen趁他不注意时偷偷放进去的，这对于动作敏捷麻利的前任神偷来说简直是小菜一碟。大概料到了这种情况的发生，Jensen为Jared准备好了退路——钱和FBI身份--在美国最好用的两样东西供他逃脱。  
但是Jensen他自己呢，也给自己留了退路吗？  
耳机里的声音听起来并不是很乐观的样子。没多少时间供Jared浪费，他简单明了地向女孩说明了情况，当然有大把的虚构成分，另外他没有告诉女孩Remile其实是她生父这一点，因为他实在是不忍心告诉女孩真相。  
“就是说，我只要配合你演好就可以？”女孩把球棒放下，有些激动地搓搓手，“你确定这能成功？”  
“放心，你的声音和犯罪分子女儿的声音很像，不然我也不会来找你。”  
Jared被耳机那边那些令人作呕的下流话气得全身绷紧，像头领地被侵犯了的狼。女孩看到面前刚才还态度温和的FBI基佬探员一瞬间气场大变，不禁后退一步，看着Jared黑着脸举起手机。  
……  
“现在该怎么办……”  
Remile挂掉了电话的同时耳机里也再听不到Jensen那边的动静，Jared急躁地将耳机从耳朵里取出敲了敲，但依然无济于事。不知道Remile有没有相信他的威胁，不知道自己这样做是帮了Jensen还是让事情变得更糟。他按下了重拨键，但那边已经被忙音占据。  
他深呼吸着让自己冷静下来，思考每一种可能。  
视线不经意地向一边瞥去，正好看到了被女孩放在椅子上的毛绒玩具熊，突然一个离奇的想法在他的脑中成型。  
如果，这只熊不仅仅是Remile送给女儿的礼物呢。  
他快步走过去抱起那只大大的熊，手指伸进毛里开始细细摸索。女孩在一边眼睁睁地看着不敢上前，虽然看一个身高超过六英尺的大男人抱着个玩具熊摸来摸去的画面有点喜感，但Jared严峻的神情让她也跟着紧张起来。Jared也没心情和她多交流，终于他在熊屁股上摸到了一道不寻常的缝痕，于是从腰间抽出匕首捅了进去。  
“喂！”女孩终于出了声，“你要爆它菊啊？”  
“哈？”Jared有点没跟上女孩的脑回路，“你说啥？”  
女孩也愣了一下，没想到一个基佬居然不懂爆菊的含义，莫非她看走眼了，这货块头挺大的实际上是个床受？  
Jared摇了摇头决定不在这时候发扬不懂就要问的精神，握着匕首的手一用力，将玩具熊丰满的屁股划出一个巨大的口子。蓬松柔软的棉花一下子涌了出来，Jared把手伸进棉花里继续摸索，终于在熊肚子里摸到了个不同寻常，硬硬的方形物体。  
拿出一看，发现那物体正是他们寻找了一天还差点赔上Jensen性命的移动硬盘。  
Jared震惊得不知道该怎么办，一手抓这个烂屁股的毛熊，一手拿着硬盘，头发上还粘着棉花碎屑。  
由于熊肚子里的棉花被填的很足，所以从熊外观上看不出任何异常，就算用力揉熊的肚皮也不会感觉到里面有这么个东西。  
Remile把硬盘藏在这里，是别人如何也无法想到的。  
就算有人会像他和Jensen那样跟踪他来到这个游乐场，也会因为调查出这女孩是他的女儿而理解为他是给女儿送件礼物而忽略这种可能性，他料到对手都是聪明人，索性让他们聪明反被聪明误。而且年轻女孩都是喜爱毛绒玩具的，绝对不会把玩具毁坏性地拆开，所以他只需要在离开之前偷偷潜进来将硬盘取走就好了。  
那么他给Remile打的那个电话，就一定会将Remile吸引到这里来。不光是因为这个女孩，还因为硬盘在这里。  
“我们到你屋里去。”想到这里Jared的声音都变了调，“快！”  
“什……么？”女孩警觉地又一次举起了球棒，“你要干嘛？！”  
Jared没耐心再纠缠下去，伸手抓住球棒用力一扯将球棒从女孩手中夺走扔到一边，推搡着女孩的肩膀，直白地说，“我对你没兴趣。进去，快点。”  
女孩不情不愿地挪进房间里，因为空间太狭小直接坐在了床上，撅着嘴嘟囔，“谁知道你是不是双性恋呢。”  
“我是异性恋，但是我对未成年少女没有兴趣。”Jared直截了当地顶了回去，举起沙鹰拉开保险栓，没拿枪的那只手掩上门，“你介意继续演戏吗？”  
“等等，你是异性恋？”  
“嗯。”  
“骗我吧，你不可能是异性恋。”  
“……我为什么要骗你。”  
“你和他吻得那么投入！”  
“呃……他的嘴唇很软……”  
“……”  
“……”Jared无奈地扶额，“好吧我知道这么说很不像直男但是我只吻过他这么一个男人！”  
门外传来轻微的脚步声。Jared忙做了个噤声的手势，女孩闭上了嘴巴，瞪大眼睛看着Jared靠在门边举着枪，在Jared一个眼色之后配合地假哭起来。  
“别哭了。”Jared凶巴巴吼着，枪口紧张地对准门，“再哭让你脑袋开花。”  
女孩大概是真的被Jared凶狠的语气吓到了，眼泪涌了出来，可怜兮兮地蜷成一团低低地呜咽着。  
门一下子被踹开，Remile刚迈进屋子就被Jared用枪对准了头。  
“放下武器。”Jared用和刚才在电话里一样的语气说，“然后慢慢退出去。”  
Remile斜眼瞥向Jared，Jared用枪口抵住他的太阳穴表示催促。随后他看一眼床上毫发无损的女孩，将手里的枪卸掉了弹夹。  
“后退。”  
“你要杀我吗，”Remile的嘴角竟然向上挑了挑，“在我女儿面前？”  
Jared没有反应，依然用冰冷的眼神看着Remile，搭在扳机上的手指却不自觉地松了劲，目光斜向一边战战兢兢的女孩。在他猛地想起Jensen说过的话后心里警铃大阵，他不该让感情影响他的判断，而Remile自然不会放过这个机会。  
Remile趁Jared迟疑的瞬间抓住枪管让Jared下意识射出的子弹打在了墙壁上，同时抓住Jared手腕将那里的关节掰得脱臼，夺过了手枪。Jared惊慌失措地向狭小的房间外一跃，向一侧滚了个跟头才堪堪躲开一发射向他头颅的子弹。  
“我吩咐了手下好好招待你的小搭档。”Remile不紧不慢地踱了两步从房间里走出，举起手枪对准来不及逃跑的Jared，“他脸上带血的样子特别漂亮。”  
Jared看着黑洞洞的枪口缓缓举起双手，脸上的肌肉抽动着，大脑飞速地运转思考脱身的方法。显然惹怒Remile不是个好办法，而Remile正卖力地惹怒他。  
“不知道他哭起来，是不是也那么漂亮呢？”  
“嘭！”  
Remile话音未落持枪的手臂上就绽开了一朵血花，Jared惊讶地向子弹射过来的方向看去，看到全身是血的Jensen靠着门框站在那里，握着枪的手腕上挂着被撬开了一半的手铐，另一条胳膊不自然地垂在身侧，不断地有血从被浸透了的单薄袖口滴下。  
“你快找掩护！”  
Jensen喊出这句话时看都没来得及看Jared一眼，对着Remile又是一枪，这次对准的是Remile的胸腹，但是Remile反应奇快，向一边闪开的同时从腰上又拔出另一把枪开始回击。  
Jared将存放奖品和飞镖的大铁桌一脚踢翻躲在后面，两声枪响后一个温热的身体靠住了他的背，吓得他一哆嗦，才发现是Jensen。  
“你受伤了！”Jared用手撑着铁桌倒不出手扶Jensen，只能用后背支撑着他，“有多严重？”  
“是别人的血，我只是还有点受那该死的迷药影响。”Jensen咬着牙回答，看到Jared的手腕不自然地红肿着，“你呢，除了被卸了手腕之外还有没有别的伤？”  
“没了，但是要是不赶紧把他干掉的话……”Jared感觉到子弹打在铁桌上，震得他手臂都发麻，暗自庆幸桌子够厚，“我们就都不止伤手腕了。”  
“可惜我已经没子弹了。”Jensen沮丧地垂下握着枪的手，像是累极了似的把全身的重量都压在Jared身上，“你还有武器吗？”  
“一把匕首，左边的裤兜里。另外，”Jared向下努了努嘴，“硬盘我找到了，在我外套里怀。”  
“刀总没枪快，你还是自己留着吧。”  
Jensen没理会硬盘的事，把视线落在散落在地上的飞镖盒上，伸出带血的手指夹起一只飞镖藏在手心里。  
“我出去之后你就逃……”  
“都这个时候了你他妈的还说这种话？！”Jared打断了Jensen的话，“想都别想！”  
感受到Jared愤怒的眼神后Jensen笑了一下，Jared注意到他那双晶亮的绿眼睛里像是有一汪水，被笑起来弯弯的眼角挤压得几欲滴下却又堪堪含在眼眶里，突然让他忘记了自己正处于生死边缘。  
Jensen轻轻地握了握他的手，没有再说什么，身体像根轻弹簧一样弹了出去。枪声果断地响起，Jared来不及呼喊就看到Jensen踉跄了一下但是没有摔倒，手飞快地扬起，还没等看清他的动作Remile就发出了一声凄厉的惨叫。  
Jared推开桌子站起身，发现Remile一只手捂着被飞镖扎透的左眼不住地痛呼，另一只手握着枪胡乱地扣动扳机。子弹从Jensen的大腿外侧擦过，血立即飞溅而出，同时使他失去平衡摔倒在了地上。Jared用胳膊护着头冲过去一脚踢飞Remile手里的枪，掏出匕首刺向Remile的胸口，但此时Remile放下了捂着眼睛的手，一把抓住Jared的手腕，另一手卡住他的脖子将他按倒在地。  
Jared无法呼吸，不过他没有松开匕首，绷紧了手臂上的肌肉尽力与Remile抗衡。但窒息一点点夺走了他的力气，他手上的力气逐渐消失，眼前也一阵阵发黑，耳朵也开始嗡嗡作响。喉咙上的压力越来越重，Remile以一种要折断他的气管的方式用力掐着他，胸口憋得几乎要爆炸，疼痛和窒息几乎让他晕厥。  
突然卡住他脖子的力量消失了，他呻吟着摇摇头让模糊的视线重新清晰起来，看到Jensen拖着受伤的腿艰难地爬过来，用枪托猛击Remile的后脑。  
Remile身体栽向一边发出困兽般的怒吼，脸蹭在水泥地上擦出一大片血红，再加上已经成了个血洞的左眼，样子像是从地狱里爬出的鬼魂。他从地上爬起来提着脖颈将Jensen无力的身体拎起来甩出去，Jensen重重地撞到墙上倒回地面。正当他回身准备接着对付Jared的时候，一股凉意刺进了他的后背穿透左肺，随后被猛地抽出，又一次插进了他的右肺。血液迅速充斥着他整个胸腔，他无法发出尖叫，只能从喉咙里发出含糊的喉音。第三刀绕到了他的身前，刀子从小腹斜向上刺入，直接插进了心脏。  
世界一下子陷入了死一般的寂静。Jensen缓慢地从地上撑起身子，靠坐在墙边喘着粗气，看到Jared松开手，让Remile的尸体和匕首一同落在地上，血浸湿了脚下的地面。  
“Jared。”Jensen轻声唤着他的名字，“Jared，没事了，他已经死了。”  
Jared的头转了一下，空洞茫然的眼睛望向Jensen，脸上的表情像是在哭，但是没有眼泪。  
他大概再也不会流泪了。  
“Jared。”  
Jensen又喊了一声，这时Jared回过神死水般深绿色的眼睛才生动了点，跨过地上的尸体跑到Jensen身边，扶起他斜倚在墙边的身体。  
“你怎么样？”Jared刚伸出手Jensen就整个人倒在了他怀里，身上的衬衫已经被血浸得看不出本来的颜色，摸上去潮湿一片，“你到底中了几枪？！”  
“好吧这些……不光是别人的血。”Jensen咬了咬嘴唇，勉强露出了个苍白的微笑，“就肩膀上一枪，不过你得带我去趟医院了。”

“不逞强你会死是吧？”Jared心中腾起一团莫名的怒火，直接一把撕开了Jensen的衬衫暴露出肩上的伤口。Jensen已经给伤口做了简易的加压包扎，但是充当绷带的破布条已经完全被血浸透，而且伤口还在源源不断地向外流血。  
“比这更严重的伤我也受过，没关系……”Jensen看到Jared瞬间变得煞白的脸色不禁想安慰，“现在都不怎么疼了，没刚开始那么……”  
“再这么下去你的血就要流干了。”Jared打断了一听就知道是谎言的虚弱伪装，抬起Jensen没受伤的胳膊绕过自己的脖子小心翼翼地将Jensen搀起来。他的动作已经足够轻柔，但是依然听到Jensen的呼吸声骤然停顿了一下，忙低头问，“还有哪伤了？”  
“大……大概肋骨也断了一根。”  
Jensen不敢用力喘气，声音比刚才弱了很多，听得Jared心脏紧缩在一起。  
刚才Jensen被Remile直接甩到了墙上，断了的骨头一定疼得要命吧。Jared注意到Jensen那双本就像水亮亮的绿眼睛里盈满了因疼痛而积蓄起来的眼泪，冷汗从额角滑落似乎要把泪水也一起带下来。Jared心疼地皱紧了眉头，干脆一条胳膊环住背另一条胳膊撑在膝弯，一用力将Jensen打横抱起。  
“省点力气，别再说话了。”  
Jensen乖乖地点点头，连反抗都没反抗一下，这让Jared更加担心起来。  
“离这里最近的大医院在圣安东尼奥。”弱弱的女声从房间里传出来，由于刚才的枪战而吓得躲在屋子最里面不敢出声的女孩鼓起勇气扶着门框走了出来，看到地上惨死的Remile后颤抖着捂住了惨白的脸，张着嘴连尖叫都忘记了，向后退了一大步，差点摔倒。  
Jared看着女孩惊恐的样子心里一阵强烈的内疚。他不知道和Remile的对话女孩听见了多少，又相信了多少，到底有没有知道真相。Jensen看了看Jared又看向那女孩，一下子就明白了Jared在纠结什么事情。  
“这人是FBI追捕了好久的逃犯，但他精神上有点问题，见到你这么大的女孩就觉得是他的女儿，实际上他女儿早就已经死了。”Jensen强打起精神编着尽可能真实的谎言，用胳膊肘不动声色地撞了撞Jared的胸口，“这也是他犯罪的原因。”  
“他不可能是你的生父。”Jared顺着Jensen的话接着说，“如果你想找真正的生父的话我们可以找同事帮忙。”  
“但他没有想伤害我的意思……他……”女孩捂着脸的手放了下来，看着Jensen浑身是血的虚弱样颤颤巍巍地向前迈了两步，没有再纠缠Remile的事，“我给你们找急救箱……让他躺在我床上吧，需要打911吗？”  
“不需要，简单处理一下我马上送他去医院，谢谢你，”Jared感激地看着女孩，发现自己根本没问她叫什么，“请问你……”  
“我叫Joanna.”女孩知道Jared要问什么，飞快地打断了Jared，“从这里出去向南走两公里就是高速公路，大概半个小时见到出口就下，再向西走不到十分钟就能看到医院。”  
“谢谢你，Joanna.”  
Jared动作轻柔地将Jensen放在床上让他平躺下，接过女孩递过来的纱布塞在了血肉模糊的伤口里，用绷带粗略地包扎好。同时他发现Jensen大腿上被子弹划开的伤口也在出血，随手扯了根绷带在上面缠绕。  
“你的手没事吗？”女孩指着Jared红肿的手腕问。  
Jared愣了一下，他完全忘了自己手腕刚脱过臼的事，并且丝毫没有感觉到疼痛，大概是因为太过担心Jensen的原因吧。他下意识抬头看了Jensen一眼，发现Jensen也用盈满泪水的大眼睛看着他。  
“我没事。”Jared脱下外套裹在Jensen身上将他重新抱起，再一次向女孩道谢，眼睛里却满是歉意，“谢谢你，我会马上让FBI来收拾现场。”  
女孩点点头，双臂环着身体依然在瑟瑟发抖，但是勉强露出笑容，“你现在这个姿势可真的不怎么像直男。”  
Jared笑了起来，心里却止不住地难过了起来。  
他们给这个女孩留下的阴影大概一辈子都挥之不去了吧。  
他最后看了一眼地上Remile面目全非的尸体，抱着Jensen走向了大门。

Impala的引擎轰鸣着，Jared不经常开车，但他知道他现在的开车技术一定屌爆了，人的潜力可真是无穷的。  
他绕过路上每一处可能引起车身震动的障碍，让车子平稳快速地向前行进。Jensen在后座上裹着Jared肥大的外套蜷缩着，脸上挂满了冷汗，呼吸轻浅而且急促。  
“如果疼你可以喊出来，没什么丢人的。”Jared时不时瞟一眼后视镜，生怕Jensen失去意识就再也醒不过来，扯着嗓门大声说，“被下了药还能摆脱三个人，你到底有多厉害？”  
“还不是救你的小命。”Jensen说话已经有点含糊不清，但他也在尽力保持着清醒，“好好看路，我死不了。”  
“那几个人怎么样了？”Jared不依不饶地接着问，“你有好好教训他们吧？”  
“他们都死了。”Jensen用还挂着手铐的手抓紧了身上盖着的外套，语气冰冷，“我割断了那个受老二支配的混蛋的脖子，然后肩膀上挨了一枪，但是另两个被打穿的是头。”  
Jared短暂地哦了一声，安静了下来。  
“我得给Azazel打个电话汇报情况，把你的手机借给我……”似乎又牵扯到了肋骨上的伤，Jensen说起话更加吃力了些，“让他派人去处理尸体。”  
“把号码告诉我，我跟他说。”Jared单手掏出手机，担忧地看着Jensen越来越苍白的脸色，回想起了之前Azazel对Jensen说的那些极不客气的话，“要不要汇报你受伤的事？”  
“嗯。”Jensen没力气再和Jared争，简单地从鼻腔里发出一声肯定的鼻音，报出一串数字后疲惫地闭上了眼睛。  
Jared把手机放在脸和肩膀之间夹着，双手握紧了方向盘，将油门踩得更用力了些。

在Azazel的安排下Jared刚将车停在医院门前就立即有一组医护人员围上来，打开车门后直接将Jensen推进了手术室。  
空闲下来后Jared的脑中是无比混乱的，一会儿脑海里会浮现出Remile悲惨的死相，一会儿又会浮现Jensen浑身浴血倒在墙边的样子。手上还留着Remile的血迹，虽然已经干涸变黑但滑腻的触感依然留在上面，提醒着他他已经杀过人的事实。他像游魂一样晃进卫生间，拧开水龙头，将带着血迹的手放在水流下冲刷。  
他抬头看向镜子。  
镜子里的人眼神涣散，但是里面透出凶猛的恨意。他这才意识到，不知什么时候开始怨恨已经钻进他的身体，深入骨髓。  
杀掉Remile的那一瞬间他清醒无比，他明确地想让Remile死掉，因为Remile要杀了Jensen，也要杀了他。  
他曾经对Jensen吼，他不会因为活命而随便杀人，他才不会成为Jensen那样的人。  
现在他毫不犹豫地杀了Remile，而且除了对那女孩的歉意以外无半点悔恨。当Jensen平静地说Remile的那三个手下已经死了时，他心中也没有半分波澜，甚至还有一丝带着腥味的快意。  
他有一种强烈的想法，就是他们该死。  
而且他不觉得自己这种想法有多阴暗，尤其在从卫生间里晃出来后，看到“手术中”三个字依然鲜红地亮着时。  
他已经看够了红色，那是血的颜色，却像最不值钱的油漆泼在地上，描绘出死神的模样。  
同时也一点点蔓延到心里，将他心中的光明慢慢蚕食。  
一个小时后Jensen被从手术室里推了出来，而Jared感觉像过了一个世纪。  
他冲到Jensen身边，看他的伤口被纱布包裹着，整个人都埋在一片素净的白色里，看起来像是融进了白色的光晕里。带着淤青的脸被氧气罩遮去了大半，但是能看到又长又卷翘的睫毛随着呼吸而微微颤动。  
“他没事了。”医生摘掉口罩用温和的声音说，“好好休息一段时间就不会留下什么后遗症。”  
“谢谢你，大夫。”Jared长吁一口气，紧绷着的神经终于放松了下来，“他什么时候能醒？”  
“过一会儿就能了。”医生似乎有点惊讶，“你是Azazel手下的新人？”  
“你怎么看出来的？”  
“因为你还有人性。”医生仔细打量了一下Jared，“他们不会这么关心别人。”  
Jared笑了笑，“因为Dean他很特殊。”  
“是的。”医生竟然点点头，被胡子遮住的嘴唇向上挑，“他就是这么神奇的人，会挽留住人性。”  
感受到Jared疑惑的目光后医生伸出由于戴了太久胶皮手套而汗津津的手，友好地自我介绍，“Bobby Singer，Dean的朋友。”  
Jared迟疑了一下才握住那只手，“Jared。没想到Dean的朋友尽是医生。”他想到了Steve。  
“因为几年前他在医院里度过的时间可比我都长。”Bobby有点感慨地叹了口气，“现在这小子可比那时候结实多了，那时候脸蛋精致得像个姑娘，还很瘦……和那些大块头的家伙一比简直像小孩，受伤的次数也格外多。”  
Jared望着远处Jensen被推进为Paradise特工准备的特殊病房，心脏塞到钝痛。  
“去陪他吧。”Bobby拍拍Jared的肩，“总算有个人肯陪着他了。”

精神完全放松下来后疲惫和困倦铺天盖地地袭来，Jared感觉自己整个人像是被吊起来摆动了过久的提线木偶，一被放下就像抽掉了骨头似的向下瘫倒。他把整个人都埋在一边的沙发里，头靠着勉强支在膝盖上的手臂，看着Jensen安静的侧脸。  
Jensen长得真的很漂亮，是的，Jared早就认定了用“漂亮”这个词来形容。但是单凭漂亮的长相就认定他只是个花瓶小白脸的话，那么一定会付出代价——像是把猎豹当成普通猫咪来挑逗，收到的绝对不是喵喵叫几声后软绵绵地一爪子，而是被尖利的牙齿咬穿喉咙一命呜呼。  
在他迷迷糊糊地在脑子里开始回忆野性非洲纪录片时，Jensen隔着呼吸罩发出一声微弱的呻吟。  
他连忙从沙发上跳起来，按亮了墙上的呼叫器叫来了Bobby。Bobby简单地给Jensen做了个检查后撤掉了氧气罩，调了调输液器，嘱咐了Jared几句就离开了。  
“嘿，你感觉怎么样？”Jared搬了个小凳子坐在Jensen床边，“哪里疼？”  
Jensen轻微地瑟缩了一下，用没什么气力的声音回答，“还好。麻醉药没有完全过劲儿，所以……我现在看你有两个脑袋。也不怎么疼。”  
Jared笑了起来，“哪里不舒服一定要跟我说。有没有什么想吃的东西？我去给你买。”  
Jensen眨眨眼睛，似乎是第一次遇到这种状况，下嘴唇颤抖着一副不知道该说什么的可怜样。良久他才说了一句，“不用了，我也吃不下去……”  
“饿了就告诉我……”Jared话音未落反而是他自己的肚子配合地叫了一声，尴尬地捂住小腹讪讪地笑。  
Jensen忍俊不禁，苍白的脸上终于露出点亮丽的笑意，“你饿了就去吧，我没事。”  
而在Jensen从昏睡中被疼醒的时候，正看到Jared走进来，手里提了个大大的袋子。  
“我给我们俩买了中餐。”Jared边说边把食物盒一个个地从袋子里端出来，“鱼，米饭，青菜，烤牛排……好吧牛排不是在中餐馆买的，但是很好吃……”  
“买这么多吃得掉吗？”  
“呃……”Jared的手顿了顿，“这只是我的前菜……”  
“……”  
“我承认我饭量有点大……”  
Jensen想坐起来，但努力了一次后以失败而告终，Jared忙放下袋子跑过去帮他把病床床头调高，顺便将饭盒塞到了Jensen手里。  
“多多少少吃点，不然伤口不容易痊愈。”  
“谢谢。”  
Jensen闷闷地道着谢，脸颊微微发红。  
但是很快他就发现了一个问题——他连抬胳膊的劲儿都没有，更别说自己吃东西了。  
Jared的确是饿坏了，低头猛吃一阵后才发现Jensen一直保持着刚才那个姿势没有动，于是嘴角沾着饭粒抬起头，“怎么了？”  
Jensen被Jared嘴上的饭粒逗得想笑，但是断了的肋骨让他生生把笑憋了回去，平复了一下复杂的心情后轻声开口，“我没力气。”  
“哦！”Jared放下手里的食物转而拿起Jensen的那份，用勺子舀起米饭送到Jensen唇边，像逗孩子一样滑稽地张嘴，“啊——！”  
Jensen无奈地翻了个白眼，用奇怪而且略带嫌弃的眼神看着Jared，“你这是……跟谁学的？”  
“我有个小妹妹嘛。”提到妹妹，Jared眼睛里的光芒一下子暗淡了下来，“她小的时候我就这么喂过她。”  
Jensen知道自己提起了Jared的伤心事，心里一阵内疚，于是无比配合地张开嘴含住了Jared手里的勺子。  
疼痛不已的肋骨让吞咽变得困难，但是Jensen还是硬咽了下去。Jared端起放在一边的水杯，体贴地插了根吸管在里面。  
Jensen含住吸管慢慢吮着，发现比起食物来说自己更需要水。Jared看出了他很渴，一杯喝光了后又倒了一杯，以同样的姿势耐心地等Jensen缓慢地把水喝光。Jensen的嘴唇上染着病弱的颜色，也有干裂渗血的小口子，但看起来依然形状姣好触感柔软。Jared不可抑制地想到了那个逢场作戏的吻，以及那张照片上Jensen温柔的眼神。  
哦老天，他都开始怀疑自己是不是真的弯了。  
为了验证这一点他意淫了一下其他男性的嘴唇……Steve？哦不……换个长得帅的？汤姆克鲁斯？唔……  
想了一大圈，Jared确定了，自己只对Jensen的嘴唇才有兴趣。  
Jared不知道该庆幸自己没弯，还是该为自己对Jensen越界的感情而担忧。  
“Jared？”  
Jensen的声音让他从神游中醒来，“怎么？”  
“我想休息了。”Jensen吐出嘴里的吸管，声音比刚才有了点力气，又一次道谢，“谢谢你。”  
“别这么说。”  
Jared将床调回去，喂Jensen吃了止疼药后细心地为他盖好被子，随后无比自然地在带着伤痕的额上吻了一下，吻完他自己也愣在了原地。  
“你……”  
“我……”  
Jensen瞪大了眼睛的样子像一只受到惊吓的猫，Jared的脸刷一下红透，结结巴巴地解释，“我，我是因为……”  
“因为你有个妹妹是吧。”Jensen往被子里缩了缩，“小时候我哥哥也会这样。”  
“嗯，就是这个原因。”  
Jared看着Jensen在止疼药的作用下逐渐阖上眼皮睡去，让自己跌回沙发里。看着桌上摆着的还未吃完的食物，突然没了胃口。  
这是片由血和泪形成的沼泽，而他已经深陷其中，直接没过了胸口，每一下呼吸都艰难而且充斥着腥气，每一次移动都只能让他陷得更深。  
这都是因为Jensen。  
他是拉住他的藤蔓，又是禁锢住他的锁链。  
是他逃不掉的宿命。

——TBC  
我怎么这么能磨叽啊！！！我都受不了自己了！！！！  
“这次能完结”绝对是人生第一大错觉！！！  
谢谢观赏，下次保证以肉完结。  
跪地。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8.  
Jensen在床上瘫了两天，刚有力气下床就吵着要回去，被Jared和Bobby硬按在床上休息，他也只好躺在床上盯着天花板。  
“我说了我没事了！”Jensen看了一眼旁边挂着的输液袋，无聊到开始玩手背上粘着的胶布，不高兴地嘟囔，“这点小伤简直不算什么。”  
“我也说过了再想跑就把你铐在床上。”Jared翘着腿心情愉悦地看着Jensen气鼓鼓的样子，“别逼我。”  
“能铐得住我的手铐还没发明出来。”瞪眼睛。  
“Bobby可是把整套约束衣都准备好了，你要试试？”  
“你们……”  
“是为了你好，肩上带着个血洞断了根肋骨，腿脚还不灵活，就这么回到那鬼地方你觉得你能活几天？”  
Jensen除了翻白眼没别的办法，抓过被子把自己裹紧成一团，翻身留给Jared一个后脑勺和用棉被包得圆滚滚的屁股。  
他讨厌被当成弱者，他知道弱者的下场是什么样，但是Jared的话他无法反驳。  
“Bobby说你可能发烧。”Jared走过去拍拍那个气哼哼的棉被卷，“测一下体温。”  
棉被卷哼唧了一声，带着输液针头的爪子伸了过来，“体温计给我我自己测。”  
Jared把那只爪子握住向自己的方向一拉，Jensen痛呼一声将身子翻了回来，眼睑红红的，绿眼睛凶狠地一瞥，“干嘛？”  
Jared二话没说直接把手覆在Jensen的额头上，刚摸上去就感觉到了一片滚烫，“不用体温计我也知道你都快烧开了。”  
“睡一觉就好了。”Jensen偏头想躲开那只按在他头上的大手，却被牢牢地按在原地，心里烦躁又没劲儿发泄，“你到底想干什么？”  
“吃药，”Jared放开他转而扶向脑后，托起上半身，捏起药片送到他唇边，“听话，乖猫咪，张嘴。”  
“你……”  
“你要是不满意的话可以揍我。”  
这算是报仇了吧！以往屈服在喵喵拳的淫威之下，如今面对着没劲儿挥拳头的Jensen，Jared大爷可真是扬眉吐气威风凛凛。  
Jensen因为Jared脸上贱兮兮的笑意气得牙根直痒，看着那两根捏着药的手指头，直接张嘴连药品带手指一起死死咬住。  
“啊啊啊疼！”  
Jared边喊边甩手，但Jensen这下咬得很结实，死活不松口。  
“疼疼疼！”  
咬。  
“你几岁啊？！”  
接着咬。  
“要断了要断了！”  
用力。  
“我错了还不行吗……好疼……”  
道了歉以后Jensen终于松了口，Jared看着深深的牙印欲哭无泪。  
“你到底几岁啊！怎么还咬人？！”把那个高冷的家伙还给我啊！  
“我上次说过了，再那么叫我就废了你的手。”  
Jensen一脸认真，虚弱地将头靠在床边，眼睛里却闪着高傲的光。  
那是属于猎豹的眼神，绝不是一只普通的猫咪。  
“另外，你个笨狗。”翻身。继续留给Jared一个屁股。  
Jared愣了一下，怎么在语气里听出了撒娇的意味？  
不会吧？  
这可不是在演戏啊，Jensen他，会撒娇？  
待他从震惊中缓过来时Jensen又一次陷入了昏睡。毕竟才过了短短的两天，毕竟是中了一枪失了那么多血还一身伤，毕竟不是铁人，毕竟还会累会痛。  
但再过几天他们真的就要离开这里了，离开圣安东尼奥，重新回到那个危机四伏的地方，面对Azazel的刁难，面对那些不怀好意的人。  
而且，还要面对全新的自己。  
Jared坐在床边静静地想了一会儿，捏紧拳头砸了一下床边的围栏。Jensen没有醒，昏睡中两条精致的细眉毛微微蹙在一起，显然高烧和伤痛在睡梦中也不会放过他。  
Jared站起身在Jensen发烫的眉心落下轻轻的一吻，转身走出了病房。  
他开着Impala走在家乡熟悉的街道上。暮色笼罩着他曾经的小学，曾经玩耍过的小花园，曾经和妹妹一起上学时抄近路走的小巷子，翻过的栅栏墙……它们都还在，甚至房檐上唧唧喳喳叫着的燕雀都似曾相识，而他却回不去了。  
他的家就在前面。Jared把车停在离房子还有几十米的距离，从车子的储物匣里找到了顶棒球帽戴在头上压低，立起衣领，打开车门走了出去。  
妹妹的身影透过窗子映在他眼中。  
妈妈一定在厨房里忙碌着，准备为自己的女儿做一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
他想走上前去，但是腿却迈不开。  
他想起他试图逃走的那个黄昏里Jensen给他讲过的故事，以及那带着用像风一样飘忽不定的尾音的话语。  
你想要走他的老路吗，Jared，这样真的是对你的家人好吗。  
他已经不再冲动。通过了这次的任务他终于看清了他现在所处的世界究竟有多么黑暗可怕，即使是Remile也不敢上前去给自己的女儿一句问候或一个拥抱，何况是没力量保护任何东西的他。他的家里透出暖黄色的灯光，那是黑暗所不能染指的。  
已经被染成黑色的他，没有权力去触碰。  
就算再渴望光明，他也只能远远地眺望。  
他站在那里深深地看向他的家人，眼泪含在眼眶里却始终不落下来，垮下双肩，像是被逐渐变黑的夜幕压塌了。  
他不知道自己站在那里愣了多久，他已经完全忘掉了时间。直到一阵引擎的轰鸣声从远处传来在他的身边戛然而止，他回头，发现一辆小型皮卡停在那里，车前灯照射出来的光影中走出了一个人。  
是Jensen，他身上还穿着在医院里换上的白T恤和宽松的天蓝色长裤，手捂着受伤的肩膀赤脚站在那里。  
“Dean……对不起。”  
Jared发现自己的声音沙哑的像刚刚哭过一样，粗糙得能磨出一大块血砂。  
Jensen只是站在那里静静地看着他，良久才吐出一句话。  
“回去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
Jared迈开腿，走向Jensen环住他的腰，让浑身滚烫的他靠在自己的怀里。Jensen没有多说话也没有多余的动作，但在Jared的手扶住他的瞬间全身都放松了下来。

两天后，他们还是踏上了归途。  
路途上的颠簸让他们都疲惫不已，尤其是伤还未愈的Jensen，因为受腿伤的影响每走一步路都痛得要命，但为了不让任何人看出他的弱势硬撑着不让Jared搀扶。Jared走在Jensen身后，看到那白皙的颈后沁出一层薄汗，心里暗自打定了主意Jensen不用说倒下了，哪怕腿软一下他也直接把人打横抱起来直接送到医务室。  
好在Jensen没有Jared想象中的那么虚弱，Jared一路跟到他房间里，也没给Jared任何出手的机会。  
“你不回你自己那吗？”Jensen脱掉外套随手丢在椅子上，挑着眉看到轻车熟路地锁上房门的Jared。  
“你需要我帮忙。”Jared理所应当地回答，同时也开始麻利地脱去衣服，“没我你连衬衫都脱不下来。”  
Jensen熟稔地丢了个白眼过去，开始灵巧地单手解纽扣，露出肩膀上厚厚的纱布和肋上的淤青。Jared走过去帮他把衬衫从身上剥下去，随后手伸向Jensen的牛仔裤。  
“喂！”  
“扭捏什么。”Jared轻易地拨开Jensen想要阻拦他的手臂，“Bobby让你注意些不要撕裂了伤口，别动。”  
Jensen红着脸咬住下唇，别过脸不让Jared看到他现在羞赧的表情。Jared温热而且有力的手指时不时划过他的下腹，又滑进裤子和肌肤的缝隙间，将裤子从挺翘的臀上剥离褪到膝弯，路过裹着纱布的大腿时还不忘放轻动作。Jensen感觉自己一定是又发烧了，要不然脸怎么能这么烫。  
“抬脚。”  
Jensen听话地依次抬起左右脚，让Jared把牛仔裤彻底从他身上褪下去。  
“好啦，到浴室里等我。”  
“哈？”Jensen吓了一跳，“你要帮我洗澡？”  
“对啊。”  
不要回答得这么自然好吗！  
Jensen感觉自己身上每一根汗毛都立了起来。刚才脱个裤子就够他难为情的了……难道还要……  
“你肩膀和腿上的伤不能碰水，也不能用力。”  
Jared脱掉了上衣开始解裤腰带，脸上的表情诚恳而且认真，像是个温柔负责任的……流氓。  
“我也希望你快点好起来，Dean，相信我。”  
脱掉裤子时说这种话可一点说服力都没有！Jensen内心大喊着，却鬼使神差地点了点头。  
给浴缸放水的功夫Jared要帮Jensen脱内裤，被Jensen死命拒绝了。Jared撇撇嘴，把椅子拉到浴缸边让Jensen坐在上面，将干净的毛巾在浴缸里浸湿后开始擦拭Jensen的身体。  
热水器依然是坏着的，所以水依旧有些凉。凉毛巾触到皮肤时Jensen不自觉地打了个寒颤，Jared的动作顿了顿，但是还是将毛巾压了上去。  
湿淋淋的毛巾在白皙的皮肤上留下水渍，慢慢汇成水珠滚过Jensen的胸口，划过若隐若现的腹肌。肋骨断裂的地方泛着一大片淤青，看上去就让Jared觉得疼，动作不禁放得更加轻柔了起来。  
“就算知道这是个多丑恶的地方，但是回到这儿还是有一种回家的感觉。”为了避免尴尬，Jared开始没话找话，“你有没有这样的感觉？”  
“你可以把这里当家，但是别把这里的人当成家人。”Jensen咽了咽口水努力让自己看起来平静，“家人不会强迫你做一些恶心的事。”  
“哈，那你一定是没看过权力的游戏。”Jared笑了一声，却掩不住语气里的疼惜，“你刚进到组织里时……一定很难过吧。”  
Jared话中的意思不言而喻，而Jensen没再回答他。  
擦过了前胸，Jared绕到Jensen身后为他擦拭后背。Jensen的背一直很迷人，上次给他处理伤口的时候Jared就已经感叹过，现在看来比那时要瘦了点，骨骼的轮廓更加明晰，但是那对腰窝还是该死的精巧，这让Jared忍不住多在腰窝上擦了几下，引得Jensen又颤抖了起来。  
接下来是大腿。Jared的大手卡在Jensen的大腿内侧将他的双腿分开，将毛巾直接覆在了敏感的大腿根上，冰凉酥麻的感觉激得Jensen差点从椅子上跳起来。  
“你……你可以出去了。”Jensen结结巴巴地说，连胸口都红了起来，用没受伤的手胡乱地推着Jared，“接下来的我可以自己洗，你快出去……”  
Jared一头雾水，正疑惑自己哪里做错了，目光不经意地瞥到Jensen的胯间，看到那里Jensen的小兄弟正顶着湿透了的黑色平角内裤，慢悠悠地抬起头。  
“你这是……”  
“快出去！”  
Jensen又羞又急站起身要把Jared推出去，但偏偏这时候脚下一滑，受伤的腿支撑不住全身的重量要摔倒，而Jared及时伸手将他抱住。  
两个人赤裸着的上半身靠在一起，Jared的身体结实柔韧，坚硬的肌肉上覆盖着一层细腻温暖的皮肤，尤其是前胸，Jensen的侧脸正好压在那里，嗅着Jared身上特有麝香味，感觉好得他感到头都一阵眩晕。  
“Jensen。”  
他听见Jared深吸一口气，低沉地呼唤他的真名。这是他这么多年以来，第一次这么想答应这个名字。  
“嗯。”  
“我还没洗澡。”  
“嗯。”  
“和我一起。”  
“嗯……嗯？”  
还没等Jensen反应过来Jared已经一把扯掉他的内裤将他拦腰抱起来，迈开长腿直接跨进了浴缸里。浴缸里的水是浅浅的一层，Jared小心地让Jensen躺在他身上，不让伤口碰到水。水很凉，Jared的身体却是温热的，怕冷的Jensen下意识地靠过去用脸蹭Jared的胸口，被Jared的吻挡住了去路。  
Jared的吻热烈、缠绵，像要把他的魂魄吸走，严密地封锁住了他的呼吸，仔细地扫荡着每一寸口腔。他无暇反抗也放弃了反抗，放任自己沉沦在这个窒息的吻中，努力地回应着，直到缺氧让他的胸口疼得快要炸开，他实在无法忍受而软绵绵地拍打Jared的胸肌，Jared才恋恋不舍地放开他。  
热吻之后每一下呼吸都带着刺，受伤的肋骨疼痛着不允许他剧烈地喘息，但也浇不灭燃烧的欲望。Jensen趴在Jared身上轻喘，手指在Jared的乳晕上画着圈。  
突然他整个人被Jared翻了过来，后背紧贴着Jared的胸膛。紧接着Jared的手又一次掐上了他的大腿根，霸道地将那条受伤的腿架到了浴缸光滑的边缘上。  
“Jay……”Jensen不安地想合并双腿，半勃着的阴茎就这么暴露着让他下意识地感到难为情，“你，你别……”  
“别让伤口碰到水。”Jared将嘴唇凑到Jensen耳边，亲吻着他的耳廓，“也别害怕，碰你的人是我。”  
Jensen全身一激灵，一下子明白了Jared说的是什么。  
他被Remile的手下羞辱的时候，Jared听到了全部。  
那种恶心的感觉又回到了他的身上，带着回忆一起席卷着他的理智，让他愤怒地颤抖起来。  
似乎感受到了他情绪上的变化，Jared托着他身体的手环到了前面，安抚性质地挠挠他软软的肚皮，轻柔地握住了抬着头的阴茎。  
Jensen呼吸一窒，想挣扎却被Jared牢牢地按住了身体。那只手不轻不重地在充血的柱体上摩擦撸动，指甲偶尔划过阴茎头上的小裂口，像一道电流从那里生出，直接击向肿胀的囊袋。Jensen死咬着嘴唇抑制着呻吟，带着红晕的脸上表情却是泫然欲泣，喉咙里翻滚着甜蜜诱人的呜咽。  
Jared发现自己不需要再按住Jensen的大腿，那两条白皙修长的腿已经在尽力地分到最大，腰肢在不知不觉中开始挺动迎合自己的动作。Jared满意地笑了笑，按住Jensen大腿的手向远端滑动，滑到膝弯向上抬，让Jensen的腿折起来，露出臀瓣间的小洞。  
Jensen在一截指头挤进身体里时终于忍不住叫了出来，像怕别人听到似的用手捂住嘴。Jared不满地放开Jensne的阴茎，用沾着前液的手指掰开Jensen捂着嘴的手，“不要怕被别人听到。”紧接着他重新握住了Jensen的欲望，Jensen来不及抗议就又开始可怜兮兮地呻吟。  
“我要让所有人都知道你是我的。”  
泡在水里的脚趾蜷缩起来又张开，Jensen腿上的肌肉紧张到伤口都跟着抽痛了起来，被Jared的手指探索着的感觉很奇怪，刺痛，但并不糟糕。Jared耐心地等他放松下来才继续将伸进去第二根手指，轻柔地向旋转着里面插，不断地轻吻Jensen的脸颊鼓励他。  
“你很紧……没和男人做过？那么多人垂涎于你呢。”  
“嗯……”Jensen的脸又红了一层，但眼中的骄傲丝毫不减，“他们不敢。”  
“那很好。”Jared一口咬上Jensen没受伤的那边肩头，“你只是我一个人的。”  
两根手指分剪着不小心触到了某一点后Jensen弓起背抽泣了一声，柔软的臀瓣摩擦着Jared的阴茎，让他的欲望腾地一下升起，有点急躁地又往Jensen身体里挤进了一根手指。Jensen疼得扭动了一下，但刚才让他抽泣的那一点Jared已经熟记于心，这次三根手指同时探向那里按压揉搓，那只握着他阴茎的手配合着按压的节奏一起撸动。痛感很快就成为了快感的修饰，Jensen粉红色的眼角噙着的泪水顺着脸颊爬下，丰润得带着水光的嘴唇微张着急急地喘息，带着点委屈鼻音的像是被欺负哭了的小孩子。  
“很疼吗？”Jared停了下来，伸出舌头舔上Jensen的眼角，“我们可以慢慢来。”  
“不……”Jensen的手向后探抚摸上Jared被水润湿了的柔顺发丝，眨眨眼睛，睫毛扫过Jared的舌尖，“我们到床上去。”  
Jared闷闷地笑了起来，在Jensen脸侧吧嗒地亲了一口。  
“如你所愿。”

Jensen的脊背很快就触到了干燥的纯棉床单，Jared的影子将他整个人笼罩得严严实实。他扬起脸闭上眼睛，如愿以偿地得到了Jared温柔的亲吻。  
“我觉得……你是时候该把内裤脱掉了吧？”被吻得心满意足的Jensen伸手抓住Jared的内裤边，扯开又松手，让那里弹性绝佳的布料击打了一下Jared的下腹，看到Jared一激灵后笑得眉眼弯弯的，“难道要我帮你？”  
Jared看着那双狡黠的绿眼睛，没有费力去想如何反驳，动作流畅地脱掉内裤，跪在床上用膝盖分开Jensen的腿。Jensen的目光掠过Jared的胯下，红着脸抿着嘴唇把脸侧过去贴在了床单上。  
“怎么？”Jared捏住Jensen的下巴把他的脸掰回来，“不满意？”  
“之前你说要我换个大瓶口的瓶子给你……果然没在说谎。”  
Jared一愣，随后便大笑起来。Jensen抬手想去打他的头，被Jared握住手腕，牢牢地压在了床上。  
“你原来一直都在惦记这个！”  
“我没有……唔！”  
Jensen下意识的否认还没完全说出口就被乳尖上酥麻的痛感打断，取而代之的是一声压抑着的甜美呻吟。Jared俯下身吮咬着右胸前那颗深色的凸起，齿间微微用力就换来Jensen带着哭腔的骂声。  
“你他妈的……到底……还是不是直男？”  
“没遇上你之前，我一直都是直男。”Jared松开了Jensen敏感的乳头转而亲吻软软的肚子，突然像想起什么似的抬起头，认真地问，“你这有没有润滑剂？”  
“我怎么会有那玩意！”Jensen扭动了一下被Jared按住的手腕，“床头柜里应该有一盒医用凡士林……”  
Jared伸长了胳膊去拉抽屉，摸到个圆圆的盒子，直接把盒盖咬开挖了一块膏体抹在手心，随后张开手半炫耀半挑逗地在Jensen的注视下将手掌覆在自己的阴茎上，将滑腻的乳白色的药膏均匀地涂在上面。Jensen有点紧张地动了动，忐忑地咬紧了嘴唇。  
“如果疼你可以喊出来，没什么丢人的。”  
上次说出这句话时Jensen正血流不止地躺在Impala后座上，而这次则是涨红着脸躺在自己身下——无论是什么样的Jensen，都足以让Jared为之疯狂。他迫不及待地拉起Jensen的腿让它们缠在自己的腰上，随后用力地一挺腰，将自己完全埋进Jensen的身体里。  
被瞬间塞满的快感和疼痛让Jensen一下子哭了出来，紧皱着的眉心和不停颤抖的睫毛让Jared强忍着现在就抽动阴茎的冲动，但当Jensen用那双流着眼泪迷离地微张开的绿眼睛看着他时，他感觉再忍下去大概是不可能的了。他缓慢地将阴茎抽出一部分，用低沉的嗓音喊着Jensen的名字。  
“Jen……Jensen。”  
不是代号，不是Dean，而是Jensen。  
Jensen眨了一下眼睛，泪水濡湿了鬓间暗金色的短发。  
“是的，Jared，是我。”  
“你是Jensen，不是Dean……你说过Jensen已经死了而活下来的是Dean，其实……”Jared叹了一口气，吻了吻Jensen的额头，“其实他还活着，我看得到他，我爱他。”  
Jensen知道自己很久都没有这么痛快地哭过了，眼泪止不住地从眼角向外流淌，喉咙哽得发疼发酸，眼前雾蒙蒙一片，透过水雾看到Jared墨绿色的眼睛里满是温柔和怜惜，像是在看一件举世无双的易碎珍宝，像是在爱抚他的灵魂。  
那个叫“Dean”的外壳在这种目光下破碎，将内部的柔软完完全全地展现在Jared眼前，完全交付给他。  
“嗯。”Jensen好不容易才找回声音，“他也爱你。”  
Jared先是笑得像一只开心的大金毛，随后两只大手紧紧箍住他的腰，猛地将阴茎又一次压进最深处。  
Jensen不知道自己还会这样边流泪边尖叫——要知道他已经很多年没像姑娘似的尖叫过了。被人用枪指着的时候没有，被吊起来拷打的时候没有，被恐怖分子绑上炸弹险些引爆时也没有。现在他被一个该死的菜鸟新人压在床上操弄，反而哭得满脸泪水，尖叫声大得整个楼都能听到。  
“Remile永远也没机会知道了……”Jared不断地挺腰，不断地让自己的硕大撞进Jensen的身体里，撞击之前寻找好的那一点，看着平时无所不能傲娇难搞的Jensen在自己的冲击下只能发出不成调的叫喊，“你哭起来比带了血还要漂亮。”  
“混……混蛋。”  
Jensen想瞪Jared一眼，但是身体里那个逐渐胀大还不断抽插的东西让他只能软软地瞥向Jared，原本就无时无刻不像是在调情的眼神被泪水和欲望浸得像是最猛烈的春药，Jared低低地怒吼了一声，随后捏着Jensen腰的手更加用力，更深更猛烈地操进那个火热柔软的小穴里。  
在被Jared最后一次凶猛地挺进狠狠戳中前列腺时Jensen在颤抖着射了出来，之前的尖叫让他嗓音变得沙哑无力，肠壁随着高潮汹涌袭来而痉挛着，眼前炸开一阵白光。Jared的身体一僵，终于也在Jensen收紧的后穴里射了出来。  
之后发生了什么Jensen就不知道了，他实在不想承认自己因为体力不支而被Jared操晕了过去，但是事实正是如此。当他醒过来的时候Jared正在帮他擦身上的汗液和精液，时不时还像是在标记自己的领地似的在自己身上亲吻，吮吸出一个个玫瑰色的吻痕。  
“醒了？”Jared见那两片挂着泪珠的长睫毛抖动着，露出那下面比宝石还美的绿色，“感觉怎么样？”  
Jensen试着动动身子，发现全身一点力气都没有，但好在伤口都没有撕裂的迹象，于是点点头，示意自己很好。  
“那就好。”  
Jared长出一口气，放下毛巾躺在床上把Jensen揽在怀里。Jensen向他的怀里拱了拱，头贴在Jared胸口，听着一下下安稳的心跳。  
“谢谢你，Jen。”Jared抚摸着Jensen的背，轻声呢喃，“我知道你为了我做了很多……是遵从命令也好是同情我也罢，谢谢你，谢谢你让我找到了战斗下去的意义。”  
Jensen在Jared怀里仰起头，疑惑地看着Jared，不大懂他说的是什么。  
Jared接着说，“我始终会为你而来，为你而战。”  
“笨蛋！”  
这下子换Jared疑惑了，看着Jensen又把头埋回他的胸口，紧接着就感觉到一股温热的液体在胸前弥漫开。  
“Jenny，”Jared哭笑不得，拍拍Jensen不断颤抖的后背，“你这是在哭吗？”  
“我没有……”  
“好好好，没有就没有。”  
Jared亲了亲Jensen脑后翘起来的一小撮金发，嘴角不自觉地上扬。  
反正在Jared的怀里，Jensen哭成什么样都没关系。

——上部，END。

哦哦我终于把这个文的上半部分写完啦，这也算是停在一个蛮圆满的地方啦，我可以安心闭关啦~~~~~~  
感谢大家一直以来的支持，这篇文的下部我闭关回来一定会写的，大家到时候不要忘了老馒头【一把眼泪。  
谢谢大家观赏！！！！跪！！！！！！！  
最后贴一下文章题目来源的这首歌《I’d come for you》~ http://www.xiami.com/song/3410454?spm=a1z1s.6928797.226669510.10.V59to5&from=search_popup_song  
Just one more moment, thats all thats needed. 仅仅再多些时间，那就足够了   
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing. 就像受伤的士兵需要痊愈   
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding 时间是很诚实的，这次我在流血   
Please don’t dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it 请不要高谈论阔，因为我不是故意的   
I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground 难以置信我说我把我们的爱放一边了   
But it doesn’t matter cause I've made it up forgive me now 但这并不要紧，因为现在我会去弥补从而宽恕我   
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out 每一天我彻底地耗尽了我的精力   
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow. 现在不知能够以某种方式来弥补你 

By now you'd know that I'd come for you 到如今你要知道我是为你而来   
No one but you, yes I'd come for you 除了你，没有人，对，我为你而来   
But only if you told me to 但是仅仅如果你告诉去（这样做）   
And I'd fight for you 我会为你而战   
I'd lie, it's true 我说谎了，是真的   
Give my life for you 把我的生命献给你   
You know I'd always come for you 你知道，我始终为你而来 

I was blindfolded, but now I’m seeing 我曾经被蒙蔽了，但是现在我看清了   
My mind was closing, now I'm believing 我的思想被禁锢了，但现在我相信了   
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in 我最终知道什么是让某人进驻的意义   
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will 去感受另一个面的我，曾经没有人这样做过或者打算过   
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone 所以如果你曾经遗失了，发现自己始终是独自一人   
I'd search forever just to bring you home, 我会一直搜寻，只为了带你回家   
Here and now this I vow 在这里，现在我发誓 

By now you'd know that I'd come for you 到如今你要知道我是为你而来   
No one but you, yes I'd come for you 除了你，没别人，对，我为你而来   
But only if you told me to 但是仅仅如果你告诉去（这样做）   
And I'd fight for you 我会为你而战 

I'd lie, it's true 我说谎了，是真的   
Give my life for you 把我的生命献给你   
You know I'd always come for you 你知道，我始终为你而来   
You know I'd always come for you 你知道，我始终为你而来   
No matter what gets in my way 无论在旅途中我得到了什么   
As long as there's still life in me 只要我还活着   
No matter what, remember 无论什么，记住   
you know I'll always come for you 你知道，我始终为你而来   
【歌词来源百度。】


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重新开始更新啦！！！

Chapter9  
Jensen梦见自己养了一只金毛犬。那狗挺大一只，浅棕色的毛发柔顺发亮，将手指插进那一大团毛里又暖又舒服。大金毛开心地摇着毛茸茸的尾巴，用可爱纯净的黑眼珠看着他，温柔地舔他的手指。  
“你真是这世界上最讨人喜欢的家伙。”Jensen伸手去挠大金毛的下巴，狗狗吐吐舌头，大尾巴摇得更欢，热情洋溢地往Jensen身上一扑，Jensen猝不及防地被扑倒在地上，大金毛开心地舔他的脸颊，“哇哦，大家伙，别这样……”  
肋骨上突然传来针扎似的疼痛，Jensen深吸一口气，睁开了眼睛。  
“早上好，Ackles！”  
还没等Jensen回过神，和梦中那只金毛几乎一模一样的一大团猛扑过来在他身上蹭来蹭去，几乎可以看到身后摇来摇去的大尾巴。  
Jensen迷迷糊糊地眨眨眼睛，意识还没完全清醒身体倒是先做出了反应，在本能的驱使下飞快地伸出那条没受伤的胳膊，掐住压在他身上那人的脖子再一翻身，跨坐在那人身上将其按倒在床。  
“嘿冷静点……”被他掐住的人没有反抗，反而张开两只手表示投降，“是我啦！”  
“Jared？”Jensen睁大没怎么聚焦的眼睛用力地眨了眨，手上这才松了劲儿，“……哦，早上好……”随后手不自觉地伸过去揉眼前棕色的头毛，揉了几下嗅到一股熟悉的清香，“你用了我的洗发露？”  
Jared看着眼前的人一下子从杀气腾腾又变回睡眼惺忪的可爱模样忍不住笑，“是的，借你的浴室用了一下……顺便解决了一下晨勃问题。怎么，你以为我会在枕边留下钱然后一走了之？”  
平时的Jensen可谓是以机智和反应快著称，但是刚睡醒的Jensen智商往往不在线上，呆愣愣地看了Jared一会儿，出乎意料地没毒舌回击。  
“昨晚……”Jensen的大脑逐渐开机，“你在这睡的？”  
“当然啊。”因为你像只树袋熊似的挂在我胸前哭着就睡着了扒都扒不下去……考虑到自己的脖子还在Jensen手里捏着，于是后面的话Jared没敢说出口。  
“等一下，你刚才叫我Ackles。”Jensen智商上了线就很快发现了问题，手指骤然收紧，“这我可没告诉过你，你调查过我？”  
Jared感觉一阵头晕，Jensen手上用的力气并不大但是让他无法抵抗，只能乖乖地回答，“是的，在酒店的时候，我用你的电脑查了点事情……因为我一个人在房间里看着监控太无聊了。”  
“你还知道了什么？”Jensen俯下身，危险地压低声音眯起眼睛，“老实交代。”  
“知道了你姓Ackles，还有你的简历可够精彩，怪不得Azazel这么偏爱你……”不适感随着Jensen手劲儿的加大而更加强烈，但Jared倒是很乐观，笑吟吟地对上Jensen眯起来的双眼，“一会儿你可得教教我这招……没别的，然后就在监控里发现了不对劲儿的地方，耳机里听到了你说出暗号让我丢下一切赶紧逃跑。”  
“真的？”  
“真的！”  
Jensen从鼻腔里哼了一声，松开了手。  
“这个部位叫颈动脉窦。”Jensen手指没离开Jared的皮肤，指尖点着刚才掐过的地方一本正经地讲解起来，“这里有控制血压的压力感受器，刺激这里会让人血压降低，心率减慢，如果两侧一起按压并且力气足够大，刚才那下我就可以让你晕厥。”  
“哇哦，谢谢你手下留情。”Jared心有余悸地摸摸自己脖子，顺便捉住了Jensen的手腕捏在手里，“那……你还有什么别的问题要问吗？”  
“有。”Jensen耳尖突然红了起来，咬牙切齿地开口，“你不是说解决过晨勃问题了吗，现在那根抵在我屁股上的东西是什么？！”  
“你现在可是光着屁股骑在我身上，”Jared一脸理直气壮，“怪我咯？”  
Jensen才意识到自己什么都没穿，Jared那根滚烫坚硬的阴茎蹭在他臀缝间，意识到接下来可能发生的事情后Jensen的脸刷地红透，考虑到自己现在的身体状况实在不适合打炮，于是决定自救——以最快的速度从Jared身上逃开。  
可Jared早有准备，看到Jensen脸红的时候就知道他下一秒要做什么，所以用力一拉Jensen就直接栽进了自己怀里。  
“我，我一会儿还得去Azazel那。”Jensen无奈地拍拍Jared的胸口，感受到粗重炙热的呼吸后在Jared怀里抬起头，用上尽可能哀求的眼神，“别闹，真的。”  
“我得让你明白两件事。第一，”Jared一低头在Jensen唇上偷去一个吻，“别这么看人，你那双该死的、看谁都像是在调情的眼睛只能让事情变得更糟。第二……”  
Jared放开Jensen下床站起身，打开早就准备好的医药箱，“你得先洗个澡，闻起来糟透了。”  
Jensen恨不得一拳头砸上Jared的笑脸，那家伙甜甜的笑容跟大金毛一样可爱，但是Jensen知道那家伙只有恶作剧时才会露出那样的表情……但是没办法，Jensen发现自己完全无法跟汪星人发脾气，就连有狗狗眼的讨厌鬼也不行。  
Jared细心地给Jensen的伤口都贴上了防水敷料，长长的手指按压着敷料周围确定了不会漏水才把Jensen抱进了放满水的浴缸里。Jensen温顺地任Jared摆布，习惯性地绷紧了全身做好了泡冷水澡的准备，没想到接触到的是温度无比舒适的温水。  
“哇哦……”Jensen瞪大眼睛，像看怪物一样看冒着一层雾气的水面，“这什么情况？”  
Jared把凳子搬到浴缸边，随手递给Jensen一条毛巾，“我从我自己的房间里打了几桶热水而已。你需要洗个热水澡。”  
Jensen低低地道了声谢，眼眶没预兆地热了起来。他忙把毛巾盖在脸上，把想流泪的冲动也掩盖在了毛巾下面。Jared温热的大手触上了他的肩膀，他没有拒绝，随后感觉到Jared的手指力道适中地按摩着他因为受伤而僵硬着不敢动的那半边身子，动作轻缓温柔，将所有的疼痛和疲劳都揉了开，再加上温水的作用，让他全身都放松了下来。  
Jared看着Jensen的呼吸一点点变得绵长安稳，就知道他又要睡着了，所以手上的动作也越来越轻柔生怕吵醒他，但不知道他是窝到了受伤的肋骨还是怎么的，突然一个激灵惊醒，感觉到身边有人之后像一只受了惊吓的小兽向后一缩，搅得浴缸里的水哗啦一声。  
“别紧张，是我。”  
Jensen把脸上的毛巾摘下，看清是Jared后短促地呼出一口气重新放松了下来。Jared又浸湿了一条毛巾，帮助Jensen擦洗没受伤的那条手臂。  
“你身上有很多疤。”Jared用毛巾擦拭着一道看起来有些年头了的刀疤，想象着当时这道伤口有多狰狞，“看来Steve缝针的技术不怎么好。”  
“是啊我也很后悔当初怎么没让他绣个花边在上面。”Jensen打起精神开了个玩笑，尽管他依然感觉到很困，“你得习惯这些，吃枪子和挨刀子对于我们这种人来说都是再平常不过的事情。”  
“还是尽量避免比较好，是吧？”Jared手上的动作停顿了一下，“我知道你不在乎受伤，但是我在乎。”  
Jensen没做声，咬住嘴唇盯着浴缸边缘没有看向Jared。  
“刚才我做了个噩梦。梦里我没能及时杀掉Remile，你的胸口被一把刀刺穿，我想救你却无能为力，看着你血淋淋地倒在地上，”Jared哽咽着，声音像怕惊扰了什么似的小心翼翼，“你被从手术室里推出来时，脸上盖了块白布。”  
“然后你就哭醒了么，”Jensen别别扭扭地打断了Jared，“小姑娘。”  
“……我是因为喜欢你才梦到你死，别不知好赖。”  
Jensen张了张嘴没吐出槽，抬手又一次用毛巾盖住烧得通红的脸，决定装鸵鸟。  
Jared看到Jensen脖子连同胸口一起红了一大片，就知道自己的目的达到了，于是满意地嘴角噙着笑意，安静下来帮Jensen擦洗身子。但是下半身明显没有大脑那么容易满足，一开始Jared还在努力忽略下腹的紧绷和阴茎的胀痛，但在Jensen似乎因为舒适而发出无意识地呻吟后一切努力都付之东流。他郁闷地将手里的毛巾丢开准备安抚一下自己的小兄弟，这时候Jensen的头一歪，盖在脸上的毛巾一角垂了下去，露出微张着还带水光的红润嘴唇，粉红色的舌尖在齿间若隐若现——靠，靠，靠，那个该死的家伙，是要性感到毁灭世界吗？！  
Jensen似乎又睡了过去，Jared定了定神决定趁这时候先解决一下个人问题。他转过身背对着躺在浴缸里的Jensen，手指颤抖着圈住自己挺立的下身，回忆Jensen带着哭腔的呜咽和含泪的绿眼睛。  
他和Jensen的亲吻像是两只疯狂的野兽，想要夺去对方的呼吸、生命乃至一切，然后Jensen会先败下阵来，温顺地靠在他胸前细细地喘息，暗金色的睫毛和挑起来的细眉都精致得过分，眼睛里带着点和温顺姿态相反的埋怨和倔强。  
他爱死了这样的Jensen，或者说，痴迷。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？  
从他们第一次见面开始，还是从看到Jensen脆弱的一面时开始？  
从Jensen第一次向他透露过去开始？  
从他们第一次接吻开始？  
从Jensen带着一身血和伤来救他时开始？  
他知道Jensen一直护着他。刚刚结束的那个任务他的搭档并不应该是Jensen，Azazel也说过，这是Jensen自己要求的。结果因为这个任务，Jensen被伤成了这样。  
Jensen发着烧赤脚站在车前灯照出来光影中，静静地看着他，轻声对他说，回去吧。那时候车灯亮得刺眼让他看不清Jensen的眼神，但他感觉到了Jensen那时如释重负的欣喜。  
Jensen怕失去他。  
他们都曾失去了生命中重要的部分，曾经以为生命的意义将终结于此。但他们拥有了彼此陪伴在侧，即使周遭是看不到头的黑暗也不会恐惧了。  
Jensen。他的嘴唇张了张，无声地呼喊，手上的动作逐渐加快。他想象着自己将Jensen的身体钉在墙上，Jensen胳膊环住他的脖子，腿大张着缠在他腰间，在他的动作下发出幼猫般的哀叫，也许还会轻轻舔咬他的肩膀和脖子，会将他弄得痒痒的，恶作剧似地用力咬他一口后换上无辜的眼神望回来。  
“我爱你，”他低低地呢喃着，那是种无论说多少遍都无法释怀的依恋，如果可以他甚至可以一直说到死去，“天呐，Jen，我爱你。”  
一具湿漉漉但是温热柔软的躯体从身后环住他，他呼吸一窒松开了手，阴茎却被身后伸过来的手握住。他僵住两秒后深吸一口气，感觉到那只手在他充血的柱体上轻柔地套弄了几下，身后的呼吸声也深了几分。  
他拨开那只手转过身，看到Jensen眼睛里闪着星辉，咬了咬下唇又放开，唇角轻巧地向上勾起。  
Jared几乎想都没想就将Jensen吻住。  
他用舌头撬开Jensen的牙齿，Jensen邀请似的张开嘴让他进入，深深地吻在了一起。他的手托着Jensen的臀瓣和腰肢，抱着Jensen在浴室里转了一圈寻找着合适的着力点，最后把Jensen放在了洗手台上。Jensen背靠着雾气蒙蒙的镜子喘息，脸上满是狡黠的笑意。  
“直男都是这样给自己手淫的吗，靠意淫另一个男人？”Jensen舔舔嘴唇，气息平稳了之后身体前倾再一次握住Jared充分勃起的阴茎，“说真的，你让我对直男有了个全新的认识。”  
Jared不甘示弱地同样将手指缠在Jensen的性器上，食指不安分地划来划去，“不要怀疑我的求知欲和学习能力。”  
“哦？”  
“……有一次下AV时错下了个GV，然后我就好奇地研究了一下。”  
“哦……”不愧是学霸啊，Jensen心想。  
“不过……”Jared凑上去亲吻Jensen的脸颊，“你可比GV演员火辣得多。”  
他们握着彼此的性器，额头靠在一起，在彼此的气息中呻吟急喘。Jared偶尔将吻印在Jensen的鼻梁、鼻尖和嘴唇，Jensen也偏过脸寻找他的嘴唇回吻，他们的唇瓣贴在一起又分开，轻柔又虔诚地触碰着彼此，手上却像竞赛一样不留余力地取悦着对方。  
Jared突然闷闷地笑了起来，Jensen挑起一边的眉毛用疑惑地看着他，却被Jared突然捏紧囊袋的动作逼出一声尖叫，电流通过脊背的酥麻感让他颤抖着缴械投降，手指打了一下滑没能握紧Jared的阴茎，呜咽着将头靠在Jared肩窝。Jared向前挺挺腰，两个人的性器碰撞在一起摩擦着，前液混合在一起将阴茎头濡湿得一塌糊涂，蹭到对方的大腿和下腹上。Jared的大手盖住Jensen的手背，引导着Jensen同时将两根阴茎一起收入掌中，十根手指和彼此的阴茎让快感如同潮汐一波波叠加着上涌，下半身交织在一起像是两条盘曲缠绵的蟒蛇，紧紧地将对方箍在自己怀里。  
他们的动作越来越激烈，Jensen靠坐在洗手台上的身体一点点向下滑，Jared察觉后单手将他托起来，Jensen在饱胀的射精感支配下头颈向后仰去，咣地撞在了镜子上，但还没等他痛呼出声Jared就抢先一步揉上了他的头，吻着他的额角问要不要紧。  
痛楚和Jared温柔的亲吻就像是强力催情剂，Jensen感觉自己全身都被沸腾的快感笼罩。他掉进了高潮的漩涡，和Jared一起低吼着射了精，把头埋在Jared胸前静静感受高潮的余波在体内激荡。  
他们依偎在一起，仿佛时间已经静止。浴缸里的水已经降至常温不再冒热气，镜子上的水汽也已经褪去，Jared从镜子里看到Jensen后背上伤痕累累，心脏抽痛得快要裂开了。他想把Jensen抱得更紧，却被Jensen推开。  
“我得去Azazel那了。”Jensen伸长胳膊去抓毛巾，“他不喜欢等人。”  
Jared帮他把毛巾拿到手，“我跟你一起去。”  
“不行。”Jensen飞快地否决，擦去身上Jared的精液，天知道那家伙是怎么把精液射到他乳尖上的，装了瞄准镜吗。   
“你……别告诉我这么多事之后你还想把我推开。”Jared心中怒火腾地燃起，双手压住Jensen的肩膀不让他逃开，“见识到了Azazel的态度之后我不可能再让你自己去，万一……”Jared吞咽了一下，眉头抽动着皱在一起，“万一他要是惩罚你，怎么办？”  
Jensen惊讶地看着他，突然安静地笑了起来，眼角弯弯，“你知道他说的惩罚是什么吗？”  
“不知道。”Jared面不改色，继续稳稳地按着Jensen，“但是惩罚听起来肯定不是好事，我不想让你再一个人……”  
Jared都没看清Jensen是什么时候把手放在他脖子上的，只感觉到一只微微发凉的手摁住之前Jensen告诉过他的那个叫颈动脉窦的位置，接着一阵头晕目眩，眼前的一切都向侧倾斜，耳边传来Jensen低低地道歉声。  
“对不起，Jared。”  
Jensen把晕过去的Jared抱住，力道大得身上的伤都在痛。他吻着Jared耳侧的头发，眼睛望向空荡荡的浴缸。  
有些事情只能我一个人去面对。  
即使你会难过，但也请原谅我的自私。  
如果让你因此受到伤害的话……我宁愿从没认识过你。  
所以……请宽恕我。  
原谅我。  
这是最好的选择。

——TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

男人解决问题的办法一般比较直接，至少Jared是这样，只要是男人就都会因为被比自己矮、没自己壮、并且还有过不寻常肉体接触的男人毫无征兆地放倒而恼怒，去找罪魁祸首拼命也就成了Jared从昏迷中清醒过来后的第一件事……当然，除了穿好衣服以外的第一件事。  
谁知道Jared刚想杀气腾腾地冲出门，鼻子就撞上了门。  
“What the……”Jared捂着鼻子后退一步，想学Jensen的样子怒瞪来人一眼，但是鼻子酸得眼泪在眼眶里打转，只好怂怂地边抹眼泪边龇牙，“Steve？”  
“啊哦，对不起。”Steve诚恳地拍拍Jared的肩膀，拽着胳膊让Jared坐在床上，看到床单上的白色不明污渍后打消了和Jared一起坐下的念头，“我去给你拿冰袋。”  
“不用。”Jared把手放下，“这一下还不如Jen……Dean的一拳重。Dean他人呢？”  
“正是他让我来的。”Steve扶正Jared的头，像抱着个古董花瓶似的左右端详，“有没有感觉到头晕恶心想吐之类的？”  
“你给我把话说清楚。”Jared在鼻子疼痛减轻后整个人都硬气了起来，黑着脸把Steve揪着他耳朵拉来扯去的手拨弄开，“什么叫Dean让你来的，他什么意思？”  
“他怕你脑子撞出病，本来就不机灵，再撞傻掉。”Steve继续卖队友，“Dean的原话，和我无关。”  
“……我不是问这个。” Jared不知道自己该生气还是该生气，还是该生气。  
“别的我不能回答你。”Steve不等Jared再次发问就飞快地抢着说，“Dean说我要是再多嘴就让我回老家陪Ty提前养老。  
Jared鄙夷地看过去，Steve哀怨地望回来。  
“我真的不能告诉你任何关于Dean的事……”Steve哭丧着脸，但突然像想起来什么似的眼睛一亮，“对了，我可以告诉你那个！”  
“哪个？”Jared也跟着竖起耳朵摇起尾巴。  
“就是……以后做爱时，记得戴套。”Steve说得一脸认真，看着一床狼藉担忧极了，“不然难清理还容易闹肚子，还有不要用力过猛，Dean身上有伤，会扯到伤口不说，他本来就不直的腿今天看起来更弯了些……”  
“……”  
“千万别告诉Dean我说过这些话。”  
“……”  
“我求你了别告诉他！你别走啊先答应我别告诉他！你回来！”  
Jared面无表情地踢开挂在他腿上流宽面条泪的Steve，拉开门往外走。  
“告诉Dean我去训练室等他。”  
他走在并不阴暗的走廊里，这段时间以来每天都要路过的地方突然变得陌生，像是在梦中。  
这一切的确都像是梦，几个月前他还是个普普通通的大学生，怎能想到自己会突然变成政府名下的秘密组织所培养的特工，过上和电影里一样惊险刺激的生活，而且套路都是完全一样的，007有邦女郎，他有Jensen。  
他迫切地想见到Jensen，愤怒的情绪平复后他感觉到的更多是担心，担心Jensen会被Azazel再次刁难，担心Jensen所说的惩罚，担心Jensen的身体。他把手按在训练室的门把手上，门锁发出嘀的一声后微微弹开，但他没有要进去的意思。  
既然Jensen不让他跟着去找Azazel，那么他就单独去找Azazel把所有的疑惑问个明白。  
Azazel的办公室在整个建筑的最顶层，Jared有理由相信从这间办公室里就可以直接到达楼顶的停机坪，遇到紧急情况可以搭直升飞机离开。他在门口站了一会儿后想敲门，正巧门开了，Jensen苍白的脸出现在门后。  
“你……”Jensen惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，Jared注意到他的眼睛有点发红，“你怎么会在这。”  
“让他进来。”  
Azazel的声音从屋里传来，Jensen的身体颤抖了一下本能地想顺从命令，但在咬了咬嘴唇后固执地把Jared挡在门口，“你不应该来。”  
“让他进来，Dean。”Azazel重复了一遍，“别违抗我，你知道的。”  
Jensen皱紧眉，垂下头侧了侧身，示意Jared进来。  
“别……”Jared经过Jensen身边时听到了Jensen微哑疲惫的声音，“别多管闲事。”  
“你可以走了，Dean。”  
Jensen看着Jared，Jared对着他勉强扯出个安抚性质的笑容。  
Jensen的身影消失在门后，Jared这才将视线移到办公桌前的Azazel身上，发现Azazel正用那双黄得瘆人的眼睛注视着他，两只手交叉一起放在桌上。Azazel冲他抬了抬下巴，他便像是被一种无形的力量推着走到Azazel面前。  
“Dean跟我说你表现得很不错。我让他把他会的一切都教给你，你没让我失望，他也没让我失望。”Azazel勾起唇角但让人感觉不到笑意，“你想要什么样的奖励？”  
“我只希望你不要惩罚Dean。”Jared脱口而出，在看到Azazel挑高了眉梢后补充了一句，“你要他保证我不被杀，他做到了，你要他抢来先知组织的硬盘，他也做到了。”  
“所以我也没有惩罚他。”  
Azazel的目光下意识移向屋子的侧面，Jared顺着看过去，看到那面墙上镶嵌着一扇很厚重的铁门。Jared好奇地想发问，然而此时办公室的房门被敲响。  
“任务地点你还没发给我，头儿。”Ty的脑袋从门后探出来，看到Jared后吐了吐舌头，“你好啊，小狼狗。”  
“你好，比小狼狗矮的大狗熊。”Jared不甘示弱地回嘴，不由得感慨和Jensen呆久了毒舌技能也强了不少。  
“我发给Dean了，你们现在出发的话明早就能到。”  
Azazel的话让Jared瞬间忘了那个神秘的铁门，他抬起手对着Ty做出个停止的手势，扭头瞪向Azazel。  
“你让Dean现在就去做任务？”  
“有什么不对么。”  
“他刚结束上一个任务，伤还没好。”  
“那是他自找的。”  
Jared的眼中腾地燃起怒火，然而Azazel依旧平静地靠着椅背看着他。气氛一下子变得紧张了起来，Ty咽了咽口水，识相地缩回脑袋重新关上门。  
Jared知道上个任务是因为他，Jensen才会申请加入——Jensen为了保护他险些丧命，而现在Jensen又要踏入危险中，他也绝对不能不管Jensen。  
Jensen把背后留给自己，他只有和Jensen背靠背战斗，才能在这危机四伏的环境中存活。  
他深吸一口气，手捏成拳头抵在Azazel的办公桌上，语气坚定，吐字清晰，宛如誓言。  
“让我和他一起。”

在Ty拉开副驾驶那侧的车门之后，Jared突然冒出来抢先一步挤开Ty圆圆的身躯坐了进去，这让Jensen和Ty都目瞪口呆。  
“怎么了，”Jared一脸无辜，“Azazel同意了的！”  
Ty无奈地望了望天，默默地拉开车后门。  
Jensen先是愣在驾驶座上僵了一会儿，绿眼睛死死地盯着Jared似乎要从眼睛里伸出一只手把他推下车。在Jared感觉自己的半边脸都要被Jensen用目光燎得烧起来时，Jensen小声地骂了一句“该死”，接着脚用力踏在油门上，车子嗖地窜了出去。  
Jared看着Jensen紧绷的侧脸，不禁在心里抱怨为什么这家伙脾气这么大，每次出任务前都要看他脸色……Jared求助似的回头看了看后座的Ty，Ty一脸沉痛地同情让Jared脊背发凉。  
自己又把那只傲娇的猫咪惹生气了，大概会被尖牙利爪撕碎吧……  
不知道有没有点补救措施……  
气氛尴尬得有点可怕，Jared抓耳挠腮地想了半天，终于想到了合适的开场白。  
“你肚子疼不疼？”  
Jensen连眼珠都没转一下，继续阴沉着脸。  
“我听Steve说，那啥留在那个啥里会让你闹肚子……”  
Ty一个没绷住噗嗤笑出了声，Jensen在后视镜里瞪了他一眼，他立即收回笑容把脸扭向窗外。  
“你的伤怎么样了，有没有恶化……我下次一定轻点，我保证……”  
Ty开始捂着嘴用头砸玻璃。  
“下次我也一定记得戴套子……”  
Jensen又猛地踩下了刹车，车子从飞驰状态尖叫着站定，Jared和Ty一个撞上挡风玻璃另一个撞上车前座，纷纷捂着头哀嚎。  
“想死吗。”Jensen依旧没转头，握着变速杆的手抬起，指间不知道什么时候夹上了刀片，话语里的杀气让两个嚎叫的人音量骤然减小，“如果你们再不闭嘴，我会帮你们闭嘴，就永远别想再说话了。”  
Jared和Ty齐齐噤声，Jensen的目光先瞥向Jared，又看了看后视镜里的Ty，这才满意地收起刀片，重新踩下油门。

红脑门的小狼狗和红脑门的大狗熊悲伤地交换了眼神，看到浑身上下散发危险气息的小豹子阴沉着脸，连呼吸都放轻了不止一个级别，生怕哪下喘得重了，豹子的利爪就会直接挠上来。  
我哪句话说错了吗……Jared捧着脑袋思索，壮着胆子把视线移到Jensen脸上，看到他眼睛里的血红色已经褪去，整个人虽然都杀气腾腾但是疲惫和无奈已经荡然无存。看来Jensen显然已经从Azazel的阴影中脱离，专心致志地生他的气，Jared挠挠头，这么想还有点小欣慰。  
你们俩闹别扭为什么要连累我……Ty内心里的柔软泰迪熊在墙角蹲着画圈圈，我是无辜的啊……  
因为你笑了。Jensen对着后视镜翻白眼。  
诡异的沉默在车中弥漫良久，Jensen才开了口，“Ty，说一下任务内容。”  
“我们检测到了两个月前在追捕Michael时失踪的特工的手机信号。地点在……”Ty拍了一下驾驶座的靠背。  
Jensen接着说，“地点在博兹曼市，离我们的总部只有半天车程。从地图上看坐标位置在居民区，人口不算稠密但也绝不会少，你不知道谁会突然拔出抢对准你，贸然开枪也有可能伤及平民。”  
“安啦别这么紧张。”Ty显然是好了伤疤忘了疼，从后座伸出爪子搭在Jensen肩膀上，“很有可能只是被什么人捡到了手机而已，八成是要白跑一趟的。”  
Jared想把Ty的爪子从Jensen身上拨弄下去，于是伸手去打Ty的手背，没想到Ty在Jared的手掌落下前将手缩了回去，Jared那一巴掌没收住，结结实实拍在Jensen的肩膀上。  
“不要把事情想得那么简单。”Jensen生无可恋地只能翻白眼以表和两个幼稚鬼打交道的愤怒，“你知道我的工作通常是什么，Azazel能派我出这个任务，就证明这事儿肯定会麻烦。”  
这回换Jared把爪子搭在Jensen身上，好奇地贴过来，“你的工作是什么？”  
Jensen抿紧了嘴唇，本就蹙在一起的眉头拧得更紧。Jared知道这是Jensen为难时的样子，在他以为Jensen不会回答他了的时候，Jensen却将眉头舒展开， “反正，你早晚都会知道。”  
Jared屏住呼吸，目不转睛地盯着Jensen。  
“我是个cleaner，”Jensen捏紧了手里的方向盘，“也就是组织内的清道夫。如果特工有叛变的嫌疑，我负责杀掉他们。我会按照Azazel的命令，将枪口对准朝夕相处的战友。”  
Jensen没敢看Jared，但他知道Jared此时心情一定很复杂，所以贴心地没继续说下去，留给Jared消化的时间，也给自己一点时间来准备迎接Jared接下来的反应。  
Jared呼吸继续停滞着，瞪大眼睛呆呆地望向Jensen。  
高速公路两旁昏黄的路灯照得暖色的光影在Jensen身上流转，光芒和阴影交织着让他脸部的轮廓看起来更加完美。Jensen像是包裹着薄纱的利刃，你可以认为外部那层纱美丽柔软，但是不敢忽略利刃的锋利。  
漂亮和彪悍的结合体。  
Jared回想起他们在杀掉Remile之后面对那个受到惊吓的女孩时，Jensen忍着伤痛还不忘编造谎言安抚叛徒的女儿。  
Jensen可能都没意识到他并没有自己认为的那么冷酷。Jared抬眼发现Jensen在偷瞄他，见被发现了又飞快地把视线收回去，故作淡定地装作什么都没发生的样子。  
Jensen在忐忑他听到这件事后的看法——Jared几乎要笑起来，Jensen假装什么都不在乎，实际上比谁都在乎。  
“你也说过你杀的那些是叛徒。”Jared的声音温柔但是冷静得可怕，手隔着衣服轻轻地摩擦着Jensen的皮肤，像是安慰性质的爱抚，“既然是叛徒，你不杀他，你就可能会被他所杀，我不想再……”他停住了，没有说下去。  
我不想再看到你紧闭着双眼被推进手术室，不想在失去一切之后再失去你。  
Jared的手指用了点力气几乎要陷进Jensen的肩头，仿佛这样就能紧紧抓住Jensen，让他永远留在自己身侧。  
还没等Jensen做出什么反应，Ty决定先拯救自己已经瞎掉的眼睛，故意清了清嗓子，“咳，所以说Azazel怀疑那个失踪了的特工已经叛变？那为什么他还会用之前的手机，等着被我们发现吗？”  
“圈套，求助信号，一时疏忽。”Jensen最终做了总结性发言，“不要掉以轻心。明早我们就能到目标地点，到时候无论出现哪种情况我们都需要有个心理准备。最重要的一点……”  
Jensen严肃起来，Ty和Jared都屏住呼吸，要不是车里空间有限，俩人一定会打个立正。  
“闭嘴，谁要是再说废话，我就废了谁。”

天色亮起来时他们抵达了博兹曼，Jensen将车子开到离目标地点还有一条街距离的地方停了下来。  
“Azazel给我的坐标地点是一家房产中介。”Jensen回过头，对Ty说，“我和Jared先去看看，你在这等我们。”  
“嘿！”Ty不服气地反对，指了指Jared，“菜鸟才应该留在车里！”  
“两条街以外就是蒙大拿州立大学，我和Jared可以假装是学生去咨询租房。”Jensen心平气和地解释，“你看起来，略老。”  
“而且还有啤酒肚。”  
Jared淡定地在旁边补了一枪，报了被叫菜鸟的仇，Jensen视线在Ty的肚子上徘徊了一圈后，重重地点了点头。  
“……操你们的。”  
Ty只能咬着衣角对他们俩年轻又苗条的背影竖中指。  
Jared和Jensen一前一后踏进房产中介的大门，正看到一名穿着西装而且有点秃顶的中年男人和另一位白领打扮的男人谈生意。  
“十一号大街416号，和科赫路的交叉路口，二楼，我会派人在那等你。”中年男人满脸笑意，目送客户走出门后才转身接待Jared和Jensen，“您好，有什么需要帮助的吗？”  
……  
一个小时后，年轻又苗条的身影们重新回到了车上，并带回了一堆各式各样公寓的宣传单。  
“你们拿这么多垃圾回来做什么，置办婚房吗。”Ty一脸嫌弃地看着那堆花花绿绿的纸，“居然还有湖边木屋，你们俩确定是去假装学生而不是出柜的蜜月夫夫？”  
Jared抿嘴笑出了两个小酒窝，Jensen习惯性地丢出两个眼刀。  
“看起来就是一家普通得不能再普通的房产中介，没发现异常。”Jensen发动了车子，“我们应该等员工下班后，彻底搜查一遍。”  
“那接下来我们该干什么？”Jared向后伸长胳膊抢过Ty手中的湖边木屋宣传单握在手里，边看边漫不经心地发问。  
“在周围转悠到员工下班。”  
Jensen开着车沿着街道行驶，路上的车并不多，行人也寥寥无几，周围的房屋大多只有两三层高，绿树巨大茂盛的树干掩盖了大部分屋顶。Jared和Ty百无聊赖地斗着嘴，Jensen偶尔被误伤但也懒得回击，任那两个巨型婴儿闹腾。  
“等一下，”Jared突然猛地将手覆在Jensen的腿上，“停车。”  
Jensen被吓了一跳，下意识地踩了刹车之后和Ty一起一脸疑惑地看着Jared。  
“你还记不记得我们两个刚进门时，那个秃头跟别人说了个地址。”  
“什么？”Jensen愣了一下后很快反应过来，“十一号大街416号，二楼。”  
“我们现在就在这。”  
Jensen望向车窗外，随后皱紧了眉头。  
眼前是个白色的简易房。  
只有一层。  
这绝对不正常。  
“也许那个房产中介只是接头的地点，真正的目标在这里。”Ty掏出手机，“刚才总部发来消息，手机信号在半个小时前消失了，最后出现的地点正是这，而且拦截到了一条短信……内容是「我在这」。”  
“先看看再说，我和Ty进去，Jared在车上待命。”Jensen麻利地从储物格里摸出手枪和弹夹，同时取出三个鸟蛋大小的呼叫器，“这个东西按下去就会向博兹曼警方发求救信号，组织安排在当地警察中的人会根据GPS定位来接应。”  
“不行，我也进去。”Jared按住Jensen的手，“要不然我跟来做什么。”  
“我怎么知道你跟来做什么！”Jensen突然炸了毛，猛地甩开Jared顺便扯到了未愈的伤口，浑身都跟着颤抖了一下，“你活够了，是不是？我现在可不能……靠，我现在没法给你擦屁股。”  
“我知道你现在不能保护我，没关系，”Jared从后腰摸出一把枪，握紧，“我能自己保护好自己。”  
“你太幼稚。”  
“嗯，我的确幼稚。”  
Jensen依旧怒瞪着Jared，Jared没有躲避，同样执着地望着Jensen。  
Jensen紧张地僵硬着的身体，终于在这种目光下逐渐松弛了下来，微微下垂着头颅，仿佛又显露出了在Azazel办公室门口遇到Jared时的那种疲惫，声音微弱得像是叹息。  
“随便你。”

以往的经验告诉Jensen，事情越顺利，就越容易出岔子。  
撬开门后他们三个消无声息地溜进了建筑里，发现眼前俨然是个废弃已久的生产车间，没有墙壁间隔，了无生气的厂房里立着几根柱子，陈列着一排排落满灰的机器。Jensen比了个手势，Ty和Jared便端着枪散开分头搜查。  
“Clear.”Ty最先喊出声，放松了举枪的手臂。  
听到Ty的报告后Jensen伸长脖子转头望向Jared，Jared也冲他摇头，“Clear.”  
Jensen丝毫没有放松，目光移向Jared身边的那台挂满了黏糊糊机油的机器，像猎豹锁定了猎物，冷静的眼睛闪过一道精光。Jared顺着他的视线看过去，只看到了一团团油污凝在生锈的机器上，厚重油腻的黑色遮住了机器大部分外皮。Jensen单手握着枪，另一只手去摸那一团油污，放在鼻子下嗅了嗅。  
“机油，和铁锈。”Jensen略带嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，手指在油污上继续摸索，“沾了这么多油的机器不应该锈成这个样子，而且这些油污也不够干燥，上面落得灰尘也比别的机器少，油是人为盖上去的，为了遮掩什么……哈，这里。”  
Jensen用指甲将一块凸起的油污推到一边，下面露出一块小小的按钮，鞋底沿着机器的边缘拨去地上的浮土，露出一道隐蔽的暗门。Jared将头凑过去，惊讶地挑高了眉，“下面有密道？”  
“看来那人说的二楼，是指地下二层。”Jensen的手指放在那个隐藏的按钮上，挑起眼帘瞥向Ty，苦笑着摇了摇头，“没想到Azazel派我来，真的是有道理的。”  
还没等Jared明白Jensen说这句话的意思，就看到Jensen突然抬起握着枪的手，与此同时Ty也举起了枪，对准了彼此。  
Jared后退了一步，目瞪口呆地看着眼前发生的一切。  
“Azazel怀疑你是叛徒。”Jensen的声音微弱无力得可能随时消失，但是握枪的手却稳如磐石，“我本不信，你是我进到那个地狱后第一个朋友，为什么偏偏是你……”  
“你也知道那里是地狱。地狱里只有恶魔。”Ty蓝眼睛里的忧郁几乎要溢出来，脸上的肌肉痛苦地抽搐了几下后放下了枪，“我不看到你死，Dean，这是Michael设下的圈套，他要我引你来这里……如果打开了这个密道，就会有无数个枪口对准你。”  
枪从Ty的指间滑落，掉在地上发出咣铛一声。  
“这是我最后一次以朋友的身份告诫你，不要按下那个按钮。”Ty越过Jensen的枪口望向他的眼睛，“然后，逃。”  
Jensen握紧了枪，扣在扳机上的手指想发力，却又带着细微的颤抖颓然滑开。  
“逃离这里，”Ty继续说，“也离开paradise。”  
“你知道我不能。”Jensen艰难地回应，喉咙哽得生疼，“你知道的。”  
“你永远也学不会放手，是吧。”  
Jared知道自己无法干涉其中，他只能紧张地看着Jensen和Ty之间的剑拔弩张，握着枪柄的手心里湿漉漉得全是冷汗，眼角的余光却瞥见了窗外移动着的黑影，而注意力完全在Ty身上的Jensen对此丝毫没有察觉。身体本能的反应往往比大脑支配得要快——Jared再次用行动印证了这点，他飞快地向前迈了一大步伸长手臂猛推了Jensen一把，Jensen踉跄着身子一矮差点摔倒，子弹便打在了他身后的机器上。随后的一瞬间枪响伴随着玻璃破碎的声音从四面八方挤压向他们，Jared只感觉到小腹受到了一记重击后整个人都被向后一抛，紧接着身体像重了几吨，重得双腿无法支撑，跌倒在地上。  
随后袭来的剧痛让Jared想尖叫，他知道自己中枪了，但是对此他竟一点都不惊恐，甚至有一种“原来这就是中弹的感觉”的释然。他努力抬起头想寻找Jensen的身影，可是他找不到，这才让他惊慌失措起来，用沾满自己血液的双手扒住机器支架，用尽全力想从地上爬起。  
但是伤口太痛了。Jared屏住气希望能减轻腹部的疼痛，也许疼痛过去了他就有力气去找Jensen，他努力了一会儿发现这不可能。  
不知道Jensen有没有中弹，Jensen在哪，他还好不好。  
有人出现在他身后，那笨重的脚步声绝不属于Jensen。Jared没有回头，他知道回头会看到什么，所以他闭上眼睛，等待子弹射穿他的头颅。  
嗖地刀刃划破空气的声音让Jared身后的肉体砸在地上，Jared睁开眼回过头看到一具陌生的尸体倒在那里，脖子上插着Jensen的匕首。一只温热有力的手穿过他的腋窝下扶起他，把他抱在怀里，和他一起靠在机器后面。  
从表面上看Jensen那家伙貌似没受什么新伤。Jared嗅着Jensen身上的气味，那股清新熟悉的味道让他稍微放宽心，紧绷的神经松弛下来后感觉到意识开始逐渐模糊，那条扶着他的手臂也越来越撑不住他，这边好像是Jensen受过伤的胳膊，Jared迷迷糊糊地想着，开始把重心尽可能压在机器上。  
“你这个蠢蛋……能走吗？”Jensen有点气急败坏，看着Jared的伤又拧紧了眉头，“用手压住伤口，会没事的。”  
Jared疼得说不出话，只能默默地点点头，视线模糊成一片色块。Jensen用力架起他，边开枪回击边向出口移动，他的胸膛整个压在Jensen受伤的肩膀上，他感觉他们两个人都在发抖，Jensen此时应该和他一样也在忍受痛苦，但是Jensen撑着他们两个人的重量，几乎是拖着他向外跑。  
Ty挡在他们面前，Jensen冷冷地看着他，怒吼了一句“让开”。  
Ty将手抬了起来，掌心里躺着一把车钥匙递到Jensen面前，然后侧身让出一条通道，通道的尽头有扇门。  
Jared的意识像是被掐灭的烟头，一切堕入黑暗。

如果丢下Jared，Jensen知道自己一定能干掉这群只会伏击的卑鄙小人，但是Jared的伤等不到那时候。现在Jared那个蠢蛋晕在副驾驶的位置上——为了救他Jared才中了枪，他只能狠踩着Ty给他的那辆轿车的油门在路上飞驰，后视镜里是两辆没有牌照的黑色SUV，不断有子弹打在车子的侧面，发出让人心惊的噼啪声。  
这样下去等Jared死在车上他也甩不开身后的追踪，疼得麻木的伤臂几乎握不紧方向盘，更别提举枪回击。Jensen咬紧牙关，狠打了一把方向盘拐进一条小路上。  
前方有个垃圾站。Jensen拿出自己的呼叫器摁亮，向博兹曼警署里的自己人发出求救信号，随后将呼叫器揣进Jared上衣口袋里，看到后视镜里那两辆SUV还未跟过来，便减慢了车速，在垃圾箱前停了下来。  
Jensen重新坐在车上，身侧只剩下一滩鲜血，Jared的血。他重新拐到大道上，满意地看到跟踪者们又开始紧跟着他，他死踩着油门吸引那些危险的家伙尽可能远离刚才的那条小路。不知这样开了多久，他的手机响了，看了一眼来电显示按了免提后将手机丢到仪表盘前。  
“Dean，我到达了救援地点，你在哪？”  
“你查看一下垃圾桶，里面有个腹部中弹的青年男性。”一枚子弹打碎后车窗玻璃，擦着Jensen的耳朵嵌在挡风玻璃上，龟裂出刀割似的裂痕。一左一右的车玻璃都已经被打碎，寒风灌进来笼罩着他，让他头脑更加清醒，“这个人绝对不可以被「先知」的人抓住，这是Azazel的命令……”  
之后嘭的一声巨响中断了他们的对话。  
不知从哪冲出的第三辆SUV将Jensen所在的轿车撞飞，Jensen在巨大的撞击下被从甩了出去，在坚硬的沥青路面上狼狈地打了好几个滚在勉强停下，像一滩烂泥似的趴伏在地上。  
浑身的骨头都像断了似的疼，Jensen想移动，却只是微不足道地颤动了一下手指。  
还有粘稠的液体顺着额头往下淌，顺着眼角流到他的眼睛里，让目光所及全是一片血红。  
SUV停在他身边，有人从那上面下来，随后好几只手压住了他的胳膊，肩膀和大腿。他终于攒够了力气在那些人手下挣扎，却被人毫不客气地踩住脖子，颧骨在地面上擦得生疼。  
一双高档皮鞋出现在他的视野里，紧接着踩在他脖子上的那只脚抬了起来，按住他身体的手也撤了开。他吃力地急喘了两口气让自己的肺叶恢复功能，干脆趴在地上不动，反正自己连翻个身都做不到，逃脱的可能性更是为零。  
那双皮鞋的主人俯下身抚上Jensen倒在地上轻颤的身体，动作几乎是温柔地，托起他的上半身，将他受伤的那半边脸捧在手心里。  
“我们终于见面了。”  
男人喃喃低语，听到身边人轻唤的一声“Michael”后点了一下头。  
胳膊被扭到身后绑紧，Jensen苦笑，就算不被绑起来他也没法逃走，头上的伤越来越痛，世界旋转起来，意识在旋转中扭曲着消失。  
“Jensen。”  
在他晕过去的前一秒，听见Michael这样叫他。

记忆中他和哥哥有一台陈旧的调频收音机，哥哥的手因为长期干粗活重活变得笨重，调起台来总是弄不准而让本就破旧的小机器发出刺耳的嗞啦声，他捂着耳朵跑过去把收音机从哥哥手里抢走，三下两下就调好，塞回哥哥怀里，一脸得意。  
「这方面你可比我厉害多了。你适合做细致的工作，Jen，你不像我。」  
「比如？」  
「比如当个演员。」  
「这算哪门子细致的工作！一天在摄影机前装腔作势十几个小时，还不如杀了我。」  
「我只是觉得我们家最帅的小伙子不去当明星就太可惜啦。不过不去当演员也好……」  
「诶？」  
「如果在戏里看到你被坏人揍，我会想跳进电视保护你。」  
「Josh……如果换作是你，我也会保护你。」  
「我知道。」  
嗞啦声重新在Jensen的耳边响起时他曾希望一睁开眼就能看到Josh摆弄收音机时的笨拙样子，希望一切都只是一场梦，但是一记粗鲁的耳光让他彻底清醒。轰鸣声在持续，对面人的脸部轮廓却逐渐清晰，他用力眨了眨眼睛，头疼得像有把电钻在钻他的颅骨。手脚不出意料地牢牢束缚在椅子上，他试探性地挣扎一下，反倒因为恶心而干呕不止，暗自庆幸幸亏有绳子拉着他，不然又要像没用的废物似的摔在地上。  
头上的伤被处理过了，他嗅到了医用酒精的气味，但是脸侧的血迹没有被清理，干巴紧绷地凝在皮肤上。除了头部和旧伤，其他部分的疼痛似乎减轻了许多，这让他稍微松了口气。  
在他对面坐着的男人看起来年轻英俊，但是不知为何那俊美的五官让他感到哪里不对劲儿。男人的嘴唇一开一合似乎说了什么，但是耳鸣让Jensen无法听清男人说的话。他茫然地转转头，看到他身边还站了个穿着西服的秃头男人，正是他和Jared走进那家房产中介时，接待他们的房地产经纪人。  
秃头对Jensen的反应表现出极度不满，抬起手想再抽他个耳光，被坐在对面的英俊男人喝退。  
“Zachariah，你可以去休息了。”  
随着耳鸣的好转Jensen听到那男人的声音，听起来礼貌并有威慑力。  
“除了Ty，其他人都退下吧。”  
Ty？哦，对，他叛变了。Jensen微微转头，看到Ty站在那男人身边，脸上挂满歉意。  
“你感觉怎么样。”Ty轻声问，“头晕吗？”  
“我他妈的不想见到你。”Jensen尽可能压住火气低吼，但尽管这样一阵铺天盖地的恶心还是让他呕得差点把胃吐出来。Ty走过来轻拍他的背，他咬着牙像躲开却被绳子困在原地。  
“原谅我用这种方式和你对话，Jensen。”那男人的眼中满是悲悯，有一种父辈看晚辈的慈爱，“我是Mcihael。”  
Jensen不是第一次听到Michael叫他的真名，所以并没有惊讶，反而安静地等待Michael再次开口。  
Michael站起身走到Jensen面前，俯下身子看向Jensen的眼睛，Jensen扬起脸和他对视。  
“接下来，我要给你讲一个故事。”  
“反正我也哪都去不了。”Jensen因为头痛呼吸有点粗重，挂上他最擅长的，看起来冷漠得拒人于千里之外的表情。  
Michael的表情同样波澜不惊，眼睛里却腾起汹涌的情绪。  
“我和Lucifer，我们的父亲创建了paradise，然后将这个组织托付给了我们。Paradise是政府的保护伞，创建的初衷就是保护那些见不得光的秘密，暗中除掉各种威胁国家和人民安全的、并且法律高墙无法阻挡的因素。我们是暗箭，但Lucifer将这支暗箭的另一端也打磨锋利，对准了我们本应全力维护的政府。因为我们掌握着大量的敏感情报，或者说paradise的存在本身就是个巨大的丑闻，泄露出去一分一毫都会引发国际社会上的海啸，所以Lucifer反而成了政府最大的威胁，他要用情报做成丝线，操纵政府让其成为他的提线木偶。”  
“所以我做出了我这辈子最重要的决定，就是将Lucifer，我的弟弟，关进了监狱。”  
Michael顿了顿，依旧是面无表情的样子，只有声音突然沙哑低沉了起来。  
“我的弟弟啊。我爱他。”  
Jensen挑了一下眉。  
“我很痛心，也不愿意再管理paradise，就让Azazel接手。没想到这是个巨大的错误。”Michael直起身，目光在Jensen被捆住的手脚上游离，“他是Lucifer养的一条狗。”  
“他依照Lucifer的命令派人追杀我，追杀当年判Lucifer叛国罪时的证人。我在逃亡的过程中创建了「先知」组织。”  
“你整容了。”Jensen突然打断了Michael，“你比实际年龄年轻了至少二十岁，肉毒杆菌让你面部肌肉僵硬……而且我见过你的照片，看来你真不是一般的不上相。”  
“没错。”Michael不由得摸了一脸，“我改变了我的容貌，顶着这样一张假脸，就算Azazel有再先进的面部识别系统也找不到我。”  
看到Jensen不屑一顾地挑起唇角，Michael特地多解释了一句，“为了不让Azazel得逞，不让他将Lucifer释放出来，我不在乎付出多少代价。Lucy是我兄弟，我爱他，但我不能让他为所欲为。”  
“真是个动人的故事。”Jensen翻了个白眼，不自然地在椅子上扭动了一下，深吸一口气忍住头伤带来的恶心，“但是和我有什么关系呢。”  
Michael的眼睛重新对上Jensen的脸，第一次露出僵硬的微笑，“我当初离开组织时，两名特工追随我一同离开。他们就是你的父母。”  
Jensen的胸口像被机枪扫射过一样疼了起来。

Jared头一次在如此剧烈的疼痛中醒来，四周是单调的白色，腹部的痛楚让他恨不得重新晕过去。他用尽全力才抬起手，看到自己的手上贴着输液器，掀开被子的一角看到自己身上缠着绷带套着病号服。  
这里是医院。Jared的记忆缓慢地复苏，晕倒前的一幕幕在眼前重演。  
Ty是叛徒。  
枪声四起。  
他中了枪。  
Jensen抱住他。  
搀着他往外逃。  
他捂住肚子上的纱布艰难地从床上支撑起上半身，伸长脖子向门外张望希望能看到Jensen，但他只看到了医生和护士们匆匆忙碌的身影。他按下了床头的呼叫器，却在门外的小窗里看到了Steve的脸。  
“嘿。“穿着白大衣的Steve看起来比平时要严肃些，这让Jared终于接受了这个人是个医生的事实。  
“Dean呢。”Jared哑着嗓子问，“他在哪？”  
“我们还没有找到他。”Steve常年笑眯眯的脸上此时一丝笑意都找不到，语气里都是沉甸甸的担忧，“救援人员在垃圾堆里挖出了你，可他……没有踪影。”  
“什么？”Jared急躁得差点跳起来，扯到了伤口倒吸着气，半是疼得半是急得脸色煞白，“他身上的追踪器信号呢？”  
“捕捉不到。”  
“为什么会这样？！”  
“一般有两种情况……第一种是他所在的地方有信号屏蔽，第二种……”  
Jared屏住呼吸，Steve咬了咬嘴唇才说下去。  
“就是他已经不在人世了。”  
房间里沉寂了下来，Steve眼睁睁看着Jared眼珠充血变得鲜红，在苍白的脸上像一对骇人的血洞。Jared的拳头攥紧又松开，最后颤抖着扶住病床边的围栏，整个人垮倒回床上，侧脸埋在枕头里。  
“那家伙不会死的。”Jared哽咽着，手握紧被单，“他一定还活着……我会把他找回来。”  
“你的伤需要休息，不能出去……”  
“给我一台电脑。”  
“嗯？”  
“我要用我自己的办法。Steve，请帮我找来一台电脑……这里有wi-fi吧？”  
“大概……”  
“不管怎样，帮我连接上网络。”  
无论如何，请你活下来，坚持住，我会找到你……Jensen。

“不可能。”半晌，Jensen才找回自己的声音，“我父母怎么可能是……”  
“他们曾经是paradise的特工。”Michael的声音平淡如水，“为了保护你和Josh才隐藏身份。”  
——父母生前常常加班到很晚。在Jensen的记忆中，父母经常在他和Josh睡着后才到家，他很多时候都在怀疑那些游离在清醒和睡梦之间的亲吻是不是真的。  
“你记得他们的死因吗？癌症和抑郁导致的自杀，正常得无可挑剔。Lucifer在狱中派人传了消息给Azazel，让他派杀手杀掉他们，真实的版本就不用我多说，你现在也是Azazel手下的杀手了，你应该知道。”  
——下毒导致中毒性肝炎后注射巴比妥，使受害者死于肝性脑病，这样和肝癌晚期导致的肝性脑病临床表现没什么区别，最后在院方的病历和患者的就医记录里做手脚。每家医院里都有paradise的人，所以这并不是难事。至于自杀，更是有大概一万种伪造的方式。  
“你的父母对于paradise来说就是叛徒，因为他们追随了我。现在Azazel反而让你当cleaner除掉叛徒们，真是讽刺。”  
“更讽刺的还在后面。”  
“你所除掉的叛变特工里，一多半都是当初抓捕Lucifer时的特工或者证人，比如一个月前你杀掉的那个赏金猎人，再比如你一周多以前杀掉的Remile。你按部就班地遵照Azazel命令而杀的人，实际上是替Lucifer动手，如同打开他身上一道道封印。”  
Michael满意地看着始终倔强着不肯示弱的Jensen瞪大双眼，眼中破碎的绿色开始滴落。  
——你什么都不知道，Dean，你不知道你在做什么，你会受报应，会下地狱的。那个被他杀死的赏金猎人狂妄丑陋的脸出现在他面前，一遍又一遍地对他说，你不知道你在做什么，你会下地狱。  
——为恶魔卖命，你应该感到羞耻。Remile跳出来掐住他的下巴，恶狠狠地看着他，你也是恶魔，你是Azazel的走狗。  
他颓然瘫倒在椅子上，头低低地垂下去，眼睛睁到不能再大的地步，泪水不受控制地涌出，滴在动弹不得的大腿上。Michael又一次走上前，托住Jensen的下巴将他的脸拉起来，在那片空洞无神的绿色里看到自己的倒影。  
“所以说现在和我合作一起阻止Lucifer和Azazel还不算晚。”

Jensen克制着全身的战栗深吸气，又缓慢地将气吐出，逼自己把眼泪止住。泪水将他脸上的血迹和尘土冲干净了一部分，露出脸颊上细小的伤口，Michael着迷似的将手指移到那些伤口上，让按压它们以致重新流出血液，用血红色涂抹覆盖住灰败的皮肤。  
“我不能相信你。”Jensen虚弱地吐出这句话后摆头抗拒着Michael的手掌，“这不是真的。”  
Michael倒没强硬地刁难他，痛快地将手撤开，“你会相信的。”  
Michael最后拍了拍Jensen的肩膀，Jensen瑟缩着躲闪。Michael发出短促奇怪的笑声，像是看到了什么滑稽的事情，收回手转身走向门口。  
一直在旁边默默注视着一切发生的Ty快步走到Jensen面前，Jensen努力让脖颈支撑着头颅使自己和他对视，却在看到Ty熟悉又悲伤的蓝眼睛的那一刻眼眶一热，差点再次落泪。  
“在我第一次见到你时，你给我留下了这个。”Ty用手摩挲自己眉骨上那道月牙形的伤疤，声音因为压得太低而断断续续，“那时候你看起来就像一只软绵绵的流浪猫，被锁住脚踝丢在囚房里，全身都是血和冷汗，我心想，这孩子受了这么多折磨应该老实了吧，但我没想到刚一靠近，你就一拳头揍了上来。”  
Ty俯身将手抚上Jensen被绑住的手腕，动作夸张地紧了紧那里的束缚，Jensen从喉咙深处翻滚出一声痛哼，却感觉到手心里被塞了块质地熟悉的薄片。  
是刀片。  
“从那次开始我就相信你是个难搞的家伙，不管情况多么艰难都会先一拳打过去向对方怒吼吃屎去吧。我说过你学不会放手，学不会放弃，这其实是件好事，最起码让你不会被打倒。”  
Ty的表情一下子变得俏皮，蓝眼睛笑眯眯地望过来，圆脸上的胡茬都变得柔软起来。这让Jensen不禁想到从前，他心情不好时Ty使出浑身解数都没法逗他笑，最后也是这样笑吟吟地看他，却惹得他笑到直不起腰。  
Jensen的嘴角抽搐着向上挑，快要弯成一个笑容，心却更疼了。  
Michael不耐烦地催促Ty离开，Ty这才直起身。  
“你会做出正确的选择。”Ty冲他眨眨眼，“别让我失望……是时候作出决定了。”  
Michael和Ty离开后，整个房间陷入了死寂，Jensen只能听到他自己粗重的呼吸声在墙壁上反射回荡，像极了野兽临死前的苟延残喘。  
他握紧了双拳，像是准备挥向黑暗中蛰伏的魔鬼。刀片深深埋进他的手心，血顺着指缝滴答滴答地落向地面。

Jared靠坐在病床上，脸色苍白得和死人没什么两样，贴着输液器的手压住腹部的伤口，另一只手在笔记本电脑上敲打。  
他打开组织的定位系统输入了“Dean Winchester”这一代号，果不其然搜索不到任何信号。据Steve说，在Jensen最后出现的地点只发现了一辆被撞得面目全非的轿车，轿车的方向盘上残留有Jensen的血液，出血量并不大，但是从位置上看，Jensen的头部一定受到了重击。  
Jensen的备用手机在车祸中被毁掉了，所以追踪手机信号也成了死胡同。Jared挫败地靠着枕头，持续的高烧让他头脑发晕，显示屏上定格着空荡荡的地图，目光却不忍心移开——也许奇迹会发生，属于Jensen的信号会突然蹦出来。  
“你需要休息。”Steve担忧地将冷毛巾放在Jared额上，Jared却抬手将毛巾丢开，“嘿，遵照点医嘱成不成？”  
“挡视线。”  
Steve生气了。他是个性格温和的医生，他常年和Jensen那种不听话的病人打交道，Jensen不听他的，他也就忍了，毕竟那家伙脾气死犟，决定了的事就算用十袋甘米熊也拉不回来，而且那张漂亮脸蛋黑起来还蛮吓人……但是Jared这个平时看起来像没心没肺的大金毛似的家伙也不听他话，他就顺理成章地怒了。他一把抢过了电脑，冷毛巾啪地摔在Jared脸上。  
“就算你把自己烧成白痴Dean也不会起死回生！”  
Jared扯下脸上糊着的毛巾，冷冷地看向Steve。  
即使眼睑烧得粉红，但Steve还是被那双狭长眼睛里透出的凶狠惊到了。  
“还给我，”Jared哑着嗓子低吼，“不然我会杀了你。”  
Steve呆呆地愣了一会儿，在心里默默把大金毛这个比喻抹掉，费力地吞咽了一下，冒着冷汗艰难地坚持，“不行，你需要休息。”  
“他们不会掳走一具尸体。Dean一定还活着。”  
“那么在他回来之前，你会先变成尸体。”  
Jared继续冰冷地看着Steve，眼神狠毒得像要喷出毒液。Steve心一横决定坚持到底，因为Jared看起来快要晕倒了……他头一次这么期待病人快点因为伤病而晕过去。  
电灯在他们头顶闪烁了一下，这似乎给了Jared灵感，Steve看到Jared原本暗淡的眼睛突然亮了起来。  
“我知道该怎么办了。”Jared几乎是从床上弹起来的，捂着腹部的手向Steve挥舞，扯掉了上面的输液器，“快把电脑给我！”  
“你……”  
“快！”  
Jared看起来是那样的胸有成竹，Steve只好把电脑递过去。  
他像从未受过伤一样，两只手在键盘上快速地飞舞，全然不顾其中一只手背上输液器留下的针孔在向外流暗红色的血液。Steve想上前给他处理一下血淋淋的手背，却被Jared疯狂的样子钉在了原地。  
“信号屏蔽器一定是需要电力供应才会工作，而且能屏蔽掉我们身上的这种追踪器信号的屏蔽器，功率一定还不小。”Jared停顿了一下，皱着眉头短促地喘了口气，冷汗顺着额角滴落，但全部的注意力依旧在电脑上，似乎要把灵魂塞进去，“如果断掉屏蔽器的电，Jensen的信号就会重新出现，即使他们有紧急发电系统，还是会有一两秒钟的延迟。”  
Steve走到Jared身边，和他一起看着电脑屏幕。  
“所以……我只要黑进国家电网的内部网络，选择所有Jensen可能被关押的地区的电力供应系统……”  
Jared的呼吸越来越急促，身体摇晃着险些栽下床，Steve及时扶住了他。Jared没空道谢，用最后一点力气按下回车。  
“然后关掉它们。”  
Jared的手在按下最后一个键后无力地滑落，视野逐渐变暗，他努力瞪大眼睛，却还是看不清面前的显示器。  
Steve将窗口调回追踪地图，撑着Jared软倒下去的身体，忐忑地等待属于Jensen的小亮点出现。  
眼前是无边无际的黑暗，Jared屏住呼吸，依旧看着黑暗的虚空不肯闭上眼睛。  
Jensen，他想在虚空中大喊，Jensen，Jen，你在哪。  
但是喉咙里只能发出沙哑地呜咽。  
终于一点光亮在虚空中燃起，像是萤火，微弱地闪烁了几秒，随后被黑暗吞噬。  
“我看到他了。”  
Steve的声音像是从很远很远的地方传来，带着模糊厚重的回响，但他还是听清了。  
“你找到了他，Jared，你找到了他。”  
Jared微笑了一下，放心地陷入了昏迷。

——TBC  
呼，下一更他俩就能见面了……  
好喜欢us against the world这种感觉，无论怎么样我也不要让他俩分开QAQ  
推一首歌！！Snow Patrol的《Run》http://www.xiami.com/song/2181181 ，里面那句“To think I might not see those eyes，It makes it so hard not to cry”简直就像Jensen说过的演哭戏时“每次想到再也见不到Jared就会哭出来”呢……  
谢谢观赏！


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11.

Jared没想到出院两周后依然没见到Jensen，在这期间Azazel办公室的门几乎被他敲出个洞，但每次得到的回应都是“Dean还在医院”。  
当Jared快要用意念把训练室的沙袋打漏时，门被打开，他没回头，以为是Steve又进来唠叨运动过度会不利于伤口愈合。但半晌身后都没动静，Jared反倒好奇地转过身，随后僵在了原地。  
因为他看到了Jensen。  
Jensen站在那里，整个人都消瘦了很多，脸上和额上贴着纱布，纱布没盖住的地方也有结痂的小伤口。Jared知道自己应该走上前给他一个大大的拥抱然后说上一句激情洋溢的“嘿再见到你真的太好了”，或者调侃一句“就知道你这家伙命硬”，但他无法移动腿或者胳膊，只能呆呆地站在原地看着Jensen的眼睛。  
他知道Jensen的眼睛很美，而且会说话，那一汪金绿色望着你的时候会觉得像是对你诉说了千言万语，却又像欲言又止。而现在他在那双眼睛里首先看到得是冰封般的闭塞和死寂，随后冰逐渐消融，刺骨的悲伤涌了上来，含在泛红的眼眶里堪堪落下。  
他在眼泪掉落之前扑上去将Jensen紧紧抱住。Jensen浑身颤抖着伸出双臂回抱过去，死咬着嘴唇才没让自己放声大哭。  
“嘿……我很想你。”Jared终于让喉咙发出了声音，用力亲吻怀里那头金色的乱发，“Azazel一直在跟我说你因为伤太重而住院……你怎么样，Michael那个混蛋对你做了什么？伤到……”  
还没等他说完，Jensen的手就攀上他的脑后将他的头按下来，扬起脸用吻把问题堵了回去。Jared被吻得有些措手不及，向后退了两步撞上沙袋闷闷地惊呼一声，Jensen的手动了动，不知做了什么使沉重的沙袋咣当一声砸在地上，紧接着柔软丰润的嘴唇再次压上来，Jared在那上面尝到了泪水的咸涩，下意识地环住Jensen的腰，向后靠上墙，分开唇齿加深他们的亲吻。  
他们嘴唇上的咸味变得浓烈起来，Jared强迫自己与Jensen纠缠在一起的唇和舌分开，看到爱人脸上布满纵横交错的泪痕，每一道泛光的水痕都像裂在他心脏上刀疤。他心疼地吻上去，希望能将那些泪水吻干，没想到他只能让情况变得更糟。  
“Jared，”Jensen的声音绵软破碎，手指移到Jared的脸颊上，在他的眼角细致地抚摸，“你也在流泪。”  
Jared这才发现，原来自己哭得比Jensen还要厉害。  
他从不知道原来爱一个人会达到这种程度，对方的喜、怒、哀或者乐，都会双倍投射在你的身上，不受控制地、死心塌地地追随着对方，无论是否合乎常理，无论是否滑稽可笑。  
Jensen踮起脚，将吻印在Jared的眉心。  
“别哭。”他为Jared止住眼泪，被泪水冲刷得无比晶亮的绿眼睛直直地对上Jared的，“一切都会好起来的，对不对。”  
这句话不像是疑问句，反而像是某种承诺。Jared看着Jensen的眼睛，泪水褪去，欲望却腾地升起。Jensen似乎也一样，手摸索上Jared的运动裤裤带，脸凑到运动衫领口用牙齿将扣子解开。Jared也想去剥Jensen的衣服，Jensen却将他的手按住。  
“只脱裤子就好。”  
Jared满腹疑惑地停了手，刚想提问就被Jensen将他的运动衫向上推的动作打断。腹部枪伤结的痂刚脱落不久，Jensen将轻柔的吻贴在粉红色的嫩肉上，纤长潮湿的睫毛扫过Jared的皮肤，手滑进运动裤边缘将它连同内裤一起褪到膝盖以下。新生的嫩肉敏感脆弱，尽管Jensen的动作轻得像蝴蝶扑打翅膀，Jared的阴茎还是因直击下腹的酥麻而缓慢挺立起来。  
“Jen……哦操。”  
Jared想念出Jensen的名字，Jensen却在此时跪在他身前，用刚才还亲吻伤疤的嘴唇包裹住阴茎头部，紧接着湿润温热的口腔把他的硕大尽可能地含了进去。口交对于Jensen来说还是个新玩意，而且Jared的长度无论是对于什么人来说都难以驾驭，何况是初学者。  
“唔……”阴茎戳到喉咙时的呕吐感让Jensen眼角挂上生理性的泪水，下巴像是被卸掉了似的酸疼。他痛苦地呻吟了一声，感觉到Jared在用手抚摸他脑后短短的头发。  
他感觉到Jared浑身一僵加深了呼吸，按在他头上的手没有急躁地强迫他反而扶着头引导他逐渐把嘴里的阴茎吐出，眼前被泪水氲成雾蒙蒙的一片，喘息着跪在原地，大脑晕晕地一片空白。  
Jared不知道该怎么形容此时复杂的心情——Jensen跪在他身下，嘴唇红肿着，舌尖乖巧地搭在充血的下嘴唇上还与自己的阴茎连着津液拉成的银丝，上翘的长睫毛湿成一绺绺，眼睑泛着粉红，绿色的大眼睛里满是因为吞咽不下他的阴茎而积蓄起来的泪水……他发誓这是他这辈子见过的最色情的场景，下腹在受到这种视觉冲击后火热地一紧，但还未完全被欲火俘虏的大脑艰难地运转，他突然难过起来。  
Jensen绝对不是那种随便跪下来给别人口交的人，一定是什么地方出了问题。  
他把目光落在Jensen的身体上。Jensen穿着在正常不过的格子衬衫，因为消瘦而显得有点肥大，领口微敞开，露出带着点小雀斑的苍白皮肤，那上面隐约有些许淤青的痕迹。  
“到底发生了什么，Jensen，告诉我。”Jared一手用不容反抗的力道捏住Jensen的肩膀，另一只手扯开领口，果不其然在下面发现更多伤痕，“Michael做的，是不是？你说过一旦被俘虏，就被拷问到把一切都吐出来……”  
Jensen咬着嘴唇不吭声，垂下眼帘，低头伸出舌头开始舔舐Jared的阴茎。  
典型到不能再典型地逃避问题。  
Jared泄气地垮下双肩，他不是一个优秀的逼供者，也不想像那群恶徒一样对待Jensen，而且Jensen现在像只小动物似的舔着他最敏感的部位，终于让他无法再冷静地思考。  
他闭上眼睛向后靠住墙，让自己深深地陷入欲望的泥潭，什么也不去想什么也不去思考，尽情享受那条柔软灵活的舌头尽心尽力地舔吮，从头到囊袋，一下一下细致地卷过每一条血管每一道筋络，最后舌尖用上力顶着头部小小的裂口。Jared在快感中偷偷睁眼，看到Jensen也在抬着眼帘偷窥他，被抓包后嘴角微微上挑，舌头调皮地在沾满前液和唾液的唇上打了个转，重新含住了眼前那根已经完全勃起的柱体。  
这次Jensen的表现要比上次好得多，他小心翼翼地将Jared一点点吸进口中直到不能再深入，牙齿时不时碰撞着口中的肉柱。Jared发出野兽般的低吼，又一次捧上他的头，这一次力道强硬了许多，他顺从那份力吞吐吸纳着，在喉咙被粗鲁地顶撞时将呛咳咽下，转而发出满足的哼声。  
终于Jared推开了他，揪着领子将他直接从地上拎起来，紧接着他就被压在了墙壁和Jared的胸膛之间。裤子和衬衫都被Jared一股脑地从身上撕扯下去，Jensen想将胳膊抵住Jared胸膛不让自己显得太被动，但发现自己全身都在兴奋地发抖后干脆抱住Jared的脖子。Jared的手大得色情，可以把他的半边臀瓣全部包裹住，同时还能用指尖摩擦他的臀缝。  
“你总是这样，什么都不告诉我，就像你不需要我一样。”  
Jared把头埋在Jensen的肩窝，时不时侧过脸亲吻Jensen的脖子，伸出舌头来回弹卷Jensen的耳垂，向上咬住耳尖，手上也没闲着，用力揉搓几下丰满有弹性的臀肉后手指挤进臀缝间的小洞。Jensen猛地吸一口气，红肿的嘴唇张开发出急喘，Jared吻了一下他的双唇，满意地发现在那两片果冻似的嘴唇上已经没了泪水的苦涩，取而代之的是前液浓厚的情欲味道。他咬了咬Jensen的下唇，终于明白了Jensen为什么那么喜欢咬嘴唇，口感简直美好到让他想一口吞下。  
Jensen的嘴唇被咬得又痒又痛，不禁抱怨似的揪了一下Jared颈后的小卷发。Jared笑着亲亲Jensen的鼻尖，在Jensen身后的手向深处滑了一寸，另一种手探到身前按住已经变得坚硬的乳尖。  
Jensen用被操得发哑的喉咙发出哭泣似的低吟，Jared坏心眼地两只手上都加了劲儿，分别在肠壁和乳尖上抠挖打转，弄得Jensen在墙壁和胸肌之间难耐地扭动挣扎。Jared用指甲细细抠挖浅褐色的乳尖顶端，看着Jensen把精致的眉头皱在一起，脸上带着潮红和羞赧，拼命想忍住哭叫却又无济于事，不自主地摆动着腰肢迎合插在身体里的胡作非为的手指。Jared将手指加到两根，长长的手指分剪着在温热柔软的肠壁里向前探索，找到了腺体后毫无预兆地在上面用力按压，惹得Jensen咬着快要滴出血的嘴唇发出啜泣，膝盖在快感的攻击下酥麻打颤，只有抱紧Jared的脖子才不至于摔倒，但在上下夹击下胳膊也快要失去力气，可怜兮兮地抖得像刚出生的小猫崽。  
Jared察觉到了Jensen的窘境，暂时将两只手上的工作都停了下来转而将Jensen抱起，“我得给你找个支撑……有了。”他抱着Jensen向跑步机走去，Jensen意识到他要做的事后几乎要笑出声。  
“你这个小变态。”Jensen背靠上跑步机的操纵屏时不免羞红了脸，暗自庆幸这跑步机够大，“你要一边跑步一边来么？”  
Jared在脑中想象了一下画面后打了个激灵，忙把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“不不不。”  
Jensen憋笑憋到脸酸，随后听到Jared补了一句。  
“我怕你会受不了。”  
还没等Jensen不服气地反驳「有种你来试试」嘴唇就再一次被Jared的吻堵住，随后就感觉被两只大手稳稳地托住了臀瓣，将他整个人抬了起来。Jensen让自己沉浸在那个浓情蜜意的吻中，却突然整个人都失去了平衡向侧面倒去，吓得他惊呼着放开Jared的脖子忙用双手握住跑步机两侧的把手，心有余悸地看向Jared时发现对方在坏笑。  
“你故意的！”  
“是啊。”  
居然不要脸地承认了！Jensen气不打一处来，抬手想揍眼前那张讨厌的笑脸，但Jared那两只托着他臀瓣的手又一发力几乎将他抛起来，大半个身子都处于悬空状态让他不得不用双臂撑在把手和操纵屏上努力维持平衡，思虑再三还是用双腿夹上Jared精瘦有力的腰肢，顶着红透了的脸瞪着Jared。  
“怎么了？”Jared歪歪头一副无辜的样子，阴茎抵在Jensen的穴口明知故问，“你看起来有点紧张。”  
“你……要上就赶紧上。”Jensen感觉自己的头都要冒烟了，期待带来的兴奋让他全身的肌肉都战栗着发抖，“哪那么多废话。”  
Jared低下头把刚才被他用指甲玩弄得挺立起来的那颗乳头吸进嘴里，用牙齿轻咬根部，粗糙的舌头在乳尖扫来扫去，Jensen便又一次瘫软在他的攻击之下。趁Jensen放松的空当Jared用力地一挺腰，阴茎膨大的头部就借着唾液和前液的那份滑腻挤进了火热的小穴，Jensen痛得头向后仰去，狭小的穴口被巨大的阴茎撑开带来的剧痛让他将下唇咬出血，闭紧双眼隐忍着呜咽和抽泣不让自己显示出丝毫软弱。Jared看着他忍痛的表情突然心疼起来，放开嘴里的乳头重新吻向Jensen的嘴唇和盖着纱布的额角。  
“对不起，宝贝，放松……”Jared在Jensen耳边低低地呢喃，“放松，我不会伤害你，请把你完全托付给我，宝贝，相信我。”  
Jensen细碎地喘息着逐渐恢复适应那份剧烈的疼痛，睁开眼睛看到Jared湿漉漉的狗狗眼充满关切和怜爱，心里像是被塞满了棉花糖。他点点头，尽可能放松自己示意Jared继续推进。  
Jared缓慢地向前顶去，在这个过程中他紧盯着Jensen的脸捕捉每一丝代表痛苦的变化，哪怕此时自己的下身都要涨得爆炸了。汗珠顺着他的额角向下流，流进眼睛里模糊了视线，但没阻碍他在Jensen脸上捕捉到难以抑制的欢愉。  
他将阴茎轻轻地向后抽出一点，然后又向前推入，这次明确地看到Jensen的眼角因为快意而染上兴奋的粉红色，紧贴他腰肢的大腿也因为那一下而轻轻抽搐。他的手紧紧抓住Jensen的臀，用力一顶将Jensen整个人都顶得向后一窜，蒙上汗珠的脊背在跑步机的操纵屏上摩擦出响声。紧接着Jared开始不断地挺腰、抽插，Jensen在Jared的攻击下除了迎合着扭动与呻吟别的什么都干不了，握紧把手的动作让他的上臂与肩膀漂亮的肌肉轮廓更加明显，同样胀大坚挺的阴茎可怜地随着Jared顶撞的节奏上下戳刺着空气。随后Jensen的手肘挣扎着动了动，却不知道碰到了跑步机的哪个按钮，整个机器发出嘀的一声后开始工作，Jared反应得很快，在传送带动起来之前及时地抱着Jensen从跑步机上跳了下来。  
因为Jared的阴茎还深埋在Jensen的身体里，所以Jared每动一下都会让滚烫的坚硬狠狠地在肠壁里搅动，更别提从一台运转起来的机器上逃开的动作。Jensen抽噎着抓紧Jared的肩膀整个人都挂在Jared有力的手臂上，边喘息边发出没人能听懂的乞求。  
Jared将他重新钉上墙壁，两只大手几乎焊在了他的髋骨上，每一次冲撞都狠擦过腺体让快感攀到更高的地方，他努力眨着眼睛将泪水逼出眼眶以看清Jared的脸，发现那双狭长的墨绿色眼珠里满是欲望催生出的狂野。恍惚中Jared的眼神竟让他感觉到陌生，但又是如此熟悉——他想到了在西伯利亚的丛林里追踪嫌犯时遇到的狼王，目光锋利冰冷却澄清纯净，如同冰锥。  
他不禁打了个寒颤，但是下身又被火热的阴茎再次凶狠地插入，眼泪伴随难耐微哑的尖叫声毫无预兆地汹涌而出。他的阴茎也狠狠地抽搐了一下，大腿内侧早已经被汗水浸湿，紧紧夹着Jared的腰随着律动打着滑。快速猛烈地挺送将Jensen率先逼上顶峰，他把头抵在Jared的肩上哭着射出来，精液将自己和Jared的小腹都弄得一塌糊涂，Jared贴心地停下了动作让Jensen完全沉浸在射精的极度快感中，听着他动听的低泣和呻吟，看着他湿润的绿眼睛迷离地失去焦距，等待他的身体从痉挛地抽搐中逐渐平复。柔软濡湿的肠壁紧紧含住Jared的阴茎，Jared几乎是用尽了毕生的自制力才没让自己射出来。  
他等Jensen从高潮的余波中缓过神后将阴茎猛地抽离，这让Jensen全身再次颤抖起来，原本缠着Jared腰肢的双腿无力地落下，膝盖一软向后跌倒，但Jared拍了一下他的臀瓣让他跌跪在那根蓄势待发的阴茎前。  
Jared的目的一目了然，Jensen同样心领神会。不等Jared开口，Jensen就乖巧地握住那根刚才还在他身体里顶撞的硕大柱体上下撸动，同时张开红润的双唇伸出舌头舔上去。Jared用拳头抵住墙壁低吼着射了出来，珍珠色的精液喷溅上Jensen的嘴唇、脸颊和眼皮，看到Jensen长长的睫毛都挂上了他的精液，最终绵长满足地呼出一口气。  
Jensen没有将脸上的精液抹掉，任凭Jared的气味完全包绕着他，随后他被Jared拉起来吻住。这一次的吻像蜻蜓点水，短暂的接触后细碎的吻向下移动，吻过他的下巴，他呜咽着扬起头，吻顺着他的下颚吻过喉结，然后在锁骨上久久停留，舔吻着那里一道陈旧的疤痕。  
“这是两年前在追杀一名叛逃已久的特工时留下的。那家伙从背后偷袭，我没闪开，被一棍子打断了锁骨。”Jensen疲累地呢喃，诉说这道伤疤的历史，Michael的话却突然轰鸣着滚过他的耳膜。  
——你所除掉的叛变特工里，一多半都是当初抓捕Lucifer时的特工或者证人……你按部就班地遵照Azazel命令而杀的人，实际上是替Lucifer动手，如同打开他身上一道道封印。  
疲倦和痛苦来势凶猛使他无法抵抗，Jared温热的怀抱拥着他，他却像掉入了绝望的深渊，就那么一直一直向下坠落，空落落的下坠感让他窒息。  
“Jensen？”感觉到怀里人的僵硬后Jared疑惑地发问，“你怎么……”  
Jensen突然抬手环住他的脖子将他紧紧抱住，抱得那么用力，让他感觉呼吸都要停止了。  
“你想离开这里吗，Jared。”  
Jensen贴着他的耳朵用几乎细不可闻的声音说着，犹如梦呓，在他听来却宛若雷鸣。  
“带我离开……求求你。”

Jared被搞糊涂了。  
搞什么啊，一个曾经用感人肺腑的亲身经历劝告他不要企图逃走的人，居然在教唆他离开……并且还是用这样卑微乞求的语气。  
到底发生了什么，能让Jensen这样的人低声下气地求人？Jared大概想破脑袋也想不出来。  
“你不打算告诉我发生了什么是吧。”Jared用手摩挲Jensen的后背，触觉记忆让他察觉出新添的伤痕，心疼得都揪在了一起，“你知道我在担心你吗。”  
“我会告诉你的。”Jensen深吸一口气强迫自己放松，放开Jared的脖子抬眼望着他，“等我证实一些事情，等我弥补曾经犯下的过错。但我需要你的帮助，现在。”  
Jared愣愣地看着Jensen眼皮和睫毛上凝着的精液痕迹，鬼使神差地点了点头。  
他们简单地清理了一下彼此身上性爱留下的痕迹，穿衣服时Jensen发现自己的衬衫几乎失掉了所有扣子，幸存的那枚扣子也仅仅是依靠一根棉线摇摇欲坠，并且衣袖也被扯烂了大半。他懊恼地咒骂了一句，拎着那块曾经是衬衫的破布考虑怎么才能用它遮住嵌着吻痕的锁骨和红肿的乳头。  
“嘿Jenny，接着。”  
听到Jared的喊声后Jensen下意识想反驳谁他妈是Jenny，没想到一抬头就被一团子黑乎乎的东西糊了满脸，把那玩意从头上扒拉下来抖落开才发现是一件黑色的抓绒帽衫，布料厚实柔软，摸上去暖暖的。  
“穿这个吧。”Jared得意地抬了抬下巴，“这是我特地放在这的备用帽衫。”  
“这是你的？”Jensen指着帽衫中央巨大的HelloKitty图案，嘴角抽搐，“我知道你很娘，但是没想到你娘出了境界。”  
“当然是我的啦，我才没有想过会把你的衣服撕烂后在训练室里来一发，而且还是在跑步机上……绝对没有。”Jared心满意足地舔舔嘴唇，表情诚恳极了，Jensen发誓他在Jared身后看到了甩来甩去的大尾巴，“绝对没想过做完爱后让你穿上这件可爱到带耳朵和尾巴的衣服，相信我。”  
Jensen头皮一麻忙低头查看那件帽衫，果然在兜帽上和衣服背面下部发现了毛茸茸的猫耳朵和尾巴，内心几乎是崩溃的。  
Jared头上绝对长出了恶魔的小尖角！Jensen在心里默默地怒吼，抓住那条尾巴想将它从衣服上扯下去，没想到质量好极了，刚进行完剧烈运动的他没有足够的力气拉断它……在思考了不穿衣服就走出去的后果后，Jensen含着屈辱的泪水，一咬牙将自己套在了那件萌萌的猫咪帽衫里。  
将两只手都塞进袖子后Jensen相信了这是Jared的衣服，至少是Jared的尺码，因为穿上他身上整整大了一圈，肩线委委屈屈地垂下来，袖子长得他伸长了胳膊也只能勉强露出指尖。他聚拢了一下领口，发现领口对于他来说也略大，完全遮不住锁骨。  
“你从哪买的这么大的衣服……”Jensen郁闷地挽了一下过长的袖子结果露出一大截小臂，扯着领口抱怨，“弄得我像偷穿大人衣服的小鬼……靠。”  
Jared不知道什么时候移动到他身边，猛地一掀兜帽，宽大的兜帽几乎将Jensen整个脑袋都裹住，两片茸茸的猫耳朵立在头上，Jensen虽然看不到但从Jared憋笑的表情上也能察觉出不对，气哼哼地将帽子拉回去。  
“好了好了不闹了。”Jared咧着嘴摸摸下巴，又歪歪头上前拉了一下帽衫下摆，手指划过Jensen赤裸的大腿，又拍了一下盖在帽衫下的屁股，“效果还不错。”  
Jensen一巴掌拍开Jared的爪子，丢过去一记眼刀后开始套裤子，听到Jared小声嘟囔，“早知道把裤子也扯烂了。”  
小豹子终于炸毛，一记软绵绵的回旋踢踹在Jared屁股上，Jared配合地捂着屁股嗷嗷哀嚎，嘴角却忍不住翘了起来。

“Jenny，甜心，你知道我爱你……但是这他妈是怎么回事？”Jared边把晕过去的Steve扔进沙发里边对Jensen大呼小叫，“这是干嘛？！”  
Jensen甩了甩刚才掐晕Steve时用的那只手，不以为然地撇撇嘴，“没办法，他在这也是碍事。”  
“那也不至于……”  
“整栋楼只有医务室的这台电脑能连接上互联网，Steve这货成天就知道下黄片。”  
Jensen在电脑前冲Jared招招手，Jared探了探Steve的鼻息确定他没死后走到Jensen身边埋怨，“就算你想看黄片也可以有话好好说啊……”  
“……我不是为了看黄片才弄晕他。”Jensen翻翻白眼，按亮显示器后发现屏幕上赫然是18N的画面，黑着脸退出了全屏，“他知道的越少对他也更有利，我不想让更多人卷进来。”  
“我就说我能满足你嘛。”Jared有点得意地看了Jensen一眼。  
“……嗯。”Jensen决定换个话题，在网络搜索引擎里输入一个名称，“帮我黑进这家医院的病历管理系统，你的工作就完成了。”  
Jared皱着眉头望向Jensen，见他抿紧了嘴唇没有继续说下去的意思，便也没继续追问。那家医院的系统并不难进入，他一边悠闲地敲着键盘，一边偷偷瞥向Jensen观察反应。  
Jensen紧张地在医务室里踱来踱去，走动的时候帽衫上的猫尾巴一下下轻柔地抽打他的腿，这让他心烦意乱地一把抓过那根碍事的尾巴，但由于肥大的抓绒帽衫的缘故使他整个人看起来都柔软起来，反而像一只玩弄尾巴的猫咪。目睹了一切的Jared差点笑出来，在Jensen的眼刀下清了清嗓，“咳，好了。”  
Jensen放开手里的尾巴走过去，见Jared没有避开的意思，便将手对准脖子直直地掐过去，Jared忙闪开才免于和Steve一样的命运。Jensen咬着下唇凝视显示器，像是下了很大的决心才将手按上键盘。Jared在一旁默默地看着他，手掌慢慢地攥成拳。  
显示器幽蓝的光芒映在Jensen眼睛里流溢成星辉，Jared看得有点痴了，心头哀凉一片。有些秘密Jensen不想说，他便尊重他不强求不逼问，却只能眼睁睁看着对方遍体鳞伤。灵魂被血液凝结成的坚冰层层包裹，他想上前叩击敲打，却又怕叩击出裂痕。他相信总有一天冰会融化，那人即使立于血池也会向他伸出双臂，到时他会快步上前，将其拥入怀中。  
医务室的门被人推开，Jared惊讶地看到了Azazel出现在门后。他忙转头去看Jensen，发现Jensen的脸色骤然变得苍白，下意识地向后退一步撞上椅子差点跌倒。  
“Jared。”Azazel没理会Jensen，直截了当地对Jared发出命令，“你出来。”  
跟着Azazel出去的那一瞬间，Jared似乎在Jensen的脸上捕捉到了从未有过的惊慌失措。

Azazel将Jared带回了办公室。Azazel没有急于坐下，反而先拉来一把椅子放在Jared面前，“坐。”  
Jared挑眉，坐进椅子里尴尬地环顾四周，最后视线落在屋子侧面那扇厚重的铁门上。  
“你很能干，Jared，我没看错你。”  
Azazel说这话时嘴角带有笑意，但是却让Jared感到一阵森冷的毛骨悚然。他看了Azazel一眼后慌忙把视线移开，喉咙吞咽了一下，“这并不是我一个人的功劳。”  
“哈。”Azazel笑了，“你说Dean？他是个好老师，好情人，但同时也是个没用的战士。”  
Jared瞪大了眼睛，听到Azazel接下来的话后心跳都要停止了。  
“我要给你一个单人任务。我要你去杀了Dean。”  
“不。”Jared下意识地拒绝，在看到Azazel浅色的眼睛冷下来后意识到他这样贸然拒绝是多么莽撞，忙跟进解释，“我是说，为什么……他不是你手下最优秀的特工么？”  
“他叛变了，所以Mcihael抓住了他却不杀他，但这对于你来说不重要。”Azazel的手搭在Jared肩上，Jared全身一颤，“你杀他，还有另一个理由。”  
Jared紧张得无法呼吸，全身的关节都像被灌进了水泥，僵硬着一动不动。  
“你很喜欢他，对吧？”Azazel用手指点了点Jared的胸口，“他就是有这样一种能耐让你痴迷，像大麻一样。然而越是被心爱的人背叛，你就会越心碎。”  
“如果我告诉你，他是因为我的命令才接近你，你会怎么做？”  
Jared瞪大了双眼，Azazel污浊的黄眼睛直直地望向他，嘴角上扬。  
“他愿意躺在你身下也只是因为你有利用价值。他在骗你，你的能力是一把万能钥匙，他利用你达到他自己的目的而已——获取他想要的情报，你简直是他最听话的情报官。”  
“而从一开始，不过你就只是他的任务罢了。”  
Azazel看向他的眼神像胜利者看着手下败将，脸上挂着虚伪的同情。Jared艰难地点头，全身的血液都冷了下来。

Jared回到医务室时发现Jensen已经不在里面了，电脑在待机状态黑着屏，Steve倒是还在沙发上躺着连姿势都没变过。他走过去踹了Steve一脚，听到对方哼声后才放心地走到电脑前，随便按了键盘让屏幕重新亮起。  
Jensen离开前清除了一切浏览历史，但找到残留的痕迹对于Jared来说不是难事。他之前想等待Jensen亲口说出来的真相，看来他必须亲自寻找，来查清楚一些事情了。  
Jensen查找了一份病历，一份十三年前的CT影像学检查图像。  
那病人名叫Alan Ackles，死于肝癌晚期诱发的肝性脑病。  
同时Jensen还浏览了同时期另一位中毒性肝炎患者的病历，死因是患者误服了大量镇定类药物，结局同样是肝性脑病，同样是死亡。  
Jared疑惑地皱紧了眉头。Jensen在调查父亲的死因，他为什么偏偏在这个时候这样做，是不是与之前被Michael绑架有关，是否与他最近的反常表现有关。  
还是说Jensen只是借机会利用他，利用他来查找父亲死亡的真相？  
他以为他能找到答案，但反而陷入了迷雾中越来越看不清楚任何事。这几乎要将他逼疯。  
尤其只要一安静下来，他的脑子里就有一个声音不断地嘲讽——他是因为Azazel的命令才接近你，你也看到了他有多惧怕Azazel……没有命令，你什么都不是。  
头有点发晕，心跳得却越发聒噪起来，他心烦意乱用拳头砸了一下键盘，大步流星地走出了医务室。  
胸口有一团火在燃烧，而他需要发泄出来，于是训练室又是个不错的选择。他把怒火都撒到沙袋上，直到指节红肿他才停下来。汗水浸透了他的运动衫和背心，发梢湿漉漉地向下滴着汗珠，但他并没有急于回到自己的屋子。他需要等身子和神智冷却下来，需要理清自己的思路，需要明白自己下一步要做的事情。 Azazel交给他的任务。  
他背靠在墙上滑坐下去，双臂搭在膝盖上，头低垂着。  
脑中突然冒出个念头。  
如果是Jensen得到了这样的命令……如果Azazel让Jensen杀了他，Jensen会怎么做？  
他从前可能会毫不犹豫地给出答案。  
但是现在他不确定了。

他回自己的房间，打开门便看到Jensen在里面等他，见他回来便从椅子上站了起来，嘴唇一开一阖地好像在说着什么，但Jared已经听不清了。耳边响起惊涛骇浪般的巨响，血液一下子都涌上他的大脑，让他浑身重新滚烫起来。  
像是一颗火星跳入了火药桶，愤怒和性欲在Jared身体里爆裂开，使他毫不犹豫扑过去一把拉住Jensen的胳膊。Jensen似乎被他的反应吓到了，慌张地在钳制下挣扎，而他却一门心思地想把Jensen丢进床里，而且他的确也这样做了。Jensen瞪大了眼睛想询问Jared发生了什么事，Jared阴沉着脸一言不发，直截了当地将Jensen身上的衣服扒掉——这回连裤子也未能幸免，被破破烂烂地丢在一地的扣子中。  
“你怎么了……Jared？发生了什么……嘿！”Jensen还没等把话问完世界在他眼中旋转了一百八十度，Jared像摆弄大玩偶一样将他翻了个身，光着身子趴在床上的姿势让他感觉到屈辱，他刚想认真地回击就被Jared突然压上来的身子弄得喘不过气。  
“你到底……唔！”  
枕巾揉成的布团不容分说地堵住了Jensen接下来的话，Jensen想把那团塞在他嘴里的东西拿出去，双手却被Jared牢牢地钉在床上。他发出愤怒的低吼，又在Jared将阴茎挤进他身后的小穴时痛哼着咬住嘴里的布团呜咽。不久前刚被操过的后穴还湿润地红肿着，在阴茎突如其来的戳刺下是胀胀地钝痛，充实的饱胀感几乎让他也一下子硬了起来，在Jared掌下攥进拳头抵抗着全身流窜的快意。  
他不知道Jared是怎么了，但他很快就无暇再顾及这个问题。Jared像泄愤似的用力挺腰将他操进床单里，每一下冲击都让快感随着尖叫而攀高，呼吸凌乱急促得气管都干燥发痛。他想迎合Jared的动作同时也想挣脱束缚，但是这两样他都做不到，只能无意义地扭动着身体让自己显得更加无助。  
Jared捏着Jensen手腕的手指用力到足以留下淤青，阴茎在抽插间更加坚硬，他便将Jensen抓得更紧、挺送得动作更加猛烈。Jensen在他身下倔强地挣动，又在他的攻击下发出带着哭腔的喘息、呻吟，在高潮袭来时全身都颤抖着绷紧，又极慢地瘫软下来，有着浓密长睫毛的眼睛里含着眼泪失焦地望着某处。这样的画面让Jared咬着Jensen的肩膀射了出来，任凭自己的牙齿在Jensen线条漂亮的肩膀上留下血色，用自己的精液灌进Jensen的身体里留下淫靡的气味。  
他终于放开了Jensen，倒在一边满意地喘着粗气。Jensen把口中塞着的枕巾抽出来丢开，刚想支配着疲惫的四肢从床上爬下去，又被Jared抓着脚踝拉回了原地。  
“别动。”Jared终于开了口，把Jensen拉到怀里抱住，“不要走。”  
Jensen莫名其妙地抬起头，却看到Jared闪着水光的狗狗眼，立刻缴械投降。  
“好好好。”他叹了一口气，“我不走。”  
他在Jared的怀里放松了身体，疲倦很快将他的意识卷走。Jared抱着Jensen，感受到怀里人沉沉地睡去，自己的头脑却清醒了起来。  
他轻轻地将Jensen放开，Jensen便像怕冷的猫咪似的蜷起身子，同时发出细微的鼾声。他凝视着Jensen的睡颜看了一会儿，从枕头下抽出一把短小的匕首。  
匕首锋利的刀刃反着清冷的光泽，Jared捏着它，掌心沁出一层薄汗。Jensen的脖子上留着他的吻痕，那痕迹已经变红发紫，Jared明白只要他把刀刃压在上面割开那里的动脉，就可以完成Azazel的任务。  
Jensen就蜷缩在他身边睡着，赤裸光滑的脖颈就在他一伸手就能够到的地方，毫无防备，几乎是在邀请他动手。  
他一狠心将刀悬在Jensen的脖子上方，却怎么也无法发力刺下去。Jensen似乎在做一个不太安稳的梦，眉心微微拧成一个优雅的褶皱，双唇轻启小小地喘息，双眼依旧紧闭，睫毛随着呼吸脆弱地抖动。Jared不知跟自己较了多久的劲儿，终于一咬牙将刀刺了下去，但在要接触到皮肤的瞬间手腕一偏，锋利的刀尖擦着Jensen的脖子扎进了床垫里。  
Jared大口大口地喘着气，抬手抡圆了狠狠在Jensen的翘屁股上拍了一巴掌。Jensen惊叫着差点从床上弹起，又被Jared抓着下颌拎过去，狡黠的眼睛里一片清明，丝毫看不出刚睡醒的痕迹。  
“你根本没睡着是不是？！”Jared悲愤地指着Jensen的鼻尖大叫，“你到底想装到什么时候？”  
Jensen抿嘴笑了起来，“我就知道你下不去手。”随后敛起了笑意，目光灼灼地看着Jared，“我相信你，你是这世界上最不可能伤害我的那个人。”  
Jared在那样的目光下松开了握着Jensen下巴的手，转而将他拉回怀中。  
是啊。  
这世界上他最不忍心伤害的就是这个人了，怎么会因为Azazel那个混蛋几句话就改变主意呢。  
就算这段感情的开始是因为命令能如何，Jensen为他付出的早就已经超越了任务的范畴。他们是那样相爱，可以为对方付出生命的呀。  
“Azazel不会放过我，也不会放过你。”Jensen将头靠在Jared的肩膀上蹭蹭，“我们必须得走……带上你的妈妈和妹妹。Azazel不会放过你的家人。”  
“是啊。”Jared无奈地点点头，手摸上Jensen蹭得毛刺刺的头发，“从我刚踏进这里开始，她们就已经被我给连累了。”  
Jensen苦笑，将Jared抚摸着他头发的那只手拉到唇边轻吻，“我们得尽早行动。但是在这之前……”  
Jensen停住了，身子突然抖成一团。Jared忙低下头，看到他怀里的Jensen脸苍白成一张纸，嘴唇颤抖着艰难地吐出几个字。  
“我必须了结了我的过去。”

丢下这句话后Jensen便摇摇晃晃地下了床，套上Jared的衣裤走向门口，步伐沉重得像是要前往一场葬礼。Jared忙从柜子里重新拿出新衣服穿上跟过去，Jensen回头看了他一眼，嘴唇张了张但是什么都没说，默许了Jared的跟随。  
Jared跟着Jensen又一次来到了Azazel办公室门前，但这次Jensen并没有前几次那样毕恭毕敬地敲门，而是先将耳朵靠近门听里面的动静，确定里面没人后拧动把手将门推开一条缝，两人一前一后钻了进去。  
“这都……不上锁的？”黑暗让Jared有点发慌，不安地伸出手搭上Jensen的后背，小声问，“我以为Azazel的办公室会戒备森严……而且你怎么知道他现在不在？”  
“每天这个时候他都要去会议室向他的上级汇报工作。他的一切都没有上锁，但没人敢碰。”Jensen没回头，声音低哑微弱得不像是故意压低，反而像是疲惫到了极点，“他手里握着每一个人心中所最珍视的东西……我也不例外。”  
Jensen径直走向办公室侧面那扇神秘的铁门，手掌压在上面，全身绷得死紧像在抗拒着什么。最后他深吸一口气像下定了某种决心，才发力将那扇门推开。  
门后是一间平淡无奇的小屋子，光线有点昏暗，屋内空间狭小得只能塞下一张床，以及一堆乱七八糟的，机械地滴答作响的机器。Jared环顾四周，发现床上躺着一个人，如果不是一侧的心电图上显示着高高低低的曲线，他会以为那是一具尸体。  
各色的管子和电线从那人身上盖着的被子下伸出连在不同的机器上，Jared疑惑地看向Jensen，却看到Jensen眼眶里满满地含着眼泪。  
“嘿。我来了。”  
他听见Jensen用颤抖的声音哽咽着念出一个名字。  
“Josh……”  
这个名字他并不陌生，在他调查Jensen的背景时隐约看到过——Josh Ackles，Jensen口中那个大他三岁的哥哥。但同时他也清晰地记得，他们刚刚相识时Jensen对他讲那个他「同事」的故事时，Jensen是这样说的。  
——他刚来到这里时和你一样，费尽了力气逃了出来……不过他比你有出息，成功地逃回了家。在他和他哥哥拥抱的时候，两枚子弹直接打破窗户嵌进了他哥哥身体里，他哥哥的血流得他浑身都是。  
——他被人用运送动物的方式带回到这里，被毒打，被注射各种药品直到停止一切反抗行为……从那以后他再也不试图逃走或者寻找别的亲人，对组织顺从得可怕又可悲。  
Jared的心猛地揪了一下。原来是这样，怪不得Jensen对Azazel一直都是充满惧怕地服从，是因为Azazel掌控着Josh的命，Jensen并不在乎自己被怎样对待，但一牵扯到唯一的亲人，就不得不艰难地服从。  
而且Jensen一定固执地认为这一切都是自己的错，自己的逃离害了Josh。  
他无法想象这么久以来Jensen背负了多少罪孽和自责。每一天都不是为自己活着，每活一天都是在赎罪，带着重重枷锁在无尽的黑暗里挣扎前行。  
这些光是想想就让他感觉到窒息了。  
他看着Jensen走到Josh的床前，像轰然坍塌的沙堡，整个人虚弱地向下跌去，跪在哥哥身边，头埋在哥哥的胸前。良久，他才听到Jensen闷闷的声音在被子下传出来。  
“子弹伤了Josh的脊柱。”Jensen的手抓紧床单，“那些混蛋不知对他做了什么，他只能在床上瘫着，不能说话，不能活动，如果没有止疼药就会疼到晕过去。我乞求Azazel治好或者杀掉他，但Azazel却……”  
Jared看到Jensen微微偏转了一下头，空洞无神的绿眼睛望向他，泪水在眼眶里顽固地不肯落下。  
“如果我搞砸了任务或者违背了命令，他就停掉Josh的止疼药。”Jensen的声音不再颤抖，取而代之是一种麻木的波澜不惊，如同一滩死水，“他还会命人按着我，固定住我的头，逼我看着Josh痛苦。你知道吗，Jared……”  
Jared想过去抱住Jensen，但是他的腿移动不了……他深知那是拥抱所不能治愈的心伤，他也只能看着Jensen痛苦，像被一只无形的大手按在原地，只能袖手旁观。  
“我不止一次想结束Josh的生命。我甚至不知道他现在这个样子还算不算是活着，但我下不了手。”Jensen把头转回去，手移上哥哥的脸颊，指间露出不知从哪摸到的刀片，“每次我都是到了这一步就退缩了。哈。”  
紧接着Jensen苦笑了一下，“那些被我杀掉的人要是看到我现在这个样子，都会气得活过来吧。”  
Jared迈开僵硬的腿挪到Jensen身边，手掌抚上Jensen的手背，将那种冷得像冰块似的手捂在掌心。Jensen没做多余的动作顺从地任凭Jared把他从地上拉起来，背靠着Jared的胸膛被Jared抱住。  
“这次不一样。”Jared在Jensen耳边轻轻地说，“这次你不是孤身一人。”  
Jensen偏过头寻找Jared的嘴唇，在那上面落下轻吻。  
“我知道。”  
Jensen拍了拍Jared的手臂，Jared立即心领神会放开了他。他重新看向床上的Josh，惊喜地发现Josh睁开了眼睛，正目不转睛地看着他。  
“Josh……”Jensen的眼泪终于掉了下来，滴哒哒地落在被单上，“我很抱歉……”  
Josh的眼皮用力地眨了一下，似乎是在恍惚中认出了弟弟的样子，一滴泪珠从眼角滑落。  
“我很抱歉。”Jensen不断地重复着，“我很抱歉，我很抱歉……”  
朦胧中他看到Josh的嘴唇动了动，急忙用手背抹干了眼睛，看到Josh用口型对他说了最后一句话。  
It’s okay, little brother.  
他哭泣着，几乎同时割开了自己的灵魂，耳边回响着年少时与Josh的对话。那时Josh长着硬茧的大手轻揉着他的头发，语气里满满都是神圣的保护欲  
「如果在戏里看到你被坏人揍，我会想跳进电视保护你。」  
「Josh……如果换作是你，我也会保护你。」  
对不起。  
我食言了。  
我最终还是没能保护你。  
猩红的血喷溅出来染红了被单和墙壁，Jensen觉得Josh一直在看着自己，眼神里没有憎恨也没有埋怨，只有深深的心疼和怜爱，而这种目光像是一把带着倒刺的刀在剜着他的心脏，剧痛到站不稳，随即便被一个熟悉的怀抱支撑住。  
“嗨，Josh，我叫Jared。”  
Jared声音庄重低哑，认真清晰地对临终者宣告誓言。  
“我一直会陪着Jensen，用生命来保护他。”  
Josh的眼睛亮了一下，在翻涌的鲜血中努力使嘴角弯成一个欣慰的笑容，随即那双和Jensen一模一样的绿眼睛便黯淡了下来。生命体征监控仪发出绵长的提示音，Jensen颤抖着将手覆上那双未闭的眼睛，阖上哥哥的眼皮，身体里一点力气都没有了。  
Jared紧紧地抱着他，在他耳边轻轻吐出一句话。  
一切都过去了，Jen，一切都过去了。  
Jensen沉默地听着Jared反复念叨那句像是魔咒般的话语，慢慢止住了哭泣，身体积攒够力量后推开了Jared，拉着Jared跑出满是血腥味的小屋。他叩击着墙壁触发了隐藏的机关。  
天花板上开启了一个狭小的窗口，原本卷着的绳梯随着机关的启动而落下，Jensen动作麻利地爬上去，Jared也紧跟着攀爬到了屋顶。停机坪上停着一架黑鹰直升机，见他们出现立即有两位巡逻的警卫上前询问，Jensen几乎没给他们靠近的机会，从后腰拔出一把小巧的手枪，干净利落地结束了他们的生命。Jensen跳上直升机驾驶舱，Jared惊讶地挑了挑眉想问Jensen你居然还会开直升机，但转念一想自己的问题显然多余得很，便安安静静地闭上嘴跟着跳上了驾驶员的位置。  
在直升机螺旋桨的轰鸣声中Jensen发了疯似的放声大喊，像是要把过去的自己从身体里呕出去，放任自己从内心深处发泄似的挤压出最痛苦最绝望的吼声。  
Jared听着那一声声如同野兽的叫喊，眼泪却决了堤。

——TBC

我来接受抽打……我很爱Josh哥哥的QAQ


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12.  
当至爱亲人去世时，生者往往会用很长的一段时间来祭奠逝者，尽管逝者无法感知，生者也会依然坚持寄托哀思，其实是给自己一个适应和接受的过程，让自己脱离悲伤再回归正常。然而现实当然不会给Jensen缅怀哥哥的时间，他深知即使他们暂时逃离了地狱，但恶魔依旧在身后穷追不舍。  
直升机载着他和Jared冲入浓墨般的黑夜，星辉和月光都被夜色吞噬，直到远处东方的天空泛起紫红色才让他们确定自己不是在梦中。Jensen将直升机停在丛林边的空地上后离开驾驶座钻进机舱内，Jared也跟了过去。  
“你还好吗？”Jared看着Jensen一言不发地埋头撬开机舱里放置的箱子，从里面掏出只在电脑游戏里才见到过的枪支，见Jensen递给自己一把冲锋枪忙双手接过，像捧着个新生的婴儿，“你脸色很难看，要不要找个地方休息一下……”  
“我们没那么多时间。”  
Jensen边说边从旁边的架子上扯下枪套绑在大腿根部，动作麻利得让Jared看得喉头一紧，干咳了一声后顺便往衣兜里多揣了几个弹夹。  
“他们没追过来。”  
“他们不需要。”Jensen终于把头抬了起来，眉头担忧地皱在一起，手抬起捏了捏Jared后颈埋着追踪器的那块皮肤，“他们知道我们在哪，知道我们要去哪，也知道如何击溃我们。”  
Jared的呼吸一窒。  
Azazel的手里握着每个人所最珍视的东西。  
他曾经用Josh的生命来威胁Jensen，那么他的呢。  
他不敢继续想下去，直到Jensen的话惊醒了他。  
“她们现在在圣安东尼奥？”  
“哦？哦，不，这个时候妹妹应该在丹佛……她想申请丹佛大学，早就计划先去参观一圈。妈妈应该和她一起……”  
“很好，最起码比圣安东尼奥近多了。”Jensen装满枪弹的帆布包里递给Jared，示意Jared把手里的冲锋枪也放进去，“你需要尽快联系上她们。”  
Jared想问怎么联系，他们现在身无分文，只有一袋子枪和一架直升机，难不成要去打劫吗。就算联系上了妹妹和妈妈，他要怎么说——嘿你们好，我没死，跟我一起逃亡吧？  
Jensen看出了他的疑虑，拍了拍肩安慰他，“我不会让你去抢劫的。”  
Jared刚想松一口气，就听见Jensen慢悠悠地接着说，“……抢劫太粗鲁，我都用偷的。”  
……很好。  
Jensen冲他勉强露出了个微笑，随手拿起一件黑色的长风衣披在身上，长长的衣摆遮住腿上绑着的枪套。Jared看着那个面具似的苍白笑脸，心倒是真的踏实了下来。  
只要他们两个在一起，就总觉得事情没那么糟。

他们很快就找到一条公路，沿着公路没走多久看到了加油站，旁边就是一家便利店。Jensen示意Jared在原地等着，他独自大摇大摆地走过去推开了便利店的门。  
十分钟后，一辆小皮卡停在了Jared身边。副驾驶的车门弹开，Jensen坐在驾驶的位置上一脸得意。  
“你……”Jared摆弄着放在膝上的纸袋，看到里面有现金、饼干和能量棒……甚至还有一袋甘米熊，整个人几乎目瞪口呆，“这都没被人发现吗？”  
“你这是在怀疑我的职业素养，Jared。”Jensen似乎心情不错，从纸袋里抓过甘米熊放在嘴边撕开包装袋，“这样我会不开心的。”  
Jared一把抢过甘米熊，Jensen一双圆圆的绿眼睛就凶巴巴地瞪了过来。看上去Jensen像是恢复了从前那种毒舌又高冷的模样，从外表看不出悲伤，像是在执行一次普通的外勤任务，但是几个小时前他刚刚亲手结束了唯一的亲人的性命，那种哀伤不可能这么快消散。  
Jensen真实的那一面又被他自己掩饰了起来。就像无数次把「Jensen」压回「Dean」的外壳下一样，隐忍着将内心的悲痛盖住，这样才能继续战斗下去。没有时间留给他自怨自艾，只有这样他才能继续走下去。  
Jensen在演戏，Jared也只好陪着一起演下去。他把甘米熊倒在手心里捧到Jensen面前，Jensen愣了一下，随后便自然地低下头把五颜六色的软糖从Jared掌中用舌头卷进口中。柔软的嘴唇和舌头时不时擦过Jared的掌心，弄得Jared痒痒的，一个没忍住笑声就从嘴边漏了出去。  
Jensen抬起眼睛挑眉瞥了Jared一眼，腮帮因为咀嚼甘米熊的动作一鼓一鼓，吞咽时喉结上下动了动，满足地呼出一口气。  
“我感觉我是在喂猫。”Jared又倒了些甘米熊在手心里，再次把手放在Jensen嘴边，还不忘了挑逗似的晃了晃。  
Jensen本来想靠过去继续叼Jared手里的软糖，听了那句话后直接张开嘴作势要咬Jared的手指。Jared吓得立刻把手收回去，掌心里的甘米熊散落得车里到处都是。  
“蠢金毛。”  
Jensen反唇相讥，撒开握着方向盘的手去揉Jared那头棕色的长毛，Jared乖乖地不动任Jensen弄乱他的头发，安静地让Jensen揉了一会儿后猛地伸长胳膊去戳Jensen腰上敏感的软肉。Jensen惊叫着把那只戳得他痒到全身发软的爪子拍开，皮卡在公路上开出个S形差点翻进旁边的树丛。  
“吉娃娃！”Jared大叫，“我要是金毛你就是吉娃娃！”  
Jensen一反常态地没想到如何回击，张着嘴一副猫咪被毛球噎住了的样子。Jared看到后在副驾驶座上笑成一团，笑过了车子里沉默了下来，谁都没再说话。  
空气里弥漫着甘米熊清香的甜味，Jared抽抽鼻子，靠在座椅上看着Jensen的侧脸出神。  
Jensen很会掩饰自己的情感，但Jared总会在他的眼睛里读出很多情绪。而他现在从Jensen的眼睛里看到的不是明显的大喜大悲，那片绿色反而像是深不可测的潭水，平静的水面下盘踞着危险的潜蛟，等待着跃起发出致命一击。他不知道为什么感觉到那其中有一种极其坚决的情绪，这让他有些隐隐的恐惧。  
沉默变得格外难熬，Jared拧开了车上的收音机，调到了经常播放音乐的电台。  
电台正在播放一首歌曲，略带忧郁的男声在摇滚的节拍中吟唱，在高潮时也并没有歇斯底里地吼叫，每一句却都刺进Jared的心里，直到眼眶发酸。  
In your eyes a moment ago , I saw fire and rain （刚刚在你眼中我看见火和雨）  
Shortly after you smiled at me, it all melted to pain （随即你便对我微笑，融化了伤痛）  
You cannot be true to me.Until you're true to yourself （你从未对我坦诚相待，直到你直面自我）  
When you say you have to leave, you put your heart on a shelf （当你说你要离开时，你将自己的心弃之不顾）  
What taught you that you've gotta run （什么让你逃离？）  
What inspires this fear, when you start to feel something real （当你开始触摸真实，何物唤醒了你的恐惧？）  
You always disappear, you have to disappear.  
……  
歌曲很快就结束了，似乎是信号不好的缘故，这首歌播完后收音机便不再发出声音，然而他们也没有调试，任凭沉默在车里弥漫。不知道过了多久，Jensen才开了口。  
“联系一下你的妈妈和妹妹吧。”Jensen把手机丢过去，“这是刚才那家便利店收银员的，用它打电话暂时还算安全。”  
Jared抓着手机愣了好一会儿，才支配着僵硬的手指按下妈妈的手机号码，颤抖着把听筒放在耳边，像等待审判似的等待接听。Jensen抿紧了嘴唇，看上去也没比Jared轻松多少，握着方向盘的手指用力到发白，几乎要陷进去。  
“您好？”  
听到熟悉的声音后Jared的眼泪一下子涌了出来。他张了张嘴，竟什么都说不出。  
“您好？喂？”  
“您……您好。”Jared用手捂着嘴，哽咽着挤出用发颤的声音，“是我……妈妈，是我……”  
听筒那边没有回应。Jared全身都颤抖了起来，手机几乎要从指缝间掉落。Jensen眼睛里亮晶晶的似乎也有泪水，腾出一只手放在Jared的腿上，轻柔地安慰着他。

Jared深深地吸着气，用力将喉咙里的堵塞感咽下去，尽可能清晰地开口，“妈妈，是我。”  
听筒那边传来哭泣的声音，是妈妈在哭，Jared握着手机不知所措。Jensen有点担忧地捏捏Jared的腿，Jared与他交换了个眼神，随后将手机调成免提。  
一时间他们谁都没有说话，只能听到彼此的呼吸声和抽泣声。Jared咬着嘴唇抽噎得几乎喘不过气，在感受到大腿上Jensen温柔的按摩下才一点点平复。  
半晌，扬声器里终于传出了妈妈发颤的声音，“真的……是……是你吗？Jared，我的孩子？”  
明知道对方看不到自己，但Jared依旧拼了命地点头，泪水随着动作滴落在Jensen的手背上，机械性地重复，“是我，妈妈，是我……”  
手机被人一把抢了过去，一个年轻女声脆亮亮地响起，“我不管你是哪个蠢货，我也不管你什么企图……但这个烂恶作剧一点都不好笑，等我把你揪出来一定揍死你！”  
“Megan，你还是那么不温柔。”听到妹妹的声音后Jared挂着一脸的泪痕笑了起来，“我还活着，Meg，真的是我。”  
电话那边原本咄咄逼人的女声一下子哽住，话语在细碎的抽泣声中断断续续，“Jared？……天呐，老哥，真的是你？你不是……不是……这不可能……！我和妈妈埋葬了你的骨灰！”  
“我没有死，Meg，我还活着，把电话给妈妈，”Jared在Jensen的提醒下意识到没时间继续安慰妹妹，“等有空我一定跟你好好解释，但不是现在。”  
Megan还想说些什么，但是妈妈把电话夺了回去，声音虽然还带着沙哑但比之前要冷静很多，“Jared，发生了什么事？”  
似乎是没料到妈妈能这么快恢复平静，Jared反倒愣住了，“呃……我……”  
“你们现在在哪，女士？”Jensen插话进来，“有没有接到什么莫名其妙的电话……或者陌生人突然过来搭话？”  
“你是第一个。”妈妈突然警惕起来，“你是谁？”  
“他是我的朋友。”Jared连忙解释，“我们完全可以信任他。你和Meg现在在哪，妈妈，快回答他。”  
“我们在丹佛，下午我要带Meg去参观丹佛大学。”  
“你们现在是在酒店吗，刷的信用卡？”Jensen严肃地皱紧眉头，声音却很柔和，“你和Meg现在的处境很危险，但是没关系，我会帮助您。”  
“是的，我们在酒店，刷的是信用卡……”  
“好，接下来按我说的做。”Jensen将油门踩得更加用力，Jared紧张地将手机举到Jensen唇边，眼睛凝视着远方的道路，“我们的通话结束后你们就马上离开酒店，除了现金什么东西都别拿，包括你们的手机。别乘电梯，走消防步梯和员工通道，从后门离开，避开任何有摄像头的地方，然后拦出租车去一家名叫Smallville的酒吧，找一个叫Tom Welling的人，说是Jason让你们来的。我们会在八个小时内赶到，不管发生什么都不要走出那个酒吧。”  
“好。”  
妈妈的回答简短而且坚决，Jared有点惊讶地挑了挑眉，“妈妈，您……确定听明白了吗？不怀疑吗？”  
“别小看你的妈妈。”妈妈在电话那边似乎笑了，“并且，Jay，你是我的孩子，除了相信你以外我还能相信谁呢？”  
想哭的冲动再次袭击了Jared，眼泪再次从眼眶里涌出来，强忍着抽噎继续说，“好，妈妈，告诉Meg一会儿见。”  
“等一下，Jay.”  
“嗯？”  
“我不知道该要如何感谢上帝把你送回到我身边。”妈妈的声音温柔并且充满感激，“我会把Meg照顾好，你也要小心，上帝保佑你。”  
“哈，你很快就能见到那个将我带回来的「上帝」了。”他吸吸鼻子，偏头看了Jensen一眼后露出了笑容，“你会发现，他可比教堂里的雕像漂亮得多。”  
挂掉电话后Jared继续盯着手机发呆，似乎这样就能顺着电波直接飞到妈妈和妹妹身边一样。车轮碾压过石头狠狠地颠簸了一下之后Jared才如梦初醒地抬起头，目光转向Jensen，手指了指颈后的追踪器，“这东西怎么办，岂不是走到哪里都会被Azazel发现，这样去找她们不是相当于把那群家伙引过去了吗？”  
“放心，我已经联系了Bobby在比灵斯和我们碰头。他是个优秀的外科医生，摘追踪器手法一流。”  
“哦。”Jared呼出一口气，突然认真地发问，“Tom是谁？Jason又是怎么回事？”  
Jensen瞥见Jared一脸醋意不禁微笑起来，Jared以为是他想到Tom才会这样笑，于是醋味更浓了些，“你的旧情人吗？”  
“你的推理有理有据嘛，福尔摩斯先生。”Jensen戏谑地调侃了一句，“Tom是我两年前在paradise里的搭档，在一次任务里替我挡了枪，废了一条胳膊。之后Azazel命令我除掉他。”  
Jared默不作声，Jensen接着说，“那是我唯一一次没有完成Azazel给我的任务。”  
“Jason是我和Tom第一次执行任务时用的假身份，提到这个他就会明白是我找他帮忙。他说过他欠我一条命，如果我……”  
“够了。”  
Jared打断了Jensen的话，毫无预兆地揪住Jensen的衣领把他拉向自己，用力地将Jensen没说出来的话吻回去，惊得Jensen猛地踩下刹车。Jared的头因为急刹车而在挡风玻璃上撞了一下，但他不管不顾地再次压上来，把Jensen按在驾驶座上狠狠地吻了一通。  
“你疯了吗？！”嘴唇终于被Jared放开后Jensen趴在方向盘上猛喘粗气，因为缺氧而蒙上水汽的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着差点憋死他的罪魁祸首，“发什么神经？！”  
“开车吧。”Jared咂咂嘴，回味着Jensen嘴里甘米熊残留下来的水果甜味，眯起的眼睛像一只成功保卫了领地的狼，“毕竟时间紧迫。”  
时间紧迫你还来这么一出！Jensen气哼哼地重新踩下油门，捏了捏眉心只能无奈地咒骂。  
“独占欲爆棚的混蛋。”  
Jared笑着把头转向一边，没有否认。

他们在比灵斯郊区的一家小诊所里见到了Bobby。Jensen见到Bobby后第一件事就是给了他一个拥抱，Bobby像个慈祥的长辈一样轻拍他的背。  
“你没有做错，不要因为Josh的死而自责。”Bobby柔声说，“我应该更早点告诉你关于你父母的事情。”  
“你不告诉我是对的。”Jensen弯着唇角艰难地笑了一下，扯过Jared的胳膊把他拉到Bobby面前，“快点办正事吧，时间不等人。”  
吸入性麻醉药的效力发挥得很快，Jared很快就陷入了昏迷。Bobby麻利地进行着手术前的准备，在进手术室前叫住了Jensen。  
“Jensen，我得告诉你一件事。Jared的追踪器才戴了几个月，强行摘除不会对神经产生影响，而你……”  
“不用说了，我知道。”Jensen平静地说，“那个追踪器在我的颈椎里嵌了这么多年，我没指望能把它摘掉。”  
Bobby瞪大了眼睛，很快就明白了Jensen的意思，眼神里流露出悲伤。  
“你根本没打算逃脱Azazel的掌控。”  
“我会和他战斗到底，直到我死去。”Jensen用讨论天气的口吻淡淡地说着，晃了晃手里本属于Bobby的车钥匙，“你的跑车借我用一下，至于我开来的那辆破皮卡，你让Jared醒来之后开走继续去找他的家人吧。”  
“Jensen，不要做傻事。”Bobby无力地用手扶了扶额头，似乎忘了刚给双手消过毒，“我不想看到你去送死，而且……Jared也需要你。”  
Jensen没再回答。他对Bobby做了个告别的手势，随后转过身向门口走去。黑风衣长长的下衣摆被走动而搅乱的气流里轻飘飘地晃荡，看起来强壮有力的肩膀却疲惫地向下塌，像是披着无比沉重的铠甲。  
他没有回头，身影消失在白昼刺眼的阳光中。

从麻药中脱离出来后Jared并没有为难Bobby，尽管Bobby已经做好了应对一哭二闹三上吊的准备，但Jared最过激的行为也仅仅是一言不发地抓起外套走出诊所大门，摔上车门时动作用力了点而已，车子发动机发出咆哮声绝尘而去。Bobby想摸手机给Jensen打电话，却发现衣兜里空空如也，手机不翼而飞。  
Jensen不可能也没必要拿走他的手机，那么顺走他手机的人只能是Jared……Bobby无奈地叹了一口气，Jared那小子，还真是个好徒弟啊。

Jared给Jensen打电话的时候，西边的太阳散发着最后一丝热力，漫天都是血红色的云彩。  
“Bobby？”  
“Jen，是我。”  
之后他们就谁都没有再说话。Jared狠狠地眨了眨干涩的眼睛，将耳朵紧紧贴在手机听筒上，仔细聆听掌心里Jensen小心翼翼的喘息声。  
“Jay，我很抱歉……”  
“你还活着就好，”Jared打断了他，声音轻缓温柔，“你不知道我有多害怕再也听不见你的声音。”  
“你的妹妹和妈妈现在很安全。”Jensen平静地说，“我跟Tom联系过了，你放心。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“嗯。”  
颈后手术留下的缝口随着麻药效力减退而逐渐疼起来，像有一团火烧在那里，Jared轻微地吸了气，被Jensen敏锐地捕捉到了。  
“记得吃止疼药。”  
“嗯，好。”Jared把头靠在椅背上以减轻颈部的不适，轻笑着问，“你在哪，那边很安静嘛。”  
Jensen没有回答。Jared料到他不会回答，无奈地继续说下去，“我不知道你为什么离开，我也不会追问，只要是你决定的事情我就不会多管。但是我真的需要知道，Jensen，我还能不能再见到你。”  
Jensen沉默了一下，没有回答Jared的问题，柔声说着不相干的事，“我发誓会替你保护好你的妈妈和妹妹。”  
那你自己呢。Jared在心里默默地追问，你也会替我保护好你自己吗？  
但是话到了嘴边，就成了一声闷闷的“嗯”。  
他们之间又陷入了沉默，沉默了很久很久，久到Jared怀疑是不是信号断掉了。当他想挂掉电话时，听到Jensen再次开了口。  
“Jay，我得告诉你……你已经自由了，如果你愿意的话Tom会帮忙让组织的人永远也找不到你和你的家人，而我却不同。”  
Jared觉得四周都安静得过分，他什么声音都听不到，只能听到Jensen的声音在他耳边寂寞地回响。  
“我在黑暗中呆了太久……就像你无法抹掉你的影子一样，那份黑暗我这辈子都无法摆脱。”  
“你可以……”  
“不。”  
Jensen轻巧而且快速地否定了Jared的话。Jared感觉心脏被人捏紧了狠狠揉搓，血液被挤压出来，疼痛也汹涌地将他从头到脚笼罩。  
“你不知道我做了多少错事。Paradise是个地狱，但也是我应得的惩罚。”  
说完Jensen便挂断了电话。Jared听着单调急促的忙音，难过得连痛楚都感觉不到了。  
车窗外的夕阳一点点沉到地平线下，Jared的心也跟着沉了下去。路边的牌子示意他已经进入了丹佛境内，他像是要把烦心事抛在后面似的猛然加快了车速，想尽快回到日思夜想的家人身边。

他刚抵达Smallville酒吧还未来得及推开门，一个身材高大长相英俊的男人便迎了上来，二话不说拉着他就往酒吧侧面的小巷子里走。Jared想开口询问，那男人干脆地对他比了个噤声的手势。  
……搞什么。  
拽着他的那只手有力而且骨节分明，一看就是个很会打架的人，男人的脚步也很轻盈，让他想起了Jensen在进入战斗模式时大猫般优雅矫健的模样，但不同之处是面前的这个男人有一条胳膊似乎有残疾，以一种不自然的姿态蜷在身侧。  
他想起了Jensen之前说过的——Tom在一次任务里替他挡了枪，废了一条胳膊。  
“Tom？”Jared轻声问道，“Tom Welling？”  
男人回过头看了他一眼，微笑一下表示默认。  
Jared跟着Tom拐进了一扇铁门，穿过幽暗狭窄的走廊，终于来到一个小房间里。Tom摁亮了灯，Jared看到妈妈和妹妹拥抱着蜷缩在存放酒桶的架子后面，脸上的恐惧因为他的到来而变成强烈的欣喜。  
“老哥！”Megan飞扑到Jared怀里，眼泪汪汪得像一只找到了主人的小狗，在哥哥的胸前蹭来蹭去，“你真的还活着！我以为再也见不到你了……怎么不早点来找我和妈妈！我们都要难过死了……”  
“对不起，Meg……我很抱歉。”Jared抚摸妹妹柔软的长发，愧疚和感激塞满了他的心脏。妈妈缓步走过来，全身都因为抑制激动而发抖，眼睛里也蓄满了泪水，颤抖着将手掌贴在Jared的脸侧轻轻摩挲。  
“妈妈……”Jared侧过脸留恋着妈妈的触碰，喉咙哽得发痛，像经历了长途跋涉终于回到家一样轻声说，“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回家。”妈妈抱住她的孩子们，说完便泣不成声。  
Tom在一旁看着他们，Jared抱着妹妹和妈妈对他真诚地道谢，Tom对他温柔地笑着摇摇头，走到酒柜前从空木桶里掏出笔记本电脑神情严肃地操作起来。Jared想问他下一步要怎么做，还没等他开口Tom就先冲他招了招手。  
“Jared。”  
Jared放开家人走到Tom身边，看到电脑屏幕上俨然是一幅丹佛市区的地图，上面有几个亮点正从不同的方向汇聚到屏幕中心。Jared仔细观察地图上的图标，发现屏幕中心正是他们现在所在的位置。  
“他们追来了。”Tom把电脑递给Jared，“一个亮点代表一名Paradise的特工，看来Azazel的眼线比我想象中要灵敏得多。我们得尽快离开，不然……”Tom看向妈妈和Meg。  
“好。”Jared看到Tom单手拎着一个看上去很沉的箱子显得有些吃力，便把电脑放到一边去帮忙，“告诉我你的计划。”  
“先去墨西哥，然后去巴西。”  
“什么？！Jared差点咬到舌头，“你要我们去南美？”  
“Azazel的势力遍布整个北美，在这边你别想和他抗衡。”Tom从箱子里拿出枪支递给Jared，同时拿出几本假护照，“而且到了墨西哥就会有我们的朋友接应。南美那边的局势复杂，Azazel不敢轻举妄动。”  
Meg看到漆黑的枪后发出一声短促的惊呼，妈妈把她抱住轻声安抚，悲伤地望着突然变得陌生的儿子。  
“我们的朋友？”Jared顾不上安慰妹妹，有点怀疑地追问，“谁？”  
“路上我在慢慢跟你说。”Tom将子弹上膛，语气紧张，“他们已经离我们很近了，我们得从后门离开，并且做好交火的准备。”  
Jared识趣地闭上嘴不再追问，没握枪的手伸到Meg面前，Meg却瑟缩着躲到了一边。他尴尬地皱了皱眉，目光不经意瞥向电脑屏幕，却看到了让他目瞪口呆的一幕——  
那些聚集在屏幕中心的亮点突然纷乱地飘动起来，像是陷入了一场混战，紧接着一个接一个地消失了。门外隐约传来连续不断的枪声，原本走向后门的Tom停住了脚步，举着枪的手也放松了下来，慢慢地垂向身侧。  
“有人杀了他们。”  
Jared则像着了魔似的看着电脑屏幕，亮点们不断地消失，最后只剩下一个，缓慢地移动着靠近他们所在的小屋。汗珠从毛孔里渗出，顺着Jared的侧脸流下，理智告诉他应该举起枪对准门以应对一切危险的情况，但他脑中冒出个疯狂的念头。他望向Tom，Tom心领神会，对他点了点头。  
他三步并两步地跨到门前，心跳剧烈地冲击着胸骨，握住把手猛地将门拉开。  
还带着热度的枪口抵上他的头颅，同时听到了Meg和妈妈在他背后尖叫，他却露出了微笑。  
持枪人眨了眨金绿色的眼睛，在看清是Jared后握着枪的手腕疲惫地垂了下来，靠着门框累极了似的轻喘。Jared把他拉入怀中，侧脸紧紧贴着短短的暗金发丝，嗅着那人身上的血液和硝烟的气味，乱跳的心脏才一点点恢复安稳。  
“我就知道你会来，知道你一直在没人能看见的地方保护着我。”Jared在那人像精灵一样尖尖的耳边轻声呢喃，“你受伤了吗？”  
那人摇头，但Jared不信，硬是把对方压在门上用手摸着检查了个遍，确定真的没添新伤才放手，转头发现屋里剩下的人都一副受到了惊吓的模样。  
“他是Jensen。”Jared将手插进Jensen沾着血迹的指间，把他拉到妈妈和妹妹面前。  
Jensen咬着嘴唇，有点不好意思地红了脸，局促地低下头。Jared捏了捏他的手示意他不要紧张，如同宣告誓言一样继续说下去。  
“他是我的拯救者，我的「上帝」，”Jared抓起那只与他十指相扣的手放在唇边吻了吻，“我的爱人。”

说完他紧紧地握着Jensen的手看着妈妈和妹妹，心里有些忐忑同时也充满坚定。妈妈凝视着Jensen的脸，似乎有些惊讶，“Jensen？Jensen……Ackles？Alan的儿子？”  
这回轮到Jared惊讶了。他和Jensen交换了一下眼神，Jensen冲他摇摇头表示自己也不知道是怎么一回事。  
“是的。”Jensen点头，“您认识我父亲？”  
“谢谢你把Jared带回来。”妈妈没有回答Jensen的问题，笑着走上前给了他一个拥抱，如同见到了一位老友，“这是宿命……宿命让你和Jared走到一起。”  
Jensen莫名其妙地接受了妈妈的拥抱，求救似的望向Jared，看见Jared正张着五个指头在依旧呆得像蜡像似的Meg眼前晃来晃去。  
“嘿，怎么，你哥弯了把你吓傻了？”  
Meg浑身一激灵，跳起来直接挂在了Jared脖子上。  
“老哥！教我怎么钓帅哥好不好！”  
“哈？”  
“你男朋友太帅了！我也想有个这么帅的男朋友！”  
“喂，你把口水蹭我身上了吧，一定是口水吧！”  
Meg在自家老哥身上抹了一通后蹭地窜到Jensen面前，热情地拉住Jensen的手，头晃来晃去端详Jensen的脸，“是不是人帅视力都不怎么好？你的眼睛长得那么好看……可惜看上了我那白痴老哥……”  
Jensen看着Jared恼怒地把Meg拉到一边弹脑门，抿嘴笑着看那对能量球兄妹蹦来跳去，踱步到Tom身边耸耸肩，“让你见丑了。”  
Tom也笑了，“这才有家的感觉，珍贵，也很易碎。”  
Jensen敛起了笑意，眼睛也黯淡了下来。  
“所以我不能让Jared失去她们，不能让Jared走我的老路。”  
Tom看着他，他移开了视线去摆弄手中的枪。弹匣重新装满了，但是他依然死盯着银白发亮的枪身，握枪的手指节上满是擦伤。  
“我们得离开了。”Tom看了一眼手表，“已经过了和Ty约好的时间，再晚恐怕那家伙就要生气，肚子又要气大了。”  
Jensen回忆了一下Ty的啤酒肚，笑得几乎喘不过气。Jared见状放开Meg挤了过来横在Tom和Jensen中间，“等等，Ty？那个叛徒？”  
“正是那个叛徒帮忙你才能活到现在。”Jensen拍了Jared的小腹一把，“他会帮助你们逃到墨西哥。”  
Jared极不服气地哼唧了一声，Jensen觉得好笑，手在Jared颈后揉了揉，好像Jared是他养的一只大型金毛犬。Jared先是乖乖地让Jensen揉，紧接着转头一口咬过去，Jensen敏捷地缩手，还在Jared的额头上狠弹了一下。Jared捂着红红的脑门龇牙咧嘴，Meg在一旁边叫好边拍巴掌。  
看脸行事的小混蛋！Jared怒瞪Meg，Meg冲他做着鬼脸。  
“好了不闹了。”Jensen一秒换上严肃脸，“Tom，周围没什么危险吧？”  
Tom瞥了一眼电脑上的定位地图，“除了你以外，没有别人靠近。我的车停在后门前，跟我来。”  
Jensen示意Jared带着妈妈和Meg跟上Tom，自己紧跟在后面。Tom推开后门，车就在眼前，但他却停下了脚步。  
“怎么了？”Jared警觉地问。  
“车胎爆了。”Tom皱紧眉头，“可能是刚才那些人干的，这回我们就只能走过这条街区再过一座桥，我有另一辆车藏在那。”  
夜色是很好的掩护，但一行五人走在深夜没有人烟的街上还是很显眼。Jared搂着妈妈和妹妹的肩膀跟在Tom身后，Jensen悄无声息地走在他们之后，Jared只有回头看才能确定Jensen还跟着他们，那件黑色的长风衣紧紧地裹着Jensen的身体，让他几乎融进夜色中，像一个飘渺的幻影。  
但他最起码还跟着我们。Jared把头扭回来，自我安慰似的想着，但心跳却乱成一团。  
一切看上去都很平静。Jensen在自己身边，妈妈和妹妹也在自己身边，还有一个看起来很可靠的盟友Tom……但之前在电话里，Jensen又为什么说那样的话呢。  
——Jay，你自由了，如果你愿意的话Tom会帮忙让组织的人永远也找不到你和你的家人，而我却不同。  
他猛然想起，Tom的电脑上依然可以显示Jensen的追踪定位，那么就是说Jensen的追踪器依旧没有摘除。如果Jensen继续跟随的话Azazel一定会找到他们。  
而Jensen不会让这种事情发生。  
Jared想回头看Jensen是否还跟在后面，在他转头的一瞬间，却在妹妹胸前看到了一个猩红色的亮点。  
一只手从身后伸出将他拽到一旁，Megan也被向侧面推了一个踉跄，但是一枚从斜前方的建筑里射出的子弹还是打中了Megan的身体。Jared看着血染红妹妹的上衣，痛苦得什么都感觉不到了，只能下意识抱住妹妹流血的身体，妈妈在他身边哭喊着Megan的名字。一个黑影挡在他们前面，举起枪连续回击。  
“Tom！”Jared听见Jensen声音和枪声混合在一起，“你不是说周围没有危险么！”  
“我的确没有搜到追踪器的信号。”Tom似乎也受了伤，没有残疾的那只手垂在身边向下滴着血。  
“那么，是Azazel。”  
Jensen的声音低沉了下来，从大腿上绑着的枪套里抽出另一把枪，双手各持一把枪同时瞄准子弹射过来的方向，但是那里只有一排高低不平的建筑，漆黑一片。  
“Jared，带他们走。”  
“什么？”Jared猛地抬头，“你说什么？”  
Jensen冷静得可怕，“我的口袋里有两颗手雷，等你们过了那座桥就炸了它。这样在Azazel追上你们之前，你们就能和Ty回合了。”  
见Jared还愣在原地，Jensen怒吼了一声，“快走，在这里等死吗！”  
“你得和我们一起走。”Jared执着地说，同时抱起妹妹，妈妈脱下外套团成一团压紧Meg胸前的伤口。  
Jensen没有回答，咬着嘴唇扣动扳机朝狙击手藏身的位置射了两枪，但向Jared的方向挪了一步表示默认。Jared朝着桥的方向奔跑，Jensen跟着他们，时不时开枪掩护，但他看不到狙击手的位置。很快妈妈也惊呼一声后倒在地上，腰侧的伤口汩汩地流出血。  
“她们需要治疗，天呐。”Jared强忍着眼泪，抱着妹妹的同时奋力拉起妈妈，用路边的垃圾桶做掩体躲在后面，“不要这样，妈妈，Meg，你们都振作一些……桥就在那，我们马上就要到了……”  
这就是Azazel想要做的。把希望放在离你近在咫尺的地方，然后亲手毁掉。Jared跌坐在地上抱紧家人，绝望和痛心几乎将他击倒，无助地看向Jensen。  
“Jen，我不能失去她们，我不能……”  
“你不会的。”Jensen的声音一直平静而且柔和，“Tom车上什么都有，而且……”他朝Jared这边瞥了一眼，“她们两个的伤都并不致命，会没事的。”  
Jensen的话让Jared松了口气。Jensen说他的家人不会有事，那就不会有事。  
“站起来，Jared，抱起她们。”  
子弹划过Jared的脸颊射向虚空，Jensen轻声咒骂了一句，毫不犹豫地回敬了三枪。但这三枪似乎都没有击中目标，Jared不免有些奇怪，才注意到Jensen端着枪的双臂在发抖。  
“Jen，你……”  
Jared没有说完这句话。他眼睁睁地看着Jensen摔倒在他面前，暖黄色的路灯照在Jensen脸上，他的脸白得看不出一点颜色。他扑过去托起Jensen的上半身将他拖到掩体后，发现Jensen的左上腹有一处枪伤，血已经将黑色的风衣都浸湿了大半，只是被黑色成功掩盖住了。  
Jared的视线一片模糊。  
大概从Azazel射出第一发子弹开始Jensen就在忍受这处伤带来的痛楚，可他一直握着枪站在自己身后，保护着鼓励着自己。Jared咬着牙，将眼泪从眼眶里逼出去，伸手去摸口袋里的枪决定和暗处的狙击手决一死战，但Jensen拉住了他的衣袖。  
“别去。带你的家人走，去和Ty汇合。”Jensen轻柔地说，“我刚才应该至少有一发子弹击中了Azazel，但你打不过他的。现在他射击精准度很低，而且她们……她们的伤需要尽快处理。”  
“我扶你起来，你也会没事的。”Jared抱住Jensen的肩用力将他托起来，声音抖着没底气，“我们一起走，你会好起来的。”  
Jensen根本无法站立，只能无力地倚靠在Jared身上，而且全身都变得越来越凉，像一块冰。Jared看到Jensen大腿上也有一个圆圆的血洞，如果不是这一枪恐怕Jensen还会继续硬撑着掩护他们前行，Jared想，这一枪终于让他倒下了。  
Jensen用最后的力气推搡Jared的胸口，Jared向后挪了一步他便重新跪倒在地上，Jared也跟着一起跪了下来，泪如泉涌。  
“不……不可以这样，Jensen，你不可以离开我。”Jared的眼泪滴在Jensen被血浸透的衣料上，“别这样对我，别这样……”  
“别变成我。”Jensen的声音已经越来越微弱，如同他的心跳，“那是我最怕的事情。”  
“不。”  
Jared什么都说不出来，只能机械地重复着单调的音节。  
不要离开我，不是现在。你曾经求我让我带你离开，现在我们就在自由的边缘，你只要再撑一会儿就好了，就一会儿，Tom的车就在不远处……Tom受伤了不能开车，那我就把车子开过来接你，你只要再坚持一下。  
Jensen抬起没有温度的手抚上Jared的脸颊，温柔得像是一尾轻飘飘的羽毛。额头上有之前的搏斗中留下的伤痕，在血红色的衬托下他的眼睛绿得更加惊人，眼神留恋而且充满歉意。最后一滴眼泪顺着眼角流下，混在唇边翘起的笑容中。

Jared将妈妈和妹妹抱到Tom的车上，Tom伤得也不轻但是神志依旧是清醒的，在后座上用牙齿和不太灵活的残手给妈妈和Meg处理伤口。Jared默不作声地发动了汽车，从车辆的后视镜里看到桥梁的残端燃着火焰，火光中Azazel站在他的爱人了无生气的身体旁，一双幽毒的黄眼睛望过来，似乎在要穿透镜子，目光凶狠地刺向他。

巴西的气候温润潮湿，和北半球的寒风萧瑟不同，这片热情的土地正值春季，一场春雨刚刚降临，水嫩的绿意下孕育着活力四射的盛夏。雨停了之后彩虹出现，空气中也弥漫着一种像是彩虹散发出来的清甜香气，Jared深深呼吸让那份清新涌进自己的身体里，却突然想起那个闻起来像彩虹一样的人已经不在他身边了。  
他不记得自己是怎么到这里来的了。他的躯体在移动，但灵魂不在里面。  
他的灵魂和Jensen在一起，随着Jensen逐渐停止的呼吸和心跳，一同死去了。  
Ty和Tom果然将他们照应得很好，住所虽然简陋了些但是安全干净。Megan和妈妈的伤都已无大碍，而且Megan也很喜欢这个全新的国度，这让Jared多多少少感到了宽慰。  
这里很适合放下一切重新开始。狂野，热情，活力四射，足以让人忘记烦恼和忧伤。  
但对Jared来说不过是另一个地狱罢了。  
夜晚降临时他将自己和一堆酒瓶锁在阁楼里，躺在地板上透过天窗望向夜空璀璨的繁星。这里的星星比家乡的要多很多，也亮很多，但是他找不到他想要看到的那一颗。  
记得同样是这样一个漫天繁星的夜晚，刚刚进入paradise的他迷茫、悲伤又充满愤怒，Jensen将出逃的他劝了回去。那时Jensen眼睛里闪烁着的略带疼惜和悲凉的光芒，是他见过的最美的星辉。  
他从怀里掏出一张照片。那是一张有点皱了的拍立得相片，上面的自己和Jensen拥吻在一起，专注而且温柔。这是他们的第一次接吻，当时只是任务所需的逢场作戏，但现在Jared很庆幸这一幕被捕捉了下来，不然他连一件像样的可以用来怀念Jensen的东西都没有。他把那张照片放在唇边轻吻，然后把它放在胸口捂住。眼泪落了下来，这是Jensen离开他之后第一次为他流泪，却也只能蜷在坚硬的地板上泣不成声。悲痛猝不及防地淹没了他，想念笼罩着他，懊悔缠紧了他。  
如果他足够强，强到能杀掉Azazel，也许事情就不会变成这样。  
他曾经做过很多次一模一样的噩梦，梦中他和Jensen回到了奥斯汀的酒店里，Jensen站在摇摇欲坠的空调机架上对他伸出手，说，接住我，Jared，我相信你，紧接着脚下的架子便塌掉了。Jensen伸向他的手从他来不及握紧的指间滑落，他尖叫着怒吼着，却只能眼睁睁地看着Jensen掉了下去，摔在冰冷的水泥地上粉身碎骨。  
梦里的那种无力感曾让他无数次地惊醒，每次醒来时都庆幸这一切幸好不是真的。而现在不同了，这一次，他是真的没有抓住Jensen的手。  
酒精让他陷入了梦境和现实的夹层，混混沌沌地，不知道自己游荡在什么地方。他感到脚下很潮湿，像是刚下过雨，但空气里有浓重的血腥味。面前是一条布满荆棘的小路，隐约看到一个挺拔的身影在他前方，那个人走过的地方荆棘都被砍断形成一条安全的通道，他沿着那条路追上去，却发现自己拼尽全力也没办法缩短和那人的距离。  
嘿，请等一下。  
他对着那个身影喊。那人没有停下，继续快速地前行。Jared跟着向前跑，跑得上气不接下气，但是他知道自己必须跟上。  
不知道从什么时候开始Jared发现自己和那个身影的距离缩短了。他振奋精神加快了脚步，在他快要追上的时候，那个身影向后倒去，正好倒在他怀里。  
他才发现那个身影是Jensen，全身都是荆棘刮破的伤痕，很多地方生生被刮去了一块肉。这时Jared才意识到为什么脚下的路那么潮湿，因为他走过的路上尽是Jensen的血，他走在一条Jensen用血肉铺成的路上。  
怀里的那具身体越来越轻也越来越凉，最后化成一团抓不住的灰烬吹散在风中。他的世界也变得漆黑一片，他没有躲闪，张开双臂迎接了那份黑暗。  
针刺般的痛感将他惊醒，他听见妈妈和妹妹在呼唤他的名字，睁开眼睛发现自己跟死人一样躺在地板上，Ty正试图用注射器扎入他干瘪的血管，见他醒过来二话不说先往他嘴里塞了根吸管。他下意识吸了一口，发现是果汁。  
“你要是想死的话不如直接告诉我，我还能给你个痛快。”Ty的语气不怎么友好，“我不是Dean，我没有他那份耐心。你要么给我像个男人似的振作起来，要么我直接一枪哄烂你的脑袋。”  
“你怎么敢提他。”Jared的头还是有点发晕，说话有气无力，“他叫Jensen，不是Dean。”  
Ty气得腾地站起身，扭头走开了。妈妈的脸出现在Jared的视野里，温柔地托起他的头，他顺从地枕在妈妈的腿上。  
“从我们见面开始你就没吃过东西，好几天了。”妈妈的声音柔和怜爱，手抚摸着儿子长着胡茬的脸，“长了这么大个子，还是让妈妈操心。”  
Jared把脸埋在妈妈的手掌里，很轻很轻地哭了起来。

Ty在阳台上吸着烟，Jared走过去，递给他一瓶啤酒。  
“嘿。”Ty吐出一口烟雾，蓝眼睛眯起，“我很抱歉之前那么说你。看你那个样子，哈，Dean他怎么就看上了你这么个窝囊废。”  
“我接受你的道歉。”Jared勉强调侃一句，“这也不难理解，光看你也知道他选朋友的眼光一向不怎么样，何况是选男朋友。”  
Ty笑了一声，把烟盒推到Jared面前，“来一根？”  
“我不抽烟。”Jared摇头。  
“Dean……我说Jensen，他以前是抽烟的，不过后来不知道为什么就不抽了。我逗他说是不是怀了，他倒也没反驳什么，接下来的一周我都找不到打火机，揣一个丢一个。那家伙，看上去乖乖的，实际上记仇得很呐。”Ty将烟头丢在地上踩灭，拿起Jared给他的啤酒，“你有话想问我？”  
Jared清了清嗓子，往嘴里灌了一口啤酒，“Jensen被Michael关押的那段时间，Michael都对他做了什么，或者说了什么？”  
“现在说这些还有意义吗，”Ty看着Jared，“他已经不在了。”  
“告诉我。”  
“他不想让你走他的老路，他想让你和家人过回正常人的日子。”  
“告诉我。”  
“Jared，他拼了命换来的这些，你不能……”  
“告诉我。”  
Jared深绿色的眼睛灼灼地盯着Ty，最后Ty的手在空中无奈地挥舞了一下，“我以为Jensen就够犟的，没想到他徒弟青出于蓝而胜于蓝。”  
Jared像个胜利者似的勾了勾唇角，随即笑意就很快被抹平。Ty讲述的过程中Jared都一言不发，握着啤酒瓶的手用力到骨节发白，似乎下面的骨头马上就要割破皮肤冒出来。  
当Ty终于讲完时，Jared才开口提问，“Michael说的话，有多少是真的？”  
“关于Lucifer和Azazel的关系这部分据我的了解是真的，至于Jensen的父母，这个我不确定。”  
“但我确定。”Jared将剩下的啤酒一口气喝光，把瓶子放在地上，张开手做出拥抱的姿势，“Ty，多亏了你的照顾我们才能活到现在。”  
Ty惊讶地瞪大眼睛，欣然接受了Jared的拥抱。拥抱后Jared就离开了阳台，Ty在那个拥抱后半天没回过神，丝毫没有主要到自己的手机已经移入了Jared的口袋里。

Jared在准备过机场安检时在上衣口袋里发现了一个信封，上面还沾着血迹，不知道Jensen是什么时候把它塞进来的，里面只有一个黑色的U盘。  
就在去找Ty之前Jared将U盘插进了笔记本电脑，发现它是加了密的。  
「我爱的那个人？」  
Jared笑了笑，这么少女的验证问题，Jensen还好意思总说他娘娘腔。  
他想了想，颇为自信地打上了自己的名字。  
密码错误。  
诶？Jared一下子坐直了身体，Jensen爱的人不是自己吗？  
接着他忐忑地将Ty、Steve、Tom甚至是Bobby的名字都试了个遍，全部错误，Jared不知道该高兴还是该苦恼。  
他细细回忆着Jensen还有没有可能有别的情人，才发现自己对Jensen的了解真是少之又少。他不是一个合格的恋人，更不是一个遵守诺言的人，他在Josh临终前许下承诺，说会一直陪着Jensen用生命保护Jensen……结果他把他孤零零地留在了那里，留在了那个被恶魔占据的地狱中。  
上帝啊。想到这些他便不得不痛苦地将头埋进臂弯，死咬着嘴唇才不让自己崩溃得再次痛哭。  
如果可以他愿意回到那个强颜欢笑的午后，他们刚从paradise逃出，Jensen乖巧地把脸埋在他的手心里吃软糖，在被他说了像猫之后气冲冲地要咬他的手指。  
蠢金毛。他记得Jensen当时这样说他。  
身体的反应速度远远比大脑要快，当他反应过来的时候自己的手已经在密码栏里输入了「蠢金毛」这三个单词，按下回车，密码正确。  
他愣了一阵，眼眶毫无预兆地发酸，不得不用手捂住嘴将呜咽堵回去。  
U盘里面有两个文件夹，其中一个里面还有两个子文件夹，分别标注为「Paradise」和「先知」。他查看了一下，这两个子文件夹里分别存有两个组织的各种秘密和罪行。他突然明白了Jensen给他这个U盘的意义——这是Jensen最后一次保护他，尽管他不在Jared身边，这些东西也可以让Jared手里有足够多的筹码来与邪恶势力周旋。  
Jared久久凝视着U盘黑色的塑料外壳，似乎看到了Jensen穿着黑色的长风衣的背影，像个战士一样站在他身侧，直到生命的最后一刻。  
他用颤抖的手点开了另一个文件夹，里面装有Alan Ackles和另一个陌生人的病历，正是他们在Steve的电脑上查出来的那两份。另外还有两份看上去有了点年头的资料，像是打印在纸上重新扫描的，分别是两名叫John和Mary Winchester的前Paradise特工的档案。  
虽然资料上的照片模糊不清，但Jared还是从两人脸上依稀看到了Jensen的模样，尤其是John，眼睛和Jensen一模一样，气质也相似得很。John和Mary的资料后都有一行清晰的标注：叛变，已清除。  
在听了Ty转述Michael对Jensen说的话之后Jared就明白了，明白了他曾疑惑过的一切。  
John和Mary正是Jensen的父母，Alan就是John，Azazel杀了他们，并用自杀和肝癌掩盖了谋杀的事实，再用Josh的命要挟Jensen为他卖命。他无法想象Jensen得知真相时有多么痛苦，感同身受的心痛快要让他窒息了。  
——带我离开……求求你。  
Jensen抱着他的脖颈在他耳边低声乞求。正是那份痛苦让Jensen下定决心了结了过去，亲手结束了Josh的生命，决绝地逃离。  
——你不知道我做了多少错事。Paradise是个地狱，但也是我应得的惩罚。  
Jensen在电话里说出这话时他还很疑惑，然而现在他理解了。只是现在他不明白为什么背负了这么多罪恶和自责Jensen依然坚持着走了下去，直到最后再也站不起来，伤口都不再流血，因为血早已经流干了。  
别变成我，那是我最怕的事情。  
耳边回响起Jensen对他说的最后一句话，他一惊，发现这就是问题的答案。  
Jensen是如此爱他，在生命即将走向终结时留给他两样东西，一样是替自己继续保护Jared的武器，一样是将自己完完全全展示给Jared的自白书，放在Jared面前将他警醒，不要让一切努力付之东流。  
可他怎么能这么放手……他怎么可以呢。  
他怎么可以让Jensen为自己付出那么多之后孤零零地离开，自己心安理得地过新的生活？  
他怎么可以让伤害了他的爱人那么深那么久的人继续享受权力带来荣华富贵？  
他怎么可以让杀了他的爱人的人存活于世？  
复仇。  
杀了Azazel。杀了Lucifer。杀了他们。  
这是他脑中唯一的念头。  
他掏出从Ty那摸来的手机，在通讯录里找出Michael的号码，按了拨出键。  
“Michael.”  
电话那边的男声显然小小地惊讶了一下，“你是？”  
“我叫Sam Winchester，”他深吸一口气，清晰地说，“Dean Winchester的爱人。”

——TBC

OK，Jared黑化成功。【喂这叫什么黑化。  
为了给Jensen报仇而变成Sam的Jared在下一章里鬼畜登场！  
因为Jared不知道进度条在哪所以他是真的以为Jensen便当了的……  
嗯，我就不废话了，留下一首歌http://www.xiami.com/song/1770280001  
歌词很符合我想表达的……大家自行欣赏0w0  
Aaron J Robinson - Let My Cry

Every time I pray  
I am knocking on you door  
With the power of ocean roar in my voice  
You know what I say  
Though my words may not be heard  
You heal every single wound in you grace  
So I speak and I sing  
And you heal everything  
Let my cry Let my cry Let my cry  
Come before you  
Let my cry Let my cry Let my cry  
Come before you

My lips shall utter praise  
For you teach me all your ways  
When my heart has gone astray from your voice  
Make me understand that my life is in your hands  
I am longing for your plan to be my choice  
So I speak and I sing  
And you give me everything  
Let my cry Let my cry Let my cry  
Come before you  
Let my cry Let my cry Let my cry  
Come before you

I cry ah……I cry ah……I cry ah……  
Let my cry Let my cry Let my cry  
Come before you  
Let my cry Let my cry Let my cry  
Come before you  
Every time I pray  
I am knocking on you door  
With the power of ocean roar in my voice  
Every time I pray  
I am knocking on you door  
With the power of ocean roar in my voice

Every time I pray  
I am knocking on you door  
With the power of ocean roar in my voice


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13.  
世界被一团灰白色的浓雾包裹，没有白天，也没有黑夜，他漂浮在空中，远处影影绰绰地显现出几块明亮的光斑。随即疼痛凶猛地降临，他无处可逃只能默默忍受，期待意识丧失使他逃离痛觉。但一只手抚摸着他的脸，一个声音在他耳边轻声呼唤。  
“嘿，醒醒。”  
声音听起来遥远失真，他分辨不出来是谁，但将他从昏迷的边缘拉了回来。他努力地想睁开眼睛，眼皮却被人用胶布黏住，抬手想去摘时发现自己太过虚弱，一点点力气都挤不出来。那只抚摸他脸颊的手帮助他揭开了黏住眼皮的胶布，他眨眨眼睛，才意识到自己身处何处。  
这是个他再熟悉不过的地方，与Azazel办公室相连的简易监护室，他曾经在这里结束了Josh的生命。而现在躺在床上的是他。  
“嘿，是我。”  
听到呼唤后他将眼珠转了转，看到Steve站在一旁，一脸担心地看着他。  
嗨Steve，你有看到Jared吗。他在心里默默地问，喉咙里似乎塞满了棉花，发不出声音。  
“你现在的情况糟透了，但是别怕，很快就会好起来的。”  
我不在乎这个，Steve，求求你告诉我你没有看到Jared。  
“Azazel给你用了太多镇定剂，所以我也不确定你是否能真的听见我说话，如果能听懂就连眨两下眼睛，接下来我要说的事情很重要。”  
他吃力地将眼皮开阖两次。  
“很好。Azazel会想办法抹掉你的记忆，用电击、用药物，不论用什么办法，他会让你忘掉在之前发生过的一切，包括Jared。”  
我不想忘掉Jared。我不奢求与他重逢，不奢求和他再次拥抱、亲吻，我什么都没有了，他悲哀地想，难道连回忆都要被拿走吗。  
Steve的神情突然变得疼惜和怜悯，大拇指在他的眼角擦拭，他这才注意到自己竟然在流泪。  
“别挣扎，别再和Azazel对抗，虽然我知道以你的性格一定会反抗到底，但这次我求你听我的。你越是抗争受到的伤害就会越大，就越不容易痊愈，人脑很精妙同时也很脆弱，如果你非要硬碰硬，那么伤害就会被放大，就会变得不可逆。你不希望永远都想不起来Jared的，对吧？”  
他用力眨了两下眼睛表示同意。  
“我会帮你快点恢复过来。”Steve抽出一管药剂，排空针管里的空气后将它刺入床上人的静脉，“在这之前请对自己好一点。哦对了，关于Jared……”  
在药物的作用下视线开始模糊，在听到Jared的名字后他瞪大了眼睛，隔着一层水雾望着Steve。  
“我跟Bobby通了电话，Bobby说Jared和他的家人都很好。”  
那就好。他满足地笑了，不再与疲惫和困倦作斗争，顺从地让自己重新被卷入那团灰白色的浓雾中。

天已大亮。  
Jared在凌乱的床单里翻了个身，想赖床多睡一会儿，却被身边的人娇嗔着催促起床。他揉揉眼睛，看到身边的陌生女人，宿醉使他头痛欲裂忍不住呻吟了一声，忍着疼从枕头下翻出钱包，掏出几张钞票丢给那女人。  
“你昨晚说的可不是这个价钱。”  
女人撅了撅丰满的嘴唇用娇滴滴的声音抗议，Jared看着那两片没擦唇彩的唇瓣，依稀回忆起来昨晚他似乎要求女人给他口交。  
他又抽出两张钞票。平心而论女人口交技术精湛，完全配得上高昂的要价，但是不是Jared想要的。  
他记忆中的那个人不能将他的阴茎很顺利地整根含入口腔，不能边吮吸边挑逗似的按摩他的囊袋，也不能在口交时如同跳艳舞般晃动丰腴的胴体。可是他爱极了那人脸上隐约露出的羞赧神色，富有力量的身体在他的掌下变得乖顺柔软，用生涩的技术尽力讨好他，强忍着呜咽的喉咙里翻滚出咕噜咕噜的声音，像极了慵懒又听话的家猫。  
女人接过钱，皱着眉头指了指腰侧和手腕上青紫的手印，“而且你还弄疼了我。”  
“哦，对不起。”Jared漫不经心地挠挠头，从床头柜里掏出一个扁平的小盒子，“活血化瘀的药膏，自己擦吧。”  
女人有点气愤地瞥了他一眼，穿上衣服后踩着高跟鞋一扭一扭地离开。鞋跟撞击地面的声音消失在门后，Jared将自己重新摔进床单里，看着被遗忘在床上的药膏盒出神。  
——我想我需要去一趟医务室，Dean。  
——这里面有活血化瘀的药膏，自己擦吧。”  
——等等，你事先都准备好了？你知道我需要这个？  
——第一课，凡事都要做万全的准备。即使是对付菜鸟。  
Jared用手盖住发酸的眼眶。  
距离Jensen离开已经过去了将近一年，他以为时间会冲淡对Jensen的想念，就像流水终将抹平石头上的斑驳，但他错了。那份思念不是仅仅停留在表面的刻痕，更渗入身体中的每一寸肌肤和每一个细胞，他甩不掉它，只能由它随着时间一点点发酵得更加浓烈。  
香烟，酒精，做爱，他不得不用这三样东西麻痹自己，让自己不至于在独处时疯掉。自从加入「先知」后，黑进Paradise的内部网络窃取信息，阻止Azazel继续派人谋杀当年判Lucifer入狱的证人成了他工作的全部。失去了Jensen的Azazel的确也失去了最有力的武器，暗杀行动频频失败，Jared总是抢在Paradise的人之前配合Ty一起将证人们带到安全的地方，这让Azazel很是恼火。  
“他们的下一个目标你已经找到了？”Ty叼着烟卷晃晃悠悠地走到Jared身边，伸手管他要打火机。  
“Azazel不傻。他知道有人在试图攻击他的防火墙，他改进了，但他的对手是我。”Jared把打火机丢过去，香烟夹在两根指头之间轻弹上面的烟灰，语气中带上了点洋洋得意的意味，“多亏了Steve，他每次都会打开垃圾色情邮件，真是个可爱的习惯。”  
Ty笑了笑，“他不会放过任何一个收集黄片种子的机会。”  
Jared的笑容凝固在了脸上，然后很慢很慢地抹平了。他狠狠地吸了两口烟，将胸口升起的悲伤压抑下去，但他无法控制回忆在脑海里冲撞。  
——整栋楼只有医务室的这台电脑能连接上互联网，Steve这货成天就知道下黄片。  
那时Jensen穿着他的连帽衫一脸不耐烦地吐槽，虽然黑着脸但是由于身上的衣服显得像一只炸毛的小动物，可爱得让他想一口吞掉。如今想起来Jared依然忍俊不禁，但笑容到了嘴边就变成了一种想哭的冲动。  
Ty看出了Jared的不对劲，拍了拍他的肩膀，“出发了，早干完活早回家，我晚上约了人的。”  
Jared闷闷地答应了一声，将口中还剩半截的香烟丢到地上碾灭，跟着Ty走出去。

同样的工作做久了就会产生一种直觉，尤其干他们这一行，命悬在刀刃上随时可能去见上帝——虽说他们这种人没资格上天堂，但要说地狱的话，他们就活在那里。  
从刚踏入目标所居住的公寓时Jared就感觉到了事有蹊跷，虽然现在是夜晚，寂静是正常的，但是连呼吸声都听不到这一点让Jared不得不提高警惕。他关掉手电筒，抽出插在后腰的手枪小心翼翼地向卧室走去，Ty也拔出枪，走向另一个房间。  
卧室的门虚掩着，Jared从门缝里看到月光透过薄纱质地的窗帘照在地板上，隐约看到一个人影投在上面。他吞咽了一下，蹑手蹑脚地走到门前端起枪，猛地将门踹开。  
呼。看清那个像人影似的东西只不过是卷起来的地毯后他不免松了一口气，在握着枪的手放松的那一瞬间，一个黑影从侧面扑过来，这次真的是人，Jared在脖子被人从背后卡住时愤愤地埋怨自己怎么就这么容易地放松了警惕，随后抓着那只箍着他脖子不放的手企图给自己留出一点呼吸的空间。他用力向后撞去，让那人的后背一次次在墙上撞击，终于在对方松劲时挣脱了钳制。  
Jared没再给那人机会，抽出匕首干净利落地将那人喉咙割开，任凭那具尸体像大块肉一样砸向地面，捡起刚才打斗中掉落的枪。  
另一边传来枪声，Jared忙跑出去，看到Ty狼狈不堪地从隔壁屋子里打着滚逃出来，手上流着血，枪早就不知道丢到了什么地方。  
Jared扣动扳机，子弹打在门框上，一个被月光斜斜拉长的影子出现在视野中，在听到枪声后那个影子便像凝固了一般静止不动。Ty趁着这个空当忙从地上爬起来逃到一侧，用冰箱当掩体遮蔽着子弹和敌人的视线。  
Jared握着枪与那个影子无声地对峙，影子看不到他，但是似乎很沉得住气，一动不动如同一尊雕塑，而Jared显然没有这个耐心耗下去了。他悄无声息地抓起一旁桌子上的台布，将那团布丢到影子的攻击范围内，那影子显然没有客气，还不等那团布落地就有至少三颗子弹射了出来。与此同时Jared弓着身子整个人撞进房间里，还没等他接触对方，对方就已经按住他的肩膀轻巧地向旁边一跃，Jared扑了个空反而自己险些摔倒在地，而当他刚站稳时滚烫的枪口已经抵在了他的脑后。  
“嘿放松，别这样，有话好说。”Jared僵在原地，连忙丢开枪举起双手做出投降的姿态，“我不想这东西走火，怪吓人的。”  
“跪下。”背后的人简单地下达了指令，声音里带着不容抗拒的意味，“把手背到身后。”  
Jared呆呆地愣在原地没有动。那声音他太过熟悉，那是在梦中和脑海里回响了几千次几万次的音色，使他竟然恍惚着不知自己是清醒的还是陷入了迷梦。但身后的人显然没他的心思，抬脚踢上他的膝弯，强迫他跪在地上。  
一只手抓住Jared的手腕，将他整条手臂扭在身后，而在那只手触碰到他裸露在外的皮肤的一瞬间他几乎确定了自己的猜测。  
“Jensen？”他小心地轻声开口，声音哽咽却不敢回头看，“是你吗？”  
身后人的动作有一秒的停滞，紧接着抵在Jared脑后的枪突然加大了力道，几乎要将Jared的头顶在地板上。Ty持枪的身影出现在门口，Jared想也没想就大喊，“别开枪！”  
Ty搭在扳机上的手指犹豫了一下，但那人丝毫没有手下留情的意思，迅速放开Jared将枪口移向Ty，Jared跳起来扭住那人的手让子弹打在天花板上。腹部被膝盖重重地撞了几下后Jared疼得跪在地上直不起腰，Ty对准那人持枪的手臂射击，那人躲了开但还是被子弹擦伤了小臂，枪脱了手。见势不妙那人逃向窗台，Ty紧跟过去对着背影补了两枪，但依然无法阻止那人撞破窗户，身手矫健地翻了出去，消失在夜色中。  
Jared摇摇晃晃地从地上爬起，五脏六腑跟移位了似的疼得他眼前发黑，脑子里乱成一锅粥。  
是Jensen的声音，他不会认错，但是Jensen像是不认识他一样。他回忆起在训练室里和Jensen一起度过的时光，Jensen也会将他揍得满地找牙，但是从来没有真正打伤过他，而现在却不是这样了。  
他捂着剧痛的胃部跌跌撞撞地朝窗台走去，那里只有一地的碎玻璃，还有一溜细细的血迹蜿蜒向外延伸，和脚印一起消失在了灌木丛中。  
“你打伤了他。”Jared仔细查看那些血，还好血量不大，看起来像是擦伤，而且从血飞溅的形状来看位置较低，大概在小腿靠近脚踝的部位。这让他稍稍松了口气。  
“我已经够客气的了。”Ty没好气地挥了挥流血不止的左臂，“另外，别开枪？你那根神经搭错了？”  
Jared没理会他，默默地捡起地上掉落的那把手枪。  
那是一把漂亮的，银白色的沙漠之鹰。  
Jensen最喜欢的一把枪。

Jared颓然倒在沙发里，茶几上放着一瓶已经喝光了的威士忌。Ty包扎好伤口走过来，拿起空酒瓶不满地抗议，“下次我应该把好酒都锁在保险柜里，防火防盗防酒鬼。”  
“他还活着。”Jared醉得瘫在沙发上起不来，说话舌头都在打卷，用拇指和食指捏着沙漠之鹰的枪柄晃来晃去，“枪上的指纹，是他的。”  
“谁？”Ty皱了皱眉头，连忙把枪从醉鬼手里抢走，敷衍地发问。  
“Jensen。”Jared迷迷瞪瞪地看着Ty，脸上的表情极其认真，前提是忽略那两团酡红的话，“Jensen，我的Jensen还活着。”  
震惊之下Ty张了张嘴没有出声，挠了两下头，绕到Jared身边一屁股坐下，“什么？”  
“我黑进Paradise的系统。”Jared突然咧开嘴大笑，“我棒吧。”  
……求夸奖个毛线，你黑进Paradise的次数比吃饭还频繁。Ty心里默默吐槽，手拍了拍Jared的背，“然后呢？”  
“他们更新了Jensen的档案。这次他不叫Dean了，他就叫Jensen。他们把名字还给他了。”Jared的表情变得悲戚，手握成拳头软绵绵地在沙发上捶打，“Azazel那个混蛋把名字还给了Jensen……但是他已经不是他了。”  
Jared的声音低哑破败，像被摔碎了一样，“他已经不是他了。”  
“他看着我就像在看陌生人。他已经不是他了，不是了。”  
Jared重复着这两句话，猛地从沙发上跳起来跑到卫生间抱着马桶一阵狂吐。Ty坐在原处没动，心中一片荒芜的哀凉。  
他见过那些被Azazel折磨后的俘虏们凄惨的样子，那个恶魔心肠歹毒得令人发指，没有利用价值的俘虏会被他活活烧死，有利用价值的便会被他洗脑、驯化，最后成为他手下乖巧听话的奴隶。他回想起之前交手的那人冷酷无情的样子，如果那人真的是Jensen的话，那他宁愿Jensen在半年多以前就已经死掉。  
Azazel不再剥夺Jensen用真实姓名的权利，他不是Dean了，但那也不再是Jensen，只是一具服从命令去执行杀戮的空壳。  
Jared吐光了胃里的东西后蹲在马桶边站不起身，长手长脚蜷在一起缩成一团，仿佛回到半年前以为Jensen死了的时候，那时他感觉整个人像是被抛入了一口不见底的深井，一直一直往下掉，四周漆黑一片，而现在他触了底，也摔得粉身碎骨，体无完肤。  
Ty走过去，把Jared从地上拉起来。  
“你该睡一觉，睡醒了我们再想办法。”  
“不，我不睡。”Jared甩开Ty的手，抬起头，眼睛里盈满泪水，“如果醒来发现这是梦该怎么办。”  
“也许下次再和他交手时你就会希望这是个梦了。”Ty发觉自己真的没有Jensen的耐心去照顾这个大婴儿，耸耸肩，“那么你随意，我是要去休息了。”  
“不。”  
Jared一头栽回沙发里，含含糊糊地不知叨咕给谁听。  
“他还活着就好。我会把他夺回来，他是我的Jensen，我不能放弃他。”  
“为了我他什么都没了，而他只有我……”  
Jared喃喃说着便睡了过去。Ty朝自己的房间踱了两步，叹了一口气，转身走到沙发边给Jared盖上毯子。Jared手里握着一张类似纸片的东西，他想把它从Jared手里抽出，却发现Jared将它握得那么紧，仿佛是生命的全部。  
他最后放弃了将它从Jared手里抽出的念头。好像是一张照片，他转身离开之前心想。

Ty以为Jared会因为宿醉睡上一整天，在他起来给自己受伤的左手换药时听到客厅里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，吓得他险些拔枪。  
“Jared？你这是……”  
他看到Jared西服革履夹着公文包在玄关处穿鞋，惊得下巴都要掉了。要不是看到Jared脸上那对浓重的黑眼圈和因为宿醉而蹙起的眉头，他会以为昨晚那个像弃犬似的蹲在马桶边哭哭啼啼的人没有存在过。  
“有人在今天凌晨向CNN（美国有线电视新闻网）总部发了一封匿名邮件，说要爆料关于政府秘密组织Paradise的丑闻，希望有记者能于今天下午两点钟在亚特兰大度假酒店采访他。”Jared穿好鞋后对着镜子整理发型，对Ty挥舞了一下手里的假记者证，“Azazel不会让这件事情发生，他会派人去做掉爆料者，如果有必要的话甚至做掉那个记者。”  
“所以你去假扮记者？”  
Jared笑了笑，“不，我是爆料者。”  
Ty有点懵了，愣愣地看着Jared。Jared将手压在门把上，回过头，继续耐心地解释。  
“我没有真的往CNN发邮件，我只是侵入了Azazel在CNN里安排的眼线的手机，用他的手机给Azazel发了消息，所以不用担心，我没有蠢到把我们的存在暴露在媒体的视野下。Jensen是组织里的Cleaner，Azazel会派他来杀掉爆料者——因为爆料者是组织的叛徒，这是Jensen的工作。”  
他推开门，“我会把他带回来，不管用什么方式。”  
Ty看着门在自己面前被关上，撇撇嘴，自顾自地去找绷带和酒精。  
这是两个傻瓜的故事，他才不要去当第三个傻瓜。

下午一点五十分，Jared站在酒店门口，为了让自己看起来更像一个记者还在鼻梁上架了一副眼镜。他想起他的第一个任务，Jensen拉着他的手和他一同走进奥斯汀的度假酒店，假扮成同性情侣的他们在电梯里拥抱在一起，他亲昵地将头埋在Jensen的颈窝，当时的Jensen会害羞得满脸通红，也会因为他得出言不逊而狠捏他的手掌。他深吸一口气让自己从回忆中脱离，确定自己和脖子上的记者证都足够让摄像头拍清后走入酒店大堂，随意找到一张双人沙发坐下。  
他掏出手机装出用手机游戏消磨时间的样子，打开了Tom设计的那个搜索追踪器信号的应用程序，果不其然在附近搜索到了一个小亮点。他抬起头环顾四周，发现酒店的餐厅里似乎正在举行宴会，有很多穿着华丽礼服的男男女女进出其中，人多而且纷杂。  
这样不怎么好办，Jared皱着眉头想，但是他的对手一定也会这样想。他再次低头研究追踪地图，无奈那个地图只能显示对方在这个酒店里，无法再细化具体位置，但幸好他的对手只有一人。  
正在他苦恼的时候，他看到了一个熟悉的身影站在人群中，穿着一身酒红色西装，里面黑色的衬衫领口微微敞开，手里拿着装有香槟的酒杯认真倾听身边的人侃侃而谈，时不时抿嘴微笑，整个人看上去随和又完美。Jared费尽全身的力气才让自己看起来没有兴奋过度——Jensen真的还活着，而且离自己只有十米的距离，精神焕发、风度翩翩的样子比自己记忆中还要漂亮迷人。  
他握紧拳头让自己平静下来，将手机举到脸侧作出接电话的样子，随即站起身向酒店的后门走去。他用眼睛的余光瞟着四周，发现Jensen果然跟了出来，尾随他一路走出酒店。  
开始的跟踪还很顺利，Jared拐来拐去似乎走到了酒店的仓库区，两侧摆着很多大大的玻璃鱼缸，部分鱼缸里还装着活蹦乱跳的海鲜。Jared的身影在拐了一个弯后消失，Jensen警觉地将手插在西装里侧准备随时掏出枪。身后传来一声响动，Jensen快速地转身，看到一位穿着制服带着口罩的高个子工作人员站在他身后好奇地看着他。  
“先生，这里是工作区。”  
Jensen放开握住枪柄的手露出笑容，“哦抱歉，我只是出来透透气。”  
“对不起先生，请您尽快离开。”工作人员侧身做出一个邀请的动作，目光执着地黏在Jensen的脸上，“请您配合。”  
Jensen耸耸肩，随口答应着便走到了那人身前。那人自然而然地抓住他的上臂，他突然感觉到异样，还没等他再次将手伸向枪就已经被那人面对面按住肩膀抵在了墙上。  
“Jensen。”那人摘下口罩，微微低下头用水润墨绿的眼睛看着久别重逢的爱人，泪水夺眶而出，“我是Jared……你还记得吗。”  
Jensen皱着眉头看着眼前的陌生人，看到对方脸上的泪水后心里小小地抽痛了一下。  
可他没时间去思考“Jared”是谁。  
解决掉面前这个人，是Azazel给他的任务。他必须执行，不能反抗。  
他抬手握住Jared的手腕，用最快的速度将局势扭转并且掏出枪直指Jared的太阳穴。Jared没有反抗，任由Jensen将他的手臂扭到背后按住。  
“我是Jared，Jensen，我是Jared。”他声音颤抖着重复，“我是Jared，你的爱人，你的伴侣。”  
耳边传来子弹上膛的声音，他哽咽了一下，依然没有反抗，继续说，“全世界唯一一个不会放弃你的人，Jen，我是Jared啊。”  
Jensen的手指在扳机上停留，枪声没有响起，Jared还在流着眼泪呼吸。  
“见鬼。”  
他听见Jensen低声骂了一句，扭着他手臂的那只手力道松了下来，他也跟着松了一口气——并不是因为死里逃生，而是Jensen在潜意识里还记得他，因此无法杀掉他。  
那是他的Jensen没错，至少还有一部分残留在这副躯壳里无法被抹去。  
Jared止住了眼泪，弯了唇角后眼神却凌厉起来。  
好戏开始。  
枪口慢慢向下移，Jared猛地挣脱开Jensen的钳制，在扣动扳机前抓住Jensen的小臂，他记得Ty的子弹在这里划出了一道伤口，于是发力抓住应该有伤的部位，Jensen果然因为疼痛不得不撒开手中的枪。Jared将枪踢远，Jensen抬腿踹向他的小腹，他只能放开手臂转而去抓Jensen的脚踝。  
论打架，Jared是无论如何都打不过Jensen的，但是Jared有Jensen所没有的优势——他了解Jensen，甚至比Jensen自己还要了解。  
他知道Jensen接下来会跳起来用膝盖撞他的下巴，于是未卜先知般抬起手捞住Jensen主动送上来的膝弯，将惊得目瞪口呆的Jensen直接摔上墙壁。Jensen被这一下摔得靠在墙角痛得蜷成一团，Jared想过去扶，但理智告诉他Jensen是个多么厉害的角色。他绷紧了身体靠近Jensen，果不其然看到Jensen扭动柔韧的腰肢同时屈膝，一记扫腿毫不客气地招呼向Jared的脚踝。  
Jared有所防备于是惊险地躲了过去，Jensen翻个身从地上爬起来，气息不稳地站在Jared对面，眉头因为伤痛蹙在一起。Jared没给他太多反应的时间，上前就是一记重重的扫踢——他记得Jensen在教他这招时曾说那是他这种怪力男最适合的打法，他可是个优秀的学生。  
Jensen想躲开，但是一天前被子弹擦伤的脚踝刺痛着让他无法快速地移动，只好双手交叉在一起硬生生接下了Jared势大力沉的一脚。手臂被震得发麻，冲击力让他不得不向侧面迈步，而当他注意到身边有个敞着盖的大水缸时已经晚了，脚下一绊，整个人扑通一声栽了进去。  
Jared愣了一下，这可是他意料之外的事故——看到那个水缸里面不仅装满了水而且至少一半都是冰块，Jensen就这么整个儿摔了进去，他光是看着都觉得冷。  
Jensen狼狈地挣扎了几下从水缸里爬了出来，呛了好几口不知道是什么味道的冰水让他只能跪在地上颤抖着干呕咳嗽，Jared向前挪了一步，他连忙向后逃开和Jared拉开距离，小臂和脚踝的擦伤一跳一跳地肿胀着疼痛，全身都被冰水浸透手脚都不听使唤地打着冷战。Jared看着Jensen可怜兮兮的样子不免心软了下来，他知道Jensen有多么怕冷，于是把自己的外套脱了下来想递给Jensen，结果手刚伸过去，Jensen的胳膊飞快地一抬，他心里大喊不妙连忙收回手，但手背上还是被划出一道鲜血淋漓的口子。  
危险的大猫总是要挠人，不管看起来有多么狼狈不堪，利爪尖牙总是不能掉以轻心。  
Jensen扭头开溜，Jared用衣襟粗略地缠住手上的伤口，从容不迫地跟上去，  
像是一场耐心十足的追逐战。  
孤狼狩猎受了伤的猎豹，猎豹在反抗时狠狠挠了狼一爪子后逃跑，狼舔掉自己的血，粗糙的舌头卷过锋利的獠牙。  
拼耐力，受伤的猎豹远远不是狼的对手。  
湿淋淋并且到处滴水的衣服让Jensen的行踪极易找寻，Jared顺着水渍跟过去，发现Jensen逃进了酒店员工通道的楼梯间。在脚踝受伤的时候爬楼梯并不是一个好的选择，Jared知道Jensen当然不会傻到这种程度——六层以上就是酒店的客房部，一层有几十个房间，对于Jensen来说就是几十个出口，没准还能顺走几件干燥的衣服穿。  
Jared不慌不忙地在后面追逐，Jensen在他前面逃得气喘吁吁，但是速度不慢，Jared也谨慎地保持着和他的距离。终于到了六层，Jensen像得救了似的推开通往客房的门，Jared跟上去后发现面前是一条安静的走廊，走廊两边分布着除了门牌号都完全一样的门，Jensen不见了踪影。  
脚下是高档柔软的地毯，悄无声息，并且吸干了脚印。  
Jared挠挠头，跪在地上耐心地抚摸地毯上的绒毛。绒毛触感潮湿，Jensen来过这里。  
潮湿的触感指引他来到一扇门前，门锁有细微的被撬开过的痕迹，Jared勾唇微笑，以同样的手法将门撬开，推门而入。  
房间里空无一人。  
他有点惊讶地挑了挑眉。  
Jensen一定在这间房里，他能感觉到爱人颤抖的呼吸与他相距如此之近。Jensen只是藏起来了而已，他需要把他找出来。  
床底，衣柜，浴室，甚至床头柜，他不放过任何一个可以藏身的地方疯狂地翻找，但是最终一无所获。  
他垂下肩膀呆立在原地，沮丧和失望一点点升上来和挫败感一起爬满全身。他环顾整个房间，被他翻得凌乱不堪的床铺和敞开的柜子似乎在嘲笑他的失败。  
而在他的目光触碰到窗台的一瞬间脑中涌现出大量的回忆，由回忆激发的灵感使他恍然大悟般跑过去前推开窗子，果然看到Jensen蹲在窗外的空调机架上，原本毛刺刺的头发湿成一簇簇，发梢柔软地卷曲着垂在额前，被冰水浸透的衣服紧贴身体，被亚特兰大冬日潮湿阴冷的寒风卷走更多温度。Jensen冻得脸色发青，在看到Jared出现的一刻发出痛苦的呻吟。  
“你看上去很冷。”Jared一脸欠揍的笑容，“而且快要掉下去了。”  
走投无路的猎豹爬上一根摇摇欲坠的树杈，狼敏锐地发现了它，对它发出警告的低吼。  
Jensen试图控制自己的身体，但是无奈全身都冻得僵硬不听使唤。无路可逃了，他悲哀地意识到这一点，看了看六层楼的高度吞咽着压下恐惧，心里暗暗推测从这个高度掉下去会摔断几根骨头。  
“Jen，把手给我，”Jared看出了Jensen的惧意，冲他伸出手，“我拉你进来，你不会掉下去的。”  
Jensen看着那只伸向自己的手，宽大结实充满让人心安力量的手掌离自己的身体只有一小段距离，只要他想抓住，Jared的手就在那里。但他疑惑了。  
他知道自己忘却了太多事情，过去的一年里过多的药物和定期进行的电击将他的大脑搞得一塌糊涂，他不抵抗不挣扎，因为已经没有了抗争下去的理由。这个叫Jared的男人自称是自己的爱人、伴侣，他无法判断这是真是假，只是不敢相信。  
不敢相信自己曾经这么幸运，会有一个人爱自己珍惜自己。  
“把手给我，Jensen，请把手给我。”  
Jared用最温柔的声音反复呼唤，像劝一只意外爬到高处又不敢下来的小猫，循循善诱。  
“别怕，我不会伤害你，Jen，我是这个世界上最不可能伤害你的那个人，这是你说过的，还记得吗。”  
Jensen将视线移上Jared的脸，对上那双深绿色的眼睛——那双眼睛真诚而且温柔如水，像一只找到了主人的大金毛，里面是纯粹的欣慰和爱意。他鬼使神差地向Jared伸出手，紧接着被Jared一把抓住小臂。湿滑的鞋底在空调机上一打滑，Jensen向下坠落，Jared紧紧拉住Jensen的手，用力将浑身冰凉的Jensen连拉带拽地拖了上来，抱紧对方瑟瑟发抖的肩膀向后倒在地上。  
他死死箍着Jensen拼命挣扎的身体，翻了身把Jensen牢牢压在地上。Jensen想挣脱Jared那只紧握他小臂的手，他的拳头刚要招呼上Jared的脸，而Jared抢先一步掐住了他的脖颈。  
猎豹跳下枝桠，被孤狼扑倒在地，牙齿卡住咽喉。  
Jared的手掌覆在Jensen脖颈上的动作不像钳制反而更像是温情的抚摸，Jensen叹息着放弃挣扎，认命似的躺在地上，感受着Jared温热的掌心逐渐焐暖冷得几乎失去知觉的皮肤。Jared将嘴唇贴到Jensen耳边，用湿热的气流将Jensen的耳廓染成粉红色，“我抓住你了。”  
Jared的气息和低沉的嗓音让Jensen再次颤抖起来，他想挣扎从Jared身下逃开，但那只捏着他脖颈的手猛然加大了力道。他没有感觉到窒息，只是头一阵发晕，随即意识便被抽走。  
Jared放开手下已经晕过去的Jensen，酒红西装将对方的皮肤衬得苍白如纸，再加上冰凉的触感简直像块无生命的汉白玉。他把软倒在地上的人抱在怀里，亲吻怀里人濡湿的头发，手掌摩挲过紧闭的眼皮和高挺的鼻梁，如同抚摸一件失而复得的珍宝。

论被人弄晕的经验Jensen可以写一本书，经验告诉他苏醒过来发现自己在牢房或者医务室甚至是手术台上都不要大惊小怪，然而躺在酒店柔软的床上盖着暖和的被子，身上的伤口都被包扎好就连小小的擦伤都被贴上了创可贴，这些是Jensen所不熟悉的。  
哦，手铐。他感觉到自己的双手被分别铐在床头，嘴也被一根皮带牢牢绑住时，没感到一丝意外。  
他现在是俘虏，这才是俘虏该受到的待遇，而全身都被洗刷干净一丝不挂地塞进温暖舒适的被窝里不是。  
床头柜上有一杯插着吸管的奶昔，大概是关押他的人怕他醒来饥饿而留下的。他把头凑过去，粉色的液体散发着甜腻的水果味，闻起来清新可口让他想起了他很爱吃的甘米熊，但他不准备冒着被下药的风险喝掉它。他叼起吸管，再把吸管送进自己被铐在上方的掌心里，捏着吸管将它塞进锁孔试图把手铐撬开。手铐松动着有打开的迹象，但还没等他完全将手铐撬开房间的门就被推开，他忙把吸管藏在手心里，看到Jared抱着购物纸袋走进来。  
“看来你这一觉睡得不错。”Jared笑吟吟地把纸袋放下，走到床前看到Jensen略带忐忑地睁大眼睛的样子笑意更浓，揉了揉那头已经干了的暗金短发，手指擦过依然苍白的脸颊，“我给你买了礼物。”  
Jensen不安地扭动一下身体，希望自己手里的吸管没被Jared发现，但Jared先注意到了那杯未动的奶昔，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“看来奶昔不怎么合你口味。”Jared单腿跪上床，大手盖在Jensen被铐住的手上用两根指头轻巧地将吸管夹出来，“哈，你更喜欢这个。”  
Jensen愤怒地用绿眼睛瞪他，同时也沮丧地任由自己的手臂挂在手铐里。Jared打开购物纸袋，从里面拿出了几样让Jensen差点把眼珠子瞪出来的东西。  
先不说口塞、润滑剂和震动安全套，那对毛茸茸的猫爪手套和猫耳发夹是怎么回事？！  
Jared看出Jensen的疑惑，狭长的眼睛眯起来，强制性地将毛毛爪手套套在了Jensen被铐住的双手上，Jensen咬着皮带发出含糊不清的低吼，但是无法阻止Jared的动作。手指被塞进厚实的毛绒布料里无法打弯，撬手铐就成了不可能完成的事情。  
“我知道你是高手，普通手铐铐不住你。”Jared边说边把猫耳夹在Jensen短短的头发上，“我也只是怕你逃跑而已，别生气。”  
Jensen气得将手铐挣得哗啦哗啦响，但是一点办法没有只能干瞪眼。猫耳发夹将他的头皮夹得生疼，他用头蹭着毛爪希望把发夹拨弄下来，但是发夹牢牢地夹着发丝，他这么做除了扯痛头皮让眼泪含在眼眶里以外徒劳无功。  
该死的，如果说那个手套是防止他开锁，但发夹完全是多余的吧？Jensen用喷着火的眼睛狠狠瞪着Jared，丝毫没意识到自己现在这个样子瞪人只能让自己的处境更加危险。Jared呻吟了一声，明显地感觉到欲望腾地燃起，久别重逢的爱人正被铐在床上无法反抗，在他梦中出现无数次的绿眼睛正含着泪水望着自己。他解开绑住Jensen嘴的皮带，皮带在原本苍白的脸颊上压出几道淤痕，Jensen为此轻微地痛呼了一声。Jared俯下头，满怀歉意地在淤痕上亲吻，Jensen咬牙想躲闪，咒骂还未吐出口就被Jared用嘴唇堵了回去。  
他以为自己会讨厌被Jared强吻，他的身体却默许了Jared的亲吻，拒绝反抗。Jared的手不用卡住他的下颌他就已经迎合上了Jared的动作，扬起脸回应着Jared的挑逗，在Jared的舌头色气地擦过上腭时从喉咙发出猫咪一样满足的咕噜声。缺氧的眩晕感让他的头脑一点点模糊，本能地顺应身体的记忆，眼泪越聚越多漫出眼眶顺着脸颊流下，流入两人唇齿胶合的部分。品尝到泪水的咸涩后Jared突然推开了他，他重新跌回枕头上流着泪剧烈地喘息。  
“对不起……”Jared的表情变得很复杂，悲伤和爱意在那双深潭般的绿色中交织糅合，压低声音不停地道歉，“对不起，Jen，我不想伤害你，对不起。”  
Jensen剧烈地喘息，挤掉眼眶里的泪水望着Jared，大脑逐渐找回对身体和理智的控制后对于自己刚才的失控感到不可思议。他也许是认识Jared的，也许真的像Jared所说，他们曾经是爱侣。他看着Jared的双眼努力回忆，但除了剧烈的头痛以外没有别的收获。  
并且头痛让他似乎回到了组织手术室的实验台上，手脚被固定着动弹不得，嘴里塞着坚硬的牙垫，大量的镇定剂和肌肉松弛剂让他喘息都变得费力，电流在身体里流窜时像被几千几万根针同时刺入，全身痛麻肌肉战栗。  
Jared在Jensen脸上看到了厌恶和痛苦，以为是自己造成的于是连忙从床上退开，向浴室的方向走了两步后像想起来什么一样又返了回来。他捏开Jensen的嘴将新买的口塞放了进去，Jensen闷哼着抗议，暂时还是自由的腿踢中了Jared腰。Jared咬牙硬挨了那下，一把抓住Jensen精细的脚踝将小腿和大腿折起来用床单撕成的绳索绑住。完成这一切工作后Jared歪头打量自己的杰作，突然感到口干舌燥得厉害，全身的血液都涌向下腹，眼睛里腾起的情欲和胯间的坚挺明显得让床上动弹不得的Jensen恐惧地颤抖了起来，圆圆的绿眼睛里满是惊恐和拒绝。  
他想念Jensen的身体，想念Jensen的一切，但是刚才接吻时流到口中的泪水提醒他不可以在这种时候强暴他的爱人。他深深吸了一口气，空气中弥漫着Jensen的气息，而这对于现在的他来说就已经足够。  
他咬紧了嘴唇，转身走向浴室。  
当Jared裹着浴袍从浴室里出来时看到Jensen锲而不舍地挣扎着将床单拱得乱糟糟一团，而且原本裹在Jensen身上的被子也掉落在了地上，这些不是重点，重点是Jensen什么都没穿（这是Jared的错），将大腿和小腿捆在一起的绳索把白皙的皮肤勒出粉红的印子（嗯这个也勉强算是Jared的错），猫爪手套还牢牢地套在手上但那两个猫耳发夹已经被Jensen成功地蹭了下去，包括被夹住的那撮金发（Jared拒绝承认这是他的错），Jared看着被硬生生扯掉的漂亮发丝，心疼地直吧嗒嘴。  
“你不喜欢这个吗？”Jared捡起那两片毛茸茸的耳朵，无辜地看着怒气冲冲的Jensen，重新把猫耳朵夹了回去，“这个很适合你，我很喜欢。”  
你喜欢你自己戴啊？！Jensen咬着口塞只能发出呜呜的喉音，在意识到自己正一丝不挂地暴露在Jared的视野里时刷地羞红了脸，尽可能让自己埋在床垫里躲避Jared的目光。  
门突然被敲响了，Jensen惊得差点从床上弹起来，又被手铐扯了回去，瞪大眼睛望向忍笑的Jared。Jared抱起被Jensen弄到地上的被子盖回Jensen身上，遮住赤裸的身体连同头一起罩住。Jensen在被子下低吼了一声，Jared不轻不重地隔着被子拍了一下Jensen的肚子。  
“你更希望被人看到你这副样子？”  
Jensen立刻噤声，乖乖地缩在了被子里竖起耳朵仔细倾听外面的动静。在他意识到来人是酒店服务生时从被子里探出了头，用手铐撞击着床头上的金属雕花希望得到服务生的注意，同时发出求救的呜咽，成功地让服务员将视线投向了他。  
救命啊，报警啊，抓流氓啊。他用上尽可能哀求的眼神，希望服务员能接收到他的求救信号。  
Jared也转头看他，嘴角却挑起了坏笑。  
“先生，您如果需要特殊的商品……比如润滑剂和套子，我也可以为您送来。”  
诶诶诶？Jensen僵住了，这什么情况？！  
“不需要了，我有准备。”Jared抽出一张钞票做小费，“谢谢你。”  
“好的先生，请享用您的晚餐，祝您愉快。”  
“等一下，还有这个。”Jared抓过椅子上挂着的那套满是水迹的酒红色西装，“烘干。”  
“没问题。”服务生接过衣服，忍不住多向房内瞥了几眼，带着笑意夸赞，“不得不说，先生，您很会玩。”  
“哈哈。”Jared干笑了一声，不动声色地侧身挡住服务生的视线，“你要是再不消失剩下的小费就别想要了。”  
服务生连忙点着头退开，Jared从容不迫地锁上门，然后看着僵在床上的Jensen，爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑。  
Jensen在胳膊上蹭了蹭夹在他头上的猫耳朵，心里默默地向上帝祈祷Jared在笑的时候被口水呛死。  
“来，我问你一个问题。”Jared好不容易才止住笑，坐在床边抚摸Jensen被口塞塞得鼓鼓的脸颊，“如果你是酒店服务生，每天会接待拥有不同性癖好的顾客，有时会在门外听到做爱的声音、在收拾客房时捡到各种情趣道具，然而你在给一间情侣套房送晚餐的时候看到一个戴着猫耳朵和猫爪子并且被堵住嘴的美人躺在床上冲你眨眼睛，你会怎么想？”  
可是我还被你铐在床上啊，Jensen手腕抖了抖，手铐发出清脆的脆响。Jared笑着揪了揪Jensen尖尖的鼻头，“亲爱的，你得知道手铐是最常见的道具之一啊。”  
“而且，我不知道你还记不记得，我跟你说过的……”Jared靠上去吻了吻那两片粉红色的眼睑，“你那双该死的、看谁都像是在调情的眼睛，只能让事情变得更糟。”  
Jensen克制着颤抖，但他也只能让自己不在Jared的嘴唇触碰到他的皮肤时崩溃地哀叫。脑后的皮扣啪得一声被打开，口塞被取出，酸痛的下颌和嘴角让他痛苦地皱紧眉头。Jared的大手扣住他的脸，大拇指在脸侧温柔地按摩，同时用指尖蹂躏充血红肿的嘴唇。疼痛渐渐平复，Jensen抿了抿嘴唇，垂下眼帘不敢去看Jared。  
“张嘴。”  
Jensen以为自己的嘴会被再次塞住，但没想到一勺香喷喷的海鲜饭代替了口塞填进了他的嘴里。他疑惑地含着食物不知道该不该咽下，自己的肚子却先叫了起来，Jared噗嗤一声笑了，Jensen幽怨地瞪了他一眼。  
“别怕，没下毒。”Jared用同一根勺子再舀起饭塞进自己嘴里，“味道很不错。”  
Jensen别别扭扭地吞咽了下去，Jared开心得尾巴都要摇起来了，又将一勺饭送到Jensen嘴边，“啊——”  
“啊你个头！”Jensen翻了个白眼，“你就不能换一根勺子？”  
“你在嫌弃什么，”Jared把那勺饭放到自己嘴里，认真地注视着Jensen嚼嚼嚼，“间接接吻？”  
“谁要和你……唔！”  
Jared咽下嘴里的食物后突然贴到Jensen面前按住头霸道地压上嘴唇，热烈到几乎算得上是粗暴的吻在Jensen唇上碾压、噬咬，想要把他拆吃入腹。他无法抵抗，甚至有一种莫名的熟悉感禁锢着他不让他抗争，仿佛这一幕在被他遗忘的回忆中反复排练过。但Jared很快就放开了他，他舔舔嘴唇，胸口居然升起怅然若失的留恋，但他及时地将那种情绪压了下去。  
又一次强吻得手的Jared舀起一勺饭抵在Jensen嘴唇上，想表达的意思不言而喻。  
——都已经直接接吻过了，你还在乎间接接吻？  
Jared的理论好有道理，Jensen竟无言以对，只能乖乖地吃下Jared喂的饭。一大份海鲜饭很快在你一勺我一勺中被消灭，Jared把碳酸饮料插上吸管送到Jensen嘴边，Jensen吸了一大口，又不可抑制地打了个嗝，有些不好意思抬眼看Jared，Jared只是宠溺地笑了笑，用纸巾帮他擦干净了嘴边的酱汁。  
“吃饱了吗？”  
“……嗯。”Jensen活动了一下僵硬的手腕拉扯着手铐，“我想解手，能不能把这玩意给我打开？”  
Jared早有准备，变魔术似的摸出个空瓶子。  
“用这个，如果一个不够我还可以给你第二个。”  
Jensen愣在原地，Jared坏笑着靠过来，一把掀开被子。  
“喂！”Jensen连忙在束缚允许的范围内缩起身体，“你干什么？”  
“帮你解手啊。”Jared一本正经地摇了摇空瓶子，手覆上Jensen的大腿根强行分开他的腿，歪头分别打量瓶口和Jensen的阴茎，“瓶口大小应该没问题，是吧？”  
“……”Jensen红着脸怒瞪着Jared，尽力用膝盖去顶Jared的胸口将他推远，“不，不用了。”  
“嗯？”Jared笑着按住Jensen的膝盖，“不想解手了？”  
“不想了！”Jensen大叫，连耳尖都红了起来，由于大腿和小腿被绑在一起他只能蜷缩着将大腿尽可能贴近上半身以遮住脆弱的阴茎，低吼着威胁，“放开我，不然……”  
“不然怎么样，用漂亮的小屁股引诱我？”Jared撅着嘴拍打Jensen的屁股和大腿，在Jensen惊叫着把腿放下后把被子盖了回去，“我的意志可不怎么坚定。”  
Jensen忙夹紧被子让它裹住自己的下半身，扭过头把通红的脸埋在枕头里不再理会Jared。Jared拍拍那个紧张的棉被卷，抓过一角盖在自己身上，把一只手放在Jensen绷得轻颤的大腿上。  
“晚安，Jen。”他轻轻地说，“好梦。”  
Jensen哼了一声作为回应，身体放松了下来，任由Jared的手在自己身上停留。Jared很快就进入了梦想，均匀的呼吸声伴着轻微的鼾声在Jensen耳后响起，随后Jared抓着被子翻了个身，Jensen身上的被子就被卷走，冷得打了个寒战却也只能干瞪眼。  
“喂。”Jensen用膝盖撞Jared的腰，“把被子分给我一点。”  
Jared吧嗒一下嘴没理睬Jensen，抱着被子滚到了床的另一侧。Jensen这下彻底没了保暖的东西，连打了好几个喷嚏。  
“喂，有点同情心好不好。”Jensen朝Jared那侧蹭了蹭，挂着手铐艰难地移动到Jared身边，被冰水泡了个透心凉又吹了半天北风，现在又被扒光了衣服晾在床上，就算是爱斯基摩人也会被冻得报复社会啊？  
Jared还是没有反应，Jensen刚想牟足了劲儿把他撞醒，突然看到床头柜上放着的碳酸饮料里插着一根吸管，吸管和他之间只隔了一只睡得昏天黑地的Jared。Jensen立刻改变了主意，连呼吸都放轻了下来，努力把手铐蹭到Jared的头顶，翻过身用一边的膝盖和手铐支撑着自己的体重，迈开腿——因为大腿和小腿被绑在一起不能伸展开，平衡很不好掌握，但是这对Jensen来说并不是难题，他成功地跨过Jared的腰，马上就能够到那根吸管。  
该死的混蛋，等我把手铐打开一定杀了你……Jensen边在心里咒骂Jared边伸长脖子用嘴去叼吸管，无奈手铐卡在了床头精致的雕花上，手腕被勒得快要断掉但嘴唇离吸管还是差那么一点点。Jensen急躁地扯了一下手铐，膝盖却打了滑让他结结实实地，一屁股坐在了Jared肚子上。  
“嘶……”Jared被腹部的重击猛地惊醒，睁眼就看到Jensen骑在自己身上，赤裸的臀瓣直接压在他裹着棉被的腰腹，视觉冲击顿时让他把疼痛和抱怨全部抛在脑后，“你在勾引我吗？”  
“我……”Jensen对于这种情况毫无准备，但他也知道不能说自己企图用吸管开锁脱身，于是干脆演下去，叹了一口气做出无奈的表情，“被你发现了。”  
“等一下，”Jared摩挲着Jensen的腰，惊喜得瞪大眼睛，“你想起我了是吗？”  
Jensen愣了一秒钟不知道该怎么回答，但Jared湿漉漉的深绿色眼睛中强烈的快乐和欣喜让他无法说不。  
“是的，我想念你。”Jensen说完就后悔得想把舌头吞下去，因为Jared眼中由于他的认同而腾地燃起火焰，“我，我是说……我没有……完全……”  
Jensen没有机会说出剩下的话，Jared直接掀开了被子——当然连同坐在被子上的Jensen一起都被丢到了一边，只是被子没被铐在床头而掉在了地上。Jared迅速地褪下了身上的浴袍重新扑到床上，压住Jensen的肩膀把他按在床头火热地亲吻，吻从嘴唇开始向下蔓延，吻过Jensen线条硬朗的下巴，落在脖颈和锁骨上细微地啃咬那里敏感的伤疤。Jensen止不住地颤抖，Jared太过了解他的身体，那双有力又温柔的大手在他的身上游走，像是带着有魔力的电流，抚摸过的地方一片让人心痒的酥麻。  
他无法抑制住呻吟，Jared的呼吸甚至比他的呻吟还要大声，身体挤到他的两腿之间。腿被绑着的姿势使Jensen注定无法抗拒Jared的力量，阴茎和囊袋被暴露在Jared面前，意识到这点后他的胸口羞红一片。Jared吻过那片粉红色的皮肤，移到一侧的乳头将它吸到嘴里轻轻吮吸。  
Jensen被胸前湿热的感觉钉在原地，无法呼吸也无法动弹，只能像离开了水的鱼一样张着嘴瞪眼睛，Jared用牙齿轻咬那颗硬得挺立的肉粒使它变成暗玫色，舌尖用力顶压乳尖使Jensen由僵硬地屏住呼吸转变为通气过度。与此同时Jared伸长了胳膊抓起早就放在床头柜上的小盒子，胡乱撕开外盒露出里面独立包装，松开了Jensen的乳头去咬轻薄的包装袋，将里面的小东西倒在掌心。  
Jensen好不容易才让自己的喘息恢复正常，看到Jared把一个颜色鲜艳的小东西套在长长的食指上，按了一下开关，那小东西便嗡嗡地震动了起来。Jensen咽了咽口水紧张地注视Jared的动作，在震动抚上他紧绷的下腹时咬住嘴唇压制着汹涌的快感。  
“Jensen。”Jared压低的嗓音和震动声形成一种奇妙的共鸣，贴在Jensen的耳边低声说，“我也很想念你，天呐，你不知道我有多想你。”  
一只宽大的手掌抓住Jensen右侧膝盖向上抬，套着震动器的手指抵上因为抬腿的动作而暴露出来的穴口，Jensen呻吟了一声后不再挣扎，顺从地在震动和炽热的抚摸中放松了身体，被铐住的双手却在毛绒手套里捏成拳。又凉又黏腻的液体淋到他的大腿上，低头一看发现Jared正在将一整瓶润滑剂往手上倒，多余的液体顺着指缝流到Jensen腿上向下爬出一道道泛着光的水痕。紧接着那份震动就借着润滑剂的作用插进了他的体内，膨大的震动器将穴口撑得紧紧地钝痛着，但他早就已经习惯忍受疼痛，只是皱紧了眉头默默忍耐。  
Jared看到Jensen精致的细眉拧在一起，知道这是Jensen忍痛时的表情，但他没有停下来依然稳稳地向前推进。震动器准确地停在某个部位上，Jensen脸上痛苦的表情一扫而光，水蒙蒙的绿眼睛瞬间瞪大，带着齿痕的红润嘴唇轻启连续吐出享受的呻吟。Jared小幅度地抽插手指，震动器在敏感点上反复摩擦按压，Jensen的喘息逐渐变得急促，呻吟裹上浓浓鼻音，挺立在下腹前的阴茎冒出一股股透明的前液滴到肚皮上，Jared着迷地再次吻上Jensen的嘴唇，将舌头伸到Jensen的口腔中卖力地搅动、挑逗，Jensen在上下夹击中无从躲闪，只能发出一声声可怜的呜咽。呜咽突然拔高，Jared感觉到Jensen的身体一阵痉挛地颤抖，头难耐地向后仰，Jared按住他的后颈让他靠在自己的胸前。Jensen侧脸贴着Jared坚硬的胸肌，口鼻中完全都是Jared的气息，他就这样被Jared的气息包绕着达到了高潮。精液溅到了Jared的胸口上点缀在乳头边，这本应该很怪异，却让他莫名其妙地感到安心。  
他知道自己弄丢了二十多年的时光，记忆遗失的部分让他像雏鸟般慌张无助，胸口似乎被凿开了一个大洞，内脏全都顺着那个洞流出只剩下一具躯壳，唯一能感受到的就是空落落的寒冷。而此时那个大洞被掩住了，虽然虚空还在他体内萦绕，但至少不再有寒风灌进来。  
Jared按灭了震动器将手指抽出，Jensen在他抽出时不满地扭动着腰肢。Jared吻了吻他的额角，手指从大腿由上至下地刮取一些润滑液，随后两根手指一起伸入水润并且微微抽搐着的入口，转着圈地按摩那圈紧张的肌肉。Jensen有点焦急地拉扯着手铐，被折起来绑住的腿分开颤抖着举在半空，脚趾蜷缩在一起不住地发抖。沾满润滑剂的手指在Jensen湿热的身体里搅动，Jensen低低地喘息，刚才高潮的余波还在他身体里回荡，而Jared的手指便又开始按摩那个让他只能扭动着呻吟的部位，甚至比震动器更让他感到舒适，阴茎几乎是疼痛地抽搐着再度颤颤巍巍地抬头，或者说一年没有做过爱的身体根本没有满足于刚才的高潮，疯狂地挑逗着他的理智尖叫着这些是不够的。  
他扭动着想迎合Jared的手指，Jared死死卡住他的大腿根部不让他动，手上的动作也怠慢起来，开始故意绕过敏感点，以一种让人心痒的节奏缓慢抽插着手指，早有预料地迎上Jensen燃着火苗的眼睛，神情甚是无辜。  
“怎么？”  
“你到底……”Jensen咬着牙红着脸，“想干什么？”  
“干你啊。”Jared歪歪头，“我做得还不够明显吗，你屁股里夹着的不是我的手指么？”  
Jensen舔舔嘴唇轻蔑地挑起眉头，“别给阳痿找借口。”  
“哈。”Jared挑眉低头笑了一声，手指猛地抽出来惹得Jensen一阵颤抖，目光变得玩味而且兴致勃勃，“你马上就亲身检验我是不是阳痿。”  
事实证明嘲笑Jared的性功能就是自掘坟墓——Jensen觉得自己在Jared手中像是一个大型玩偶，被摆弄着翻过身，由于腿无法伸直只能撅着屁股跪在床上，吊在床头的手腕被手铐卡得生疼。这个姿势屈辱而且难堪，Jensen虚弱地挣扎了几下就被Jared抚摸他的后背和腰肢的动作激得再次颤抖，Jared散发着热力的胸膛靠过来，两只大手铁钳似的扣住Jensen的臀瓣用力揉捏，Jensen深吸一口气还未来得及吐出，火热坚硬的阴茎便猛地撞了进来。Jensen被撞得尖叫着向前跌去，头撞在被吊起来的小臂上，同时身后的双手分别移到他的胸前和腰侧，一只手去挑逗红肿的乳头，另一只手紧紧扣住腰肢，阴茎一下子压进泛着淫靡水光的小穴。  
他们的身体紧密地贴合在一起不留一丝间隙，Jensen在Jared挺进的一瞬间瞪大眼睛失神地望向空无一物的墙壁，生理性的泪水从眼角流下挂在脸侧。Jared靠过来，吻掉那一滴晶莹又苦涩的液体。  
“我等了太久，Jen，我以为我再也见不到你了。”低沉的声音伴随着落在耳背上的吻响起，Jared也颤抖了起来无法控制住哽咽，“我以为你死了。你浑身是血地靠在我怀里，我还不得不放手把你一个人留下……你不知道我有多痛苦，Jen，我很痛苦……”  
Jensen的心脏剧烈地疼痛起来。Jared所说的在他听来无比陌生，而Jared的痛苦他却可以感同身受。有温热的液体滴在他的肩头，他不用回头就知道Jared在哭，那副脸皱皱的，哭得丑丑的样子不知为何他轻而易举就能在脑海中描绘出来。Jared的眼泪汹涌地落在他身上顺着后背流淌，而他却心痛得快要窒息。  
从前的我一定很爱Jared，他默默地想着，扭动了一下肩膀想转身去安慰Jared，但此时Jared在他的肩头轻轻咬了一口，牙齿压在肌肤上很慢很轻地发力然后用力吮吸，然后松开，留下一个血色的吻痕。  
“所以这次我不会再放手。”  
Jared将阴茎抽出一大半，又一次快速用力整根操进Jensen的身体里，在听到Jensen的尖叫里带上哭腔时将他钳制得更紧，“叫我的名字，Jensen，叫我的名字。”  
“Jar……Jared.”Jensen结结巴巴地唤出Jared的名字，声音被顶撞冲击得破碎得不像样，但是在对高潮的渴求中只能哭泣，腿打着颤无力地蜷在身体两侧，脸埋在无法动弹的双臂间。Jared的动作粗暴凶狠，每一下挺进都能逼出Jensen哀叫和抽噎，线条漂亮优美的后背随着动作上下律动。Jared把拇指按在那对漂亮得色情的腰窝上捏紧Jensen的腰继续撞击，Jensen在快感中无助地挣扎，无意识地念着Jared的名字。  
“Jared……Jay，Jay……”  
Jensen扭动着被铐住的手腕，头上的猫耳朵在刚才的挣扎中不知怎么碰得耷拉了下来，绒绒的细毛和Jensen柔软潮湿的金发混在一起显得那对耳朵像是真的长在头上一样，再加上Jensen像小猫似的软绵绵的哀叫，可爱得让Jared更加卖力地抽插。Jensen全身发红，感觉到体温在Jared的动作下一点点攀高，身体火热柔软得让Jared有种身处一汪热水里的错觉。Jared抽插的频率越来越快，阴茎粗鲁地碾过腺体让Jensen头向后仰靠在他的肩膀上，哭叫得明显沙哑了的嗓子里翻滚着委委屈屈的悲鸣，全身战栗着射到了床单上，随即瘫软在Jared怀里。Jared抱着他最后做了几下冲刺便也射了出来，对于Jensen滚烫的肠壁而言偏凉的精液灌满了臀缝，Jared用几乎要将Jensen捏碎的力道握着他的腰，发出一声满足的长吟。  
“我想你。”Jared亲昵把头埋在Jensen带着伤疤的肩窝，用柔软的棕色头发蹭Jensen的脖子，“你也一样想我吗？”  
Jensen累得连哼一声都吃力，全身的关节都像被拆了开再用锤子砸了一通似的酸疼，身上和股间一片潮湿的狼藉。空气中弥漫着浓郁的性爱味道，Jared用嘴唇时不时挑逗他的敏感带，手掌意犹未尽地依然在臀瓣上揉搓，指尖偶尔划过肿胀的穴口。Jensen无力地任由自己挂在手铐上，大脑像是又经受了一阵残忍的电击一样迷迷糊糊，短时间两次高潮让他筋疲力尽，而且前胸痛成一片，更不要说被凶狠地操过的下身。他感觉到Jared埋在他体内的阴茎动了动，戳刺到敏感脆弱的肠壁让他颤抖着轻喘，求饶的声音微弱得像刚出生的猫崽。  
“求求你……请停下。”  
他不记得自己曾经这样软弱过，被绑在手术台上时有过这还要痛苦上一万倍的经历他也没有吭过声，但现在他只能咬着嘴唇可怜巴巴地哭泣，似乎要把这一年来吞下的泪水都流尽。Jared看到Jensen哭突然不知所措起来，手忙脚乱地将阴茎从Jensen身体里拔出来，给他解开手铐和腿上的绳子，把他抱在怀里的动作轻柔得像是对待一个新生儿。  
“对不起，Jenny，我伤到你了是吗？”Jared笨拙地抹去Jensen的眼泪，神情愧疚得也快要哭出来，“我真是太糟糕了……因为我太想你，对不起，不要哭……我不会再这样了。”  
Jared把Jensen被磨得红彤彤的手腕捧到唇边亲吻，Jensen在他的嘴唇触碰到伤处时瑟缩了一下，柔软舒服的触感让他的眼泪更止不住。他该杀了Jared的，那是Azazel的命令，不容他违抗的命令，稍有怠慢他都会受到严厉残忍的惩罚。  
但管他呢。Jensen闭上眼睛将Azazel从自己脑子里踢出去，让自己陷入Jared温暖安全的怀抱中。  
“Jensen。”  
他听到Jared在喊他的名字，但他太疲惫了不想回应，缩在Jared怀里一动也不想动。  
“Jensen。”  
Jared轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，语气中竟带上了慌乱的不安，手颤抖着抚上他的脸颊。Jensen这才不情愿地睁开眼睛，看到Jared湿漉漉的狗狗眼里满是恐惧，在看到他睁眼时如释重负地呼了一口气。  
“还好。”  
他听到Jared小声嘟囔了一句。  
“怎么了？”他疑惑地问。  
“没什么。”  
Jared笑了笑，把Jensen直接从床上抱起来走向浴室。Jensen在他臂弯里小小地挣扎了一下想跳下去，但酸软的四肢根本不听使唤，即使Jared把他放在地上恐怕他也支撑不住自己的体重，只能无奈地软绵绵地拍打一下Jared的肩膀泄愤。一阵咳嗽突然袭击了他，咳得胸前钝痛，力气也被从身体里咳了出去，眼皮也不自主地阖上。Jared一下子僵住了，再一次呼唤起Jensen的名字，并且腾出一只手按上Jensen的脖子摸索脉搏。  
Jensen突然明白了Jared为什么恐慌——大概上一次他就是这样闭上了眼睛，Jared以为他死了，以为他永远地离开了。所以现在犹如惊弓之鸟，生怕再一次失去他。  
傻瓜。他几乎要笑起来，似乎知道了从前的自己为什么会爱上Jared。心脏的部位被填得又满又暖，让他产生了一种重新找回灵魂的错觉。  
“我没事。”Jensen好不容易才攒够了力气吐出这句话，声音细弱得他都不确定自己是否真的说了出来，“我不会死在你面前，不会再离开你。”  
Jared僵硬的身体在听到这句话后放松了下来，低头在Jensen额头上轻吻，看到Jensen依然染着红晕的脸，微张开的绿眼睛从睫毛后可以说是含情脉脉地望向他，这让他的下腹燃起一团火苗。  
Jared把Jensen抱进淋浴间后发现自己的小兄弟又精神了起来，Jensen显然也注意到了，尽力摆脱了Jared的怀抱，手指抠着墙砖的缝隙里整个人贴在墙壁上。淋浴间并不是很宽敞，虽然Jensen尽可能让自己远离Jared和那根随时可能再次戳进他屁股里的阴茎，但实际上Jared一伸胳膊就把他重新捞回到怀里。坚硬火热得像烙铁似的硕大蹭在Jensen的臀瓣间，从穴口里不断向外流的精液使摩擦变得滑腻，Jensen发出一声叹息似的呻吟，放弃了抵抗准备忍受接下来疼痛，但Jared完全没有要进入他的意思，只是静静地抱着他，抬手拧开花洒开关。温热的水珠击打在身上竟让Jensen感觉到痛，Jared将吻轻柔地印上他所能亲吻到的每一寸肌肤，这让Jensen疑惑了。  
为什么这个人对待他如此温柔？  
为什么这个人会因为伤害他而道歉，又为什么会听从他的乞求而强忍着欲望。那根逐渐胀大的阴茎已经蓄势待发，他知道硬成这样却不释放有多么痛苦，那种让人发疯的饱胀感足以使快感变为痛楚，但那个把他抱在怀里的人宁可忍耐。  
在他短暂的一年记忆中，被灌输得最多的意识就是服从，服从Azazel下达的任何命令，只要他稍稍表现出一点点怀疑和犹豫都会被绑回到实验台上接受让他痛苦不堪的电击，或者被灌进一管管让他变得虚弱的药剂，这些让他脑子里混沌一团无法思考。药物的副作用让他浑身上下剧痛无比，实在忍受不了的时候他会死命地抓自己的大腿，抓出血也没人会因为怜悯而停止伤害他。  
Jared和别人不同，是很特殊的存在，Jared珍惜他。这样的认知让他感到陌生的温暖。  
“Jared……”  
他在没有命令的情况下低吟Jared的名字，扶着支撑着他身体的强壮胳膊在Jared怀里转了个身，水流濡湿了他额前的头发和长长的睫毛。  
“为什么？”  
他终于问出了口，Jared疑惑地看了他一会儿，突然像明白了什么似的塌下双肩。他在那双刚才还神采飞扬充满爱意的眼中看到了怅然的失望。  
“你没想起我。”Jared悲伤地说，“你不记得我了。”  
Jensen隔着水雾看着Jared，心脏像被一只手温和地揉掐到痛楚。他把手抬起，迟疑了一下放在Jared的脸侧，踮起脚在Jared薄薄的嘴唇上落下轻吻，随后他便跪了下来，伸出舌头去舔Jared立在下腹前的阴茎。Jared全身一震，手连忙按住Jensen的肩膀。  
“你……”Jared张了张嘴，Jensen跌跪在地上抬起漂亮的绿眼睛望向他，整个人在水流的冲刷下变得水淋淋，水珠从那张完美得无可挑剔的脸上滚落，这样的景象让Jared差点直接射出来。  
“嗯？”Jensen眨了眨眼睛歪着头，那两片被他遗忘了的猫耳朵也被水淋湿贴在头上，随着他的动作向一侧歪了歪。  
“你不需要为我做这些。”Jared不知道耗费了多大的意志力才说出这句话，手抓住Jensen的肩膀想把他拉起来，“我知道现在的我对于你来说和陌生人没什么区别，你不需要故意迎合或是安慰我……”  
“不，”Jensen打断了他，强打起精神露出笑容，尽管他感觉很糟糕，“一年前的我会这样做，现在的我内心最深处也想让你得到满足。Jared……”  
Jensen用柔软红润的嘴唇去吻Jared的阴茎，喘息中带上颤抖，“从前的我是那么爱你，我能感觉得到，我是爱你的。”  
Jared哽咽了一声，那声音像是孤狼在对着月亮低嗥。他用双手捧住Jensen的脸，五官轮廓在水珠的装饰下更加明晰，皮肤滚烫发红将眼睛衬得更绿、更水润迷人。他动作轻柔地捧着Jensen的下颌引导他把自己的阴茎含住，Jensen乖巧地用嘴唇包裹膨大的头部，舌头在上面转着圈地舔舐，来不及吞咽的津液和前液混合在一起从唇边溢出流到下巴上，随后被温热的水流卷走。Jared的手向上移抓着湿漉漉的短发，柔软坚韧的发丝缠着他的手指，Jensen的头发被水浸湿后颜色几乎是棕色的，Jared还记得它们在太阳下闪闪发光的样子，漂亮耀眼，闪烁着碎金的光彩。还有那对可爱的耳朵——Jared笑着捏了捏，Jensen像真的被捏了耳朵似的从喉咙里发出低哑的呻吟。  
Jensen尽可能含住Jared的阴茎，嘴里被塞得满满当当也只能吞下怪物尺寸的一半，用不住发抖的手抚摸挑逗剩余的部分和紧绷的囊袋。Jared发出满足的哼声，Jensen像是受到了夸奖，闷闷地笑着，笑声带来的震动使Jared的哼声变成绵长的低吟。Jared不受控制地按住Jensen的头向前挺腰又抽出，让Jensen漂亮的嘴有规律地吞吐着他的硕大。Jensen低声啜泣着但是没有畏缩，努力地忍耐喉咙被戳刺时的呕吐感和疼痛尽心尽力地吮吸。Jared身体一下子绷紧，抓住他头发的手猛地加大了力气，发根被拉扯得生疼，紧接着一股股精液汹涌地射到了他的嘴里。  
Jensen被呛了一下，Jared由于高潮来临手上也松了劲，Jensen失去了支撑倒向地面，勉强用胳膊肘撑起上半身剧烈地咳嗽。Jared靠着墙壁试图从高潮中找回自己的意识，这一次射精凶猛得像是把脑浆也一同射了出去，全身上下流窜着懒洋洋的暖意，大脑空白一片，耳朵里似乎能听见血液流动的哗哗声。他甩甩头让自己尽快回过神，看到Jensen趴伏在地上不断地呛咳，连忙上前把他抱起来，轻柔地抚摸后背帮他顺气。这时候他才发现Jensen的身体滚烫异常，开始他以为是性爱的作用，但后来Jensen开始打寒战，牙齿不受控制地碰撞在一起，全身都在可怜地发抖。即使他以最快的速度把Jensen抱到了床上，用棉被裹得严严实实却也依然无济于事。  
“你在发烧。”Jared愧疚得不敢去看Jensen烧得发红的眼睛，“天呐，你烧成这样我居然没有发现，还让你这样……”  
“这不是你的错。”  
Jensen安慰着他，被操过的嗓子发出的声音虚弱沙哑但足够坚定。他看着Jared惭愧沮丧的样子，想把手从被子里抽出来摸摸Jared快要垂到膝盖的头，但是他做不到。高烧耗尽了他的力气，视野开始变得黑暗，手脚开始变得麻木、失去触觉，耳边是Jared急促的叫喊，他本能地想安慰Jared说他没事，他遭遇过更坏的状况，这些并不算什么，所以不要担心，他会挺过来的。但是他只是蠕动了一下嘴唇，接着意识远去，他陷入了昏迷。

——TBC  
快要过年了，写文的时间也越来越少，这两天灵感也枯竭还要各种为过年忙活，于是……只有大半夜的才能敲几个字……凌晨四点睡让我变成了国宝0w0  
谢谢大家的观赏！！！拜个早年，算一下日子下次更新会是除夕，估计没时间更……SO很有可能下次更新的时间是大年初三（2月21日）。  
【鞠躬


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14.  
直接把一个高烧烧到昏迷的成年男性并赤条条地裹着层毯子就给扛到急诊室，Jared知道自己冲动了点儿，即使是见多识广的急诊医生也上下打量了他好几眼，更别提在看到病人手脚上的勒痕和浑身的性爱痕迹，Jared从医生微妙的表情里读出了对方一定是把自己划分到了性变态行列。但他根本顾不上自己被医务人员们怎样看，一阵手忙脚乱地折腾后Jensen总算被套上病号服躺在床上输液了。高烧让Jensen晕晕乎乎地时睡时醒，Jared坐在床边看着输液器里透明的液体一点点滴下来，蜿蜒的胶管连着青白色的手背，使药水流进Jensen的身体里。  
Jensen大半张脸都埋在被子下面，长长的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻扇动，时不时爆发出来的咳嗽让那两条清秀的眉毛皱在一起，这让Jared回想起上次他这样坐在Jensen病床前时的情形，而在过去的一年里那段回忆则被一遍又一遍地回放，时光重叠让他神情恍惚，不知身处于现实还是虚幻。  
直到护士过来把冰袋丢到他怀里，寒意让他惊了个激灵。护士对Jared的态度显然很不友好——当然，没有哪个正常人会对虐待他人的人有好脸色。  
“给他降温。”护士生硬地说，眼神在看向Jensen的时候变得怜悯，转向Jared时又变回厌恶嫌弃的样子，“说真的，他都病成这样了你怎么才带他来医院？”  
“对，对不起……”Jared说得支支吾吾，“我很抱歉……”  
“跟我道歉有什么用，”心直口快的护士带着怒气摆了摆手，“你应该跟他道歉，他身上那些伤疤足以证明你是一个没有人性的虐待狂，我工作这么多年都没见过伤成这样的人，就光后背就可以开个创伤的博物馆……一般遇到这种情况我都要报警的。”  
Jared皱着眉头听着护士的埋怨，心疼得五脏六腑都跟着痛。他曾经将Jensen身上每一道伤疤在哪、是什么形状以及受伤的原因都烂熟于胸，所以现在他明白哪些伤是新添的，那些伤疤无声又无情地向他诉说Jensen这一年来遭遇了什么。  
“……总之，如果你还有一点良心的话，”护士走到门口，转过头来叮嘱，“给他买些易消化的食物，他在输的药会刺激肠胃。”  
Jared点点头，这位正义感爆棚的护士才退了出去。他把冰袋放在Jensen枕边，大概是感觉到了冷，Jensen呻吟了一声后睁开眼睛，看到Jared后下意识地向被子里缩了缩，连着输液器的手猛地扶上床边的围栏想要起身，挂在半空的药袋狠狠摇晃了一下，Jared连忙按上Jensen的额头不让他乱动。Jensen在Jared微凉的掌心下细微颤抖，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，似乎没有额上那只手的阻碍他就会炸起毛弓着背跳起来。  
“别怕别怕，是我。”Jared放松了手上的力道，手掌由按压变成给小动物顺毛式抚摸，“这里很安全。”  
Jensen眼睛里的惊恐慢慢散去，轻微地点了一下头，目光打量着四周，声音轻到Jared只有俯下身才能听清，“这里是医院？”  
“嗯。”见Jensen眼里又有了几分担忧的意思，Jared接着说，“别担心，我用假身份办的住院，他们不会找到你。”  
Jensen咬了咬干燥的嘴唇，疲惫地点点头闭上眼睛没再出声。被子下的身体蜷了蜷，显露出不常见的无助和脆弱。  
“哪里难受？”  
这句话问出来后Jared就后悔了。任何人都不会在体温上升到39摄氏度时感觉到舒适，Jared回忆自己高烧的经历也能理解Jensen现在的感受。但Jensen摇了摇头。  
“好吧。那胃疼吗，要我给你买点吃的吗？”  
他换了个方式问，Jensen睁眼看了看他，似乎对于这种问题感到不可思议。在他以为Jensen还会摇头拒绝时Jensen收紧了捏着被角的手，难为情又有点委屈地嗯了一声。  
“想吃什么？”  
有胃口是好事，Jared连忙追问，Jensen歪头思考了一会儿，清晰地吐出一个词，甘米熊。  
“……光吃糖怎么行。”Jared感觉有点好笑，用哄孩子的语气和躺在床上的小祖宗讨价还价，“我去给你买点粥吃，等烧退了就给你买甘米熊，好不好？”  
“要中餐馆的瘦肉粥。”Jensen淡淡然追加着要求，“两袋甘米熊，不要可乐味。”  
“好好好。”  
Jared拼命地点头，现在Jensen就算管他要星星要月亮他都愿意去打劫宇航局，何况只是要了点吃的。他掖好了被角准备去买粥，走到了门口又折回来，从口袋里摸出一副手铐。  
“抱歉。”他拉过Jensen那只没贴输液器的手，把手腕和病床围栏铐在一起，“这样……我才能安心些。”  
Jensen大概是真的被高烧折磨得没了力气，任凭Jared把手铐合上，连眼皮都没抬一下，因此错过了Jared点头哈腰的狗腿样，似乎又睡了过去。Jared小心地把手铐掩盖在被子下，盯着Jensen的睡颜出了一会儿神才恋恋不舍地离开病房。  
离医院最近的中餐馆在四条街以外，而且正好赶上上班时间的早高峰，Jared只能徒步走向餐馆，怕粥凉归程干脆用跑的。而当他气喘吁吁地跑回病房时，床上早已空无一人，被褥摸起来都已经是冷的了。手铐被撬开一半挂在围栏上，黏着胶布的输液针头扭曲变形，显然是被用作了开锁工具，苍白刺眼的床单上有几滴被晕开的淡淡血色，他甚至可以想象出Jensen扯掉输液器，连针孔都顾不上按压便仓皇逃离的样子。  
Jensen为什么要逃走，他会逃到哪去，这样的身体状况在外面能支撑多久。  
而且他又一次让Jensen消失在了他面前，他又一次把Jensen弄丢了。  
Jared把手里的食物盒摔进垃圾桶里，痛苦地弯下腰，难过得快要呕吐出来了。手机在口袋里震动，他无暇顾及，眼睛死死盯着空荡荡的病床，就好像这么盯着就能把Jensen凭空变回来。然而被他忽略的手机执着地一遍又一遍地震着，似乎Jared不接听它就永远都不会停下来。  
不知道响到第几遍Jared终于抓起手机按了接听，Ty愤怒的声音从听筒里爆发出来，震得他差点把手机直接丢到地上。  
“你他妈的耳朵聋了是吗？！”Ty在电话那边破口大骂，“还知道接电话？我他妈的以为你死了？”  
“……什么事。”Jared没兴致和他斗嘴，举着手机慢慢直起腰。  
“我在医院外面，赶紧把你那操蛋的屁股给我挪下来。”  
Ty说完就挂断了电话。Jared愣愣地在原地呆了一会儿，走廊里突然传来纷乱的脚步声，这让他警觉地跳到门后，透过门上的百叶窗看到几名警察正走向他所在的病房，那个指控他是虐待狂的护士正和警察们交涉。  
那个护士果然报了警。Jared苦笑了一下，把病房门反锁后快步走到窗前，推开窗子向外望，发现窗外有一段差不多三十公分的平台，平台上还留有一排不大明显的足迹。看来Jensen也是从这里逃脱的，Jared这样想着，迅速地爬上了窗台。  
当他走到大门口时看到Ty的车停在那里，Ty见了他便丢过去一个白眼，他不甘示弱地瞪了回去。  
“喂，你家丢猫了吗？”  
Ty没好气地丢出一句莫名其妙的话，伸长胳膊推开副驾驶的车门示意Jared上车。Jared从敞开的车门往车里看，惊讶地看到被绑着手脚封住嘴的Jensen蜷在后排座上，额头上有一小块红印，眼睛晶亮像是含着眼泪，见Jared上车后再度呜咽着挣扎了起来。  
“……”  
Jared张了张嘴没出声，Ty不耐烦地摆摆手让Jared赶紧上车，在车门关上的那一瞬间一脚将油门踩到底，车辆怒吼着窜了出去。  
“你怎么……”Jared好不容易才说出话，还没说一半就被Ty打断。  
“我知道我知道，让你家Jensen受委屈了，但是不把他绑起来不行啊，”Ty撒开方向盘揉自己圆滚滚的肚子，“他揍了我好几拳，幸亏他烧得够厉害，不然我辛辛苦苦攒下来的脂肪都要给打出去了。”  
“你怎么……”  
“我可根本没还手，但总不能让他就这么跑回去吧。”  
“你怎么能……”  
“我发誓我没碰你的宝贝Jensen一根手指头，脑袋上那块没蚊子包大的肿块也是他自己站不稳撞到车门上……”  
“你怎么不给他盖上点东西！”Jared终于怒吼出一句完整的话。  
“……”  
Ty无语地再次翻了个白眼，看着Jared脱下外套以言情剧男主角的架势把外套裹在只穿着单薄病号服的Jensen身上，由衷地想把这对狗男男从车上丢出去。

等车开到比较偏僻的地方Jared从副驾驶挪到了后排座上，故意朝Jensen那边用力挤了挤，Jensen委委屈屈地向旁边缩，被Jared捏着后颈抓了回来，有点惧怕地用绑在一起的双手推Jared。Jared没理会那软绵绵的推搡，动作轻柔地把Jensen嘴里堵着的布团拔了出来。  
“你为什么逃，还是不能相信我吗。”  
Ty瞥了一眼后视镜，看到Jared正给Jensen揉下颌，后悔得差点把眼珠子抠出来。  
“我……”Jensen摆脱了Jared的手，也不再推对方，皱着眉头表情看上去很痛苦，“他们会找到我的。”  
“他们不会。”  
“我身上有追踪器。”不知是发烧还是恐惧的缘故，Jensen的身体还在发抖，“他们会找到我，然后把我抓回去……连同你一起，他们也会抓住你，所以我不能在你身边多停留。让我走，Jared，让我走吧，我不想让他们也伤害你。”  
Jared惊喜地眨了眨眼睛，“也就是说……你不是因为不相信我才逃走，是吧？”  
“……你怎么会这么想。我只是忘了点事情，又不是傻了。”  
Jensen的语气中带上了点埋怨的意味，头扭向窗外不去理Jared。Jared身后的狗尾巴倏地冒出来开心地摇来摆去，张开手臂把Jensen一下子抱了个满怀。  
“太好了，”Jared下巴垫在Jensen的头上，时不时还低头用鼻尖把那头毛刺刺的金发弄得更乱，如释重负地轻声呢喃，“你没有不相信我。”  
Jensen远没有Jared那么乐观，在Jared怀里挣扎了一下后忧心忡忡地开口，“他们没多久就会追上来。”  
“别担心。”Jared松开Jensen，掏出手机送到Jensen眼前，“你看。”  
手机上显示着那个搜索追踪器信号的地图界面，整个亚特兰大市区内几乎有几百个小亮点在全市不同的街道上闪烁。Jensen疑惑地皱起眉，Jared接着说，“每一个亮点都代表了你。这是Azazel所能看到的，你的坐标位置。”  
Jensen瞪圆了绿色的大眼睛，Jared把他重新抱回怀中耐心地解释，“我让Tom……Tom Welling，你从前的那个技术宅朋友，他复制了你身上的发信器，在地铁、公交等人群稠密纷杂的地方偷偷把这些发信器放在路人身上，由几百个毫不知情的路人将「Jensen」的信号传播到各处。他们不可能同时追踪几百个目标，找你就如同在树林里寻找一片树叶，然而你根本不在那片树林里。”  
Jared修长的手指在那块埋有追踪器的皮肤上细细摩挲，惹得Jensen本来平息下来的颤抖又卷土重来。  
“我们正在离开亚特兰大市，而且后备箱里有自带发电机的信号屏蔽器，所以Azazel根本不会接收到你的信号，不可能发现你的行踪。”  
Jensen仔细地听着Jared说的每一句话，原本紧张地身体这才一点点软下来，乖巧地靠在Jared胸前。Jared心里乐开了花，不动声色地低下头寻找Jensen的嘴唇希望能偷得一个吻，结果Ty忍无可忍地爆发出一声变了调的怒吼，Jared被吓得一激灵。  
“车上严禁接吻！”Ty拍了一把方向盘，从后视镜里恶狠狠地瞪着后座上已经黏成一团的两人，爆发着单身人士的愤怒，“不然就滚下去！”  
惹怒了司机可不是个明智的举动，Jared对着Ty吐了吐舌头，把捆住Jensen手脚的绳子割断后让他靠在自己身上休息。本来就烧得浑身酸疼无力的Jensen经过这么一顿折腾后更是一点力气都不剩，干脆用Jared肥大的外套把自己裹住，直接枕在Jared的大腿上闭上眼睛像是睡着了。  
Jared把手在空中停留了一下，想抚摸Jensen的脸颊又怕将他惊醒，最后放在Jensen身上，柔和地轻轻拍着爱人的背。车子行驶得不太平稳，Jensen难受得直扭，Jared任凭他在自己怀里动来动去，最后侧着身子团成一团，以一个极其缺乏安全感的姿势沉沉睡去，Jared的手环住Jensen的胸口，让他紧紧贴着自己，感受着他悠长的呼吸，空落落的心脏被暖意填满。  
车子行驶了整整一个白天，发动机和司机实在扛不住了才在服务区停了下来。Ty累得上厕所时走路都在打晃，边系裤腰带边往回走，直接踹了一脚后座的门，Jared冒着火的眼睛就瞪了过来。  
“怎么。”Jared摇下车窗，压低了声音生怕吵醒在他腿上已经换成趴伏姿势的Jensen，“你要干嘛？”  
“你滚去开车，我要睡一觉。”Ty揉揉酸胀的额角，“而且你得下来活动活动，在这么下去腿都要残了。”  
Jared摇头说不，Ty翻了个白眼，直接拉开车门就要伸手拽人，Jared向后躲闪，动作幅度大了点惊醒了Jensen。Jensen眨了眨还有点迷糊的眼睛，从鼻腔里发出一声半是痛苦半是委屈的闷哼，眉头又皱起来，睫毛下睡得湿漉漉的绿眼睛扫视着身边的两个男人。  
Jared试探了他的额头，虽然还有些热但至少没再烧得那么厉害，这让他放心了不少。Jensen撑起上半身，但是头还是很晕，刚抬起没多高就晃了晃摔了回去。Jared的大腿结实坚硬，Jensen这一摔正好磕在原本就有点红肿的额头上，趴在Jared膝头轻轻地痛呼一声，Jared连忙抱着肩膀帮他坐起来，还不忘了回头狠狠剜Ty一眼。  
“你应该去活动活动。”Jensen靠在座椅上轻声说，看着Jared裤子上自己留下的口水印不好意思地羞红了脸，“对不起……还有，谢谢你。”  
Jared笑了一下捏捏Jensen的腿，听话地挪下车，血液回流到受压半天的腿上像针扎似的疼，一个踉跄差点跌倒。Ty丝毫没有伸手救援的意思，双手抱胸看着好戏。  
“一会儿换你开车，我抱着Jensen睡后面。”  
Ty看着Jared一瘸一拐艰难挪动的背影洋洋得意地大喊，Jared倒也不生气，回过头呵呵一笑，“你尽管试试。”  
Ty突然感觉到背后一阵寒意，扭头看向Jensen，发现Jensen虽然虚弱地倚着靠背但眼神却是十足的锐利，刚刚从Jared那摸来的小刀在指间颇有威慑力地转来转去。Ty抖落了一身鸡皮疙瘩，识相地坐到副驾驶上，腹诽交友不慎，结交了一群白眼狼。

他们最后抵达了奥斯汀郊外的一片别墅住宅区，环境幽雅草木茂盛，而且人烟稀少，甚至还邻近一片面积不小的湖泊。Jensen惊讶得忘记下车，Jared拉开门极其自然地要去抱他，被一记凌厉的眼刀吓到了一边。  
Jared无奈地耸耸肩，真是休息够了，烧也退得差不多了，连脾气都回来了。Jared朝副驾驶门上踹一脚，啃着座椅呼呼大睡的Ty被惊醒，吧嗒吧嗒嘴问怎么了地震了么。  
“起来卸货，到地方了。”  
Ty不情不愿地从车上爬下来，打开后备箱丢给Jared一个大行李袋，Jared接过袋子背在身侧，帮助Ty从车上又搬下来个看起来很沉的机器。Jensen靠在车门上安静地看着他们做这一切，在Jared用眼神示意他跟上后迈开虚软的双腿走在他们后面。  
Jared和Ty把那个大机器丢到杂草丛生的院子里，Ty用磨红了的手掌拍拍Jared的肩膀表示告别，而Jensen始终警觉地看着他，目送他走出院子开上车绝尘而去，意识到整个建筑里只有他和Jared两个人后身心才明显地放松了下来。  
“他是谁？” Jensen问。  
“我们的朋友。”  
“那他为什么走？”Jensen执着地追问，目光也黏在Jared身上不放，“你也会走吗？”  
Jared原本忙着调试机器的手停了下来，视线认真地对上Jensen的眼睛，手抚上对方的肩膀，再挪到脸边，在那双熟悉的绿眼睛里读到了如同黏人的幼兽般的依赖。Jared心里又喜悦又悲伤，在Jensen唇上安慰性质地轻啄。  
“我不会走，这次不会了。”  
Jensen闷闷地嗯了一声，目光移向面前那个奇怪的机器，好奇地打量着，“这是什么？”  
“屏蔽器。这样的话只要你不出这个院子，你的信号就不会被发现。”  
Jensen点点头，多看了屏蔽器好几眼。Jared拉起他的手，“进屋吧。”  
“这里，”Jensen顺从地跟着Jared走，边走边问，“是你的家吗？”  
“不。”Jared颇为熟练地撬开了门锁，“这是一间没人买的空房，在房屋买卖网站上挂了一年多都无人问津，多亏了过高的报价。我查过了房主的信息，他正在欧洲做生意，短时间内不会想到这个闲置了十多个月的房子。”  
他们一同走进门，Jensen本以为会看到一派破败不堪的景象，没想到房间被收拾得干净整洁，厨房连着的客厅里摆着一张简易的沙发床，一张桌子，两把椅子，桌上还摆着两个黑色的马克杯，像是早就等待着他们的到来。  
“你……什么时候搞得这些？”Jensen看着眼前的一切觉得有点不可思议，半天才憋出这么一句话。  
“在去找你之前，我吩咐Ty让他弄的。”  
Jensen愣了一下，转过头瞪大眼睛，“你去酒店之前就是这么计划的？你怎么知道我会跟你回来？如果我当时没有犹豫就杀了你呢？”  
“我了解你。”Jared自信地眨眨眼睛，“你不会杀我。”  
Jensen绷紧了嘴角看了Jared一会儿，突然低下头笑了起来。  
“你是个疯子，Jared，怪不得我从前那么喜欢你。”  
Jared看着Jensen漂亮的笑脸也忍不住笑了起来，抿着嘴露出两个可爱的小酒窝，像一只开心又满足的大金毛。

其实关于这间房子，Jared对Jensen也隐瞒了一些事实。  
还记得在博兹曼，他和Jensen一起进到那家房产中介里收的那一堆花花绿绿的传单吗？Ty还调侃他们去置办婚房度蜜月来着。调侃之后Ty和Jensen就都没再管那堆垃圾，只有Jared把其中一张湖边木屋的传单偷偷收了起来。那时候Jared就想过，如果有一天可以和Jensen一起逃离，就一定要找一间这样的房子和Jensen住在一起，再养两条狗，Jensen喜欢赖床，他可以负责遛狗，顺便还可以晨跑，汗津津地回到家敲门就能看到Jensen睡眼惺忪地含着牙刷开门的可爱模样。然后他们会分享一个缱绻的早安吻，把Jensen压在柔软的地毯上亲吻、做爱，再一起挤到浴室冲个舒舒服服的澡。天气好的时候他们可以去湖边钓鱼、骑摩托艇，天气差的时候就窝在屋子里听Jensen弹吉他唱歌，两条狗趴在他们身边慵懒地摇着尾巴，他会给狗狗们揉肚皮让它们满足地哼哼，听着Jensen柔和的歌声睡个甜美的午觉。  
他以那间湖边小屋为范本寻找可以藏身的地方，看到这间房子时简直眼前一亮。奥斯汀对于他们来说再合适不过，位于圣安东尼奥和达拉斯之间，离他和Jensen的故乡都不远。  
这样的生活似乎已经快要变为现实，即使现在的情况也并不是很乐观，但最起码他们还在一起，而且在一个相对安全的地方，简直算得上是天堂。  
Jared打开行李袋，发现里面有换洗的衣服，还有简单的速食和饮用水。赶路时他们基本上都没怎么进食，Jared饿得要命，用微波炉热了食物吆喝Jensen来吃，Jensen没胃口，趴在沙发床上盖着Jared的外套当被子又睡了过去。  
两个小时后Jared发现Jensen又开始发烧，额头滚烫，脸颊绯红，他满屋子找药都找不到，想出去买又怕Jensen出什么意外。他轻轻摇醒Jensen，实际上Jensen因为难受也没有睡着，泛红的眼皮睁了开，露出下面有些涣散失神的绿色。  
“我去买点东西。门窗我都会锁好，你很安全，我马上回来。”  
Jared柔声说，刚起身就被Jensen拉住了衣角。  
“别……”  
Jensen艰难地吐出一个字，然后就开始拼了命地咳嗽，咳得喘不上气憋得连脖子都一起红了。好不容易喘匀了气后手指依然不离开Jared，眼睛里流露出恳求的神色。  
“我马上就回来，药店离这儿不远。”  
Jared轻轻地把Jensen的手指掰开，但掰开了左手右手又抓了上来，后来恨不得整个人挂在Jared身上。Jared觉得奇怪，发烧打开了个奇怪的封印还是怎么的，从前没发现Jensen有这个隐藏技能啊。  
“我刚才……做了个梦。”Jensen可怜巴巴地看着他，再搭配上软绵绵的声音几乎让Jared想犯罪，“梦到你在我面前中了枪。”  
“你梦到了我？”Jared惊讶地问，停下了把Jensen从自己身上撕下去的动作，僵硬地定在了原地呆呆地看着他。  
“嗯。”Jensen突然皱紧了眉头，像是在忍受剧烈的头疼，但依然在仔细回想，“那个地方很奇怪……有很多废弃的机器，你推了我一把，还有玻璃破碎的声音，你被子弹打中……”说到这里Jensen停了下来，死死咬住嘴唇跌回沙发床里把脸埋在下面，全身都在剧烈地打颤。  
“Jen？”Jared心狠狠地揪了起来，抚摸上Jensen颤抖的肩线，“你怎么了？”  
Jensen一声不吭地趴着，Jared急得坐立不安，过了好一会儿Jensen才无力地翻了个身，脸上全是疼出来的冷汗。  
“哪里疼？”  
“头疼。”Jensen松开被咬得沁出血的嘴唇，声音更虚弱，“只要我想回忆过去时就会这样……不过没关系了，不想就没那么疼。你不要出去，我不需要药物。”  
“不要指望免疫力能战胜肺炎，你需要抗生素和止疼药。”Jared摸摸他的额头，“你还烧得很厉害，再这么下去可不行。而且Jen，你看着我。”  
Jensen强打起精神睁开眼睛，看到Jared撩开上衣，露出有明显肌肉轮廓的小腹，以及上面那块丑陋的伤疤。  
“那不是梦。”Jared低声说，“是真实发生过的事情。”  
Jensen眼睛一下子瞪得老大，嘴唇微启，愣愣地看着疤痕。Jared抓住Jensen的手腕，引导他的手抚摸上那块因为子弹而皱褶纠结在一起的皮肤。  
“它已经长好了，是你救了我我才活下来的，Jen，我没事了。”Jared的声音柔成一汪水，吻去Jensen额角因为疼痛流下的冷汗，“我很快就会回来的，我不会离开你，我发誓。”  
Jensen又咬住了带着血的嘴唇，Jared的手指抚了上去在上面轻轻按摩，“别咬嘴唇，要是需要个东西咬着就咬我。”  
这话让Jensen松开了嘴唇虚弱地笑了笑，伸出舌头舔了一下Jared的指尖。Jared被这一下舔得心里痒痒的，俯下头亲昵地在Jensen额上落下一吻。  
“所以不要害怕。”Jared知道这样近的距离释放狗狗眼光波Jensen一定乖乖投降，于是开足了马力眨巴眼睛。  
“我没有害怕。”Jensen嘴硬地回了一句，拉起盖在身上的外套遮住通红的脸，“而且你还欠我三袋甘米熊。”  
“是两袋，”Jared大笑，“而且你也没喝我辛辛苦苦买回来的粥。”  
Jensen自知理亏，把头埋在衣服里不出来。Jared拍拍他的腿站起身，快走到门口时听见Jensen在身后用尽可能大的声音喊了一声“注意安全”。

Jared从药店里出来后又钻进了隔壁的便利店，便利店老板在用小电视看新闻，结账时Jared也瞥了一眼电视屏幕，却被新闻播报的内容震惊得愣在原地。  
Lucifer的律师已经向法院提出申诉，Lucifer有望在一周内获释。  
“被关了十多年才查出是误判，你说这人冤不冤。”  
便利店老板边给Jared算钱边叨咕，Jared苦笑了一下，不知道Azazel使了什么手段，能颠倒黑白让一个被判叛国罪的人获释。  
“怎么知道是误判的？”Jared掏出几张钞票放到收银台上，看着老板把东西装进购物纸袋。  
“新闻说是量刑证据不确实，当年的证人也都死光了，而且查出当初的主要证据是伪造的。”  
Jared一言不发地抱起购物袋，没拿找零就走出了店门。

他刚推开房门就被一把架在脖子上的刀吓了一跳，差点丢开手里的纸袋掏枪出来，看清持刀的人是Jensen后才放松了警惕，用两根手指头夹着刀刃没用多大力气就把刀推了开。Jensen站得不是很稳，踉跄了一下要跌倒，Jared连忙把纸袋放到地上把人抱回沙发床上。  
“还好你回来了。”Jensen小声嘟囔了一句，出人意料地抓起Jared的手，主动把烧得干燥滚烫的脸颊凑过去蹭Jared的手背，“我又梦见你了。你坐在副驾驶上，身上手上全是血，后面还有人在追我们，我怎么也甩不掉他们……这也是真事，是吗？”  
“嗯……嗯，没错，”见Jensen这样主动Jared反而有点害羞，脸上似乎也要发起烧来，说话都说得不利索，“你，你怎么一直在做梦？从前有做过这样的梦吗？”  
“以前Azazel命令我睡前必须要吃一种药，吃了之后睡觉就和昏迷没什么两样。没有梦境，醒来后头也会很疼很晕，就像宿醉一样。”Jensen平静地说，“那时候我还不觉得自己失去了什么，现在看来，我真的丢失了一段很精彩的回忆啊。”  
Jensen说完笑了笑，笑容中满是苦涩和遗憾，像在祭奠着什么似的垂下了头。Jared摸摸他那头睡得七扭八歪的乱毛，然后走到厨房开始忙活，Jensen趴在软软的沙发垫上，眼珠随着Jared的移动转来转去。不多一会儿Jared就端着一碗热腾腾的牛奶燕麦粥走了回来，Jensen摇头表示他不想吃，但Jared执意舀起一勺粥塞进他嘴里。  
“不吃点东西就吃药的话胃受不了。”Jared把勺子拔出来后又戳进去一勺，“你不喝我也得给你灌下去。”  
Jensen无奈地点点头，强忍着头疼带来的恶心把粥硬咽了下去，抬手接过碗一口口把粥喝光。照顾Jensen吃下药后Jared翻出一条毯子把人裹得严严实实，然后也跳上沙发床把露出个脑袋的毛毯卷整个抱住，嘴唇一下一下地吻Jensen脑后短短的头发。  
“你记不起来了没关系，我可以把我们的故事重新讲给你听。”Jared轻声说，“一切都过去了。我爱你，Jen，我们不会再分开。”  
Jensen听见自己用闷闷的笑声回应Jared，一半是因为Jared的话，另一半是为他们自欺欺人的虚伪而感到可笑。  
他们将伪装成平静安稳的样子，拥抱着度过一个漫长的夜晚。

黎明快来临时Jensen开始退烧，全身都在冒汗，Jared被他难过的呻吟吵醒，发现毯子都快从里到外湿透，更别说穿在身上的衬衫。烧退了是好事，但任凭衣服湿着只能让好不容易有所好转的病情继续糟糕下去，而且Jared清楚地明白Jensen的身体在这一年的折磨下远不及从前强壮，天知道那些把Jensen当成实验白鼠的人都在他身上用了什么药。他戳醒了Jensen，在他的帮助下换掉了身上湿淋淋的衬衫，可刚干燥的衣服换上没多一会儿又被汗浸透了。  
“Jared。”Jensen声音听起来懒洋洋的，像一只刚睡醒的猫，眼睛也因为退烧而清明了起来，眨巴眨巴地看着Jared，“我可以洗个澡吗？”  
还是那句话，现在Jensen就算要星星要月亮Jared都给他摘，何况是要洗澡这种简单事。Jared连忙点头，说你等我一会儿，然后一溜烟地跑到浴室吭哧吭哧地把落了好几层灰尘的浴缸刷洗干净，发现热水器坏了后将水烧热再一壶壶倒进浴缸，折腾了半天老腰都要累断了，转头一看发现Jensen嘴角噙着笑意，眉眼也弯弯的，顿感一切都值了。  
“准备好了，我的女王殿下。”Jared笑着打趣，伸手要把Jensen整个抱起来，伸出的爪子被Jensen无情地拨开。Jensen慢悠悠地爬起来，下床站起来的时候因为头晕小小地摇晃了一下，Jared上前去扶，手掌握住Jensen的前臂又很快撒开。Jensen感激地笑了笑，随即赤着脚摇摇晃晃地走向浴室。Jared跟过去，被迎面关上的门拍中了鼻子。  
“嗷。”Jared撑住门，捂着鼻子，上下扫视站还都站不稳的Jensen，“你确定不需要帮忙？”  
“哈。”Jensen干笑一声开始解衬衫的纽扣，手在发抖于是他就干脆把扣子扯掉，目光斜向Jared的胯下，“不用了，别忘了我是怎么沦落成这样的。”  
Jared无话可说，捡起被Jensen丢到地上的衬衫，看了Jensen赤裸的上身一眼，暗自庆幸自己的小兄弟还好没给自己丢人，“但是衬衫就这一件还能穿的了……你一会儿打算裸奔吗？”  
Jensen瞪了他一眼，嘭地关上门。Jared隔着门留意着里面的声音怕Jensen自己再摔倒或者怎么的，听到人进到浴缸里激起的水声后总算放下了心。  
衣服要么湿了要么坏了，他得给Jensen找件什么穿，总不能真的让他裸奔吧，怕到时候要么他的小兄弟撑不住要么是Jensen的身体撑不住。他把整栋房子都翻了个底朝天，总算找到一个包装严实的服装袋，上面还写的都是西班牙语。还没等他拆开看看里面是什么，就听到浴室里传来一声巨响，他连忙跑到浴室里，看到Jensen以一个跌倒的姿势坐在浴缸里，地上全是水，Jensen粉白色的皮肤泛着湿润的水光，手却用力地扒着浴缸边缘用力到骨节发白，显然是想从浴缸里爬起来却事与愿违又跌了回去。  
“你怎么了？”Jared走过去，看到Jensen又开始咬嘴唇，而且全身都紧绷到发抖的程度，不禁心疼地走过去揉肩膀，“放松，嘿，别紧张。”  
Jensen在Jared轻柔的按摩下还是全身战栗，一言不发地推开Jared继续颤颤巍巍地要起身，果不其然又一次失败，并也溅了Jared一身水。  
“行了我的小祖宗。”Jared无奈地扯了扯身上的湿衬衫，手绕到Jensen腋下以不容分说的力道把他从浴缸里直接拎起来，“你是跟我的衣服有仇还是怎么的？”  
Jensen还是咬着嘴唇浑身哆嗦，破碎痛苦的神态让Jared心里一沉——他对此并不陌生，在杀了Josh之后Jensen就一直都是这种状态。那时Jensen还会用带着疲态的笑容来掩饰，但现在他被糟糕的身体状况折磨得已经没有力气去假装，那种悲伤赤裸裸地暴露在Jared面前，这让Jared感同身受地难过起来。  
Jensen这次没有再推开Jared。他太累了，累到颓然站在原地任凭Jared摆布。Jared抓过一条大浴巾裹住Jensen的身体擦去皮肤上的水珠，发现Jensen的锁骨因为消瘦而更加突出，肩膀的线条也显然不如从前结实健硕，但腰臀间的曲线和腰窝在他看来依然性感迷人。Jensen望向他的眼神空洞忧伤，脸上的水渍很像泪痕，但Jared知道那不是。Jensen像个没生命的人偶，乖乖地站着让Jared给他擦干身体和头发，然后套上衣服，Jared拉着他的手，他就顺从地跟着，走出浴室后突然开了口。  
“有酒吗？”  
Jared惊讶地看着Jensen，就算是从前Jensen也绝对不是个酗酒的人，于是他有点怀疑自己有没有听错，“什么？”  
“有酒吗。”Jensen又重复了一遍，眼睛没有看向Jared反而盯着自己的手看。  
“你现在不适合喝酒……”Jared还没等说完这句话Jensen可怜巴巴地看了过来，仿佛不给他酒喝就是Jared天大的不是，Jared思虑再三，还是拿出了刚才翻衣服时找到的一瓶威士忌。  
“你慢慢慢点喝！”Jared被Jensen喝酒的猛劲儿吓了一跳，但还是没来得及拦住Jensen把一整杯酒液全部倒进嘴里，气简直不打一处来，“你还想把胃喝穿吗？！”  
Jensen原本白净的脸因为酒精一下子变得粉红，被酒呛得咳嗽不止，但自虐似的又倒了一杯再次把酒往嘴里倒，这回Jared成功地把他的杯子夺了过来。Jensen埋怨似的撅了撅嘴，直接对着瓶子猛灌了几口。咳嗽让酒瓶脱手，Jared连忙趁机从Jensen手里抢走酒，Jensen咳得直不起腰，当Jared准备帮他拍背顺气时他干脆整个人都靠在Jared怀里，全身都绵软得像没有骨头。起初Jared以为是酒精的作用，但后来他感觉到湿意落到他的手臂上，他的手抚摸上Jensen的脸颊时才注意到，Jensen在哭。  
他知道Jensen正在逐渐恢复记忆，对此他是欣喜和担心各占一半——欣喜是因为Jensen能记起他们之间的点点滴滴，担心是因为Jensen的过去包含了太多的创伤，回忆起来就和把瘢痕重新撕开没什么两样，会将他再次抛入残忍的剧痛中，而从Jensen的反应不难看出他想起了记忆中最糟糕的片段。  
“是我杀了他……对吗。”Jensen哭着问，更多眼泪滴到Jared的胳膊上，“这不是噩梦，而是真实发生过的事情……我杀了Josh，是我……”  
Jared心疼得快要碎掉，也只能把Jensen抱在怀里，轻拍他的背轻声说，“一切都过去了，Jen，一切都过去了。”  
Jensen在Josh死后根本没时间来哭泣来祭奠，现在就让他补上吧，Jared这样想着，把Jensen抱得更紧。Jensen的双臂攀上Jared的肩膀，把头埋在Jared的颈窝，失控地放声大哭。


	15. Never gonna be alone

Chapter15.  
他们在奥斯汀住了一周，这期间Jensen的记忆恢复了不少，身体状况也逐渐好转，头疼的次数也变得少了，虽然杀掉Josh的那段回忆给了他不小的打击，但好在他是个足够坚强的人，哭过一场之后就不再沉浸在悲伤中。Jared在有限的条件下尽可能弄有营养又好吃的东西，短短几天就把Jensen喂胖了一圈，至少衬衫穿在身上不会晃晃荡荡地了。  
但风雨总会来临，严冬也总不会缺席。  
很快新闻就播报了Lucifer出狱的消息，这也意味着他将重返政坛，在出席的第一场新闻发布会上就宣称要彻底铲除「先知」组织，与此同时Michael做出的回应则是一次先知组织成员施行的银行挟持人质的事件，蒙面劫匪在拿到钱款后将人质残忍杀害。  
Jared在看到这则新闻时气愤地将拳头捏得咔咔作响，吓得便利店的老板娘险些掏出猎枪来。他面色阴沉地付了款，一转身便看到Jensen跟在他身后，惊得他手里的购物纸袋险些掉到地上。  
“嗨。”Jensen把两袋甘米熊放在收银台上，泰然自若地冲Jared招手，再对老板娘绽放开一个电力十足的笑容，抬了抬头用下巴指了指Jared，“他付账。”  
Jared无奈地再次掏出钱包，付过款后直接扣着手腕将Jensen拖出了店门，Jensen倒也不反抗，抓起糖袋子还不忘回头向目送他们离开的老板娘挥挥爪。  
“我有时候真弄不懂你那颗漂亮的脑袋里都在想些什么。”Jared抓着Jensen的力道不减，气冲冲地边走边抱怨，“这里可没有信号干扰器，你想让Azazel抓住你吗？！”  
“没错。”  
Jared的脚步一下子停滞了下来，转身惊讶地瞪大眼睛看着Jensen，看到Jensen神情认真，完全不像开玩笑或者神志不清的样子。Jensen看出他的诧异和气愤，收起了脸上无所谓的笑容，“我不是傻子，Jared，我知道我不可能这样躲一辈子，而Azazel和Lucifer必须被扳倒，我必须杀了他们，无论代价是什么。而最便捷的方式就是让他们来抓我，然后我会杀了他们。”  
Jared苦笑着摇头，“但你比任何人都清楚他们的手段。他们会抓住你，再次洗了你的脑，让你沦为杀戮机器。”  
“不。”  
Jensen目光执着，火热，迸发着恨意和决绝碰撞出的火花。他挽起一边的袖子露出下面裹着绷带的皮肤，而Jared不记得他给Jensen包扎过这处伤口。绷带一圈圈被解开，展现在Jared眼前的是一串由刀刃刻在皮肤上的深深伤口，想必痊愈后也会留下疤痕。Jared皱着眉，看到那些交错在一起的血红色伤痕组成了几个触目惊心的单词。  
KILL THEM ALL.  
“我只需要记得这些就可以了。”  
Jared全身发冷。他呆立在原地看着Jensen，拳头捏紧放在身体两侧颤抖，似乎全身的力气都用来阻止自己将拳头砸在Jensen脸上，但Jensen接下来说的话顿时抽去了他所有的力气。  
“我不该活下来。Jared，我做错了太多事情，也伤害了太多的人。我知道Lucifer获释有我很大一部分「功劳」……我是属于地狱的，而且我也难逃一死，所以至少让我做一件正确的事情。”  
是的，我明白，Jared在心里默默地回答，他是一定要杀掉Azazel和Lucifer的，这是他这一年多以来从未改变过的目标，就算Jensen做不到他也要杀掉那些恶魔。他们伤害了他的家人，他的爱人，毁了他的生活，所以怎么可能放任他们活着。  
他看到Jensen眼中的恨意已经平息，取而代之的是平静，就像当初他们一同逃亡，去救妈妈和妹妹之前的那种暗藏潜蛟的蓄势待发别无二致。那时Jensen为了保护他们险些丧命，但如今他不可能再让Jensen被他人夺走。  
同样的错误他不可能犯第二次。  
如果Jensen是下地狱的，那他也不打算上天堂。  
“我有一个更好的办法。”Jared打起精神笑了笑，Jensen挑眉看着他，“前提是你不许擅自离开我，不然我会再把你铐在床上。”  
“你尽管试试，但这回可没有水缸来帮你忙了。”Jensen的表情轻松了些，用力地揉乱Jared原本服服帖帖的头毛，在Jared伸手抓他时步态轻盈地闪开，语气戏谑，“蠢金毛。”  
Jared听到这个称呼先是愣了一下，然后开始佯装生气地追赶Jensen，Jensen则边笑边躲闪奔跑。他们一路打打闹闹回到住处，像两个充满活力的小孩子，似乎刚才沉重的对话没有发生过。只是关上房门后他们便都沉默了，Jared从沙发垫下翻出电脑开始工作，Jensen则坐在他身边不远的地方，掏出枪支细细擦拭。  
Jared在浏览Jensen留给他的那个U盘，将里面涉及到Paradise的内容分类、整理，再加上自己这一年以来搜集到的资料和罪证，而他在复制粘贴时突然发现了一件意想不到的事情。  
他所打包的文件一共大概3GB，而其他的文件夹里的内容加起来不过也是3GB……U盘的容量有8G，可现在已经显示U盘已满。还有至少1G的东西是被隐藏起来，之前他没有发现过的。  
Jensen意识到了Jared的情绪有所波动，放下手里的枪走到Jared身边，把手放在Jared肩上，陪他一起看着显示屏，“这是什么？”  
“你给我留下的资料，”Jared的手指在键盘上敲击了几下后果然显示出了一个隐藏文件夹，有点紧张地摸了摸鼻子，“你还记得你在隐藏文件夹里放了什么吗？”  
Jensen摇头，“我的记忆还没恢复到那种程度。”  
Jared点开了那个文件夹，看到里面并不是图像或者文字资料，而是一段视频。Jared点了播放。  
画面下角显示的日期是2000年12月24日。摄像头摇晃了一下，一张英俊端正的男人面孔出现在屏幕上，转过头对着身后不耐烦地大喊。  
「装好了！你快过来！」  
Jared点了暂停，转头看向Jensen，“你认出他是谁了吗？”  
“嗯。”Jensen又咬起了嘴唇，“他是我父亲。”  
画面继续动起来，Alan的脸移出了镜头，Jared屏住呼吸，继续看下去。  
「开始录了吗？哦，好。」  
另一个男人走入了镜头范围内。Jared像是被几百伏的电击中，全身一震，冷汗瞬间从浑身上下所有的毛孔里涌出。  
「我是谁这不重要……这是大天使防火墙第一次运行，我会模拟黑客攻击来测试其安全度。嗯……准备就绪，现在开始。」  
“你还好吗，Jared？”Jensen疑惑地歪歪头，按在Jared肩头的手用了点力捏了捏，“有什么不对吗？”  
Jared没有回答他，咬着手指继续看下去。  
「现在，恭喜你，大天使，你已经成为这个世界上最安全的系统，除了我以外恐怕没人能攻破你。现在我就要把你转交给Michael。晚安，我最完美的作品……哦，12点了……圣诞快乐。」  
那男人对着镜头露出了两个可爱的酒窝，随即视频就结束了。Jared将界面关掉，打开了视频边的图片，那是一张用隐藏相机拍下来的资料照片，上面的字迹很模糊，但是依然可以看出写得是个拗口的姓氏。  
Padalecki.  
Jensen瞪大眼睛，张了张嘴没能发出声音，Jared艰难地吞咽了一下，看着那个和自己一样的姓氏一动不动，像是一座凝固的蜡像。

“我说，”Jensen先打破了沉默，“他是……”  
“没错。”Jared的声音有气无力，“那是我爸爸……2000年的平安夜他说加班没回家，而在圣诞节的清晨妈妈接到了医院打来的电话，说他出了车祸。”  
失去亲人的痛苦Jensen再清楚不过，于是他充满同情地揉了揉Jared的头，“我很抱歉。”  
“没什么，毕竟过去了这么多年。”Jared疲惫地捏捏眉心，“更让我在意的是……我爸他，是先知组织的成员，而且还是大天使的缔造者？”  
“并且他还和我父亲一起工作。”Jensen出言提醒，“怪不得你母亲见到我时，问我是不是Alan的儿子……你的父母认识我的父亲。”  
“2000年正是Lucifer入狱的年份，同年年末Michael脱离Paradise创建了先知组织，你的父母一同跟随他成为了先知的骨干。”Jared重新打开那个视频，画面定格在Alan身上，放大画面，“这里有一把枪，在你父亲的外套口袋里。”他把视频向后快进了几秒，看到他的父亲年轻的面孔后也同样按下了暂停，“而我父亲没有。你父亲在保护他。”  
Jared停顿了一下，回忆起母亲对Jensen说过的话。  
——这是宿命，宿命让你和Jared走到一起。  
Jared笑了，他不信宿命，但他不得不承认他和Jensen的相识更像是命运早就安排好的美好邂逅，仿佛生来就是为了等待这场相遇，然后相知，相互扶持，以及相爱。  
“你父亲说除了他没人能攻破大天使，而几小时后他就出了车祸。”Jensen先看出了端倪，“你相信这只是意外？”  
“你是说，我父亲也是被Azazel谋杀的？”  
Jared的声调一下子变得尖锐，怒火腾地燃起，Jensen却摇了摇头。  
“不，大天使的唯一弱点就是你父亲，Azazel会选择抓捕而不是谋杀。但如果你父亲死了，那么大天使就真的完美得毫无破绽了……”Jensen拉长了尾音没有说下去，而聪明如Jared怎么能不明白呢。  
希望大天使变得无懈可击的人，那就只有Michael。  
如果他父亲是被杀掉的，那么凶手就一定是Michael，至少下命令的人是Michael。而Michael手下的特工，离Jared父亲最近也是最有可能得到这个任务的就是……Jensen的父亲。  
想到这Jensen竟有点害怕，眼神躲闪着没敢去看Jared，不自然地轻咳一声看着地面。  
“我们还不知道事情的全部真相，而且这些还只是猜测。”Jared阴沉着脸，把U盘从电脑上拔下来揣在口袋里，抓起行李袋起身朝门外走，走到门口才回过头看向Jensen，“跟我来，是时候执行我的方案了。并且……”  
Jared看出Jensen眼中的不安，于是故作轻松地挤出一丝笑意，“我会把事情的真相挖掘出来，要知道我父亲不是大天使唯一的弱点。”  
——那个男孩，Jared，他可以攻破『大天使』防御系统。他以为他黑进的是国家保密局数据库，实际上是我们为了测试他而做的模拟防火墙，到现在为止没有哪个人能通过测试，而对于他来说轻而易举。  
这好像是Azazel说过的话，Jensen努力回忆，那时Jared刚被送进组织，自己敲着桌子质问Azazel为什么把一个菜鸟丢给他，那时Azazel这样回答他。  
——他是我们要找的人，而且很关键，所以我们不可以给他任何机会脱离我们。  
对于Azazel的手段Jensen再了解不过，如果意识到Jared没机会再为他们效力而且还加入了先知组织，那么Jared就只有死路一条，Azazel会用一切手段来杀掉对于他来说是威胁的人。想到这里Jensen又开始咬起嘴唇，看见Jared坚定的眼神后默默地点头，跟着Jared走了出去。他看到Jared轻车熟路地撬开了路边车的车门，不禁无奈地苦笑。  
自己不在的这一年里Jared被迫成长了太多，从一个人畜无害的大学生变成现在这个样子——果敢，坚决，撬锁偷车样样精通，而且杀起人来也毫不手软。他依稀回忆起了Jared第一次杀人时的样子，那时的胆怯和迷茫早已不在那双墨绿色的眼睛里，取而代之的则是麻木不仁的冷酷。  
如果说他的棱角被磨成圆润光滑的形状得以生存，那么Jared则原本就是温和的圆形，被生生摔碎后才露出锋利的残端。  
他们一起把沉重的信号屏蔽器搬到车子后备箱里，随后Jared坐进驾驶位，Jensen自然坐上了副驾驶。车子平稳地向北前行，两人都有心事，于是一路沉默。Jensen摸了摸手臂上还在隐隐作痛的伤口，Jared瞥了一眼那里还透着血色的绷带，想到那下面刻着什么后抿紧嘴唇，似乎想说什么又憋住。  
“你怎么不问我的计划是什么，或者我要带你去哪。”还是Jared先沉不住气，“你不在乎吗？”  
Jensen撇撇嘴，手肘支在车窗边托着下巴望向窗外，一副完全无所谓的样子。Jared轻叹，无奈地继续说，“我要带你去见Michael。”  
“Michael？”听到这个名字Jensen把头转过来，挑起一边的眉毛，“你要我也投靠先知？”  
“也不算是投靠……”Jared烦躁地挠乱了头发，“更像是合作。Lucifer和Azazel也是他的敌人。”  
“但之后呢，Lucifer和Azazel被扳倒后呢。”Jensen坐直了身体，认真地看向Jared的侧脸，“让Michael继续管理Paradise吗？你也知道他都干了些什么，他根本不在乎恐怖袭击会殃及多少无辜平民，这种人比Lucifer和Azazel又高尚在哪？”  
“听着，我不想和你吵架。我知道Michael也是个混蛋，但我们现在需要和他合作来对付Lucifer。”  
“随便你。”Jensen冷冰冰地丢出一句话后继续将脸转回窗外。  
Jared猛地踩了一脚刹车，车子尖叫着定在路边。他捏住Jensen的肩膀强迫他转过身直视自己，让对方看清楚自己眼中压抑着的怒火。一种从未有过的愤怒将他从头到脚笼罩，而Jensen始终淡淡地看着他，像是回到了他们最初相识时的样子，神情冷漠得仿佛这些事情真的与他无关。而这激怒了Jared，攥紧拳头举到半空，似乎下一秒就要落到Jensen的脸上。  
如果Jared不够了解Jensen的话，也许会真的以为Jensen不在乎，可他知道这样的表情和这样的态度意味着什么。  
Jensen将再一次把自己封闭起来，用自己的性命去拼杀，就像Jared曾经做过的那个梦，Jensen用血肉铺出一条路，直到倒下、化为灰烬。他知道Jensen依然会倔强地一意孤行，杀了Azazel，杀了Lucifer，最后再杀掉Michael，这是Jensen的自我救赎同时也是一次漫长的自杀。但现在他宁愿自己不了解Jensen，至少这样他就不会这么心痛了。  
Jared的拳头落在Jensen脸侧的座椅靠背上，Jensen低垂着眉眼，在拳头落下来的一瞬间睫毛都没抖一下。Jared垂下头，把脸埋在Jensen的颈窝。  
“你……”  
Jensen被Jared的头发弄得有点痒，不自觉地向旁边躲，却被Jared的大手覆着脸侧给挡了回来。Jared凑过去给了Jensen一个险些憋晕过去的、经典的Pada式深吻，在他被吻得浑身瘫软还没完全回神的空当把手腕分别铐在方向盘和车门把手上。  
“别做傻事，在这等我回来。”  
Jared勉强勾起一个笑容，走向路边的商铺。Jensen徒劳无功地扯了扯手腕后就开始靠在座椅上闭目养神，没再尝试撬开手铐。

大约过了一个钟头Jared还没回来，Jensen等得昏昏欲睡，在马上要睡过去时又被敲击车窗的声响惊醒。Jensen睡眼惺忪地向窗外看，看到一名巡警正严肃地示意他下车。他无奈地张开被铐住的双手冲巡警摆了摆。  
“抱歉警官，我的恋人口味比较重，所以……暂时不能服从您的命令。”  
巡警没料到会是这种，惊讶得愣了愣，浴室Jensen继续保持无辜的样子摊着手。  
“你把车窗摇下来，这个能办到吧？”回过神后巡警的语气不怎么友好，“我需要检查你的身份证件和驾驶证，把车停在这里是违法的。”  
“我不是司机。”Jensen辩解，一边在心里暗骂Jared那个混蛋怎么去了这么久，一边盘算如何才能脱身，“对不起，我没办法摇下车窗……”  
巡警没等Jensen说完话就直接一胳膊肘砸碎了车玻璃，Jensen下意识地偏过头躲闪飞溅的玻璃碎片，在巡警将手里的电击枪按上脖颈裸露的皮肤时心里暗呼不好。巡警满意地看到Jensen身体抽搐了几下后就软向一侧不再动弹，走到另一侧拉开车门坐上驾驶位，发动了汽车。  
这时“巡警”的手机响了起来，他看了一眼瘫倒在副驾驶位置上一动不动的Jensen，又掏出手机看了眼来电显示，按下了接听。  
“我抓住他了。”男人得意洋洋地勾起唇角，“他并没有想象中那么难对付？”  
“这可说不准。”  
副驾驶上传来的清冷嗓音惊得男人立刻回头拔枪，但他还是慢了一步，手机从他手中滑落，一把小刀已经先刺进了他的咽喉。Jensen眼睛里映着那男人瞬间变得惨白的脸，还挂着手铐的手捏着刀柄毫不犹豫地旋转，再向一侧重重划开。颈动脉被割破时血液喷射出去，Jensen熟练地躲开，在看到男人的眼睛变得像玻璃一样毫无生气后将刀子拔出。  
血腥味瞬间充斥了车内狭小的空间，Jensen拧紧了眉头轻咳了一声，捡起掉落的手机看都没看一眼就将它丢了出去。碎玻璃划破了侧脸和嘴角，他在反光镜里查看伤口，一抬眼正看到Jared迈着长到离谱的腿跑过来。  
“怎么回事？！”Jared因为眼前那具陌生的死尸小小地吃讶了片刻，在看到Jensen脸上的血迹后眼神一下子冷了下来，“你受伤了？”  
“我没事，只是这座位你可需要清理一阵子了。”Jensen用死者身上的衣服擦净了刀刃，依旧铐在方向盘上的那只手在链子允许的范围内挥了挥，“不过下次除了在床上就别用这个了，好吗甜心？”  
“别装，你明明很享受。”Jared在确认Jensen除了脸以外没受什么伤后才如释重负地笑了笑，把尸体拉下车像丢垃圾似的丢到路边，看着座椅上的血迹和残破的车窗撇撇嘴，“可惜，我很喜欢这台车。”  
“再磨蹭下去Azazel就要派出第二条「地狱犬」了。”Jensen见Jared没有给自己开手铐的意思，于是决定继续自己动手，用藏在袖子里的铁丝三下五除二撬开了手铐，挑起眉梢看着Jared空荡荡的双手，“去了这么久也没买回点吃的，看来我们快到目的地了？”  
“还有一天的车程，我知道下个镇子里有一家芝士牛排三明治很好吃。”Jared看向路边停着的另一辆轿车，掏出口袋里的开锁工具，语气平淡得像是要去野餐，“我们得尽快上路，我也很饿。”  
Jared果然没说错，那家三明治真的很好吃。  
他们像一对平凡的情侣一样开着车在公路上前行，天色晚了人也倦了就把车停在路边，Jared吃得多饿得也格外快，还好还有一个外带的三明治。在Jared快要吃光剩下的食物时Jensen突然凑过来，伸出舌头舔掉了Jared唇边的酱汁，舔完还意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，被黑夜染成墨色的眼睛望过来，不安分的舌尖在齿间若隐若现。  
“前排有点挤。”Jensen眨眨眼睛，“我们去后排。”  
Jared有点发懵，但感谢身体下意识的反应，他直接抓过Jensen的胳膊把他一起拖下车。  
比起后排，Jared觉得以他们两个的体型还应该选择更大的空间，比如说车前盖。  
那是Jared无论如何都忘不了的一晚，Jensen的眼睛在因为情欲湿润起来后漂亮得闪着光，头顶的天幕上没有月亮，漫天繁星美得让人眩晕，但Jared没有过多地抬头欣赏，他始终望着Jensen眼里的微光，那是只属于他一人的夜空。  
他们在第二天傍晚抵达了博兹曼，来到那间他们曾经并肩作战过的白色简易房门前。Jared在前面走，Jensen低着头跟着他，一直保持着不远不近的距离。Jared按下那个隐藏在油污下的开关，一阵机械的响声后笨重的机器向上抬起再向右旋转，露出暗门。Jared把脸凑过去，扫描了虹膜后门才打了开，一排向下的楼梯延伸到黑暗中。  
他们顺着楼梯一直向下走去，不知走了多久，也不知是在地下多少层，Jensen心里有点发毛，不自觉地向前快走了两步，让自己和Jared离得更近。Jared抓过Jensen的手腕捏在手里，用不轻不重的力道握住，Jensen这才踏实了些，在Jared的掌中翻转手腕，也握住了Jared的。他们同时在对方看不到的角度露出浅浅的笑容。  
但他们没想到的是刚一进入Michael的办公室就被人强制着分了开，尤其是Jensen，被两个强壮的男人一左一右地钳制住手臂，第三个人从后面勒住他的脖子。Jared大喊一声准备上前，却被人拦住了去路，他用喷着火的眼睛瞪向那人时，发现那人是Ty。  
Ty皱着眉摇摇头，手臂拦在Jared胸前。  
“你不可以这样，Michael，”Jared把这句话说得咬牙切齿，上前一步就被Ty拉住了胳膊，“你说过要和我们合作阻止Azazel。”  
“那是在Lucifer出狱之前。”Michael脸上挂着让人感受不到笑意的笑容，从Jared身前慢悠悠地走过，在被牢牢控制的Jensen面前停下，歪头欣赏似的看着Jensen带伤的侧脸，“现在我改变主意了。没那么多时间用来浪费，我必须用点更直接的方式——”  
Michael用手指抚上Jensen的脸颊，不出意料地听到了Jared猛然加深的呼吸和怒到极致的低吼。  
“你要是敢伤他一根手指头，我就会杀了你。”  
“Jared.”Jensen轻轻唤了一声，剩下的话就被那条扼住脖颈的胳膊猛然发力的动作给掐了回去。  
“如果我说让他和我合作，他一定不会乖乖听话。”Michael示意那个掐着Jensen脖子的手下退开，用两根手指捏着Jensen的下巴把他扭过去的脸掰回来，“你会吗？”  
Jensen微蹙着眉头，用沉默表示了否认。Michael哼地笑了一声，冲Jensen身后的人点点头，那人便直接将针管刺进Jensen裸露在外的皮肤。Jensen闷哼一声，绿眼睛最后看向Jared，那眼神不像是求救或者埋怨，而是克制、平静，更像是在劝诫Jared不要乱来，随后就阖上了眼皮，整个人向下瘫软，被拖着走出了Jared的视野范围。  
“我希望你理解我，Sam。”Michael露出同情又诚恳的神色，“我会尽可能不伤到Jensen，但Lucifer必须得有人阻止，那个人只能是我。”  
Jared没去看那张虚伪的脸，转身迈开步子把Michael丢在身后。Ty跟着他。  
“你打算怎么做？”Ty看着Jared紧绷的侧脸小心翼翼地问，心想这下好了，真是师徒一个德行，生起气来都一样一样的。  
“不管Michael想做什么，他都会后悔刚才的决定。”Jared的眼神危险得可怕，从腰后抽出手枪拧上消声器，对着门锁直接就是一枪，看向Ty的眼神像一只被惹怒了的狼王，“我发过誓，不会再让任何人伤害到Jensen。这是Michael自找的。”  
Jared踹开锁已经被轰烂的门，扣动扳机一枪枪杀掉所有试图上来阻止他的人，直到射光了弹匣里的子弹，他才注意到面前已经是一地死尸，寂静得可怕，能发出声音的只有一组组复杂的电脑机箱，电流细微的嘶声和机器震动发出的嗡嗡声被放大，在他听来就像疾风骤雨。  
他转动着干涸的眼珠，看到Ty惊讶的脸，才发现自己刚才根本就没有眨过眼睛。  
“嗨，大天使。”  
他坐到距离他最近的一台电脑前，摁亮了显示器，对着那扇着翅膀的屏保动画轻声说。

刚才他破坏门锁的那一枪触发了机房系统的自动保护措施，所有文件都已被「大天使」锁定，甚至无法直接进入服务器，必须要先攻破防火墙。Jared深吸一口气， 聚精会神地开始工作，Ty在他身边尴尬地站着，阻止不是不阻止也不是，挠挠头后轻拍了一下Jared的肩膀。  
“诶，我说……”  
还没等他说完Jared的枪口就抵上了左胸。他无奈地张开手，看到那双墨绿色的狭长眼睛中满满都是凶狠的杀意，瞳孔缩得极小，不禁打了个寒战。  
“你也想阻止我？”  
“不……我是说，要不你把我打晕吧，你这样我很难办啊……”  
Jared挑了挑眉，眼睛里的杀意褪去了一些。Ty听到一声低低的“抱歉”，随后被一只微凉的手很有技巧性地掐住脖子，心想你小子还真是一点都不客气啊，然后就没有然后了，眼前一黑栽了过去。  
作为一个技术高超的黑客而言，侵入系统是再平常不过的事情，无论系统再完美、再牢靠，也总会有弱点可循，但Jared面前的「大天使」则不同——那是他父亲的遗产，是老Padalecki用心血甚至是搭上性命浇筑的一道护盾，而Jared现在要推翻它，触到键盘的手指都颤抖而且疼痛。  
不知道自己的父亲当初是怀着怎样的心态来设计这道屏障，当时Michael会带着伪善的面具欺骗他，还是会用家人的安危胁迫他？  
而这些答案是Jared攻破多少道防火墙都永远都查不到的，他也不想再去深挖。现在他只想做他认为对的事情，保护好他仅存的珍贵的东西罢了。  
直到他找到一处隐藏极其精妙的系统后门，他才隐约感觉到这样的系统似曾相识，仿佛曾经入侵过这里，就在他被逮捕那一晚——  
那个被他当做是国家保密局数据库的防火墙，虽然没有大天使精巧，但相似度极高，在他攻破了它的五分钟后，他就被一队荷枪实弹的特警逮进了拘留所……原来那就是Azazel为了测试他而做的大天使模拟防火墙。  
这一切原来都是已经被安排好了的。他的入狱，进入paradise，成为攻破大天使的武器……  
唯一的变数就是Jensen。  
如果没有Jensen，或者Jensen按部就班地训练他，很有可能一年前他就已经成为一把刺破大天使护盾的剑，成为Azazel的帮凶。Jared苦笑，没想到兜了这么大个圈子，最后还是走到了这一步。  
Jensen之前说得没错，Michael和Lucifer他们没什么不同，他们都是草芥人命的恶魔。  
尤其……  
尤其在他们伤害了Jensen之后。  
杀了他们。一个接一个地。  
Jared用力敲下每一个按键，像是以指为凿一下下钉在Michael心脏上。嘀的一声后电脑的主机开始发出轰鸣，文件夹陆续显示在屏幕上，意味着他成功地攻破了大天使。  
他连忙掏出发射器插在主机上，之后一把枪抵住他的后脑。  
Michael来得比他预想的要快，但是还不够快——大天使已被攻破，信号发射器也已装好，先知组织的一切数据、资料、位置坐标都迅速发向paradise的电脑。他慢慢地举起双手，嘴角噙着笑意，毫无惧色。  
“站起来。”  
Michael愠怒地低吼，微微偏转枪口扣动扳机，子弹划过Jared的侧脸打碎了插在主机上的发射器。  
“你在为我弟弟卖命？”  
“中国有一则民间故事，叫鹤蚌相争，渔翁得利。”Jared缓慢地站起来，无视脑后的枪口转过身，看着Michael气愤到发红的眼睛笑意更深，“就算我不是渔翁，我也不会让你们好过。”  
“看来到目前为止，”Michael放下了枪，从牙缝里挤出这句话，“我对你和你的小情人都太客气了。”  
“那你要怎么办，像杀了我父亲一样杀了我？”  
Michael愣住了，呆呆地看了Jared的脸几秒，突然自嘲似地笑了起来。  
“Padalecki。”他嘴角的笑容几乎是扭曲的，“我怎么没注意到……Padalecki和Ackles碰到一起，事情绝对要变得更加麻烦。”  
“是你杀了我父亲。”Jared敛起笑，向Michael的方向迈了一步，“你杀了他。”  
Michael身后的两个男人举起手里的枪对准Jared，但Michael抬手示意他们别开枪。他微扬起脸对上Jared的眼睛，Jared垂下眼帘，眼中带着轻蔑和憎恨望回去。  
“我会像从前一样，让Ackles眼睁睁看着Padalecki死去，然后我会看着Ackles被杀死，我发誓，我会享受这个过程。”Michael扭头看向身侧的人，“去把Ackles带过来。”  
Jared眼睛里闪过一丝破碎的痛意，Michael这才有扳回一局的快感，但那丝痛意很快就被掩饰了下去，随着Jensen被人抓着绑在一起的双手拖进来，又被推摔在地上的动作重新燃起怒火。从表面上看Jensen并没受什么伤，但他倒在地上后艰难的喘息和布满冷汗的额角说明那针不知道是什么的药剂对他的影响还在。Jared有点担忧地轻声唤Jensen的名字，Jensen勉强抬起头，用口型告诉他自己很好，可紧接着就被Michael一脚狠狠地踩上胸口。  
“Michael！”Jared怒吼一声，他清楚地记得Jensen那侧的肋骨曾经骨折过，“放开他。”  
“为什么？好戏才刚刚开始啊。”  
Michael做出无辜的样子歪头问，脚下用上了力气，手里的枪逐渐上移对准Jared的心脏。Jensen咬牙忍住呻吟，一双倔强的绿眼睛眯着死盯着Azazel，像极了猎豹狩猎前危险的模样。  
“当时，Alan也是这么眼睁睁地看着挚友Padalecki的车子被炸飞。”Michael笑着将子弹上膛，“当然比起你们的父辈来说，你们的关系更加亲密……这样更好，乐趣就会翻倍了。”  
Jensen用力地在Michael脚下挣扎，Michael身边的人立即上前按住他。就在这时候一声巨响炸开震得所有人的耳膜生疼，天花板上掉落了不少灰尘，随后所有人也都听到了轰炸机特有的轰鸣声。  
一名头上流着血的特工从急匆匆地跑过来，向Michael汇报他们在全国范围内的十几个据点都遭受了空袭。  
“他想杀我。”Michael的表情突然由盛怒转为悲哀，经过整容而变得年轻的脸在一瞬间显露出苍老，“十多年了，他依然想杀我。可我爱他啊。”  
一枚炮弹落在了离他们头顶不远的地方，爆炸引发的震动让所有人都站立不稳，Jensen趁这个机会从Michael脚下挣脱出来，Jared扑过去把他拉进自己的怀里护住。  
轰炸还在继续，因为震动而失了准星的子弹擦过他们的胳膊和大腿，Jared来不及给Jensen解开绑住手脚的绳子，干脆把Jensen整个扛起来就往外逃。接下来的爆炸摧毁了整个房间，天花板坍塌下来，滚烫的气浪将他们抛起来，Jensen和他被这股强大的力量分开了。  
他只能感觉到天旋地转的眩晕，眼睛睁着，但只能看到一片黑暗，他的耳朵没聋，却也只能听到悠长难忍的尖锐长鸣。头很疼，全身上下都很疼，但他只有一个念头，就是Jensen在哪，有没有被掉落的石块砸伤，是不是还活着。不知道时间流逝了多久，他可能是失去了意识，也有可能没有失去，他不记得了，眼前的画面就像没对准焦距似的模糊，他用力地眨了眨眼睛才逐渐清晰起来，看清了周围的状况。  
这里已经被炸成了废墟，身边全是破碎的砖块和电脑元件，就连他身上也落了很多碎片，几乎把他整个人埋在了里面。他吃力地转头，看到Jensen躺在离他十米开外的地方，和他的情况差不多，落满了灰尘的睫毛颤动着正逐渐醒来。  
他想呼喊Jensen的名字，但喉咙发不出声音。远处传来鞋底踩在瓦砾上的脆响，Jared寻着声音看过去，看到一个西服革履的中年男人优雅地从他身边走过，走到一块巨大的机器碎片前，单手就抬起了那块看起来很沉重的铁板。铁板下传来微弱的呻吟声，Jared这才注意到Michael躺在那里，大腿被倒下来的房梁压得死死的，无法动弹。  
“好久不见，”中年男人蹲下身，颇为怜爱地抚摸Michael的侧脸，脸上甚至有水光滑落，“我很想你，亲爱的哥哥。”  
“Luci……”  
Michael还未将弟弟的名字说出来就开始大口大口地往外呕血，Lucifer脸上的表情悲伤而且怜惜，就好像刚才的轰炸不是他的命令一样。他把手指压在Michael溢满鲜血的嘴唇上，来回摩擦描画使Michael的唇角看上去像滑稽地向上弯曲着，“嘘……我知道你想说什么。”  
Lucifer以一种小心翼翼的姿态将Michael的上半身抱在怀里，任凭他哥哥的鲜血浸透价值不菲的西装。  
“我也爱你，我的哥哥。”  
Lucifer低下头，把吻印在哥哥沾着血液和灰尘的额前。Jared躺在地上冷眼看着他们，只觉得讽刺。  
他们都口口声声说爱彼此，却做着伤害彼此的事情，并且将更多无辜者卷入其中。  
他的家人，Jensen，Jensen的家人，还有在恐怖袭击中死伤的无辜百姓。  
不可饶恕，无法饶恕。  
Jared的手向一边摸索，摸到了一把枪，用身体里仅存的力气将它举起，瞄准，扣动扳机。随后他的手腕被Lucifer的手下击中，枪再次从指间掉落。  
枪声过后Michael停止了呼吸。Lucifer惊讶地看着Michael太阳穴上的血洞，目光锐利地投射到Jared身上。  
“你刚刚杀了我的兄弟？！”Lucifer的声音低沉并带着无法克制的悲伤，仿佛是真心想哀悼Michael一样，“你怎么敢？！”  
“他罪有应得。”Jared说话时五脏六腑都跟着一阵阵发疼，他躺在废墟中，气势却丝毫不减，像是猎杀倦了暂时休息的狼王，斜睨着面前立起上身挑衅的眼镜蛇，随时可能扑上去咬住对方的七寸，“你也一样，这是报应。”  
“除了我，任何人都没资格碰Michael。”  
Lucifer抱着Michael的尸体站起身，眼睛里闪着疯狂到病态的光。  
“把他带回去。还有他。”  
Jared在被反绑住双手后看到Jensen也被人从碎石中挖了出来，长着一双丑陋黄眼的男人揪着那头暗金色的短发强迫Jensen抬起脸，Jensen的眼睛却始终盯着Jared。  
Jared用尽全力挣扎了一下，Lucifer贴到他耳边，吐出的湿气像蛇信子舔过他的耳廓，瘆人地冷酷。  
“我也会让你知道什么是报应。”  
Lucifer的话音刚落，Jared还没来得及想报应是什么就失去了意识，堕入无边无尽的黑暗中。

被一盆冷水从头泼到脚这种粗鲁的唤醒方式让Jared想起了刚被抓进看守所的日子，手被反绑在椅背后，头也和那时候一样痛，不同的就是他身体的更深处也翻滚着钝痛。他甩了甩头上的水，睁开眼睛看到了熟悉的、被水泥直接封死的灰色墙壁，Lucifer站在他面前，身边的随从刚把手里的水桶放在地上。Jared看着Lucifer的脸闷闷地笑了起来，换来的是那个狗仗人势的随从打在脸侧的一记重拳。  
“你笑什么？”  
Jared被那一拳打得痛哼一声，但他保持着笑容，尽管牙齿磕破了口腔内壁，满嘴都是腥咸的血腥味，“Lucifer部长亲自出马，很看得起我嘛。”  
“换做是我，我绝对笑不出，”Lucifer依然保持着优雅的姿态，但一直在敲击面前桌子的食指显示出了内心的不安，“如果知道自己的小情人大脑正在被再次格盘的话。”  
Jared的笑意僵在了脸上，他知道自己应该保持冷静甚至冷漠的样子，可一提到Jensen他怎么可能压制住火气。但他又能做什么呢，对着Lucifer大喊大叫，还是拖着椅子上前和Lucifer以及一群paradise特工拼命？  
“你不能这样。”最后他干巴巴地挤出这么一句话，“你不能这样对他。”  
“哦？”这回换Lucifer笑了，“可惜我可以。要不要欣赏一下他的惨叫？江湖上的传言总是没错的，你的那个宝贝，哭起来真的很漂亮。”  
Jared原本紧绷的神经却在听到这句话时骤然松弛了下来。他深吸一口气，思绪回到了一年多以前那个寒冷的秋夜，Jensen握着枪保护着他和家人撤离，那时候妈妈和妹妹都中了枪，他绝望、痛苦，Jensen那时忍受着枪伤的剧痛和失血的眩晕，却始终用平静柔和的嗓音安慰他，告诉他站起来，不要绝望，一切都会没事的。  
不能绝望，不是现在，他这样告诫自己，努力提起斗志。Jensen现在大概在Azazel手上，以他的性格来说无论如何都不能向Azazel妥协，也绝对不会在敌人面前惨叫着哭泣——他宁可咬破嘴唇疼到晕厥也不会吭一声，那双漂亮的绿眼睛里藏着寒冰，凛冽刻骨的寒冷只会让冰变得水晶般坚硬，只有遇到温暖才会融化出眼泪。  
要是Jared自己先绝望了，那岂不是太丢人了吗。  
“你知道吗，搞垮你们其实很简单，我只要发一个邮件给媒体就可以了。”  
Jared突然说起不相干的事情，好像Lucifer的威胁无关紧要。这是Lucifer所没有预料过的。  
“国内没有哪家媒体敢向我挑衅。”Lucifer颇为自信地回答，掩盖住刚才片刻的惊讶，“但你也没有机会发那封邮件了。”  
“是吗？”Jared笑着反问，“我没有吗？而且的确，国内的媒体不敢跟你作对，但是海外媒体呢，他们可是对于paradise所犯下的几宗跨国谋杀案和非法窃听相当感兴趣。”  
Jared故意停了下来，抬眼看着Lucifer脸色逐渐变得阴沉。他突然理解了Lucifer和Azazel的恶魔哲学——将猎物引诱到胜利或者充满希望的境地后再一把推下深渊，这个过程真的是无比畅快。  
“今天是周日吧，Lucifer。”  
Jared挑起薄唇，继续说着，眼睛眯起来——狼王的小憩已经结束，亮出锋利的獠牙，准备发起致命一击。  
“周一，记得好好看新闻。他们会在今天上午八点准时收到我的邮件，图片、文字、语音记录，所有能证明你和Azazel，还有整个paradise所犯下的罪行的资料都在里面。”  
“定时邮件……”Lucifer脸上的肌肉僵硬到抽搐，因为背光的原因整个眼珠看上去都是可怖的漆黑。他猛然踢翻椅子，使得Jared连同椅子一起仰面倒在地上，气急败坏地怒吼，“删掉它。”  
头撞在地上一阵眩晕地疼痛，Jared用因为忍痛而气息不稳地声音吐出两个字，没门。  
一名年轻女性抱着笔记本电脑走进来，对Lucifer说他们发现了Jared的电脑，在浏览器访问记录里发现了e-mail邮箱。  
“看来你并没有想象中那么仔细呢，黑客先生。”Lucifer歪了歪头，试图在Jared脸上找出落败的痕迹，“检查发件箱，Lilith。”  
“有一封未发送邮件，Boss，定时发送时间是早上八点，还有不到一个小时。”  
“删掉它。”Lucifer继续死死盯着Jared的脸，而Jared始终平静地看着他，不卑不亢。  
Lilith抱着电脑敲击了几下，皱紧了眉头。  
“怎么？”  
Lucifer的语调不禁拔高，惊得Lilith全身一抖，忙不迭地回答，“对，对不起，Boss，删除需要独立密码。”  
听到这Lucifer毫不犹豫地掏出刀，用刀刃紧紧压住Jared的喉咙。  
“密码。”  
Jared闭上眼睛。  
Lucifer手里的刀用力了点，皮肤上压出血痕。  
“密码。”他重复着。  
Jared依然无动于衷，嘴角上扬。  
刀刃突然被撤走，Jared还未来得及疑惑，凉意和剧痛就从锁骨一直延伸到胸口。他咬着牙倒吸一口冷气，Lucifer压低的声音再次响起，“密码。”  
而Jared只是因为疼痛嘶嘶地吸着气。接下来疼痛开始在他胸前肆虐，Lucifer毫不留情地将每道伤痕都划得几乎可以看到森森白骨，血液涌出来在身下汇成一滩，逐渐向周围扩大。Lucifer每划一刀都会观察Jared的表情，可惜他并没有看到想要的屈服和妥协。Lucifer停下了手上的动作，Jared松开被咬出一排齿痕的嘴唇，艰难又急促地喘息着。  
“也许我应该换一种问法。”  
Lucifer丢掉刀子，用随从递过来的纸巾擦去手上的血迹。他看了一眼表，七点半。  
“让Azazel把Jensen带过来。”  
随从立刻答应着朝外走，Jared瞪大了眼睛目光追着那人望出去，徒劳无功地挣扎了一下，却看到那人刚走到门口被一脚踹了回来，紧接着被连续两枪击中了胸腹，带着一脸见了鬼似的表情向后倒去。  
不光是Jared，一屋子的人全都惊呆了——一个圆滚滚血糊糊的东西滚进来，滚到Lucifer面前，像是一个由血肉揉成的球，但那个球上长着Azazel的脸。  
是Azazel的头颅。  
随后一个黑影迅速地冲进房内，Lucifer的保镖们立刻举起枪对准他，但黑影立即抓过离自己不远的Lilith当盾牌挡住了射向他的子弹。电脑从Lilith手中掉落，随后她的尸体也跟着一起摔落在地上。那人连续扣动扳机，每一声枪响都有人倒下，也有子弹埋进那人的身体里，但那人像是感知不到似的，仅仅是被子弹的冲击力撞得向后踉跄一步，随后继续开枪。最后那人将枪口对准Lucifer的胸口，砰地一声后，Lucifer直直地摔倒在地。  
地上横七竖八地躺了一地尸体，那人迈过那些血肉模糊的烂肉，摇摇晃晃地走到Jared身边站定，Jared望着他，眼眶突然酸疼了起来。  
眼前的人浑身是血，惨白的脸上挂着飞溅上去的猩红血迹，肩膀和腰间都有子弹穿透后留下的深红到泛黑色的血洞，身上数不清的伤痕让衣服都变得破烂到褴褛，眼睛里除了嗜血的残忍以外空无一物——  
就像从地狱里刚爬出来的鬼魅。  
似乎灵魂已经离去，只剩下一个破碎的躯壳，随时可能化成一团抓不住的灰烬。  
但这个破碎的人，是他的Jensen啊。  
无论碎成什么样子，被血和黑暗弄得怎样污浊，那都是他最爱的人。  
他眨眨眼睛，泪水从眼眶滚落。  
“Jen……”  
“Jen……是我……”  
Jensen像不认识他一样呆呆地望着他，将冒着烟的枪口对准他。  
“Kill them all.”  
Jensen用沙哑残破的声音低声说，随后手指搭在扳机上，用力地扣了下去。那一刻Jared真的以为自己死定了，但预期中的疼痛并没有到来。空了的弹匣暂时救了他一命。  
他短促地吐出一口气。Jensen面无表情地丢开手里的枪，踉踉跄跄地走到一具尸体前，拔出尸体腰间插着的匕首，握着它重新走到Jared身边，膝盖重重地撞在地上跪了下来，高举起匕首，直指Jared的心脏。  
“Kill them all.”  
被伤痕劈开的衣袖随着Jensen的动作向下滑，露出刻着蜿蜒伤疤的小臂，那些伤疤组成三个醒目的，鲜红色的单词。  
KILL THEM KILL.  
——他们会抓住你，再次洗了你的脑，让你沦为杀戮机器。  
——不。我只需要记得这些就可以了。  
Jared感觉自己的嘴角连着心脏，牵扯一下心脏就要痛得裂开了。然而他不受控制地苦笑着，心脏已经疼得什么都感觉不到了。  
你还真是说到做到啊，Jensen Ackles……  
一切都快结束了。故事的最后如果死在你手上，也算是我最好的结局了……你救了这条命那么多次，你甚至险些为此牺牲。最后我的命由你取走，也算足够公平。  
“Jen，我是Jared。”他说出这句话时直视着Jensen的眼睛，“我知道你想不起来我是谁……但我爱你。”  
Jensen的动作突然僵住，那双像没生命的玻璃珠似的眼睛眨了眨，像是在疑惑和犹豫。  
“你说你叫Jared？”  
Jared听到Jensen这样问。他的喉咙哽得生疼，嘴唇蠕动着没发出声音，只能点点头。  
Jensen撕开了胸前的衣料。  
他看见Jensen胸前苍白的皮肤上也有和小臂上一样深深的伤痕，皮肉和凝固了的鲜血盘曲纵横着组成了五个字母——  
J.A.R.E.D.  
Jared，Jay。他曾经听到Jensen用温温柔柔的嗓音动听地念出他名字，用低哑性感的声音动情地呼唤他的名字，用绝望痛苦的声音嘶吼出他的名字。  
而现在，他看见Jensen用刀在心脏的位置刻出了他的名字。  
这样，也许就永远都不会忘记了吧。  
“我把你的名字写在这里。”Jensen拿着刀的手累极了似的颓然放下垂在身侧，眉头蹙在一起，原本虚空一片的眼睛里多出了悲怆和无助，“我为什么要这么做，Jared，我为什么会这么做……”  
“因为你也爱我。”  
Jared柔声说，欣喜地看着Jensen的眼睛一点点变得生动起来，却看到Jensen身后的Lucifer正举起枪，当他出声警告时，子弹已经出了膛。  
Jensen背后飞溅起一朵血花，身体晃了晃，终于倒在了地上，倒在Jared面前。

又一次。  
Jared努力挣扎着想挣脱反绑住手腕的绳索，但都以失败而告终。他不敢去喊Jensen的名字，生怕Jensen不回答，也怕Jensen再也无法回答了。  
Lucifer缓慢地从地上爬起来，揉着之前被子弹撞击过的地方——就算隔着防弹衣也断两根肋骨。疼痛让他更加嗜血，走到躺在地上一动不动的Jensen身边，一脚踏上刚被他打出血洞的部位，用脚尖残忍地碾压那里。  
Lucifer低头看了眼手表。七点五十分。  
“密码。”他依然执着地重复，“密码！”  
“你这个愚蠢的混蛋。”Jared的怒吼更像是野兽受伤后的咆哮，“停下！你他妈的……停下！”  
七点五十一分。  
“密码。”Lucifer狞笑着碾得更用力，Jensen被痛得醒过来，又很快晕厥过去，痛哼都微弱得几乎细不可闻。  
“停下……”  
Jared的眼泪早已经不受控制，他也没力气去控制，任凭自己在敌人面前哭得一塌糊涂。  
七点五十三分。  
Lucifer又将枪举起来，这次对准的是Jensen的头。  
“刚才那一枪没能要他的命，但这一枪绝对可以。我会把他那颗漂亮的小脑袋轰开，不知道到时候他的脸还会不会这么好看？”  
“不要……”  
七点五十四分。  
Lucifer的手指缓缓扣动扳机。  
“你赢了，Lucifer。”  
Jared咬着牙吐出这句话，“我会告诉你密码，你先放过他……”  
Lucifer露出胜利者的笑容，手从扳机上抬起，枪口依然对着趴在地上痛苦喘息的Jensen，小心翼翼地走向掉落在地的笔记本电脑。  
“愚蠢的混蛋。”  
Lucifer一愣，Jared耸耸肩，“这是密码。愚蠢的混蛋。”  
Lucifer将信将疑，但还是把密码输了进去。密码正确，邮件被成功删除，他长吁一口气，心有余悸地看着手表的秒针颤动着一格格跳动。  
七点五十九分。  
八点整。  
Lucifer确定邮件没发出去后满意地直起身，握紧枪准备回头结束Jared和Jensen的生命，但就在这时他持枪的手突然感觉到一阵剧痛。枪脱了手，他难以置信地回头，发现Jared不知什么时候已经挣脱了绳子，将Jensen的刀扔过来刺穿他的手背。随后Jared便扑了上来，Lucifer一拳挥过去，Jared没有躲闪，他也没想躲闪，硬生生地用胸膛接下。  
因为他的胸口不可能更疼了。所以……这都无所谓了。  
他用一记肘击回敬了Lucifer，正砸在Lucifer的鼻子上，Lucifer被这一下砸得头晕目眩摔向地面，Jared面无表情地在他的肚子上狠踩了一脚，随后跨坐在Lucifer身上，用拳头一下一下击打向Lucifer的面部。Lucifer很快就被揍得失去了反抗的能力，Jared暂时停下动作，看向一旁的笔记本电脑。  
电脑屏幕上刚刚弹出一个新闻窗。  
『俄新社今晨八时收到匿名包裹 内含大量资料爆料美政府秘密组织内情』。  
Jared揪住Lucifer的头发让他抬头看清这一串文字，Lucifer难以置信地瞪大眼睛，嘴巴长得老大，血从嘴角流下。  
“这不可能。”Lucifer从喉咙里哽出含糊不清的问句，“这怎么可能？”  
“我可没说「邮件」是指电子邮件。文字可以打印出来，影像和声音文件可以刻成光盘，这些东西不会被病毒侵蚀也不会因为一个按键就取消发送。我说过了，”Jared的目光一下子冷下来，再一次举起拳头，“你是个愚蠢的混蛋。”  
伴随着骨头碎裂的声音和飞溅的血滴，Jared已经感觉不到疼或者是悲伤，他只能感觉到憎恨，还有无处不在的血腥，仿佛全身都已经没入血池沼泽，无法呼吸，无法呼救，一喘息口鼻中就涌入血和泪混合成的腥咸，一睁眼就只能看到漫无边际的鲜红。  
“Jared……”  
他听见了Jensen的声音，仿佛一只手拉着他的衣领将他从血池中拖拽起来，他深深地吸入一口气，揉成一团的肺叶又开始工作，眼前的鲜红也逐渐散去。他放开几乎被他打成一滩肉泥的Lucifer，才发现自己的四肢像嵌进了钢铁似的沉重而且僵硬。他想站起来，可颤抖的膝盖支撑不住自己的体重，失血使他头重脚轻地向前倒去，他勉强用抖得厉害的胳膊撑住身体，但他已经站不起来了。  
他看到Jensen半睁着晶亮的绿眼睛。不知道从哪来的力气，他手脚并用地爬到Jensen身边，把Jensen抱到自己同样伤痕累累的胸前。  
“一切都过去了，Jen。”  
一切都过去了。那些伤害过你的人都已经死去，这个囚禁了你多年的牢笼也将在公众的注视下解体。一切都结束了，一切都会好起来的。  
他抱着爱人血淋淋的身体，轻吻爱人头顶柔软的暗金色发丝，泪水轻轻地沾湿爱人苍白的脸颊。  
Jensen靠在Jared胸前，灵魂重新灌注回躯体中。他努力支配无力的胳膊抱住Jared，也轻轻地哭了起来。  
他们的血和泪融在一起，仿佛灵魂也跟着融为一体。  
他们环抱着彼此，仿佛环抱着曾经失去的东西。

Jensen在重症监护室里躺了三天，Jared本来也应该住院的，但他穿着病号服守在ICU门口死活不走，医生也就随他去了。神通广大的媒体记者找到了他们，隔着门Jensen都能听到Jared被记者追得满楼跑。最后Jared实在无奈接受了采访，前提是不许拍摄只可以录音，但还是有个记者没忍住按下了快门，被Jared毫不留情地顺走了那台价值不菲的单反。  
Jensen看着Jared皱着眉头向Ty和Steve抱怨那记者怎么把自己拍得那么丑，险些把引流管从伤口里笑出来。  
发现相机被偷后那个记者跑回医院找，却发现Jared他们包括Jensen在内都消失得无影无踪，问护士和医生他们什么时候出的院，所有人都说他们根本就没办出院手续，也没人见他们出门，就这么神奇地人间蒸发了。  
那记者只能自认倒霉。  
一个月后，奥斯汀。  
Jared把那间他们曾经住过的湖畔别墅买了下来——别问那钱是从哪来的，别忘了他们俩的老本行是什么，钱不是问题，怎么花才是问题。  
Jensen颈椎里的追踪器终究是取不出来了，Jared也不同意他冒着高位截瘫的风险取那个玩意。他们让Tom研究出来了个小型的信号屏蔽器，小到可以当成手表戴在腕上。  
他们的生活一点点向理想靠近，即使知道他们永远都不可能像正常人一样，那些创伤不可能恢复如初，但至少不必再与鲜血和伤痛为伍。Jared还养了两条狗，都是蠢萌蠢萌的大金毛，用Jensen的话说就是，自己一个人养了三只蠢金毛。Jared笑着说才不是，是我们三只金毛养了一只懒猫。  
Jensen听了之后眨巴眨巴眼睛，在沙发床上慵懒地卷着毛毯打了个滚，哼哼唧唧地说自己伤还没好还是病人有资格懒，Jared伸过手去揉他的头，他也不反抗任Jared的手在他的头顶轻轻抚摸，指尖向下滑过脖颈和脊背，停在尾椎的位置，整只手掌覆在挺翘的臀线上。  
摸够了就去做饭。Jensen扭了扭屁股试图把那只爪子从屁股上弄下去，却换来不轻不重的一巴掌打在臀瓣上。Jensen这下彻底火了，整个扑到Jared身上扯那一头乱糟糟的狗毛，把Jared扯得龇牙咧嘴，Jared报复性地继续打Jensen的屁股，却被Jensen猫一样灵活地逃开。  
哎呀，看来伤是好得差不多了，Jared追着Jensen满屋跑，最后Jensen跑到了屋后的河滩上，踢掉拖鞋，赤脚直接接触着细沙继续奔跑，紧接着被Jared抓住按在地上。  
他们像两个顽皮的孩子一样在河滩上扭打成一团，Jensen先败下阵，Jared牢牢地把他的双腕控制在掌心里，Jensen吃吃地笑着，被Jared落下的吻封锁住呼吸。清澈的河水在他们身边荡漾，凉爽潮湿的风里似乎都带着甜味，混上Jensen身上淡淡的彩虹般的香气，在他们结束接吻后灌进身体里畅快而且甜蜜。  
他们像不需要呼吸似的再次吻在一起，扯开彼此身上的衣料，沉醉于对方给自己带来的快感和欢愉中。Jared总能逼出Jensen的眼泪，那双碧绿色的眼睛噙满泪水搭配着被情欲染上粉红的脸颊也总能逼得Jared硬到发痛，Jensen在Jared的猛烈攻击下只能呜咽呻吟，手紧紧抱着Jared的脖子或者无助地去抓身下的细沙。高潮过后他们拥抱着躺在沙滩上，Jensen用手指抚摸Jared颈后的疤痕，沉默不语。  
但Jared都明白。  
Jensen认为他才是束缚住Jared的镣铐。明明Jared早就已经获得自由，却被自己囚禁在地狱中不能脱身。他将吻印在那里，充满愧疚，又充满感激。  
Jared的手覆在Jensen的胸前，同样用手指描画着Jensen胸前自己名字的刻痕，同样什么都没说。  
他也将吻印在那串伤疤上，虔诚无比，仿佛那是他一辈子的信仰。  
“我也要把你的名字刻在我的身体上。”他疼惜地望着未愈的伤疤上粉色的嫩肉，边吻边说，“我是你的，你是我的。”  
Jensen被他吻得痒痒的，手指缠着Jared柔顺的栗色发丝，“那时候我是没条件才用刀子，你现在明明可以去纹身店的啊。”  
Jared听到这话，不知道从哪变出来一支笔，低头吻Jensen的额头，“你写，明天我就去纹。”  
Jensen闷闷地笑着，像极了猫咪满意的呼噜声。  
他接过笔，把自己的名字一笔一划地写在Jared的左胸上。  
那是心脏的位置。

——THE END


End file.
